Délivre-moi
by Larysa-Roswell
Summary: Après une tragique perte à la bataille des cinq armées, et que la montagne fut regagnée, l'or, l'Arkenstone et le chagrin transforma Thorin en roi tyran. Le peuple, ainsi que ses neveux, vivent dans la peur et la misère. Kili ne cessant de s'accuser de la perte de leur ami, et ainsi montré du doigt, deviendra malgré lui le souffre douleur du roi. "Fili, délivre-moi..." - Kili.
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre: **Je tiens d'abord à vous dire que je ne sais pas comment cette idée m'est venue (ou tout au moins, je ne sais plus !) alors veuillez m'excuser si le fait de torturer (ce qui sera littéralement le cas) mes personnages vous met en colère (ou pas). C'est assez dur à encaisser, je vous préviens ! J'ai actuellement 7 chapitres, et j'ai dû m'arrêter pendant deux semaines ne supportant plus la tournure que prenait cette fiction et me remémorant de douloureux souvenirs partagés avec une ex-meilleure amie... Donc vous comprendrez si vous avez vécu ce genre de chose, et n'en resterez probablement pas indifférent... BREF ! Je tiens donc à préciser que dans cette fiction, Thorin ne sera pas du tout apprécié, alors n'essayez pas d'avoir de la pitié pour lui, ce caractère que je lui donne ne changera (malheureusement) pas...  
Je m'arrête là, et vous laisse donc découvrir ce premier chapitre, qui n'est pas encore très violent...

Je le répète encore, âmes sensibles s'abstenir =/

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Jamais je n'aurais cru que je changerais à ce point, et encore bien moins que ma vie allait être bouleversée pour le restant de mes jours. Depuis la reconquête d'Erebor, je ne suis plus le même jeune nain téméraire et jovial... Je suis devenu une coquille vide, qui attend seulement qu'on le vienne punir pour l'ultime faute que j'ai commise... Oui, punir, car me ôter la vie serait bien trop rapide et doux pour ce que j'ai fais... Si seulement je pouvais retourner en arrière, et le protéger comme je le devais, le sauver de cet orque qui l'a privé de découvrir la splendeur qu'était redevenue Erebor. Nous l'avions récupéré deux ans en arrière... Et je ne cesse d'être tourmenté par mon erreur, et son visage emplit de peur et de douleurs hante mes cauchemars depuis. Si seulement, bon sang ! Si seulement j'avais pu sauver Bilbon lors de la bataille des cinq armées !

Je regardais l'horizon se colorer avec les couleurs du crépuscule chaque soir depuis deux ans, les yeux rivés sur les ruines de Dale. Ce promontoire, en haut de la montagne, donnait une vue dégagée jusqu'à la Rivière Courante, puis le Lac. On pouvait aussi apercevoir les hauts arbres de Mirkwood, toujours aussi noire... Cette vue me rendait tout nostalgique, repensant au voyage dans lequel nous nous étions tous engagés pour reconquérir la Montagne Solitaire, et le même discours tournant en boucle dans ma tête et les larmes s'échappant silencieusement : Si seulement, si seulement...

A cause de moi, parce que je n'ai pu le sauver, notre oncle a sombré dans le chagrin et la dépression. Nous ne le voyons plus, si ce n'est quelques instants lors des repas, mais un silence de mort règne en maître à chaque fois. Il se terre à double tours dans ses appartements, et dès qu'il le peut, il se rend dans la salle du trésor... Je suis très inquiet pour lui. Il est le Roi sous la Montagne désormais, mais pas celui que nous aurions tous espérés. Le chagrin l'avait davantage renfermé sur lui-même, et la folie de l'or qui coulait doucement dans ses veines, le rendait autoritaire, voir mauvais. Et c'est ainsi que, à cause de moi qui n'ai pas pu sauver le hobbit, le Seigneurs des Fontaines d'Argent est devenu un tyran, un égoïste, et un être détesté par le peuple de Durin. Oui...le peuple le déteste, car notre oncle ne répond pas aux besoins des habitants, aussi bien pour les revenus maigres voir nuls et les tâches ingrates que les villageois sont obligés de faire pour survivre et se nourrir. Finalement, Erebor n'était pas si resplendissante que ça, avec son peuple criant famine et dénonçant la tyrannie et l'oppression qu'exerçait le roi sur lui.

Et tout ça à cause de moi. Si seulement je... J'avais pu.. !

« Ah, tu es là...Fit une voix que je reconnus aussitôt. Je pensais te trouver là, mais j'ai eu un petit doute quand je ne t'ai pas vu près du rocher.

— J'ai juste bougé de trois mètres, y a pas de quoi s'alarmer...dis-je à demi-mot.

— Kili...Tu y penses encore, n'est-ce pas.. ?

— Comment pourrais-je ne plus y penser, Fili ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a laissé mourir notre cambrioleur dans la bataille ! Ce n'est pas à toi qu'oncle Thorin a ordonné de le protéger ! Je... ! Je me sens si...si coupable Fili... terminai-je en sanglotant.

— Shht... C'est fini tout ça...fit-il en m'enlaçant tendrement. Deux ans se sont écoulés, tu devrais pourtant avoir fait le deuil de tout ça... Et puis, je suis certain que ce n'est pas de ta faute si notre oncle est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui... »

Je relevai mes yeux embrumés de larmes vers lui, pour découvrir un regard peiné sur son visage. Je ne supportais pas voir Fili avec cet air triste, et il l'avait à chaque fois qu'il me regardait, à chaque fois qu'on reparlait de … De Bilbon... J'avais beau essayer de le croire quand il me disait que tout cet enfer n'était pas survenu par ma faute, mais je ne cessais de croire le contraire. Bilbon et Thorin étaient devenus très proche pendant le voyage, ils se collaient presque autant que Fili et moi le sommes encore aujourd'hui. Ils riaient ensemble, ce qui était rare chez notre oncle, et dès que l'un était en danger, l'autre accourait pour le sauver. Fili et moi avions fini par en conclure qu'il y avait probablement, voir sûrement, plus qu'une simple amitié entre ces deux-là. Alors comment croire que cet enfer qui règne sur Erebor est présente simplement parce que cela devait arriver ? Moi je ne le crois pas. Thorin était déterminé à sauver son peuple de l'errance et l'insécurité qui courait les couloirs d'Ered Luin... Il voulait récupérer ce qui lui était dû ! Si Bilbon avait été là, il n'aurait pas sombré dans le chagrin et ne serait pas parti se consoler dans l'ancien butin de Smaug... Il ne serait pas devenu ce tyran, et le peuple vivrait bien à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Mais voilà, Bilbon nous avait quitté à cause de mon insouciance, et Thorin était devenu le monstre sous la montagne. Peut-être pas autant que Smaug l'avait été, mais un monstre tout de même.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer...fit Fili en se détachant de moi. Notre oncle va encore sortir de ses gonds s'il nous voit pas au repas...

— Tu as raison... Mieux vaut éviter son courroux... »

Nous repartîmes alors tous deux en direction du passage dérobé que nous n'avions pas eu le plaisir d'ouvrir avec la compagnie deux ans plus tôt, puis arrivâmes dans le Grand Hall qui menait à la salle du trône, mais aussi aux appartements royaux.

« Dis-moi, commença Fili en me regardant. Pourquoi te rends-tu là-haut tous les soirs ?

— Il y a une vue magnifique... Et je regarde les étoiles... Elles me font penser à Tauriel... »

Je fronçai les sourcils, ayant reconnu un semblant de grognement de la part de mon aîné. Était-il encore jaloux ? Deux ans plus tôt, j'avais été blessé par une flèche de morgul et c'est Tauriel qui m'avait sauvé. Mais le poison ne m'a pas empêché de délirer, et des choses que je ne pensais pas ont franchis la barrière de mes lèvres ce jour-là. Depuis, dès que nous croisons des elfes à la lisière d'Esgaroth, Fili est tendu comme un arc et ne cesse d'être sur ses gardes dès qu'un ou une d'entre eux s'approchent un peu trop près de moi. Je trouvais ça amusant au départ, constatent que mon frère était très possessif et refusait que quiconque m'approche. Mais avec le temps, j'ai commencé à trouver cela stupide, voir agaçant. Je me demande bien pourquoi il a un comportement comme ça ? Certes nous sommes frères, nous sommes tous pour l'un et l'autre, qu'il veut me protéger... Mais protéger de quoi ? La bataille est terminée, la Montagne est reconquise, alors pourquoi continue-t-il d'être si protecteur ? Surtout envers les elfes ? Je comprendrais son comportement si ma "déclaration" à Tauriel l'avait affectée, et l'avait rendu jaloux. Quoi que...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu en penser en fait. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Fili ? Jaloux que j'ai pu aimer quelqu'un ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? Fit-il sèchement.

— Je me pose simplement une question à ton égard...

— Laquelle ?

— Si tu crois que je vais te le dire ! Dis-je en riant. »

Il s'arrête net pour se tourner vers moi, avec un regard taquin. Il s'approcha lentement de moi, avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

« Oh que si, tu vas me le dire... »

Il ancra ses yeux bleus dans les miens et posa délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches. Bon sang... Pourquoi était-il si proche.. ? Il les glissa doucement sous mon manteau pour les poser sur ma tunique, se trouvant beaucoup plus près de mon corps. Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballait tout à coup ? Il se pencha soudainement vers moi pour se coller davantage contre moi, et rapprocher sa bouche de mon oreille.

« Attention...Tu risques de le regretter si tu ne me dis rien...Petit frère... »

Oh bordel, pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si...bizarre ? Je pus sentir ses mains remonter doucement le long de mes flans avant qu'elles ne s'arrêtent en chemin. Je sentis soudainement son souffle s'écraser contre mon oreille, qui me provoqua un frisson qui partit jusqu'à mon bas-ventre. Oh...je...bon sang...

« Pourquoi ton cœur s'accélère si soudainement.. ? Me murmura-t-il.

— Je...Fili, arrête ça... »

Il se décolla doucement de moi avant d'ancrer de nouveau son regard dans le mien. Un sourire niais s'installa sur ses lèvres avant que je ne sente, brutalement, une désagréable pression sur mes côtes. Mon cri résonna dans tout le hall, et d'un bond, je m'étais extirpé des mains chatouilleuses de Fili. Ce dernier se mit à rire à gorge déployée, et se plia en deux, ne pouvant retrouver son souffle.

« Bordel, Fili ! Tu es insupportable ! Criai-je encore sous l'effet de la surprise. T'es immature !

— Voyons, calme-toi Kee.. ! Je t'avais prévenu que si tu ne me disais rien, tu allais le regretter ! Rit-il encore. »

Bon sang, quel idiot je suis ! Pourquoi me suis-je senti si gêné par cette proximité et son touché ? J'ai eu une réaction que je n'aurais pas dû avoir vis-à-vis de mon frère. Raaah ! Mais quel idiot !

« Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? Se moqua Fili avec un sourire taquin.

— Pour rien ! Fis-je en passant mon chemin. Allez ! Grouille-toi ! Où alors Thorin va exploser lors du repas ! »

Et j'avais raison, car une fois arrivé dans la salle de repas, privé à la famille royale, Thorin était accoudé contre le bois massif de la table et nous toisait du regard. Un regard noir, sans véritable expression... Quelque chose à vous faire froid dans le dos.

« Où étiez-vous ? Fit-il sèchement.

— O-On...commençai-je difficilement, on...

— Nous étions avec Balin, fit mon aîné pour me sauver. Il nous a retenu quelques minutes pour nous expliquer en détail ce qu'il venait de nous apprendre.

— Et que vous a-t-il apprit ? Continua notre oncle sur le même ton. »

Je retins alors mon souffle, complètement affolé. Nous devions chaque soir nous rendre aux cours de Balin, mais ce soir-là, je n'y étais pas allé, et Fili m'avait rejoins. Aucuns de nous deux avait donc pu assister à son cours.

« Les légendes sur la création de la Terre-Du-Milieu, et la création des nains par le Valar Mahal, fit Fili un peu mal à l'aise.

— Mais ce sont des choses que vous connaissez déjà.

— Nous les avons étudiés en détails, avec les relations que Mahal pouvait avoir avec ses frères ainsi que leurs ennemis, comme Melkor. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa, faisait grimper l'angoisse en flèche. Thorin grommela quelque chose d'incompréhension puis replongea son regard vers la table, pour nous dire de nous asseoir. Ce que nous fîmes sans broncher, redoutant la colère et le mauvais caractère de notre oncle. Le repas se déroula dans ce silence morbide qui nous était devenu familier depuis deux années maintenant. Après le repas, nous nous inclinâmes face à notre oncle pour le saluer et disposer. Une fois la porte de fermée, nous pûmes enfin respirer.

« Bon sang, j'en ai marre de cette ambiance étouffante ! Grogna Fili en s'engageant dans le couloir. Faut vraiment faire quelque chose de ce roi !

— Ou rien... fis-je à voix basse. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça. Il faut donc se concentrer sur la source du problème. »

Fili s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi pour planter son index contre ma poitrine, le regard emplit de rage.

« Je t'interdis de dire que tu es la source de tout ça. Ce qui est arrivé à la bataille des cinq armées est déplorable, mais nous savions qu'en entreprenant ce voyage, certains d'entre nous n'en reviendraient jamais. Il a fallu que ce soit Bilbon, et c'est dur, oui. Mais je préfère que ce fut lui plutôt que de toi. »

Ma gorge se noua, imaginant Fili seul dans ce monde si je n'avais pas survécu, en protégeant Bilbon comme je le devais. Car bien évidemment, si j'avais pu sauver notre hobbit, ça aurait été moi la personne à pleurer.

« Tu sembles exténué Kee... va donc dormir. Je vais aller voir Balin pour lui expliquer notre petit manège avec Thorin, il voudra bien nous aider, j'en suis sûr.

— D'accord...Passe une bonne nuit Fee... »

Il glissa sa main derrière ma tête pour me l'incliner vers l'avant et m'embrasser le front. Il colla le sien au mien quelques instants, en fermant les yeux, profitant simplement de ce contact.

« Fais attention à toi... murmurai-je pour Fili. Nous irons au village demain matin, avant que Thorin ne se lève...

— Oui... Ils ont besoin de nous... surtout les enfants et les plus âgés... »

J'acquiesçai par un faible son, avant d'embrasser Fili sur la joue et de me diriger vers mes appartements. Je n'aimais pas trop traîner seul dans les couloirs d'Erebor... Il n'y avait pas de danger, mais je me faisais toujours de ces scénarios lorsque je les traversais en soirée, c'était tellement effrayant, que j'avais parfois l'impression de voir des ombres se balader pour m'attraper.

Une fois dans mes appartements, je me laissai tomber sur le lit frais avant de me déshabiller et de me glisser sous les draps. J'étais très fatigué, mais j'avais peur de m'endormir, comme tous les soirs. Chaque nuit, je fais toujours le même cauchemar, et ça m'épuise... Je ne me repose jamais de ce tourment... Ça me hante, jusqu'au plus profond de mon inconscience... Malgré mon anxiété, je finis tout de même par m'endormir.

_J'entendais les cris des orques et des gobelins s'élever de tous les côtés, les lames s'entrechoquaient violemment entre elles, et des hurlements de rages et de douleurs résonnaient dans les airs. Je me trouvais en plein champ de bataille, l'épée tenue en garde face à un ouargue noir._

_« Approche ! Clébard ! »_

_L'ouargue se mit à grogner puis bondit sur moi en ouvrant grande sa gueule pour m'engloutir en entier, mais mon épée trancha sa tête avant qu'il ne me tombe lourdement dessus. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ma gorge en tombant au sol, sous le poids mort de la bête. Bon sang ! Je n'arrive pas à me dégager ! Je vis alors Fili se précipiter vers moi, abandonnant l'orque avec qui il se battait._

_« Kili ! hurla-t-il. Kili tu m'entends ?!_

— _Oui ! Je suis coincé ! Dégage cet ouargue, je ne sens presque plus mes jambes ! »_

_Il poussa alors le loup sauvage pour me libérer. Je me relevai difficilement et dégainer d'un geste vif mon arc pour décocher une flèche en plein dans la tête de l'orque qui s'apprêtait à abattre sa massue sur Fili. Ce dernier se retourna brutalement, n'ayant pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. _

_« Où est Thorin ? Demandai-je soudainement inquiet._

— _Je ne sais pas ! Je le cherche aussi ! »_

_Nous nous mîmes alors à chercher notre oncle du regard, et c'est alors que nous le vîmes, en train d'essayer de protéger Bilbon des gobelins, qui n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser seul avec Dard. Fili et moi échangeâmes un regard, et nous partîmes en courant vers eux._

_« Kili ! Cria Thorin en me voyant arriver. Emmène Bilbon à l'abri de la bataille !_

— _Mais nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça, vous avez besoin de nous pour gagner cette guerre ! S'indigna Fili._

— _Toi, Fili, tu restes avec moi. Nous combattrons mieux en sachant Bilbon et Kili à l'abri !_

— _Mais je ne veux pas fuir ! Criai-je de colère. _

— _Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! C'est un ordre ! Va mettre Bilbon à l'abri, et protège-le si besoin ! Je compte sur toi, Kili ! »_

_Non... Je ne voulais pas laisser Fili seul dans cet enfer. Et si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais ? Mon cœur se serra violemment, et je me jetai dans ses bras pour le serrer contre moi. J'avais tellement peur que nous ne nous verrions. Je sentis ses bras répondre fortement à mon étreinte avant qu'il ne m'embrasse sur le front._

_« Sauve-toi petit frère, je te promets de te retrouver ensuite._

— _Fais attention, tu viens de me le promettre, alors tu as intérêt, car je ne te le pardonnerais jamais si tu ne...ne reviens pas. »_

_Je bloquai ma respiration sentant les larmes me monter en pensant à Fili, s'il ne revenait pas. Il m'adressa un sourire et me poussa gentiment pour m'inciter à partir. Ce que je fis, quelques secondes après la longue étreinte entre le hobbit et notre oncle. Nous partîmes donc tous les deux, laissant nos êtres aimés en arrière, se battre pour notre royaume et notre liberté. _

_« Par ici Bilbon ! Il y a un endroit où nous pourrons nous mettre à l'abri !_

— _Je vous suis, Kili ! »_

_Nous nous assîmes alors sous une petite corniche, le dos contre la roche. Bon sang, je n'aimais pas l'idée de fuir le champ de bataille, ma place était aux côtés de mon frère, de le protéger s'il n'était pas sur ses gardes ! Mais Thorin m'avait donné un ordre, et je devais le respecter. Et c'était compréhensible, Bilbon était certes un hobbit qui était devenu courageux et agile mais pas assez pour affronter une gigantesque armée de gobelins et d'orques chevauchants aussi des ouargues. Pour une fois, vraiment, le hobbit n'avait pas sa place ici. Soudain, une pierre roula à l'entrée de l'abri, suivit d'un grognement._

_« C'était quoi ce bruit ? Fit le hobbit inquiet._

— _Sht, fis-je en planquant ma main sur sa bouche. Un orque. »_

_Je me redressai lentement sur mes jambes, mon épée en main. Je m'approchai lentement de la sortie du renfoncement et penchai furtivement ma tête. Effectivement, il y avait un orque. Il a dû nous voir courir jusqu'ici, et nous a suivit. Je me tournai vers Bilbon, qui était terrifié._

_« Mettez votre anneau Maître Sacquet, ils ne vous trouveront pas le temps que je m'occuperais d'eux._

— _Soyez prudent, Kili... »_

_Il enfila alors son anneau et il disparut. Bien, maintenant, c'était à moi d'intervenir. Je brandis mon épée et sorti soudainement de l'abri pour me jeter sur l'orque, qui cria de surprise et qui n'eut le temps de parer mon attaque. Sa tête roula au sol alors qu'un autre se jeta sur ma droite, que j'esquivai de justesse. Mon épée claqua contre la sienne, qui me repoussa violemment avant de tomber au sol. Avec une roulade arrière, je réussis à éviter la lame qu'il abattit sur moi, et me relevai avant de planter mon épée dans ses entrailles. J'étais à bout de souffle, plusieurs orques nous avaient suivit, certains cherchaient Bilbon. Ils n'étaient pas bêtes, ils n'étaient pas des trolls, ils avaient vu deux individus partir, s'ils n'en voyaient qu'un, c'est que l'autre n'était forcément pas loin. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux, et il m'était impossible de savoir où Bilbon se trouvait, ou s'il était en danger. Je me dégageai d'un orque, quand je vis au loin Fili en difficulté. Oh non ! Je remis mon épée dans son fourreau et pris mon arc muni d'une flèche. Je bandai mon arc, flèche pointée vers l'assaillant de mon frère, et lâchai la corde, provocant un sifflement. La flèche se logea dans l'oeil de son ennemi et Fili se retira la flèche de l'orque. Je vis alors l'inquiétude se lire sur son visage alors qu'il me cherchait du regard. J'entendis soudainement un cri derrière moi, et vis un orque prêt à abattre sa hache sur moi, mais il s'arrêta net dans un cri de douleur avant de lâcher son arme et de tomber au sol. Je vis alors l'ombre de Bilbon au sol._

_« Bilbon ! Allez vous cacher ! »_

_Je lui devais la vie, mais il devait à tout prix rester à l'abri du danger. Les orques arrivèrent soudainement par dizaine, et il m'était maintenant impossible de distinguer l'ombre du hobbit parmi toutes les autres._

_« Bilbon !_

— _Kili ! Je suis derrière vous !_

— _Retournez à l'abri ! Bilb- »_

_Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsque que je vis la dague, que l'orque m'avait lancé, se planter dans les airs et entraîner une lente coulée de liquide brun. N-Non..._

_« B-Bilbon ! »_

_Je me jetai vers lui quand je vis la lame tomber au ralenti, ce qui m'indiqua que le hobbit tombait au sol. Je sentis effectivement son corps dans mes bras, que j'allongeai doucement au sol. Je cherchai sa main droite et lui retirai l'anneau. Son regard était ancré dans le mien, emplit de douleur et de terreur._

_« Non, Bilbon ! P-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté à l'abri comme je vous l'avais dit !?_

— _V-Vous alliez vous...faire t-tuer..._

— _Et c'est vous maintenant qui mourrez ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?! »_

_J'entendis soudainement les orques hurler et courir dans notre direction. Je me relevai et, par rage et douleur, brandit mon épée pour tous les éliminer. Tranchant un bras, éjectant une tête, transperçant une poitrine...En seulement quelques coups d'épées, les orques qui nous avaient assaillit gisaient au sol, dans leur propre sang. Je me redirigeai alors vers Bilbon, qui commençait à s'étouffer dans son propre liquide vital. _

_« Maître Kili... J'ai été s-si honoré d'avoir fait... partie de votre voyage, et de vous a-avoir aidé, vous... votre frère et votre oncle... à récupérer votre M-Montagne..sanglota-t-il doucement. Je m-me suis mis en danger pour vous... A-Alors, gardez votre vie... veillez sur votre frère, e-et...sur... Thorin..._

— _Bilbon ! Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas mou- »_

_Tout son corps se relâcha et ses bras tombèrent contre le sol, alors que ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. N-Non... Je tentai de l'appeler doucement mais aucune réaction, aucune réponse. Ma voix s'éleva un peu plus et je me mis à le secouer._

_« BILBON ! Ô Mahal, non.. ! »_

_Les larmes dévalaient sur mes joues alors que je regardais le corps sans vie de Bilbon dans mes bras. Une douloureuse boule s'installa dans ma gorge pour la nouer, et plus aucuns sons ne pouvaient franchir mes lèvres, seuls les sanglots et de faibles gémissements pouvaient être audibles. J'avais failli... Je devais protéger le hobbit, notre cambrioleur, mon ami.. ! Et j'avais échoué ! Je me penchai au-dessus de son corps et posai mon front contre le sien, continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes, ne prenant aucunement compte de ce qui pouvait se passer autour de nous. Non...de moi, désormais... j'étais seul maintenant...Mes doigts se resserrèrent contre sa veste maculée de son sang, et laissai enfin échapper un cri de rage, de douleur, et de tristesse. Ma gorge était déchirée par ce cri atroce, mais je continuais de hurler ma peine et ma souffrance d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami._

Je me redressai brutalement dans mon lit, complètement en sueur et à bout de souffle. Mes yeux parcoururent la pièce pour me situer, et je reconnus enfin ma chambre, ce qui me fit lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Je pris mon visage dans mes mains et me mis à pleurer silencieusement. Bon sang, j'en ai marre de faire ce cauchemar ! Je suis déjà assez tourmenté par mes regrets, par ma peine et par cette colère, alors pourquoi Mahal veut me faire davantage souffrir en me remontrant ces atroces images ? Je savais qu'il était encore très tard, car j'avais pour habitude de faire ce cauchemar toujours à la même heure... Et je savais que je ne pourrais plus dormir maintenant. Je relevai mon visage et regardai autour de moi. Le noir complet, le froid, la solitude... Un frisson désagréable me parcouru soudainement le dos. Je ne voulais pas être seul ici, avec mes tourments et ces images. Je devais faire quelque chose. M'occuper.

« Ou aller voir Fili... »

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, et je me relevai pour enfiler ma robe de chambre. Je pris une bougie que j'allumai à l'aide de la torche qui était accrochée dans le couloir, hors de ma chambre, et me dirigeai silencieusement mais surtout furtivement vers les appartements de Fili. Nous avions beau être princes, Thorin avait ordonné aux veilleurs de nuit de nous surveiller pour éviter une quelconque fugue ou que, comme je m'apprêtais à faire, on se rende dans la chambre de l'un ou l'autre. Mais par un coup de chance, je ne croisai personne lors de ma progression et toquai à la porte de mon aîné.

** Point de vue de Fili.**

Je me réveillai doucement à l'entente de coups résonnants contre le bois de ma porte. Difficilement, je me redressai dans mon lit et demandai, d'une voix encore endormie, qui pouvait bien me déranger à une heure pareille. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et je vis une faible lueur de bougie apparaître, et c'est alors que je reconnus le visage de mon frère.

« Kili.. ? Que fais-tu ici, si tard ? Mais surtout, comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici sans te faire prendre par les gardes ?

— J'ai été vigilent... Je... je peux entrer ?

— Mais oui, bien sûr, entre ! »

Il referma la porte derrière lui sans bruit, et s'approcha doucement du lit en posant la bougie sur la table de chevet. Il s'assit sur le matelas et posa son regard dans le vide. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça se voyait comme l'Arkenstone en haut du trône. Je m'assis elors sur les talons pour lui faire face et saisis sa main dans la mienne. Bon sang, elle était glacée !

« Kili.. ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fis-je inquiet.

— Tu vas trouver ça idiot...fit-il un léger sourire en coin. Je... J'ai fait un cauchemar... »

Un énorme poids s'envola de ma poitrine. Bon sang, j'avais pensé à pire... J'enlaçai mes doigts aux siens et lâchai, par mégarde, un léger rire. La dernière fois qu'il était venu pour cette même raison, il n'avait que treize ans. Il avait bien grandi depuis...

« Et tu veux savoir si tu peux dormir avec moi.. ? Fis-je en souriant à mon tour.

— J-Je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger...

— C'est déjà fait, tu m'as réveillé. »

Il releva la tête complètement affolé et désolé, mais je saisis son visage entre mes mains avant d'embrasser son front, suivit d'un petit rire.

« Arrête de croire tout ce que je te dis, Kee... Tu ne me déranges jamais... Surtout si c'est pour qu'on dorme tous les deux. Ça fait si longtemps...

— Depuis le voyage... Alors, tu veux bien ? »

Je hochai positivement la tête et le pris dans mes bras quelques instants. Je me rallongeai et l'invitai sous la couette en ouvrant cette dernière. Instinctivement, et comme nous avions pris l'habitude de faire, il se blottit contre moi et enfouit son visage dans mon cou avant de soupirer d'aise. Mes bras se resserrèrent autour de lui pour l'attirer davantage contre moi, et à mon tour, plongeai ma tête dans ses cheveux pour humer leur odeur. Je me sentais bien ici... C'était le seul endroit où je me sentais si bien... contre lui.

« C'était quoi ton cauchemar ? Murmurai-je.

— La mort...de B-Bilbon... Je fais ce cauchemar depuis ce jour-là... »

Sa voix s'était atténuée vers la fin de sa phrase, et je pus comme entendre un sanglot. Je me décollai de lui pour l'observer, mais à la fois surpris d'entendre une telle chose. Kili...portait un fardeau si lourd ?

« Tu ne dois pas garder toute cette peine en toi Kili, tu ne peux pas supporter tout ça... Ça fait bien trop longtemps... Je suis sûr que, pour que ça aille mieux, tu devrais en parler...Mais pas à n'importe qui, je parle de... de Thorin...

— Je ne sais pas... J'ai peur qu'il en souffre encore et me rappelle encore une fois que je suis le seul responsable de la mort de Bilbon et donc, de tout ce qui en a découlé...

— Arrête de croire une telle chose, Kili. Demain, va voir Thorin, je suis certain que ça vous fera du bien à tous les deux. Je ne serais pas loin si tu veux... »

Il hésita quelques secondes mais finit par accepter avant de replonger son visage dans mon cou, et de frotter son nez contre ma peau. Je savais qu'il angoissait de se retrouver seul avec Thorin, et de parler de ce sujet délicat, mais il le fallait. Peut-être qu'en parler à notre oncle, lui fera ouvrir les yeux sur son comportement et sur la façon dont il dirige ce royaume... C'est à dire à perte... Thorin n'était devenu que l'ombre de lui-même depuis la mort de Bilbon, et il était très dur pour nous de vivre avec ça... Même si c'était dur de se le dire, mais Thorin n'était plus là. Nous l'avions perdu à la bataille... ce n'est qu'une coquille vide de son âme et emplit de folie qui avait gelé son cœur.

« Et Balin ? Fit soudainement la voix de Kili.

— Je suis allé le voir, et il a accepté de nous couvrir... Après tout, il tient beaucoup trop à nous pour nous laisser nous faire attraper par Thorin... »

Il se détendit enfin, et au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, sa respiration était lente et profonde. Il dormait. Je souris attendris par cette scène et lui embrassai délicatement le bout du nez. Mais, accidentellement, quand je décollai mes lèvres, elles frôlèrent les siennes juste en dessous, ce qui me provoqua une forte sensation dans le ventre. Non... Je ne devais pas.

C'était dur de se retenir depuis tout ce temps. J'aimais Kili comme ce n'était pas permit, mais je me taisais, et je ravalais mes sentiments. Mais je n'arrive plus à si bien les contrôler ces derniers temps, j'ai bien peur, un jour, de faire un faux pas et de tout révéler.

Je ne dois pas. Je ne dois pas aimer mon frère comme ça.

* * *

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? =)**

Il n'est pas si choquant pour le moment (on démarre en douceur, comme on dit !). J'espère que cela vous éclaire sur l'ambiance qui règne à Erebor et dans la lignée de Durin, et que le rêve/souvenir de Kili explique le pourquoi du comment les choses sont devenues ainsi... (même si dans un sens, cela est très poussé... Car perso, si je perds un être cher, je serais profondément attristé, et non rancunière !)

Bref ! Je sais que les premiers chapitres sont toujours cruciaux sur la suite (on le lit puis on se dit "mouaif...j'arrête." ou alors "Bon, on va voir ce que ca donne !")  
Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ma FF _Les Héritiers d'Erebor - Un Amour Éternel_ ne seront pas déçus ! (surtout si vous aimez voir nos nains souffrir ! héhé)  
Pour ceux pour qui il s'agit de la première fois, vous avez donc constaté que j'écrivais à la première personne, focalisation interne (DONC !)  
J'espère que ça ne dérange pas tant que cela, car j'aime écrire ainsi (je me sens plus proche des personnages et arrive mieux à intégrer et mettre en place les sentiments) c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que j'ai pas très bien vécu certains passages de cette fic lorsque j'ai commencé à l'écrire (bizarre, oui je sais... je dois être un peu maso sur les bords pour la continuer dans ce sens là)

En tout cas, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à mis l'eau à la bouche (on va dire ça xD)  
Et oui, si vous vous posez la question, cette histoire aura comme pairing Fili/Kili :)

Bisous à vous toutes, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des petites reviews !  
Notre inspiration et motivation se nourrissent d'elles =)

Larysa-Roswell


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre: **Oh là là ! Voilà que le premier chapitre est en ligne depuis deux jours qu'il a déjà atteint les 100 views ! Je vous remercie à toutes (à tous ? ;P) ! Je suis heureuse de savoir, grâce aux toutes premières reviews, que cette fiction suscite de l'intérêt et attise votre curiosité :D Ca touche beaucoup, car ça va être une fiction qui avoisinera les 15 chapitres (je pense) et j'en suis déjà au 8ème actuellement ! Je tiens aussi à vous informer que je posterai un chapitre dès que le précédents aura atteint les 100 vues ( mais je vais tout de même tenter de garder une certaine marge, histoire de ne pas poster tout d'un coup et de mettre trois plombes avant de poster un nouveau chapitre :D) Oui je sais, j'aime être préventive ! héhé.  
Je tiens aussi à pardonner mes fautes d'orthographes, de syntaxes, etc. Car je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire (et n'en ai toujours pas) donc parfois, certaines phrases seront difficiles à comprendre ( à cause de fautes de frappes, ou le fait d'avoir écrit accidentellement un mot à la place d'un autre : EX - 'Avant' et 'Avec' ; ou alors 'Et' et 'En' ; je les mélange U.U)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Je fus le premier debout lorsque la grive vint frapper à ma fenêtre, et je décidai de laisser Kili dormir encore un peu, le temps de me préparer avant que nous descendions au village pour aider les villageois. Après un bon bain et une bataille presque perdue avec mes cheveux, je fus enfin prêt pour faire le petit déjeuner. Lorsque je retournai dans la chambre, j'eus l'agréable vue de voir encore Kili endormit dans mes draps, dévoilant légèrement son corps. Une montée d'adrénaline me brûla le ventre jusque dans la poitrine. Bon sang... On dirait une scène de petit matin après une nuit mouvementée. S-Si seulement... Non. Non je ne dois pas penser comme ça. Je secouai vivement la tête pour me faire sortir ces sales idées de mon esprit et me dirigeai vers ma cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger avant de partir. Du lait chaud, du pain frais, du miel et des fruits.

« Salut... »

Je me retournai en entendant la voix grave du matin de Kili, qui me regarda d'un œil mi-clos et un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oulah...Va falloir faire quelque chose de tes cheveux, petit frère ! Fis-je pour le taquiner.

— Tais-toi... fit-il faussement vexé. Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever... Tu fais pareille avec tes amants lorsque tu t'échappes de leur chambre ? »

Ma mâchoire se resserra face à cette remarque. Je ne voulais pas comparer Kili à mes amants d'une nuit. Tout d'abord parce que Kili était mon petit frère et que jamais une telle chose se produirait entre nous, et deuxièmement, ces personnes-là n'arrivent même pas à la cheville de Kili. Je fais justement ça pour combler ce manque de lui...

« C'est bon, pâlit pas comme ça, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, fit-il avant de me pincer les reins en passant derrière moi.

— Hey ! Pas touche ! »

Nous prîmes alors notre petit déjeuner ensemble, commençant aussi à discuter sur le déroulement de la matinée. Nous devions d'abord faire un tour aux réserves pour prendre un peu de nourriture que nous mettrons ensuite dans un chariot dissimulé par une bâche pour l'emmener au village, et faire ensuite un tour par la tour de Gloin, qui s'occupe de la banque royale et des répartitions de l'argent dans le peuple. Au départ, nous pensions que c'était lui qui ne donnait pas ce que le peuple méritait d'avoir, mais là encore, c'était Thorin qui l'avait demandé. Il était devenu égoïste et avait de plus en plus de mal à se séparer de son trésor. Il ne voulait plus en perdre une pièce maintenant. Thorin était devenu aussi venimeux qu'un serpent et aussi terrifiant qu'un dragon. Il avait même un point commun avec eux : l'or. Il était devenu Smaug version II.

« Et ensuite, il y à les séances des doléances ?

— Oui, soupirai-je. Nous allons encore écouter ces choses atroces que nous entendons tous les deux jours...

— J'espère que nous n'aurons pas encore affaire à un cas comme celui du nain qui s'est jeté dans les feux de la forge...

— Bon sang, son père était terriblement affecté...dis-je en secouant désespérément la tête. Il y en a marre de tout ça. Il faut faire quelque chose...

— Nous ne pouvons pas grand-chose, Fili... Si ce n'est d'aider secrètement le peuple lorsque Thorin et les gardes dorment encore... »

Kili avait raison, nous ne pouvions que faire cela malgré notre statut de princes... Nous n'avions pas énormément de droits en fait. Nous avions un couvre-feu à respecter, des heures strictes pour les repas, et même quitter le royaume nous était interdit. Les seules choses que nous étions obligés de faire étaient de participer aux séances de doléances et aux conseils. Ce nous nous apprêtions donc à faire ce matin, était dans l'illégalité. Et dans un sens, cela rendait la chose plutôt excitante. Nous nous étions jamais fais prendre pour le moment, et nous n'imaginions même pas la sanction que nous pourrions recevoir pour avoir un peu nourrit le peuple de Durin et lui avoir donné quelques pièces d'or.

« Allez, hop ! Bombur doit nous attendre à la réserve à l'heure qu'il est, fis-je en quittant la table. N'oublie pas ta cape à capuche, si nous croisons des gardes ils p-

— Pourraient nous reconnaître, oui je sais. Je connais le refrain depuis, me répondit-il dans un sourire. »

Une fois prêt, nous partîmes alors discrètement trois niveaux plus bas pour nous rendre à la réserve, où effectivement, Bombur nous attendait.

« Fili, Kili ! Vous voilà enfin.. !

— Excuse-nous, Bombur, fis-je dans une accolade. Mais l'écureuil à eu du mal à se réveiller ce matin !

— C'est qui que tu traites d'écureuil ? Fit Kili étonné. Non parce que moi aussi je peux m'amuser à te donner des surnoms d'animaux aussi débile que celui-là ! Comme...euh...hm... aah !

— Cherche pas, fis-je en riant. Je suis trop parfait pour me donner des petits surnoms d'animaux ! »

Il me tira de façon immature la langue avant de s'approcher de la longue table sur laquelle Bombur avait déjà disposé la nourriture à charger dans le chariot.

« Vous pensez que ça suffira pour la tournée d'aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

— Ce ne sera jamais assez... fis-je à demi-mots. Mais c'est suffisant pour que Thorin ne se rende pas compte que c'est en moins dans la réserve. Merci de ton aide Bombur...

— Vous êtes droits, tous les deux. J'obéis au roi parce que je le dois. Mais je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour vous deux. Alors, je serais toujours là pour vous servir, fit-il en s'inclinant.

— Merci Bombur, répondit Kili. Bien, chargeons le chariot, nous prenons du retard ! »

A trois, nous mîmes seulement une vingtaine de minutes à charger le chariot avant de rabattre une bâche grise sur la nourriture pour la cacher. Nous remerciâmes Bombur pour son aide, puis Kili et moi partîmes vers un passage dérobé assez large pour sortir le chariot, qui nous attendra sagement ici le temps que nous partions voir Gloin. Le soleil commença à bien se lever maintenant, nous devions faire vite. Arrivé dans le grand bureau emplit de coffre et de casiers, nous nous approchâmes du banquier qui nous attendait en regardant par par la fenêtre.

« Bonjour les enfants, comment allez-vous ?

— Gloin, s'il te plaît... arrête de nous appeler ainsi, fit Kili en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants !

— Vous êtes à peine plus vieux que Gimli, j'y peux rien ! Je vous vois et vous verrez toujours comme des enfants Kili. »

Je me mis à rire en voyant la tête de mon frère s'empourprer d'embarras et de fausse colère. Il était adorable quand il boudait, j'avais envie de lui pincer les joues et de l'emb...Hum, non. Je me ressaisis en reprenant mon sérieux et m'approchai du bureau de notre grand cousin pour lui faire comprendre que nous n'étions pas là pour plaisanter et embêter Kili.

« Alors ! Fit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau. Vous faîtes quel quartier aujourd'hui ?

— Le Nord-Est, fis-je simplement.

— Nord-Est...Nord-Est... »

Il se mit alors à fouiller dans les archives pour trouver les habitants répertoriés dans cette zone de la ville. Il chercha longuement, compta, griffonna quelques notes puis soupira de satisfaction.

« Bien, nous avons soixante-treize habitations dans la zone Nord-Est. Il y a quarante-sept maisons qui abritent une famille de plus de deux enfants, vingt-deux qui sont occupées par des célibataires et quatre qui sont habitées par des couples sans enfants.

— Bon sang, je ne sais pas si nous aurons le temps à faire toute cette tâche avant que Thorin ne se réveille... fit Kili inquiet.

— Nous avons cas demander à Bofur et Ori ? Je sais qu'ils n'hésiteront pas une seconde à nous venir en aide, fis-je sûr de moi.

— Oui, c'est une bonne idée, fit Gloin de sa voix grave. Vous pouvez aussi demander à Gimli, il sera ravi de vous aider. »

Alors qu'il demanda à son garde personnel d'aller chercher son fils, Gloin commença à rassembler les pièces d'or dans de petits baluchons de velours marron, répartis en fonction des besoins des différents habitants vivants dans le quartier Nord-Est. Il nous donna également un plan du quartier pour situer les bonnes maisons. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un nain célibataire se retrouve avec une bourse contenant assez de pièces pour nourrir une famille de trois enfants dont les parents, ce ne serait pas juste pour ces derniers qui se retrouveraient avec une petite somme, idéale pour un seul nain. Gimli entra alors dans la pièce, habillé et dissimulé par sa capuche.

« C'est vrai ? Je peux venir vous aidez ?

— Bien sûr, fis-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Mais ça reste entre nous, pas vrai ? Faudrait pas que Thorin nous tombe dessus !

— Cela va de soit ! Je ne suis pas idiot, merci Fili ! »

Je ne le prenais pas pour un idiot, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le prendre pour un enfant, comme Kili, et je suis un peu envahissant lorsque j'essaie de rassurer les plus jeunes que moi. En fait, je suis vraiment trop protecteur parfois, ça me fait presque peur.

Nous étions fin prêt désormais, et nous repartîmes au passage dérobé où le chariot nous avait attendu. Nous envoyâmes Gimli prévenir Ori et Bofur pour nous rejoindre à l'entrée du quartier en question. Il nous fallut pas énormément de temps, à Kili et moi, pour nous rendre sur les lieux. Certains gardes étaient là, mais ceux-là ne se souciaient pas de nous, et nous eûmes donc aucuns problèmes pour rejoindre les autres. Nous les saluâmes dans une accolade, puis leurs expliquâmes le plan.

« Alors voilà, fis-je à voix basse, Ori et Gimbli, vous allez vous occuper de la nourriture. C'est un gros pain, un bouquet de carottes et un sac de pommes de terre par habitation, d'accord ? Kili et moi irons chasser ce soir pour ce qui est de la viande. (Ils acquiescèrent et partirent avec le chariot) Bofur, tu viens avec nous pour la répartition de l'or. Nous devons être efficace, car ce genre de cadeau est beaucoup plus risqué que de donner la nourriture. Si tu connais Thorin, tu sais comment il réagira s'il sait que nous donnons de l'or au peuple. (Il hocha la tête) Bien, ne perdons pas de temps. Allons-y ! »

Je distribuai alors les baluchons à Kili et Bofur avec chacun un plan. Ils s'occupaient des familles avec des enfants, et moi, je m'occupais des couples et du reste. Je devais faire vite, car me balader avec vingt-six petits sacs d'or sur moi était très risqué si je me faisais prendre par un garde, malgré le fait que je sois prince.

Mais finalement, plus de peur que de mal, car les portes s'ouvraient rapidement, et les habitants savaient ce que nous faisions pour eux, et ils savaient qui nous étions. Après de nombreuses portes, et des flots de remerciements, je finis par rejoindre Kili et Bofur, qui venaient de distribuer leurs dernières bourses.

« Aucuns problèmes ? Fis-je en m'approchant de Kili.

— Non, pas pour nous, me répondit-il. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est d'Ori et Gimli.

— Allons les voir. »

Nous les croisâmes quelques mètres plus loin, le chariot vide. Génial, nous avions réussis à distribuer l'argent et la nourriture dans les temps. Je remerciai grandement nos amis, qui sans eux, nous n'aurions pas pu faire aussi vite sans nous faire prendre. Ils repartirent alors à leurs occupations, et quant à Kili et moi, nous repartîmes dans nos appartements pour nous changer avant de nous rendre aux Séances de Doléances, qui avaient lieux dans à peine une heure.

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Nous nous trouvions assis sur nos sièges, autour du trône sur lequel Thorin était posé. Il avait les yeux vides d'expression et fixés sur l'entrée principale qui était encore close. La séance allait bientôt avoir lieu, et je redoutais déjà ce que nous allions entendre. Je jetai un regard à Fili qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. J'étais tellement fier de l'avoir comme grand frère... Il était parfait. Il savait prendre en main les choses, les diriger et les organiser. J'admirais cette qualité chez lui, il avait un tel charisme que personne ne bronchait quand il donnait ses ordres. Je l'ai vu dans les yeux de Gimli ce matin, il le regardait comme s'il était le roi à aduler, le regardait comme un joyau. Ce qui ne me plut pas tellement, d'ailleurs... Je n'aimais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi le regarde comme ça. Oui, c'était de la jalousie, et je ne pouvais clairement expliquer pourquoi je ressentais un tel sentiment. Mais dans un sens, ce qui paraissait dans les yeux du fils de Gloin, était vrai. Fili ferait un roi parfait... Et largement meilleur que Thorin, c'est certain.

« Ne t'endors pas, Kili.

— J-Je ne dors pas, mon oncle...

— Et tu me réponds ?! Insolant, tais-toi. »

Je resserrais la mâchoire et dirigeait mon regard vers la porte. Bon sang, pourquoi étais-je si soumis à Thorin ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais peur de lui dès qu'il haussait le ton ? Non, à peine se mettait-il à parler que je tremblais, que je craignais qu'il ne me tue d'un seul regard.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et une file d'attente phénoménale qui s'étendait hors du palais. Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur les accoudoirs de mon siège, et le premier plaignent entra.

Les plaintes étaient ordinaires, c'est-à-dire à propos du manque de nourriture, de soin et d'argent. Nous avions l'habitude d'entendre cela, même si Fili et moi ne restions pas indifférent à ces plaintes. Nous ne pouvions rien dire, pas intervenir. Nous devions simplement assister, et c'était un supplice.

« Au suivant, fit le roi agacé... »

Un nain, du même age que Thorin, entra alors dans la salle et tomba à genoux devant le trône surélevé par les poignes des gardes.

« Mon Seigneur, commença-t-il la voix tremblante, nous avons besoin de nourriture, de soins... ! Ma jeune fille de sept ans est...est morte ce matin ! Nous n'avions plus assez de nourriture pour l'aider à survivre, et elle était tombée terriblement malade... Je vous en supplie Mon Seigneur ! Aidez-nous à vivre, et non à survivre !

— Je regrette, je ne peux rien pour vous. Au suivant ! »

Quoi ?! Je tournai la tête vers Fili qui me regardait de la même manière : ahurit et horrifié par le comportement de Thorin. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit en compte la mort de la jeune naine ? Mais bon sang ! Il s'agissait d'une femelle ! Elles sont si rares dans notre race ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les perdre !

« Mon oncle, commença Fili, si vous me permettez d'intervenir, je tr-

— Non je ne te permets pas. Silence. »

Sa bouche se referma et il baissa les yeux. Il se réinstalla doucement dans son fauteuil avant de river son regard sur le sol. Je savais que dans ces moments-là, Fili se déconnectait complètement du monde pour ne plus souffrir des plaintes qui s'élevaient dans la salle. Et je pense que j'allais faire de même, jusqu'à la fin de la séance.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis notre dernière obligation, et j'avais enfin du temps libre pour discuter seul à seul avec Thorin. Fili avait tout de même insisté à venir avec moi, et m'attendre à l'extérieur, car la conversation qui allait s'ensuivre devait être seulement entre Thorin et moi.

« Allez, t'inquiète pas Kili... Tout va bien se passer, fit-il en m'enlaçant. Si tu as un problème, tu sors et je serais là, d'accord ?

— Oui, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis. Thorin est désagréable et sans cœur, mais ce n'est pas non plus un tel monstre. »

Je le serrai encore une fois contre moi, savourant son odeur et sa présence une dernière fois. En réalité, j'étais très angoissé... Thorin était déjà désagréable sans contexte particulier, alors je n'imaginais même son état si nous venions à parler de Bilbon... Je sentis les mains de mon frère se resserrer dans mon dos et sa tête se glisser dans mon cou, ce qui me provoqua une étrange sensation dans la poitrine. Et...c'était très agréable. Je sentis soudainement ses lèvres caresser ma peau fine avant d'y déposer un léger baiser qui me donna une agréable brûlure au même endroit. Je retins mon souffle alors qu'il se détacha de moi pour plonger ses yeux célestes dans les miens.

« S-Sois prudent, fit-il finalement.

— J-Je...Hum, oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je me dirigeai alors vers la grande porte de la salle du trésor, car à cette heure-ci Thorin se rendait toujours ici avant le repas, et toquai timidement alors que Fili alla s'asseoir sur un banc de marbre non loin. Un pan s'ouvrit sur un garde qui me demanda ce que je voulais.

« Je souhaite parler à mon oncle, c'est important.

— Bien, entrez. »

Je m'aventurai alors doucement dans cet endroit fabuleux et vertigineux tant l'or avait envahi les lieux et s'élevait sur des montagnes de pièces, d'objets, et de pierres précieuses. J'étais ébahi, comme à chaque fois que je rentrais ici. C'est tellement...bizarre de se dire que tout ce trésor appartient à la lignée de Durin. Y a de quoi en devenir fou... Je vis alors Thorin, se baladant tranquillement dans les sillons d'or, seul. Je m'approchai alors de lui, avant de lui faire savoir ma présence et de m'incliner pour le saluer.

« Kili ? Que fais-tu ici, dans mon trésor ? Fit-il sèchement.

— Je...Je devais à tout prix vous parler. Il s'agit de quelque chose d'important et... il n'y a qu'à vous que je puisse en parler. »

Il se retourna lentement vers moi pour me faire face, et là, je vis cette étincelle de rage briller dans son regard. Mes poings se resserrèrent d'eux-mêmes contre ma tunique. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? Je regardais légèrement paniqué autour de moi pour voir où étaient les gardes, mais nous étions trop loin, à l'abri des regards et de tous bruits. J'entendis alors un rire sardonique s'achapper de la gorge de Thorin qui me regardait de cette façon si terrifiante.

« J'attends Kili. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

— E-Eh bien... Je... Je sais que vous ne me pardonnerez jamais pour mon erreur passée, m-mais j'ai ce fardeau qui m'appuie sur les épaules depuis deux ans maintenant e-et...(son regard s'assombrit soudainement) je...je me suis dit que discuter un peu de ça... pourrais vous soulager...et me soulager aussi... »

Mes doigts s'entortillaient les uns aux autres, et jouaient parfois à tordre ma tunique quand Thorin m'attrapa brutalement à la gorge et me coupa le souffle. Mes mains s'agrippèrent violemment à la sienne pour me débattre et tenté de le faire lâcher, mais sa prise était ferme et puissante, je n'arrivais plus à respirer, et il me faisait extrêmement mal !

« Tu as vu juste, morveux. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ton erreur passée, et en discuter n'arrangera rien ! Ça ne le fera pas revenir. Et le seul responsable de tout ça, de tout ce qui s'en est suivit, c'est toi ! Tout est entièrement de ta faute ! »

Il me jeta brutalement contre le sol, où je me rattrapai difficilement. Une violente quinte de toux me prit d'assaut, ne pouvant plus du tout reprendre mon souffle tant la douleur était présente et atroce. Je savais... Je savais qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas... Mais je ne savais pas qu'il était capable de lever la main sur moi.

Il s'approcha lentement vers moi et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur.

« Tu n'as pas obéi à mes ordres pendant la bataille. Pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner ? Par ta faute, il a été tué. Tu es incompétent Kili, tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! Oh si, tu es bon à faire tuer tout le monde par ton insouciance et ton égoïsme ! Tu sais, j'y ai pensé longuement à ce que je pourrais bien te faire subir pour te faire payer un tel crime ! »

Il saisit violemment le col de ma tunique pour me relever et plonger son regard noir de rage et de folie dans le mien. Mon souffle était court, je tentai de me débattre mais il attrapa mes deux mains dans la sienne libre et les serra très fort contre sa poitrine pour m'immobiliser.

« La mort t'aurait évité de souffrir trop longtemps... contrairement à ce que je vis chaque jour depuis ton échec ! Alors l'exécution est passée à la trappe. Mais maintenant que tu es là, et que je viens de me rendre compte à quel point te malmener me soulage de toutes cette souffrance vécue pendant deux ans, j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de te faire payer Kili. Oh oui... tu vas souffrir autant, voir pire, que ce que j'ai souffert. Pour te faire comprendre ce que ça fait. »

Il lâcha mes deux mains pour écraser son poing contre mon visage, qui me propulsa contre le sol. Un cri de douleur s'était échappé de ma gorge, et ma main alla instinctivement se poser contre mon arcade en sang. Le liquide dégoulinait dans mon œil gauche, je ne voyais plus rien et ça me brûlait atrocement. La douleur pulsait dans mon front, et le sang m'aveuglait. J'ouvris mon autre œil difficilement, et vis Thorin m'attraper par les épaules et me soulever pour me plaquer contre un pilier non loin de là. Ma tête cogna violemment contre la pierre et ma vue se troubla quelques instants avant de sentir à nouveau une pression autour de mon cou. Son avant-bras m'écrasait la gorge, et je n'arrivais vraiment plus à respirer. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à sa tunique pour le griffer, le faire lâcher prise, mais il tenait, et moi de moins en moins. Ma vue commença alors à s'obscurcir quand je me sentis lourdement tomber au sol. Ma respiration ne revenait pas ! Par la panique, je me mis à grossièrement me faire un massage cardiaque pour retrouver mon souffle. Soudainement, je sentis mes poumons se gonfler douloureusement et me mis à tousser une nouvelle fois. La tête me tournait, j'avais affreusement mal à la gorge, et j'étais aveugle d'un œil. Thorin s'approcha encore de moi, et je reculai alors jusqu'au pilier et tendis mes bras droit devant moi pour me protéger.

« N-N'approchez-p-pas ! »

Il se mit à rire de façon terrifiante avant de placer sa bouche près de mon oreille.

« Si tu parles de ce qu'il vient de se passer, et de ce qu'il se passera, à quiconque...(il se mit à chuchoter soudainement) Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à m'en prendre à ton frère. »

Mon sang en fit qu'un tour. Il était hors de question de Thorin fasse du mal à Fili comme il venait de m'arriver. Non, c'était inconcevable. Même si c'est atrocement douloureux et terrifiant, j'étais prêt à subir toutes les tortures pour que Thorin laisse Fili tranquille. Et puis, je voulais être puni... Mahal a donc entendu mes paroles...

« J-Je ne dirais rien...

— Voilà un sage prince, fit-il en se redressant. Va-t'en maintenant. Je ne veux plus te voir ici. »

Je me relevai précipitemment et parti presque en courant vers la sortie. Les gardes ne réagirent même pas en me voyant l'arcade et l'oeil en sang, et ils m'ouvrirent sans même poser de question. Aussitôt sorti, je vis Fili marcher vers moi quand son visage se décomposa.

« K-Kili ! Cria-t-il en me prenant contre lui. Que...Que s'est-il passé ?!

— Héhé, tu vas rire... Mais dès que je suis rentré, j'ai loupé la dernière marche et me suis manger quelques pierres ! Dis-je en rigolant.

— Idiot ! Tu n'as pas regardé où tu posais les pieds ?!

— Non, mes yeux étaient beaucoup trop impressionnés par ces montagnes d'or ! »

Je me mis alors à rigoler, ce qui le fit sourire. Bon sang, comment pouvais-je être si convaincant? C'en est presque effrayant... Mais maintenant, Fili ne craignais rien, et je me faisais passer pour un frère qui n'avait pas les yeux en face des trous.

« Allez viens, je vais te soigner... fit-il en inspectant mon aracade.

— Oh pitié, ne me met pas de l'alcool...

— Va pourtant falloir !

— Oh non, Fee ! »

Il lâcha un petit rire et m'attrapa par la main pour me mener à ses appartements. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'avais peur, terriblement peur que Thorin touche à Fili... Il était tout pour moi, et je ne voulais pas le voir dans l'état que j'étais. Une fois dans sa chambre, je m'assis sur son lit alors que Fili alla chercher de l'alcool et des tissus pour nettoyer et désinfecter. C'était très douloureux, mais c'était déjà plus agréable que le coup de poing de Thorin. Car là, je savais que c'était pour une bonne raison, et que c'était Fili qui s'occupait de moi.

« Maintient ce tissus sur ton arcade, le temps qu'elle arrête de saigner. Je vais nettoyer ton œil. »

Ca aussi ce n'était pas très agréable, même s'il n'en mettait pas beaucoup, j'avais l'impression de me prendre des trombes d'eau dans l'oeil, c'était...horrible ! Mais rapidement, je retrouvais l'usage de mon œil gauche, et la dernière once de panique qui était en moi s'estompa en voyant de nouveau mon frère, avec mes deux yeux. C'est alors que je me mis à rire. Fili arqua un sourcil, un léger sourire en coin.

« Quoi ?

— Je n'avais jamais fait attention, mais tes lèvres se pincent quand tu t'appliques à faire quelque chose... C'est...amusant ! »

Il me donna un gentil coup dans l'épaule, qui sur l'instant, me coupa la respiration. Une douleur vive s'empara d'elle, mais je restai de marbre. Je devais avoir un hématome ou quelque chose comme ça au même endroit que Fili venait de taper.

« Je vais te passer du fond de teint autour de ton arcade.

— Du fond de teint ? Mais je ne suis pas une naine !

— Kili... C'est pour dissimuler ton bleu ! Tu ne veux pas que les autres te demandent comment tu te l'es fait ? Sinon, tu vas devoir leur avouer que le jeune et beau prince Kili a manqué une stupide marche avant de s'écraser le visage par-terre.

— E-Euh...Oui, c'est assez embarrassant, en effet... »

Ce qui l'était vraiment, était qu'il venait de me définir comme un beau prince. Je me mis alors à rougir pendant qu'il passait la poudre. D'ailleurs, où l'a-t-il eu ? Peu importe, ce n'est pas important... enfin, je ne veux surtout pas savoir en fait. Je retirai enfin la tissus posé sur mon arcade et Fili eu un sourire de satisfaction.

« Je suis content, j'ai bien retenu les leçons d'Oín lors du voyage ! Tu ne saignes plus. »

A partir de cet instant, le temps passa relativement vite. Nous enchaînâmes avec le repas du midi, que nous passâmes avec Bofur, Ori et Gimli. Bien évidemment, même si le bleu était caché, la petite saignée dans mon sourcil était visible, et finalement les questions furent posées. Ça ne m'enchantait pas du tout de leur mentir, surtout à Fili, mais je faisais ça pour son bien. Je ne voulais pas le perdre.

Mais le reste de l'après midi, je le passai pratiquement seul, car Fili avait été obligé d'aller voir Dwalin, puis Balin, me promettant qu'en fin d'après-midi, nous nous retrouverions pour aller chasser pour les villageois. Je partis donc sur le promontoire où j'avais l'habitude de me rendre chaque jour pour m'occuper et me morfondre.. On ne change pas ses habitudes, après tout...

* * *

**Eh voilà, le cauchemar va pouvoir commencer...**

Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai du mal à décrire les scènes de violences, alors j'espère qu'elles paraissent assez réelles pour pouvoir être correctement imaginées (même si c'est affreux, je le conçois...)

Toute fois, j'espère que la tournure de l'histoire vous plaît, et que certaines (certains ? ;P) d'entre vous ne  
cesseront pas de lire cette fiction de par le fait qu'elle soit un peu dur à avaler :/  
Sachez qu'il y aura un Happy-End ( si ça peut déjà vous rassurer xD ), et qu'à un certain stade de l'histoire,  
il n'y aura plus autant de violence (voir plus du tout - vous verrez pourquoi avec le temps)

En tout cas, merci à vous qui me suivez, qui m'avez ajouté à vos favoris et qui me donnez  
de gentille reviews ! Je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise, et je compte vous satisfaire du  
mieux que je le pourrais !

Sur ce, je vous dis à plus !  
(On va faire comme avec mon autre fic, à chaque au revoir, je donnerai un petit indice sur le prochain chapitre)  
DONC, je recommence...

Sur ce, je vous dis à plus, et vous retrouve au chapitre 3 !  
( Où Kili va littéralement brisé le cœur de son frère...)


	3. Chapter 3

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre: **Je suis enfin en vacance, youhou ! :D Je vais avoir un peu plus de temps pour me consacrer à mes fictions (car oui, j'en ai débuté une autre xD C'est une Britchell, et le prologue est déjà en ligne ! Elle s'appelle _The God and the Vampire_). Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes ces petites reviews, vos encouragements et de m'avoir ajouté à vos favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir... Je tiens aussi à remercier tout particulièrement **Zeephyre**, qui me suit depuis le début, depuis _Les Héritiers d'Erebor - Un Amour Éternel, _qui à toujours prit quelques minutes de son temps pour me laisser une review sur mes chapitres... et cela me touche beaucoup car ça me prouve que j'ai vraiment un petit quelque chose qui peut vous pousser à continuer de lire mes écrits. Sachez que je ferais mon maximum pour ne pas vous décevoir, et vous donner de bonnes fictions :') Je te dis encore merci **Zeephyre**, ça me touche énormément ! (Bien évidemment, il doit y avoir d'autres lectrices qui me suivent depuis un moment et qui continues de me lire ! Mais comme vous ne vous êtes pas trop montré, eh bien...pardonnez-moi ! é_è). Voici donc le chapitre 3 ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir laissé Kili seul tout le reste de la journée, mais j'avais des obligations et je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je devais maintenant le rejoindre à l'orée de la forêt qui entourait la Montagne Solitaire pour notre partie de chasse. Elle était illégale, encore une fois, mais si nous restions discrets, nous n'aurons aucuns problèmes. C'est alors qu'en quittant furtivement les murs du village, je le vis au loin, appuyé contre un arbre en train de fumer sa pipe, essayant de faire des ronds de fumées. Un sourire fendit mes lèvres, me rappelant quelques souvenirs. Lors du voyage, un soir, alors que Kili et moi étions de garde, Gandalf ne dormait pas comme à son habitude étrangement, et Bilbon n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tous les deux essayaient de nous apprendre à faire des ronds de fumées. C'était plutôt compliqué et amusant, mais cela ravive de douloureux souvenirs maintenant.

« Ah, te voilà enfin ! Fit-il en s'approchant de moi. Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas.

— Jamais je ne te laisserai faire cette tâche tout seul... »

Je l'enlaçai, comme à notre habitude lorsque nous nous voyons, puis nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt pour commencer la chasse. Tout était calme, et rien ne semblait vouloir se mettre en travers de notre chemin pour passer à la casserole. Ce qui est fort compréhensible ma foi...

« Arrête-toi, Fis-je en plaçant mon épée devant Kili qui se mit à sursauter face à la lame. Oh désolé, je t'ai blessé ?

— N-Non, j'ai eu peur, c'est tout. Que se passe-t-il ?

— J'ai entendu un grognement, fis-je en scrutant les fourrés.

— U-Un ours ?

— Non, dis-je en ricanant. Un sanglier je pense. »

Kili se détendit en lâchant un long soupir avant de reprendre correctement son arc en main pour nous avancer vers les fourrés, d'où provenait le grognement.

« Je le vois, murmura Kili avant même que je touche les branches. Ne bouges-pas. »

Je restai donc figé, légèrement instable dû à ma position, et vis Kili bander son arc armé d'une flèche dans ma direction. Mon cœur s'accéléra subitement, sentant la peur m'envahir soudainement. J'avais une totale confiance en Kili, mais la situation ne m'empêchait pas d'être légèrement tendu. La dernière fois qu'une de ses flèches m'avait frôlée était pour me sauver la vie, lors de la bataille des cinq armées. Et c'est... d'ailleurs à cause de moi, qui n'avait pas été vigilent, que Kili a baissé sa garde pour tirer sa flèche et qu'il se fit attaquer par un orque, que Bilbon tua... Allons, arrêtons de se remémorer de douloureux souvenirs. Ça fait déjà deux fois en à peine vingt minutes. Un sifflement parvint à mes oreilles et un cri aigu s'éleva des buissons. Mon regard s'ancra dans celui de mon frère, qui avait un sourire étiré sur ses lèvres, l'arc abaissé.

« Je l'ai eu ! Fit-il tout fier de lui.

— Super ! Dis-je en me redressant. Allons le chercher ! »

Nous vîmes alors un gros sanglier, étendu sur le sol, la flèche de Kili logée dans sa gorge. Au moins, il n'aura pas longtemps souffert.

Ce fut une belle prise pour un début, et la suite de la chasse se déroula plutôt bien, avec de nombreux écureuils, de lièvres, de ragondins et quelques perdrix grises, bien grasses et dodues ainsi que des dindes sauvages. Nous avions un petit repère non loin, et une large charrette était à notre disposition pour transporter le gibier. La nuit commençant à tomber, nous repartîmes en direction du village, mais une fois arrivé à la porte, un garde s'avança vers nous, le visage dissimulé par une capuche grise.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Dit-il difficilement.

— Euh...Des chasseurs ! Fis-je nerveux. Nous avons une livraison pour le roi. »

Il descendit de son promontoire et s'avança vers nous. Il retira sa capuche, et Kili et moi soupirâmes en même temps.

« Bordel, Bifur ! Dis-je en le tapant à l'épaule. Ne refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais un autre garde ! »

Le garde se mit à rire avant de nous dire, plus aisément en khuzdul, qu'il nous laissait entrer et de nous dépêcher. Bon sang, j'en tremblais encore ! C'était une des pires blagues qu'on avait pu nous faire depuis que nous nous étions lancés dans ce défi pour nous occuper du peuple. La distribution prit du temps ensuite, et ce fut seulement lorsque la nuit commença à tomber que nous terminâmes enfin notre mission et pûmes retourner nous détendre quelques minutes dans nos appartements.

« Kili ? Comment s'est passé la conversation avec Thorin aujourd'hui, au juste ?

— Euh...E-Eh bien... »

Nous étions assis sur mon lit, et Kili commença à tripoter nerveusement l'extrémité de sa tunique. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Son regard se perdit soudainement dans le vide avant de relever doucement la tête dans ma direction, les yeux larmoyants. Mon cœur se serra à cette vue mais je ne fis rien. Je voulais savoir, et si je commençais à céder maintenant, je ne saurais probablement jamais.

« Ça...Ça a été très dur...commença-t-il la voix tremblante. Il n'a pas fait le deuil...tout comme moi... E-Et cette conversation n'a fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il a haussé le ton, comme à son habitude, et... m'a envoyé balader... »

Les larmes se mirent soudainement à dévaler sur ses joues, et c'en fut de trop pour moi. Je le pris alors dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi et le bercer légèrement alors que ses sanglots redoublaient. Mon cœur était serré, je ne supportais pas de le voir pleurer, et la raison pour laquelle les larmes coulaient était d'autant plus attristante.

« Je suis là...Ne pleure pas Kee...

— Bon sang, si seulement j'avais pu le protéger ! Continua-t-il de pleurer. Nous n'en serons pas là aujourd'hui...

— Non, en effet... car je ne serais plus là... »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ma tunique, alors qu'un petit cri de détresse s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Je ne pourrais pas v-vivre sans toi Fee ! M-Mais c'est tellem-ment injuste !

— Moi non plus je ne pourrais vivre sans toi Kili... Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été assez vigilent ce jour-là, et tu n'aurais pas eu à faire un choix si dur... »

Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi, Kili à pleurer et moi à tenter de le consoler. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard que tout se calma, Kili étant tombé de fatigue contre moi. Ses joues étaient rougies par les larmes, et ses sourcils encore froncés par la tristesse... Même s'il avait été mal en point, le résultat était...magnifique. Je nous allongeai doucement sur le matelas pour ensuite me décoller lentement de lui et le contempler. Il était allongé sur le dos, les lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes, la respiration lente et le visage enfin détendu. Mon cœur accéléra à l'idée qui venait de me traverser l'esprit. Je me penchai lentement au-dessus de lui, les bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Bon sang... pourquoi était-il si... désirable.. ? Mon visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. C'était tellement fort que je le sentais puissamment battre, et je pouvais l'entendre. Eh merde, je ne peux plus tenir.. ! Je brisai la distance entre nous mais m'arrêtai brutalement. Non ! Non, je ne peux pas ! Il s'agit de Kili ! De mon petit frère ! P-Pourquoi est-ce que je le désire comme ça ? Je n'ai pas le droit...

Je retins ma respiration quelques instants, mais mon cœur me hurlait de l'embrasser alors que ma raison ne cessait de me rappeler que Kili était mon frère. Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, mes lèvres atterrirent au coin des siennes, et là, mon cœur loupa un battement. C'était si intense, si doux et si...frustrant ! Je me relevai lentement et pris mon visage dans mes mains. Pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aimais Kili.. ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce sentiment naisse pendant la reconquête d'Erebor.. ? Ça fait presque trois ans que je rêve de lui, de ses lèvres, de son corps... Nous étions nombreux dans cette quête... alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ? La personne pour laquelle je me bats, pour laquelle j'ai juré de protéger dès son premier souffle.. ?

« Fili ? Tout va bien ? »

Je sursautai à l'entente de sa voix et me tournai vers lui, qui semblait troublé et inquiet. Je lui adressai un sourire avant de lui répondre que j'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées.

« Je...Je t'ai réveillé ? Demandai-je soucieux.

— Non...Enfin si, j'ai eu froid... Et tu n'étais plus contre moi quand j'ai ouverts les yeux, j'ai donc compris pourquoi j'avais eu si froid...

— Je suis désolé... »

Je glissai ma main sur sa joue quand quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte. Kili et moi avions sursauté comme des sauterelles, avant de nous mettre à ricaner. J'allai donc ouvrir la porte et vis un garde.

« Mon Prince, le Seigneur Thorin m'envoie vous rappeler que vous êtes en retard pour le dîner.

— Oh m- euh...Merci, nous nous hâtons. »

Je refermai la porte et me tournai vers Kili, qui était tout autant pétrifié que moi. Voir pire, étrangement... Nous partîmes alors en courant vers la salle à manger familiale avant d'entrer en trombe, où Thorin nous attendais les coudes appuyés sur la table.

« Ah bien ! Je me demande bien à quoi vous vaquer pour arriver à chaque fois en retard ! Grogna-t-il.

— N-Nous sommes navrés, fis-je en m'inclinant, nous n'avions pas vu l'heure passer... »

Thorin resta silencieux puis lança un regard à Kili, qui se raidit aussitôt.

« Que t'es-tu fait à l'arcade ?

— Je...Vous vous rappelez, je suis tombé dans les escaliers en allant vous voir. Mais ça ne saignait pas encore lorsque nous...nous avons discuté...termina Kili la gorge serré.

— Hm...Oui, je me rappelle. »

Et comme à chaque fois, le repas se déroula dans le silence. Dans ces moments-là, nous ne savions pas trop quoi penser de notre oncle... Nous faisions des choses illégales, et la façon dont il baladait son regard sur nous, nous laissait croire qu'il savait quelque chose mais qu'il attendait le moment propice pour nous mettre au cachot. Mais le temps passait, et rien de tout cela ne se produisait. Kili et moi étions rassuré, mais ça devenait très inquiétant à chaque fois que nous nous trouvions seuls avec notre oncle.

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la première fois que Thorin avait levé la main sur moi...Et il ne s'était pas arrêté au coup de poing dans l'arcade. Lorsque j'avais le malheur de me retrouver seul avec lui, il venait me torturer en me disant des choses atroces, en tentant de m'étrangler, en me pinçant la peau, et récemment, j'ai eu le droit à une brûlure sur l'avant bras provoqué par un tisonnier. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je ne peux plus endurer tout ça, mais je le dois pourtant, car la sécurité de Fili est en jeu. Il est donc hors de question que j'aille parler de tout ça à qui que ce soit... Mon frère a commencé à poser des questions sur les fréquences de mes petits accidents, trouvant cela trop anormal de ma part d'être si maladroit, mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Ne voulant plus qu'il pose trop de questions, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de lui, pour sa sécurité. C'est pourquoi j'ai inventé le mensonge du siècle.

« Quoi ?! S'indigna Fili en balançant un vase à travers ma chambre. Tu as un amant ?!

— Et alors ? Tu ne te prives pas de ton côté, que je sache ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je n'aurais pas le droit d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie ! »

Oui, je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre idée que celle-ci, mais elle était la plus plausible en raison de mon éloignement. Sauf que rien de tout ça n'était vrai, et je souffrais atrocement de cette distance... J'étais très souvent seul, ce qui laisse l'opportunité à Thorin de m'avoir rien que pour lui pour encore me faire subir sa colère.

« Et qui est-ce ? Fit-il sèchement.

— Tu ne le connais pas. Il est arrivé récemment à Erebor. Et puis quel intérêt que tu saches qui il est ? Tu ne le verras probablement jamais. Et connaissant ta célèbre jalousie, je ne me risquerais même pas à ce que vous vous rencontriez.

— Quoi ?! Mais je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je... Je veux simplement savoir qui tu as dans ta vie, bon sang !

— Je ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça à tes conquêtes tu sais, alors respecte ma vie privée, dis-je sèchement. »

Je l'entendis soupirer puis se laisser tomber sur mon lit, le visage entre les mains.

« Depuis quand Kili.. Depuis quand tout a basculé entre nous deux.. ? Nous étions si proches, nous rigolions ensemble, nous étions la seule famille pour l'un et l'autre... Et maintenant, tu as tout brisé. Je suis seul...Tu ne sembles pas le comprendre. Même si j'ai des aventures, j'ai besoin de toi aussi dans ma vie... Et là, ce nain qui arrive soudainement dans ta vie, et qui te vole à moi... Est-il si spécial Kili ? Si spécial au point de m'abandonner ? »

Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues, et celles aux bords de mes yeux menaçaient de tomber. Bien sûr que j'avais conscience de tout ça, bien sûr que je savais qu'il avait besoin de moi, tout comme j'avais besoin de lui aussi... Il en souffrait, et moi aussi. Mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Pour le protéger. Parce qu'il est ma dernière famille, mon seul trésor, toute ma vie.

« Sort de ma chambre tout de suite, Fili ! Criai-je de rage.

— Kili, je t'en supplie ! Arrête de me fuir, de m'ignorer ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Ne m'abandonne pas, pitié !

— Dégage de ma chambre putain ! »

Mon cœur était brisé en mille morceaux et les larmes avaient finalement décidées de couler. J'attrapai Fili par la fourrure de son manteau et le traînai jusqu'à la porte alors qu'il continuait de pleurer et de hurler d'arrêter ce cauchemar. Mais je ne devais pas ! C'était atroce, voir la pire souffrance que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à présent, mais c'était la seule solution. Je le poussai sur le pas de la porte et lui fis face.

« Kee...Je t'en prie...fit-il la voix éraillé par le chagrin. Ne me laisse pas...Je...Je t'aime... »

Mon cœur n'était plus. J'étais détruit. Je lui claquai la porte au nez et me laissai glisser contre le bois jusqu'au sol, en pleurant abondamment. Je me haïssais... Tout ça été de ma faute ! Si j'avais sauvé Bilbon, Thorin ne serait pas devenu le tyran qu'il est, il ne me torturerait pas ainsi et je ne serais pas contraint à m'éloigner de la seule personne qui compte vraiment à mes yeux. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes bras croisés sur mes genoux, et repensai aux derniers mots de mon frère : "Je t'aime...". Il me disait souvent ces mots... Mais cette fois-ci, ils sonnaient différemment...et c'était d'autant plus douloureux. Je lui avais claqué la porte au nez alors qu'il...qu'il venait de m'avouer ses sentiments. Je suis un monstre... J'en deviens un moi aussi...en fait.

Je sursautai à l'entente de coups à la porte. Fili ! Je bondis sur mes jambes, prêt à ouvrir la porte et à lui crier ô combien j'étais désolé, mais je vis Thorin à la place. Je me figeai alors qu'il forca l'entrée et referma la porte derrière lui, à clé.

« T-Thorin ! Que me vaut...v-votre visite.. ?

— Toi. Comme d'habitude. »

Il saisit violemment mon bras brûlé et me tira contre lui, me faisant crier de douleur. J'étais pétrifié, qu'est-ce que ça allait être encore aujourd'hui ? Je sentis alors sa main se glisser lentement dans mes cheveux, ce qui me provoqua un frisson désagréable. Thorin n'était jamais tendre, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il referma sa poigne et me tira la tête violemment en arrière, m'arrachant un cri de surprise, et plongea sa tête dans mon cou pour me mordre férocement.

« Aah ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en p-prie ! Ça fait mal ! T-Thorin !

— Shhht ! Siffla-t-il. Si tu te débats, j'irais rendre une petite visite à ton frère pour le consoler de ton atrocité... »

Je retins ma respiration lorsque je le sentis me bloquer contre lui, et sa bouche remonter jusqu'à ma mâchoire avant de suçoter douloureusement ma peau.

« Tu as bon goût Kili... Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ça avant... Et ce que je m'apprête à faire... »

Je tentai de m'enfuir de son étreinte mais la raffermi et me tira de nouveau la tête en arrière. Ses lèvres saisirent violemment les miennes, me les mordant à sang, ne me laissant même pas reprendre mon souffle. Les larmes perlaient aux coins de mes yeux tant la douleur était insupportable et tant la peur m'envahissait. Ses mains se glissèrent dans mon dos puis sous ma tunique.

« T-Thorin, non...

— Laisse-toi faire, Kili... Je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier... »

Je commençais fermement à me débattre mais il attrapa mes mains et me traîna jusqu'au lit avant de me jeter brutalement sur le matelas et de s'asseoir sur mes jambes pour m'immobiliser, tout en me bloquant les bras derrière la tête d'une main.

« Non ! Dégage ! Laisse-moi !

— Arrête de te débattre ! Hurla-t-il. Je t'ai prévenu ! Fili y passera aussi si tu persistes ! »

Je laissai les larmes couler silencieusement tout en pensant à Fili. Bon sang... Si je tenais à épargner tout ça à Fili, je...je devais me laisser faire... Malgré ma réticence, je me détendis alors, laissant ses mains glisser sous ma tunique puis s'attaquer aux lacets de mes braies.

« C'est bien, tu as compris Kili... Et c'est plus sage que tu obéisses... »

Je voulais me réveiller de ce cauchemar, que Fili soit avec moi, que tout ça ne se soit jamais produit... Je sentis soudainement ses mains agripper mes vêtements et me les retirer avec violence avant de baisser son pantalon et de se caler entre mes cuisses.

« Non...Non je ne veux pas... Thorin, pitié... Je...Tout mais pas ça..murmurai-je en pleurant. Pas ça...

— Je me fiche de ce que tu penses Kili, je veux te faire payer. Je veux te baiser ! »

Il me pénétra brutalement, me faisant crier de douleur alors qu'il entoura mon cou de ses mains pour m'étrangler tout en me violant. Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas ! Je resserrai mes doigts sur les draps, tentant malgré la douleur et la peur qui me submergeait de ne pas me débattre, mais le souffle me manquait et ses pénétrations se faisaient de plus en plus profondes et violentes. C'était atrocement douloureux, que tout cela cesse ! Pitié, Mahal !

« Kili...Tu es extra... ! Hm.. ! Je v-vais te souiller ! »

La tête me tournait, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Soudain, tout devint flou, puis ce fut le noir complet.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et vis simplement la faible lueur de la bougie présente sur la table de chevet. Oh bon sang... J'avais si mal à la tête... Je me redressai doucement dans le lit et constatai avec horreur que j'étais nu. Alors...c-c'était vrai... Ma gorge se serra, et me mis à pleurer. Thorin avait abusé de moi... Il m'avait sali... Je baladai mon regard embrumé sur quelques parcelles de peau, et remarquai des hématomes un peu partout sur mon corps, en plus de la brûlure déjà présente. J'avais atrocement mal en bas... Je levai difficilement du lit, et vit les draps tâchés de sang. Je me rattrapai au mur, manquant à nouveau de défaillir à cette vue. Comment...en étais-je arrivé là.. ? Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues, et je me laissai glisser le long de ce mur jusqu'au sol.

Inconsciemment, je m'étais endormit à même le sol de pierre, et le réveil fut assez difficile le lendemain. Malgré la douleur, enfin les douleurs je veux dire, je m'étais habillé et avais caché les bleus visibles et les morsures apparentes avec le fond de teint que Fili m'avait laissé la première fois. Au moins, personne ne verra ça...

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais je devais rendre visite à Ori aujourd'hui. Je me dépêchai donc pour le rejoindre, à la bibliothèque royale.

« Kili ! Tu es en retard tu sais ! Fit-il faussement en colère. J'étais inquiet, tu n'es jamais en retard lorsqu'il s'agit d'apprendre les autres écritures !

— Pardonne-moi, je me suis couché très tard hier, et je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure à laquelle je me suis levé.

— C'est bon, je ne m'appelle pas Thorin ! Par contre, j'ai demandé à Fili où tu étais et il m'a dit qu'il ignorait, et qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de toi. »

Mon cœur se gonfla à sa phrase. J'avais encore envie de pleurer tant c'était insupportable, tant c'était de trop. Mais je n'avais plus une seule goutte de larme en réserve. J'avais épuisé le stock cette nuit.

« Vous vous êtes disputé ? Fit-il inquiet.

— Je ne veux pas en parler, s'il te plaît...

— Il m'a dit que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, c'est vrai ?

— Ori ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler ! »

Il se tût et baissa les yeux, soumis. Je lâchai un long soupire et m'excusai. Je ne voulais pas hausser le ton, mais c'est tellement dur à vivre, que je ne veux même plus voir la réalité en face. Je continue d'espérer de me réveiller et que tout ça disparaisse. Mais non, c'est bien vrai, et je devenais aussi désagréable que mon v...violeur...

Nous évitâmes donc le sujet, et nous commençâmes la lecture elfique, et le déchiffrage.

Lors du repas de midi, Ori, Bofur, moi, Nori et Fili nous retrouvâmes pour manger. La pression était à son comble avec mon frère et je fuyais son regard, même si au fond de moi, je voulais lui dire que ce que Thorin m'avait fait cette nuit. Mon ventre se retourna à cette pensée, et une envie de crier me pris l'estomac. Mais je me retins. J'attrapai la pinte de bierre, la fit trinquer avec celle de Bofur et bus quelques gorgées avant de reposer bruyamment la choppe contre la table.

« Kili ? Fit soudainement la voix de mon frère. C'est quoi, ça ? »

Son index appuya légèrement sous ma lèvre et me provoqua une vive douleur, qui me fit plaquer rapidement ma main contre ma bouche.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? Ton...Amant ?

— Ca ne te regarde pas...

— Kili...C'est lui, c'est ça ? Il t'a mordu ?

— Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas ! »

Je me levai d'un bond pour partir mais Fili décida de me suivre et me plaqua contre un mur au tournant. Mon cœur accéléra brutalement par cette proximité, me rappelant celle de Thorin hier.

« F-Fili, recule s'il te plaît...

— Il faut que je te parle, Kili. Ce n'est pas normal tout ça. Je suis certain que ce nai-

— Je t'ai dit de reculer ! Fis-je en pleurant soudainement.

— K-Kili ? Pourquoi pleures-tu.. ?

— L-Laisses-moi... »

Je me dégageai de lui pour partir en courant dans le couloir. Mais je ne savais pas où aller. Ma chambre m'effrayait, et le seul endroit que je trouvais sécurisant était celle de Fili. Hors je ne pouvais pas. Même si j'avais fuis, je sentis la poigne de mon frère sur mon bras brûlé.

« Aah ! A-Arrête, lâche-moi ! »

Il me coinça une nouvelle fois contre un mur, m'attrapa le bras qu'il avait saisit et remonta la manche de ma tunique. Oh non...

« Oh Mahal...qui...qui t'a fait ça... fit Fili horrifié.

— J-Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas...

— Cet amant... Il te bat, pas vrai ? Ça expliquerait tous ces petits bleus, la morsure, cette brûlure ! Dis-moi la vérité Kili, je t'en prie... Je suis ton frère... Tout ce que je veux, c'est te protéger...

— Tu ne pourras rien y faire de toute façon... »

Non, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il aura beau me dire de ne plus voir cet amant, ça ne changera rien. Car cette histoire est avant tout un mensonge, et Thorin viendra toujours me chercher pour me torturer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa colère soit calmée. Or, ça n'arrivera jamais... Je le sais.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 3 !**

Alors bon... Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne détaillerais qu'une seule scène de viol. Ca a été très éprouvant pour moi de l'écrire, tout simplement parce que je ne fais jamais de mal à une mouche, que je me mets dans la peau du personnage et que...ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenir avec mon ex-meilleure amie... DONC cette scène sera la seule de détaillée !

J'espère également que vous ne détestez pas trop Kili pour avoir fait du mal à Fili en le rejetant, et en voulant s'éloigner de lui (même si c'est pour le protéger :/) MAIS que vous commencez (pour ceux où ce n'était pas encore le cas) à détester Thorin ! Car je veux pas dire, mais un type comme ça dans la vie d'aujourd'hui (selon moi) mérite la chaise électrique !

Au fur et à mesure que cette fiction avance, il y aura toujours de la torture et de la violence, et j'espère donc que ce ne sera pas trop...comment dire...insupportable à lire, et que vous n'allez pas vous désister :/ Si ça peut vous rassurer, à partir du chapitre 8, les choses vont bouger et les deux frères vont quitter Erebor (donc il y aura moins, voir plus du tout de violence pendant un certain temps) Vous avez donc encore 4 chapitres à tenir avec ces sévices !

Bref ! Je pense avoir tout dit concernant ce chapitre, je vous rappelle encore que le Britchell est en ligne (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu l'avant propos)  
Et que pour ceux qui ont aimé _Being Human UK_ et _The Almighty Johnsons_ (je ne veux pas me jeter des fleurs mais bon...) vous ne serez pas déçus, vraiment.  
( à vrai dire, je suis à fond dans mon britchell en ce moment, et j'ai toujours hâte que les choses avancent, sauf que c'est moi qui écrit :( alors du coup ça ne va pas très vite xD) Bref, à vous de voir !

Bisous à vous toutes !  
On se retrouve au chapitre 4  
(où Gimli et Fili commenceront à mener leur enquête !)

Bye :D


	4. Chapter 4

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre: **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews avec si peu de chapitres ! (que 3 alors que j'ai 11 reviews ! :O) Je suis suuuper contente de voir que cette fiction vous plaît malgré ses...particularités quelques peu dérangeantes ^^"  
Pour le moment, j'ai ralentis le rythme d'écriture pour cette fiction (j'ai a peine entamé le chapitre 9), ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui me manque, ne vous inquiétez pas, car je sais déjà comment elle va se terminer =) Mais je me consacre simplement un peu plus à TGATV, une fiction sur un Britchell... BREF ! Je ne vous embêtes plus avec mes blabla, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 4 :D

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Cela faisait des jours que j'étais convaincu que le nouvel amant de Kili le torturait. Mais il m'était impossible d'avoir le fin mot de sa propre bouche, car à chaque fois que le sujet fusait entre nous, Kili partait dans une colère époustouflante ou bien s'écroulait en sanglots, sans que je puisse même le consoler étant donné qu'il refusait mon aide. Et cela me blessait énormément. Kili et moi avions toujours été proche l'un de l'autre, et à cause de cet amant, je me retrouve seul ! Kili n'est plus le même depuis quelques mois, et ça me tue.

« Fili ? Tout va bien ? Me demanda Gimli en train d'affûter sa hache. Tu sembles préoccuper... Je me trompe ? »

Je lâchai alors un soupir et m'assis sur un banc de pierre qui était à côtés des stands d'armes. Gimli et moi étions plutôt proches ces derniers temps, non que je voulais remplacer Kili, certainement pas ! Mais il était jeune, il avait vingt ans de moins que moi, et je me sentais plutôt proche de lui, et je savais qu'il pourrait me comprendre.

« C'est compliqué...Mais je peux essayer de t'expliquer...

— Je suis tout à toi, fit-il en posant son arme. Enfin, tu as compris, hein !

— Oui, fis-je en riant. C'est Kili qui me préoccupe... Il a un amant depuis quelques mois, et depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, il revient souvent avec des marques de coups sur son corps, des traces de morsures, et même des brûlures... Je suis persuadé que ce nain le bat. Mais il refuse de me dire si c'est le cas, et qui il est... Et c'est à cause de lui, que Kili s'est éloigné de moi. Et c'est atroce à vivre !

— Des brûlures tu dis ? Fit Gimli songeur. Tu les as vu ? Elles sont comment ?

— Ce ne sont pas des brûlures de bougies, ou quelque chose comme ça, si là était ta question. Non... C'était comme si du métal ardent avait...(un frisson atroce me parcouru l'échine) brûlé sa peau...

— Oh... Alors, c'est un nain qui a accès à la forge ! Et je connais quelqu'un qui a la liste des personnes autorisées ! »

Je relevai la tête, sentant enfin que les choses pouvaient s'arranger. Mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Gimli me confia que, hors de Thorin, Dwalin possédait cette liste. Mais à l'entente de ce nom, mon sourire s'effaça. Dwalin...il suivait Thorin, et était presque devenu son bras droit. Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte.

« Je sais ce à quoi tu penses, Fili, mais j'ai une idée ! Nous pouvons toujours attendre qu'il donne ses leçons à ses élèves pour nous glisser dans son bureau !

— Oh Gimli, tu es génial ! Fis-je en l'enlaçant. Les choses vont s'améliorer, je le sens ! Et ce grâce à toi ! »

Nous terminâmes alors d'affûter les quelques lames qui traînaient dans la salle d'arme. Ces nouveaux guerriers ont tendances à oublier de ranger leurs armes et ne prennent même pas soin d'elles. Dwalin ne bronche même pas alors qu'il était le premier à mordre lorsque Kili ou moi laissions traîner nos armes dans la salle. Les temps ont bien changés... Une fois tout cela de terminé, nous partîmes furtivement dans les couloirs d'Erebor avant que nous croisions Kili, qui fit soudainement demi-tour lorsqu'il nous vit.

« K-Kili ! Attends ! »

Je partis en courant pour le rattraper mais il disparut au coin du couloir. Je n'allais pas abandonner, ça non. Au tournant, je le vis alors presser le pas, en jetant des regards en arrière. Il me fuyait ?! J'accélérai alors ma course et il se mit aussi à courir. Bon sang, on ne va pas s'amuser à se courser comme ça dans les couloirs !

« Kili, bordel ! Il faut qu'on parle !

— Laisse-moi ! »

Je l'attrapai alors par l'épaule et le retournai d'un geste vif avant de le plaquer contre un mur. Ça n'avait rien de tendre, et je pouvais comprendre qu'il était effrayé par cette brutalité, mais c'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvé pour l'immobiliser et l'empêcher de s'enfuir pendant quelques petites minutes.

« Il faut qu'on parle, fis-je essoufflé. J'en peux plus de tout ça, il faut que ça cesse !

— Mais Fili, tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis avec quelqu'un maintenant, j'ai d'autres occupations, d'autre préoccupations que toi !

— A-Arrête de me faire croire que tu m'as remplacé, tu ne peux pas...ça fait presque quatre-vingts ans que nous sommes inséparables ! Depuis ta naissance Kili !

— Eh bien tout ça est terminé ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour me protéger. »

Mon cœur se brisa. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible... Depuis sa naissance je veillais sur lui, je l'avais promis à Mère ! Soixante-dix-neuf ans que je dévouais ma vie à celle de mon frère ! Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur le cuir de son manteau avant de laisser tomber ma tête contre son épaule.

« Kili...Ce nain qui partage ta vie, ne te protège pas ! (je relevai la tête, les yeux embrumés de rage) Depuis que vous êtes ensemble, des marques de tortures envahissent ta peau ! Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vu ?! Je m'inquiète pour toi, Kili ! Je m'inquiète parce que je tiens à toi, et que je t'aime ! Est-ce que lui il t'aime ? Non parce que je ne crois pas que brûler, frapper et mordre à sang son amant soit de l'amour !

— Tais-toi ! Fit-il en me repoussant violemment. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'est l'amour, toi qui changes de partenaire tous les deux soirs !

— Kili, ce...ce n'est pas comparable ! Eh puis tu ne connais pas la raison pour laquelle je fais ça !

— Oh parce qu'il y a une raison en particulier à vouloir coucher à droite et à gauche, jamais avec la même personne ?

— Là n'était pas le sujet Kili ! Fis-je en le bloquant à nouveau contre le mur. Le sujet c'est toi, et ce nain ! Tu souffres, ça se sent, ça se voit ! »

Son expression se voulait dur et grave, mais au fond de ses yeux, je pouvais y lire de la détresse. Si ce nain le battait effectivement, il devait le menacer pour que Kili n'en parle pas. Il était terrifié, je le sentais au fond de mes tripes.

« Sache que je mène ma petite enquête Kili, je trouverais qui est ce nain, et je le lui ferais payer. »

Je me détachai de lui pour rejoindre Gimli mais Kili m'attrapa le bras, les yeux larmoyants et la respiration tremblante.

« N-Non, je t'en prie... Ne fait pas ça... J-Je ne veux pas.

— Est-ce un aveu que ce nain te fait effectivement du mal et des menaces ? »

Il baissa les yeux et retira brutalement sa main de mon bras. Son regard redevint soudainement sombre, et une larme dévala sur sa joue.

« Je veux te protéger Fili. Alors arrête de vouloir savoir, sinon j'aurais subis tout cela pour rien. »

Il me tourna le dos et parti en courant. Que devais-je comprendre ? Kili se faisait effectivement battre par un nain...mais pour me protéger ?! Je ne comprenais rien, je ne savais pas quoi comprendre... Gimli arriva soudainement par-derrière et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Alors ? Nous allons dans le bureau de Monsieur Dwalin ? »

Je regardai le couloir par lequel Kili avait fuit, puis baissai les yeux. La seule chose que j'avais comprise, était que si je continuais de chercher, Kili souffrira encore plus.

« Je ne sais plus trop...

— Tu ne vas pas laisser Kili se faire torturer ! J'ai entendu votre conversation, tu ne dois pas pour autant baisser les bras. C'est ton frère, et même s'il te dit le contraire, il a besoin de toi. Si tu ne veux pas que ce nain lui tombe dessus à cause de toi, il suffit d'être discret, et ce nain ne saura jamais ce qui se trame.

— Oui, tu as raison. Kili a besoin de moi. Je dois agir avant que ça ne devienne encore plus grave. »

Et là, des images atroces me traversèrent l'esprit : Kili en sang, sanglotant dans un coin d'une pièce, ou même en train de se faire... Non, c'était inconcevable. Je ne pouvais pas douter une seule seconde sur si je devais l'aider à s'en sortir ou pas. C'était indéniable.

Nous partîmes alors tous deux en direction du bureau de Dwalin, qui était absent aujourd'hui, étant partit en éclaireur avec une troupe aux alentours d'Erebor, car ces derniers temps une rumeur courrait que des orques avaient été vu dans les parages. Je tentai d'ouvrir la porte mais elle fut close. Je lâchai par mégarde une injure, alors que Gimli se mit à ricaner et se positionna devant la serrure.

« Je suis fils de banquier, Fili, mon père m'a appris à crocheter les serrures aux cas où nous devrions piller quelques coffres dans des cas extrêmes. »

Hm...Vraiment ? Curieux, je le laissai faire alors qu'il glissa deux bouts de métal dans la serrure. Après quelques secondes, un clique largement audible se fit entendre et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce.

« Bon sang, fis-je en regardant la pièce pleine de paperasse. Je ne pensais pas que Dwalin pouvait crouler sous autant de documents !

— La plupart sont des listes de personnes autorisées dans tel ou tel endroit, ou même des traités de guerre et d'expéditions. Mais beaucoup de ces documents sont aussi anciens, et datent du règne de Thror. C'est un héritage, même si Thorin est un tyran, il n'a pas voulu se débarrasser de tout ça.

— Tu en sais bien des choses...fis-je en lui jetant un regard. Ton père j'imagine ? »

Il hocha positivement la tête. Sacré Gloin, il va faire de son fils le meilleur informateur et espion de tout Erebor ! Nous ne perdîmes pas alors une seconde et nous mîmes à chercher minutieusement la liste des personnes aillant accès aux forges d'Erebor. Il ne fallait pas trop déranger la pièce, ou bien Dwalin saura pertinemment que quelqu'un aura fouillé dans son bureau.

« Je l'ai ! Fis-je en tirant un rouleau de papier. On consulte là ou on le rammène plus tard ?

— Je ne sais pas quand Dwalin rentrera, ou si quelqu'un possède le double des clés de cet endroit, et qui serait donc susceptible d'entrer ici à tout moment. Mais si nous prenons ce document, et que par malheur Dwalin souhaite le consulter à son arrivée, nous serons bien embêtés.

— On n'a pas le choix. Nous devons le prendre. »

Gimli et moi partîmes alors de cette pièce, en prenant soin de refermer la porte, mais malheureusement, pas à clé. Je glissai le document dans mon manteau puis nous partîmes en courant de le couloir avant d'entendre une voix s'élever dans les airs.

« Hey ! Vous là-bas ! Arrêtez-vous ! Cria un garde.

— Par ma barbe ! S'exclama Gimli, Il nous a vu quitter le bureau de Monsieur Dwalin !

— Vite court ! »

Nous fîmes alors demi-tour pour échapper au garde qui se mit à nous poursuivre dans le long couloir, en nous hurlant de nous arrêter. Alors que nous étions sur le point de le semer, nous fûmes contraint de nous arrêter face à un barrage d'une dizaine de gardes. Ils pointèrent tous leurs armes dans notre directions, et nous levâmes les bras.

« C'est bon ! C'est bon, on se rend ! Fis-je à bout de souffle.

— Veuillez nous suivre jusqu'au bureau du roi ! »

Nous les suivîmes alors sans résistance, car c'était peine perdue, et j'étais le prince, j'avais une certaine dignité. Ils nous ouvrirent la porte du bureau de Thorin et nous y enfermèrent en claquant la porte. Seul le garde qui nous avait surpris était resté avec nous, et se dirigea vers une pièce annexe. Je jetai un regard à Gimli, lui faisant comprendre de me laisser parler. Thorin entra alors dans la pièce accompagner du garde, son regard froid et dur s'ancra dans le mien.

« Fili, Gimli...fit-il en s'approchant de nous. Comment et pourquoi êtes-vous entré dans le bureau de Dwalin ?

— La porte était entre-ouverte et nous nous sommes demandé si quelqu'un n'avait pas forcé la serrure pour pénétrer dans son bureau. Nous sommes donc entrés pour vérifier mais tout semblait normal, sauf cette porte ouverte, mentis-je.

— Tu insinues donc que Dwalin n'a pas fermé la porte de son bureau à clé ? Fit-il froidement.

— Non mon oncle, je ne remets pas en cause Monsieur Dwalin, dis-je en baissant les yeux. Je soupçonnai simplement un voleur s'étant introduit dans son bureau par force...

— Alors pourquoi avoir fuit lorsque le garde vous a interpellé ? »

Bon sang, il fallait que je trouve une bonne excuse pour notre fuite. Déjà que Thorin semblait croire, un peu, à mon histoire, il ne fallait pas que je me loupe sur ce deuxième point. Mais le plus important pour le moment, était qu'il ignorait que j'avais volé un document, et qu'il était caché sur moi.

« Il nous a semblé entendre Kili crier dans le couloir, fit soudainement Gimli. Nous avons donc accouru à l'extérieur pour nous assurer qu'il allait bien mais il n'y avait personne sauf le garde. Nous ne le fuyions pas, nous nous inquiétons seulement pour Kili.

— Hm...Je vois... Fili, je peux te parler ? »

Je me tendis aussitôt que son regard se posa sur moi et qu'il se fit insistant. Que devais-je faire ? J'avais le document sur moi ! S'il me fouillait, il le trouvera à coup sûr !

« Oui mon oncle, mais je dois dire quelque chose à Gimli en privé avant cela.

— Va, mais ne me fais pas attendre ! »

Je m'inclinai devant lui en même temps que Gimli puis nous sortîmes dans le couloir, seul. Je sortis alors le document de mon manteau et le lui donnai, lui ordonnant de le cacher jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus soupçonnés. Il partit donc, et je retournai dans le bureau de mon oncle, qui m'attendait assis dans un grand fauteuil.

« Assis. »

Je m'assis docilement sur le fauteuil en face du sien, redoutant la suite des événements. Je détestais quand il était dur et direct comme ça, le pire arrivait toujours ensuite.

« J'ai...constaté que toi et Kili étiez très distant ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ?

— Kili a simplement trouvé un amant, et il s'est éloigné de moi depuis.

— Un amant ? Fit-il un haussant un sourcil. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

— Je l'ignore, il refuse de me le dire. (un court silence s'installa). Mon oncle, je dois vous parler de quelque chose... C'est justement à propos de Kili et son amant.

— Je t'écoute.

— Je suis persuadé que Kili se fait battre par son amant. Il a des marques partout sur le corps qui le prouve ! »

Thorin se leva d'un bond et s'approcha dangereusement de moi, le regard froid mais à la fois brûlant de colère.

« Sur tout son corps, tu dis ? Grogna-t-il. Comment le sais-tu ? As-tu eu l'occasion de voir ton frère ?

— N-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire !

— Alors comment peux-tu penser que Kili s'est fait battre, hm ? Il... te l'a dit ?

— Non, c'est juste que cet idiot de nain ne fait même pas gaffe que tout le monde peut voir les traces ! Le visages et les bras, c'est voyant !»

Il s'arrêta net dans son avancée dangereuse et se mit soudainement à rire aux éclats. C'était effrayant... Pourquoi se mettait-il à rire du malheur de Kili ? M'enfin, ce n'est pas si étonnant de sa part en fait, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ressentir cette colère et ce dégoût grandir au fond de moi.

« Très bien...fit-il en souriant cyniquement. Mais c'est dommage...

— Q-Quoi donc ? »

Il empoigna brutalement mon manteau pour me tirer hors de mon fauteuil et me porter devant lui. Il plongea son regard dans le mien puis se mit à sourire.

« Le temps viendra... qu'il le dise ou non... »

Il me relâcha et me tourna le dos. Je profitai donc de l'occasion pour partir de son bureau et de me réfugier dans ma chambre et de la fermer à clé. Comment ça le temps viendra qu'il le dise ou non ? De quoi parlait-il ? De qui parlait-il ?

Je restai plusieurs heures dans ma chambre, à réfléchir aux propos de Thorin, de Kili, et à ce document que Gimli gardait précieusement. Il faudra le consulter aussi vite que possible, je ne veux pas que mon frère continu de souffrir comme ça. Je sursautai à l'entente de coups à la porte. Bon sang, quand est-ce qu'on pourra de nouveau frapper à ma porte sans que je sursaute ?! Y 'en a marre d'être sans arrêt sur ses gardes, de redouter que Thorin se trouve derrière cette porte ! Je suis un guerrier bon sang ! J'ai combattu, tué de nombreux ennemis, affronter des choses qui pourraient faire cauchemarder des gens pendant une vie entière ! Et je sursaute quand on frappe à ma porte ?! Je donnai un coup de pied dans un vêtement qui traînait par-là et me dirigeai vers ladite porte, où les coups redoublaient. Je l'ouvris à la volée, prêt à faire face à cet intrus qui venait me déranger, mais mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je le vis, lui. Le visage inondé de larmes, et une main en sang.

« K-Kili ! Entre, vite ! »

Il semblait hésiter, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire sur le palier de ma porte, mais je l'attrapai par son manteau et le tirai à l'intérieur de ma chambre, pour refermer derrière lui, toujours à clé. Il semblait complètement perdu, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, et son corps était parcouru de spasmes plus ou moins violents. Sa main droite dégoulinait de sang... Je me précipitai vers lui lorsqu'il manqua de s'écrouler au sol, et l'assis doucement dans un fauteuil et regardai sa main de plus prêt.

« Kili, que t'a-t-il fait ? Je dois savoir, pour te soigner. Dis-moi, je t'en pris...

— I-Il... commença-t-il tremblant comme une feuille morte, n-non..je...je ne peux pas.. !

— Kili, petit frère, dis-le-moi... fis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Il ne le saura pas, je ne dirais rien... Tu ne craindras rien, et moi non plus, d'accord ?

— Fili...continua-t-il en pleurant de plus belle, je...je ne peux pas ! I-Il recommencera...et...ce sera toi...Et j-je ne veux pas.. ! »

Mon cœur se brisa, encore une fois, quand il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je le pris doucement contre moi alors qu'il continua d'évacuer tout le mal qui le rongeait sur mon épaule. Je lui caressai quelques instants son dos, pour le rassurer, mais fus contraint de me séparer de lui, voyant que le sang se propageait assez rapidement.

« Kili, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour ta main. Tu perds beaucoup trop de sang, et je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes conscience. Dis-moi simplement ce qu'il t'a fait et j'agirais en fonction.

— Il m'a...p-planter un couteau d-dans le creux de...

— Shhht, c'est bon, j'ai compris... »

Je l'aidai à se lever pour nous diriger vers la salle d'eau. Aussitôt que je plongeai sa main dans l'eau froide, il grimaça de douleur et manqua de nouveau de tomber.

« Hey, tout va bien ? Fis-je inquiet. Ce n'est que de l'eau pour le moment...

— Alors qu'est-ce que ça va être quand tu vas me mettre de l'alcool sur la main...

— Assis toi... Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Alors que je commençais doucement à nettoyer sa main de tout ce sang, je me figeai lorsque je vis l'énorme plaie au creux de sa main. Elle avait été transpercée de part en part... La rage commença à grimper en flèche, mais je tentai de rester calme pour ne pas le blesser davantage.

« L'entaille est beaucoup trop importante, je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre que de te la désinfectée...

— Laisse...Je suis robuste après tout...Je tiendrais encore un peu.

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Kili... !Je vais faire ce que je peux et ensuite je t'emmène voir Oín. Il saura quoi faire.

— Non ! Cria-t-il en retirant sa main de l'eau. Non, il va savoir ! Et je ne veux pas !

— Kili, il le faut ! Fis-je en prenant de nouveau son visage entre mes mains. Kili, je ne veux plus te voir souffrir comme ça... Et je ferais tout pour que cela cesse, d'accord ? Je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te retrouver et te voir à nouveau sourire... »

Il se remit soudainement à pleurer. Je le serrai alors contre moi et commençai à lui murmurer des choses apaisantes tout en le berçant doucement. Je ne supportais pas de le voir dans cet état... Il s'était efforcé à m'éviter, à nous éloigner pendant presque trois mois, et voilà qu'il craque aujourd'hui parce que son amant va beaucoup trop loin. Il va finir par le tuer... J'en suis convaincu ! D'abord des blessures à la surface, puis maintenant des blessures profondes.. ! Après quelques minutes de tendresse, qui m'avait terriblement manqué, nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur pour aller voir Oín. Lorsqu'il nous ouvrit la porte, et qu'il vit Kili si mal en point, il trépigna sur place et nous fit entrer à la hâte. J'expliquai rapidement ce qui était arrivé à Kili, sans mentionner un quelconque amant dans l'histoire. Il partit alors dans la réserve pour aller chercher de l'alcool, du fil, une aiguille et du feu.

« Il va...non...fit Kili fiévreux. J'ai déjà assez mal comme ça !

— Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant, il le faut, où tu perdras ta main. Imagine ! Tu ne pourras même plus tirer à l'arc ! »

Une moue se forma alors sur son visage, mais lorsque le guérisseur revint, de la panique la remplaça. Je saisis alors sa main valide pour le rassurer et sous l'ordre d'Oín, il plaça sa main blessée au-dessus d'une bassine. Dès qu'il versa l'alcool sur sa plaie, Kili referma violemment sa poigne dans ma main en tapant du pied et en insultant le plus âgé.

« En voilà des vilains mots ! Fit le guérisseur.

— Excusez-moi, grogna Kili, mais ça fait un mal de chien !

— Dans ce cas, je vais m'attendre au pire ! Car recoudre ne sera pas mieux que l'alcool...

— Quoi ?! Fit Kili affolé.

— Je suis là Kili, fis-je resserrant ma main dans la sienne. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Alors qu'Oín brûlait l'aiguille courbée déjà enfilée, Kili me jeta un regard inquiet. Je pouvais ressentir toute son angoisse et ses yeux semblaient me supplier de l'aider, de...de le sauver. Le guérisseur nous informa qu'il allait commencer, et dès que l'aiguille perça la peau fine de la main de mon frère, ce dernier me broya douloureusement la main, suivis d'un cri étouffé. Instinctivement, je me blottis contre lui tout en lui chantant une berceuse, que nous chantait notre mère lorsque nous étions enfants. Il se détendit alors malgré la douleur, puis une fois la plaie de refermée, Oín remit un peu d'alcool avant de lui bander la main. Il lui demanda d'éviter les mouvements qui pourraient tirer sur les points de suture, et qui pourraient donc le blesser davantage. Nous quittâmes alors le guérisseur pour nous diriger vers mes appartements.

« M-Merci Fili... Mais, tu devrais me laisser maintenant... Je ne peux pas rester avec toi...

— Kili, tu ne vas pas recommencer ? Je sens qu'au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas t 'éloigner de moi. Sinon, pourquoi serais-tu venu me demander de l'aide pour ta main ?

— Parce que j'étais désespéré, dit-il plus sèchement. Mais je vais mieux et je t'en remercie. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de rester plus longtemps avec toi. »

Il s'éloigna de moi pour partir mais je le saisis par le bras pour le tourner vers moi.

« Kili, arrête ce jeu stupide. Ce n'est pas toi, tu n'es pas comme ça. On a toujours eu besoin l'un de l'autre, alors restons ensemble !

— Je suis désolé Fili, dit-il en se dégageant de ma poigne, si justement je m'éloigne de toi, c'est parce que je tiens à toi... »

Et il partit d'un pas pressé, me laissant seul derrière lui. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que je restais toujours seul et sans réponses concrètes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais encore faire une chose : retourner voir Gimli et consulter le document.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 4 :D**

Alors comme vous avez-pu constater, Fili et Gimli mènent leur petite enquête ! Et la réponse se trouvera peut-être dans la liste qu'ils ont dérobés à Dwalin ? ;)  
M'enfin, cela n'empêche pas à Thorin de continuer de torturer notre petit Kili :S Le pauvre, n'empêche... Je suis certaine que, dans la vrai vie, on ne pourrait pas supporter un truc pareil... Mais bon, l'amour peut nous pousser à aller au delà de nos limites, parfois !

Quand j'ai imaginé le passage où Oin devant recoudre la main de Kili, c'était horrible xD Je pressais ma main sans arrêts et n'arrêtais pas d'imaginer la douleur que ça pouvait faire !  
Et puis...J'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose dans ce chapitre, entre Fili et Kili, mais finalement...je ne l'ai pas fait, désolé ^^"  
Plus particulièrement au moment avec Oin, en fait. Genre Fili embrasse soudainement Kili pour le surprendre, et diriger ses pensées ailleurs que sur la douleur dans la main que provoque Oin en lui recousant la plaie.  
Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, pardonnez-moi ^^"

Bref ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût malgré les sévices présents dedans =/  
Je vous dit à plus !

Et on se retrouve au chapitre 5 ! :D  
( Où Fili va enfin se lancer ^^)

Bybye !


	5. Chapter 5

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre: **Merci à vous toutes de me suivre, je suis super heureuse de voir que vous appréciez toujours ma fiction ! :D En plus, vous ne serez pas déçus de la tournure que prendra l'histoire une fois que nos deux nains préférés auront quittés Erebor ! (Au fait, hors sujet... Vous aimez le M-preg ? C'est peut-être une idée pour une autre fic ^^") Oh ! J'ai acheté LEGO The Hobbit et j'y ai joué x) Il est énorme ce jeu, j'adore les jeux LEGO ! (mais maintenant, dès que j'écris ma fiction, je vois Fili et Kili en mode LEGO, c'est chiant xD) BREF ! voici le chapitre euh...5 ! (je me perds un peu, désolé xD)

**LouOak:** Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi pour ce qui concerne Thorin. Il a vraiment une case en moins pour pouvoir faire ça à son neveu (mais bon, c'est moi qui écrit, alors peut-être que moi aussi j'ai une case en moins ? xD) Et oui, ça sera un Happy-Ending, ne t'en fais pas :D Je ne supporterais pas faire mourir Kili ou Fili à la fin de mon histoire, je les aime trop pour ça (déjà qu'ils meurent dans la véritable histoire du Hobbit, alors on va éviter de pincer les cœurs davantage !) Et tu as raison sur un certain point ;) Pour ce qui concerne Thorin et Fili, à la fin de la fiction. Je te laisse te souvenir de ce que tu as dit :D Car je ne voudrais pas non plus spoiler les autres lecteurs x) Encore merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu lis cette fiction également :D

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

J'avais beau tout tenter pour m'éloigner de Fili, de ne pas trop lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, et surtout les blessures qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, il continuait de chercher, de me supplier de revenir vers lui. Et ça me faisait d'autant plus souffrir que ce que je souffrais déjà, car j'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter cet éloignement, et cette douleur me trahissait... Je me surprenais parfois à espionner mon frère de loin, pour le voir, pour profiter de sa présence, même s'il ignorait que j'étais là,.. Ou encore quand, après que Thorin m'a fait subir les pires atrocités, mes pas me dirigeaient vers Fili, vers ses appartements, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse me venir en aide... Mais la plupart du temps, je me rendais compte de mes agissements et je faisais demi-tour, pour retourner dans mes appartements, et m'isoler.

Pas mal de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Thorin m'avait puni, d'avoir un peu trop parlé à Fili, en me plantant son couteau dans le creux de la main... Et il ne s'était pas arrêté à ça... J'avais d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il n'arrêterait jamais... Ces derniers temps, il me rend visite la nuit, dans ma chambre, et ce même si je trouve un moyen de fermer ou bloquer ma porte. Et là, le véritable enfer commence... Chaque nuit...il me tue à petit feu, il me ruine à chaque coup, et me réduit à néant une fois la torture terminée. Et le pire de tout ça, est que je ne peux pas le repousser, je ne peux pas si je tiens à Fili. Alors je me laisse faire...malgré la peur, la douleur et le dégoût.

Je secouai la tête lorsque je vis Fili se diriger vers moi. Nous devions aller chasser aujourd'hui, pour le quartier Sud, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à ça. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de m'enfuir avec Fili et de ne jamais revenir ici. Mais tous nos amis étaient là, et le peuple avait besoin de nous. Alors nous ne pouvions rien faire. Fili restait là, à enquêter sur mon amant imaginaire, et moi à subir la rage et la folie de notre oncle.

« Prêt pour la chasse ? Me demanda-t-il.

— Je vais me contenter de manier l'épée ce soir. Je ne peux pas encore tirer à l'arc, à mon plus grand regret.

— Tu n'as pas fini de cicatriser ? Fit-il inquiet en saisissant ma main.

— Si, mais la cicatrice est trop fraîche, je risquerais de la déchirer... »

Il grimaça au dernier mot puis déposa ses lèvres au creux de ma main avant de se redresser et de m'adresser un sourire charmeur.

« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, commença-t-il, mais je continue d'espérer que les bisous magiques puissent te guérir... »

Je tentai de garder un air dur et sérieux mais ce geste et cet air si innocent sur son visage me donna envie de sourire, ce que je fis malgré ma détermination à être impassible. Sans un mot de plus, nous nous aventurâmes dans la forêt pour chasser. La chasse était fructueuse, et nous étions très ravis d'avoir autant à apporter au quartier Sud, qui était l'un des plus peuplés de tout le village. Comme à son habitude, Bifur nous laissa entrer sans problèmes pour livrer la marchandise. Une fois la tâche terminée, et que je m'apprêtai à me retrancher dans mes appartements, Fili m'annonça qu'il avait oublié quelque chose au repère, et qu'il allait donc le chercher. Mais voyant la nuit déjà bien avancée, je décidai donc de l'accompagner, pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

« Nous devons faire vite ou nous serons en retard pour le repas, et je ne veux pas encore voir Th- (J'esquivai de justesse une branche qui Fili relâcha sans faire attention). Hey ! Fais gaffe ! J'ai failli me la manger en pleine tête celle-là !

— Excuse-moi, fit-il en se retournant vers moi. Je pensais que tu l'avais vu.

— Comment aurais-je pu la voir, c'est le noir complet ! J'arrive à peine à te suivre ! Fis-je légèrement hérité.

— Alors donne-moi ta main, et nous nous perdrons pas. »

J'hésitai quelques secondes mais finis par saisir sa main à l'aveuglette. J'ignorais ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier dans la forêt, et où exactement, car je connais cet endroit, et j'étais certain que nous avions dépassé notre repère. Je me risquai alors de lui poser la question.

« Où est-ce que tu nous mènes, Fili ?

— Tu as remarqué que je ne nous conduis pas au repère ? (je hochai positivement la tête même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir.) En fait, je me suis dit que nous retrouver rien que toi et moi pourrait nous être bénéfique... »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en pensant à la réaction que Thorin pourrait avoir s'il ne nous voyait pas pour le dîner, et surtout, ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Je dégageai alors violemment ma main de celle de Fili.

« Non ! Non, Thorin va exploser s'il ne nous voit pas au dîner !

— On l'emmerde Thorin ! »

Je me figeai, complètement terrifier à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ait pu l'entendre. Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi et sentis ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Allez, nous ne sommes plus très loin. Fais-moi confiance, petit frère...

— Je te fais confiance Fili, ce n'est pas toi que je redoute... J'en connais un qui va me passer un savon quand je vais rentrer. »

Je parlais de notre oncle, bien évidemment, mais Fili le comprit comme je le souhaitais : c'est-à-dire mon soi-disant amant.

« Je te protégerais de lui.

— Mais tu n'as pas encore compris ?! Fis-je en m'emportant. S'il apprend que tu es au courant, il va te faire subir la même chose ! »

Je pus ressentir ses doigts se resserrer sur mes épaules. J'avais été trop explicite... Il savait maintenant... Il savait que si je ne me taisais pas et que je subissais gentiment les supplices de cet amant, c'est qu'il m'avait menacé qu'il toucherait à Fili.

« Qui est-il Kili... Un nom...juste un seul...

— Je ne peux pas Fili. Je ne veux pas.

— Mais j'ai inspecté tous les noms présents sur la listes des gens ayants accès aux forges ! Je les ai questionnés, et aucuns d'entre eux ne te connaissent ! Les seuls que je connais et qui te connaissent donc, sont moi, Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Gloin, Gimli, Nori et Dori ! Et jamais ils n'oseraient lever la main sur toi ! Ce sont nos amis ! »

Alors il avait vraiment mené sa propre enquête ? Mais pourquoi la liste des gens ayants accès aux forges ? Je sentis soudainement une vieille douleur me tirailler la peau. La brûlure... Je passai ma main sur le visage, affligé par la tournure de la situation. Fili risquait gros s'il découvrait qui était vraiment mon soi-disant amant... Je devais être plus discret, et m'éloigner encore plus de mon frère pour qu'il ne découvre pas mes prochaines mutilations...

« Kili ? T'es encore là ?

— O-Oui. Bon, où voulais-tu nous conduire ? »

Je l'entendis soupirer puis sentis de nouveau sa main se glisser dans la mienne pour me guider à travers les arbres. Nous arrivâmes alors dans une petite clairière, faiblement éclairée par la pleine lune de cette nuit, et nous dirigeâmes près de quelques arbres qui semblaient former une sorte de cahute. Nous nous glissâmes sous les branches et Fili commença à faire un feu sur l'amas de branchettes et brindilles. Je pouvais enfin clairement le voir, et la lueur rougeâtre du feu sur son visage me rappela tous les instants que nous avions pu partager ensemble lors du voyage vers la Montagne. Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on en arrive là ?

« Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, Kili... Alors tu peux tous me dire...

— Fili, je le répète encore, mais non. Je ne dirais rien.

— Bon sang...fit-il en balançant une pierre hors de la cabane, je veux te protéger Kili ! Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant !

— Rien ne pourra redevenir comme avant...dis-je dans un murmure.

— Alors oublions quelques minutes ces atrocités, et profitons l'un de l'autre... Je...Kili, j'ai besoin de toi... Même si tu continues de croire que toi, tu n'en as pas besoin, alors que je suis persuadé du contraire... »

Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Ce contact me fit frissonner, et m'électrisa presque. C'était étrange, car je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation lorsqu'il m'avait conduit à travers les arbres... Était-ce cette soudaine proximité qui me mettait mal à l'aise ? Ses mains étaient presque brûlantes, mais je n'avais pas envie de retirer les miennes des siennes.

« Je le savais déjà avant, commença-t-il doucement, mais ce soudain éloignement m'a permis de vraiment le réaliser... Je tiens énormément à toi, je n'envisage pas l'avenir sans toi à mes côtés, et ce même si je deviens roi un jour... Dès ton premier souffle, je me suis fais la promesse de te protéger, de t'aimer et de te rendre heureux jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus de ce monde... Je souffre terriblement que tu ne me dises rien, que tu m'évites, et que je ne puisse pas t'aider... (il releva ses yeux larmoyants vers moi). Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse Kili... J'ai échoué... Tu n'es pas heureux, tu souffres en silence... Je n'ai pas pu éviter un tel désastre...

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute Fili... et tu n'as pas échoué... Car tu insistes, tu cherches qui est le coupable, et tu trouves toujours un moyen pour qu'on se retrouve tous les deux, que je le veuille ou non, et arrive même à me faire sourire... Tu ne perds pas espoir, toi... »

Mes yeux s'étaient baissés, réalisant que plus les jours avançaient, et plus je baissais les bras, me laissant aller dans les bras de Thorin, sans même me défendre. Qu'était arrivé au Kili, nain guerrier et vaillant d'il y a deux ans ? Certes le voyage et la perte de notre hobbit m'avait terriblement affecté et changé, mais je réalisais vraiment, que le plus gros changement était celui datant de trois mois.

« Si tu ne veux rien me dire, Kili... Ne me dis rien, car je trouverais tôt ou tard qui est ton bourreau... Mais par pitié... ne m'évite plus... J'ai tellement besoin de toi... et chaque fois que tu t'éloignes de moi, que j'ai l'impression que tu m'abandonnes, cette douleur, ici (il posa une de mes mains au niveau de son cœur), est encore plus douloureuse que de se prendre une flèche en pleine poitrine. J'ai besoin de te savoir près de moi, que tu viennes encore en pleine nuit me demander du réconfort alors que tu as fait un cauchemar, de nous enlacer, de nous amuser même si la situation n'est pas des plus joyeuses...(Il colla son front contre le mien) J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi... »

Je ne peux plus résister plus longtemps. Je le me jetai dans ses bras et le serrai aussi fort que je le pouvais contre moi, tout en sentant les larmes menacer de tomber. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille pour me serrer fortement contre son corps, alors qu'il nicha son visage dans mon cou. Je ne pouvais plus faire ça, je ne pouvais plus m'éloigner de lui... Mon but principal était de le protéger de toute souffrance, mais j'avais échoué, car je le faisais souffrir par mes propres moyens.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues secondes, à savourer l'étreinte et la chaleur de l'autre, quand soudain, quelque chose me revint à l'esprit. Quelque chose qui me fit palpiter le cœur, et qui propagea une chaleur douce et agréable dans ma poitrine. Je me décalai lentement de Fili, qui ancra son regard dans le mien.

« Il n'y aura plus cet éloignement entre nous... J'en souffre autant que toi, et je m'étais dit que tu ne craindrais rien si nous n'étions plus aussi proches...

— C'est tellement bête d'avoir pensé ça...dit-il en posa sa main sur ma joue. Rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer... Je tiens tellement à toi petit frère... tellement...Je suis vraiment prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour te garder, r-rien que pour moi... »

Ses yeux se dévièrent des miens, comme s'il était embarrassé de la tournure des événements. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je ne restais pas du tout indifférent à ses propos, et au fond de moi, je souhaitais qu'ils aient une sonorité bien plus que fraternelle... Qu'il ait besoin de moi, qu'il ne voit pas l'avenir sans moi, qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour m'avoir rien que pour lui...Qu'il...qu'il m'aime comme nous n'en avons pas le droit. Car j'aimais Fili de cet amour interdit, et depuis bien longtemps...tellement longtemps que je ne me souvenais même pas quand ce sentiment avait commencé à m'envahir...Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours aimé... Et c'est pour ça que tiens tant à le protéger de Thorin.

« Je ne suis rien qu'à toi Fili...je l'ai toujours été...

— Non...Tu as un amant...

— Non, je n'en ai pas... »

Oh merde ! Je me figeai sur place, et écarquillai les yeux par ma gaffe. Fili ancra son regard confus dans le mien avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais je plaquai ma main sur ses lèvres.

« Non, ne dis rien. C'est...C'est compliqué. Je ne veux pas t'en parler. Je tiens trop à toi. »

Je retirai ma main, et m'allongeai sur le sol tout en lui tournant le dos. J'avais fait une erreur et je ne voulais pas justifier tous mes mensonges, les conséquences seraient bien trop importantes et graves. Il était inconcevable pour moi que je dise la vérité à Fili.

« Bon sang, Kili ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Il y a un amant dans cette histoire ou bien ?!

— Arrête de poser des questions ! J'ai assez dit de bêtises comme ça !

— Mais toi arrête ! Commença-t-il à s'énerver. Tu me mens ! Depuis le début ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance Kili ? Je suis ton frère !

— Si je te mens c'est pour te protéger ! Criai-je en lui faisant face. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse ce qu'il me fait subir !

— Mais qui "il" ? Si tu n'as pas d'amant ?!»

Je me mis presque à grogner et lui balançai un petit morceau de bois sur la tête avant de lui tourner de nouveau le dos. Bon sang je suis doué pour faire des conneries et de tout foutre en l'air ensuite ! Et après je suis là, à me morfondre et à tourner cette phrase en boucle dans ma tête : si seulement ci, si seulement ça.. !

Un long silence c'était installer pendant plusieurs minutes et le temps commençait à se faire long. Je savais que l'heure du repas avait sautée, et que nous risquions gros, mais l'angoisse de rentrer tard et que Thorin apprenne où nous étions, me fit soudainement trembler.

« Fili ? Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ?

— On ne rentre pas ce soir.

— Quoi ?! Fis-je en me relevant d'un bond. M-Mais...Il faut qu'on rentre !

— Kee, c'est bon ! Je me débrouillerais avec Thorin. Et comme je te l'ai dit il y quelques minutes, je l'emm-

— Non ! Dis-je en plaquant de nouveau ma main sur sa bouche. J'ai trop peur qu'on t'entende...et que ça te retombe dessus... »

Il rabaissa ma main, et un spasme me parcouru soudainement le corps. J'avais peur...terriblement peur que Thorin apprenne que j'ai passé la nuit ailleurs qu'avec lui...et surtout, avec panique m'envahit soudainement, pensant à ce qu'il pourrait me faire subir lorsque nous rentrerons.

« Hey, Kili, tout va bien ?

— J-Je... Je me sens pas bien... J'ai chaud tout à coup...T-Trop chaud...

— Oh, ne me fait pas un malaise ! Retire ta tunique, tu te sentiras mieux. »

Retirer ma tunique ? Certainement pas ! Pas devant mon frère ! Ce n'était pas une question de pudeur, car je n'en ai quasiment aucune avec Fili, mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème était que j'avais des marques bien plus prononcées sur mon corps que sur le visage ou les bras. Et je ne veux absolument pas que Fili voit ça.

« N-Non, ça va aller...(il saisit brutalement le bas de ma tunique) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! J-Je t'ai dit non !

— Retire-moi ça !

— Non !

— Bordel, Kili ! Mais je ne vais pas te violer ! Retire-moi cette putain de tunique ! »

Il se figea soudainement lorsqu'il ancra ses yeux dans les miens. Oui, je pleurais... J'avais peur de sa réaction s'il voyait ces marques, comme j'avais peur de ses gestes beaucoup trop brusques. Et la simple entente du mot "violer" m'avait retourné les tripes.

« K-Kili...Pourquoi...ne veux-tu pas retirer ta tunique.. ?

— Parce que je vais avoir froid ! Mentis-je

— Je suis certain que non...(il tira légèrement sur le tissus qu'il tenait toujours) N'ai pas peur... Je veux simplement éviter que tu ais un malaise, et tu es bien parti pour si tu ne te dévêtis pas un peu... »

J'hésitai de longues minutes, mais fini par lui dire oui mais à la seule condition qu'il me laisse m'enrouler dans une des couvertures qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il soupira, puis m'en tendis une avant de se retourner, me donnant un minimum d'intimité. Et je l'en remerciais, car je n'avais aucunement envie qu'il me voit tacheté de bleus tel un dalmatien. Je lui fis signe une fois que je fus allongé sur le sol dans ma couverture, et il se tourna vers moi et s'allongea à mes côtés.

« Kili...Laisse-moi voir...

— Voir quoi ?

— Ton corps...

— Espèce de pervers ! Dis-je dans un faux rire.

— Je...non, je ne voulais pas dire dans ce sens là ! (il plaqua sa main sur son visage) Je...Je suis persuadé que tu caches quelque chose... »

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre le contraire quand il attrapa le coin de la couverture et la tira brutalement pour dévoiler mon torse. Je plaquai mes bras pour me cacher mais c'était trop tard, il avait largement eu le temps de voir les dégâts que Thorin m'avait infligé.

« K-Kili...C'est...atroce ! Qui a eu accès à ton corps Kili ?! »

Je tentai encore de me cacher mais ses doigts frôlèrent alors ma peau et je me figeai. C'était...étrange. J'avais sursauté au contact, mais j'appréciais ses caresses...Il fit glisser doucement son index le long de mon torse, contournant les bleus puis il s'arrêta. Pile devant une longue griffure sur ma hanche... Je fermai les yeux un instant et ces images horribles me revinrent à l'esprit : Thorin s'agrippant violemment à mes hanches, enfonçant douloureusement ses ongles dans ma peau avant de me l'écorcher lorsqu'il...qu'il... J'ouvris brutalement les yeux, sentant les doigts de mon frère passer sur une morsure.

« Que...Qui.. ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a ce genre de marques aussi bas sur... sur ton ventre Kili.. ?

— A-Arrête Fili... Je...Je ne veux pas en parler... »

Son visage se décomposa et il releva son regard embrumé de larmes vers moi. Je tirai violemment la couverture pour me cacher et il n'émit aucune résistance.

« K-Kili...fit-il la voix tremblante. Oh bon sang...(il ferma les yeux et passa sa main sur le visage) Est-ce que...Est-ce qu'on... (il déglutit difficilement) Est-ce qu'on t'a t-touché... ? »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent sur mes joues lorsqu'il se mit lui aussi à pleurer. J'inspirai difficilement et hochai doucement la tête avant d'éclater en sanglot. C'en était de trop. Je voulais que tout cela cesse ! Je sentis les bras de Fili s'enrouler autour de moi et son corps se coller au mien pour m'étreindre délicatement. Il commença à me bercer doucement en me murmurant des choses apaisantes et m'embrassa le front avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

« Oh Kili... Je n'ai pas été un bon frère, je n'ai pas pu te protéger de cette personne.. ! Quand...Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé.. ?

— La première fois...date de trois mois...

— L-La...p-première fois.. ?

— Il vient...toutes les nuits...me...m-me... »

Il plaqua ses doigts sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et colla son front contre le mien. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur ma joue avant de les passer dans mes cheveux.

« A partir de maintenant, tu dormiras avec moi. Et si cette personne vient te chercher dans mes appartements, alors il aura affaire à moi. Je te protégerais Kili, je te promets qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul jusqu'à ce que j'ai la peau de ce nain. »

C'était tout ce que je souhaitais entendre depuis le début, mais je me l'étais refusé... Il faut maintenant voir les choses comme elles sont, je ne peux plus vivre dans la peur constante, dans la crainte que Fili prenne à ma place... J'avais besoin de mon frère, c'était indéniable...

Nous nous enroulâmes alors tous les deux dans des couvertures et je me blottis contre lui en plongeant mon visage dans son cou. Je me sentais en sécurité... Et je sentais également que j'allais passer une très bonne nuit, car je savais que Thorin ne viendrait pas, mais surtout parce que j'étais dans ses bras, à lui, à Fili.

« Fili.. ? Fis-je à voix basse.

— Hm.. ?

— Je t'aime... »

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi et ses lèvres embrasser mon front. Oh oui je l'aimais...mais pas comme je le devais.

« Je t'aime aussi...

— C'est pas vrai...fis-je avec une voix d'enfant.

— Comment ça ce n'est pas vrai ? Bien sûr que je t'aime... Tu en doutes... ? (je haussai un sourcil). Tu doutes. Comment est-ce que je peux te le prouver alors ? Pour que tu n'en doutes plus... »

Je me redressai sur mes coudes pour être à sa hauteur, puis plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Je savais qu'il m'aimait de la même façon que je l'aimais... C'était...aussi voyant que l'Arkenstone en haut du trône... Tout au moins, pour moi. Il était jaloux dès que quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'approchait de trop près de moi, il semblait bouillir de l'intérieur lorsque j'évoquai le nom de Tauriel, et ses allures de protecteur ainsi que câlin était de plus en plus...envahissantes je dirais. Pas pour me déplaire, ça non, mais c'est un constat. Et puis il y avait la fois il m'avait ouvertement dit qu'il m'aimait... Et là, j'avais sentit au fond de moi que ce n'était pas un je t'aime banal, qu'on pouvait se balancer à longueur de journée quand on se croisait... C'était un aveu qui devait me faire réagir, faire comprendre mon erreur de m'éloigner de lui. Et je l'avais compris ! Sauf que je ne pouvais pas me le permettre... Mais là, je voulais que les choses changent, et en mieux. Et je voulais que Fili sache que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Mais comment en être totalement sûr ? Comment le piéger.. ? Je plissai les yeux, cherchant une ruse, puis une idée me vint.

« Tu pourrais essayer de le dire comme la dernière fois ?

— La dernière fois ? Fit-il d'un ton interrogateur. La dernière fois quoi ?

— Que tu me l'as dit... Les mots que je ne crois pas venant de ta bouche... »

Il fronça un instant les sourcils pour se remémorer quand son visage se détendit petit à petit, comme s'il savait parfaitement de quoi je parlais. Son regard devint soudainement fuyant, et il se mit à bégayer.

« Ah...euh... Je ne pourrais pas te le refaire avec la même intonation, vu que je ne suis pas affligé comme cette fois-là... Un simple je t'aime ne te convainc pas ?

— Non... C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas le redire de la même façon...Il semblait si sincère celui-là...

— Je suis désolé petit frère...Il va falloir me croire sur parole...

— Oh je sais ! Fis-je faussement étonné. Tu n'as cas...hm... mimer ou montrer ce que tu ressentais à ce moment-là ? Quand tu l'as dit ? »

Il fronça de nouveau ses sourcils mais ancra ses yeux dans les miens. Sur l'instant, je crus qu'il avait compris mon petit jeu, mais il était simplement en train de réfléchir.

« Ferme les yeux.

— Quoi ? Fis-je (cette fois-ci) vraiment étonné.

— Je t'ai dit de fermer les yeux.

— Mais je ne pourrais pas voir ce que tu me montres si je les ferme, gros bêta !

— Gros bêta toi-même, fit-il en me donnant une pichenette sur le front. Ferme-les, et tu verras quand même. »

Je fermai alors les yeux tout en me frottant le front. Quel idiot, je reçois assez de coups comme ça pour que lui aussi m'en donne ! Je sentis alors un tissus se placer sur mes yeux et Fili le serrer derrière ma tête.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ou quoi ? Fis-je vexé.

— Bien sûr que si, je te confierais ma vie. Mais pour ces petites choses-là, je te connais que trop bien. Et tu triches ! »

Je pouffai comme un enfant le ferrait lorsqu'il boude puis je me détendis un peu. Il avait raison, car pile à l'instant où il m'avait bandé les yeux, je comptais les ouvrir. Décidément, c'est que mon frère me connaît très bien. Un long silence suivit le geste de mon frère et ma réflexion, et pendant un instant, je crus être seul. J'entendais seulement les crépitements du feu.

« F-Fili ? T'es toujours là hein ? »

Mais aucune réponse. Je m'apprêtai à tâter devant moi pour savoir s'il était toujours là, au cas où il avait décidé de ne pas me répondre, mais je sentis sa main se glisser dans la mienne. Sur l'instant, j'avais sursauté et l'avais insulté, mais je m'excusai rapidement et me détendis à nouveau. Les caresses de ses doigts se voulaient très douces et apaisantes... c'est alors que je les sentis remonter doucement le long de mon avant-bras jusqu'à mon épaule, me provoquant d'agréable frissons. Je sentis sa main se perdre quelques secondes dans mes cheveux avant qu'elle ne s'arrête sur l'angle de ma mâchoire, et me caresse la joue de son pouce. C'était si agréable...si doux...cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu de telles caresses... Je sentis soudainement ses lèvres contre les miennes, et mon cœur loupa un battement. Une violente montée d'adrénaline vint me brûler le ventre alors que sa main se positionna dans ma nuque pour faire durer ce baiser, que j'avais tant attendu. Je n'eus le temps de répondre à quoi que ce fut, qu'il se détacha de moi. De quoi avais-je l'air ? Je devais probablement, non, sûrement être rouge comme une tomate !

Je glissai mes doigts derrière ma tête pour défaire le nœud, puis je pus enfin le voir, les joues aussi vermeilles que pouvaient l'être les feuilles de chêne à l'automne, faisant un magnifique contraste avec ses yeux bleus célestes. Mais ils me fuyaient, et s'efforçaient de fixer un pauvre escargot qui passait par-là. Je saisis alors doucement une de ses mains pour attirer son attention. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et il se détendit un peu. Un peu trop en fait.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de faire ça. Je me suis simpl-

— Chut. (il se tut aussitôt) Laisse-moi te dire ce que j'en pense avant de dire des choses que toi, tu ne penses pas. »

Je me rapprochai doucement de lui et me laissai aller contre lui pour sceller mes lèvres aux siennes. Elles étaient si douces, si chaudes... Il entre-ouvris alors la bouche pour happer délicatement ma lèvre inférieure avant d'emprisonner les deux des siennes. C'était un baiser doux, et passionné, qui me provoquait des papillons dans le bas-ventre. Je me sentais fondre sur place, et je me sentais exploser de l'intérieur tellement mon cœur menaçait de le faire... Je glissai alors mes bras autour de son cou alors que les siens vinrent s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Oh par Mahal que c'était intense... ! J'étais en train de l'embrasser, et nos deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Le baiser devint alors plus soutenu, un peu plus brutal et nos respirations plus bruyantes. Je ne savais pas si je devais, mais j'en avais envie... Je glissai timidement ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, et sentis la sienne entrer en contact avec la mienne à la seconde qui suivit. Hm...Bon sang, c'était si indescriptible comme sensation... Et je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. J'avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un par le passé, mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi fort, aussi intense et si doux à la fois. Les montées d'adrénaline pulsaient de ma poitrine jusque dans mes reins, et soudainement, je me sentis plus à l'étroit dans mes braies. J'avais envie de lui...Je le voulais, là, maintenant ! Mais quelque chose me bloquait... Il rompit le baiser, m'ayant sentit me tendre.

« Je... fis-je perturbé. Ca va, ne t'en fais pas... Je t'aime Fili...

— Je t'aime aussi Kili... et je ne laisserais plus personne te toucher, car tu es à moi, maintenant. »

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 5 ! :D**

Alors cette idée de cabane dans les bois, etc. m'est venu quand j'ai fais une virée dans un bois avec mon copain x) Nous avions construit une cabane avec des branches et tout, c'était vraiment génial ! ^^ D'ailleurs, le moment où Kili se mange une branche, m'est vraiment arrivé récemment xD Nous étions partit faire du vélos et nous sommes passés dans un bosquet, et BAM ! une branche en pleine tête x) Merci chéri ! xD

J'avais écrit ce chapitre avant d'avoir vu le film _When Love Comes_ (où Dean O'Gorman joue le rôle de Mark) et je me suis rendu compte que Fili demande, comme Mark à Stephen, à Kili de fermer les yeux avant de l'embrasser. La coïncidence m'a fait super bizarre xD Surtout qu'il s'agit du même acteur !

BREF ! Un chapitre sans violence, ça fait pas de mal ! Ça repose je trouve...  
Donnez-moi vos avis en reviews ou MP ! =)  
( et sur l'idée d'une fic M-preg aussi ;D )

Allez, on se retrouve au chapitre 6 !  
(Où Fili va saigner ses poings sur les murs d'Erebor)

A pluuuush ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre: **Oh là là ! :D Déjà 1050 vues pour _Délivre-moi_ ! Ca me fait énooormément plaisir, ça prouve qu'elle a du succès et savoir que ce sont ses idées qui la composent, ça touche beaucoup ! ^^ Et puis le dernier chapitre est monté en flèche ! O.O A peine cinq jours qu'il est posté qu'il a déjà atteint les 100 vues ! xD Ah là là, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Si ça continu de grimper comme ça, va falloir que je m'active pour avancer dans les chapitres x) Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 6 et j'entame à peine le 11ème sous OpenOffice ! (bon, un chapitre moins de la moitié, donc ça va...)  
Pour les quelques avis que j'ai eu sur le précédent chapitre, une idée de M-Preg à l'air de plaire, donc je vais y réfléchir :) Merci de m'avoir fait savoir ce que vous en pensiez ! ^^  
Ok, j'arrête mon blabla, désolé xD Voici le chapitre 6 !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Voilà deux semaines que je faisais tout mon possible pour protéger Kili de cette personne qui le maltraitait depuis trois mois et demi... Je ne savais toujours pas qui il était et ce silence de la part de mon frère me mettait hors de moi. Je lui avais prouvé que je l'aimais, comme je n'en avais pas le droit, que je le protégerais de ce monstre, que je le délivrerais de son joug. Mais il avait toujours peur... peur de me dire son nom, redoutant qu'il me fasse du mal. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas une chose... Pourquoi ce nain me voudrait du mal ? Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à aller chercher les embrouilles, à avoir des gens qui veulent ma tête ! Alors pourquoi torturer Kili ? S'il est un vrai mâle, qu'il vienne me voir directement ! Ou alors... Je n'ai aucun lien avec ce nain, et que c'est Kili qui s'est attiré des ennuis... Et que cet infâme le fait chanter en lui faisant croire que s'il se laisse faire, il ne chercherait pas à m'atteindre, moi, la personne que Kili aime plus que n'importe quoi...

Oui...Oui, ça devait être ça ! Mais pour quelle raison quelqu'un irait torturer mon petit frère ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire ? Et puis si ce dernier sait où se trouve les appartements de Kili, alors il sait où se trouvent les miens... Et s'il le sait, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un nain qui peut pénétrer dans les étages royaux. Hm... Je commence à avoir trop mal à la tête avec toute cette cogitation.

Je laissai tomber à la renverse sur mon lit tout en soupirant. Tout serait bien plus simple si Kili se décidait de me dire qui était son malfaiteur. Mais pour le moment, il ne craignait rien. Il était constamment avec moi depuis notre petite escapade dans la forêt, et aucune marques récentes ne se faisaient voir. Et c'était parfait ainsi. Personne n'était venu non plus dans mes appartements pour me l'arracher et abuser de lui. Bon sang, quelle monstruosité...

Je sursautai en entendant la porte de la salle d'eau claquer mais me détendit aussitôt lorsque je vis Kili en sortir avec une serviette sur les hanches.

« Hey, ce n'est que moi, fit-il en riant. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais avoir peur si quelqu'un entre comme ça, car pour le moment Th-...TU ne risques rien !

— Tu dis que je ne risque rien parce que tu te tais. Mais toi, en attendant, tu as souffert pendant presque trois mois ! Je préfère que tu me dises son nom, que j'aille le voir, et que je lui règle son compte !

— Tu sais que je ne veux pas Fili, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Et puis je ne veux pas vous voir vous entre-tuer non plus, nous avons déjà assez souffert...

— Et toi ? Tu vas souffrir pendant encore combien de temps ? J'en peux plus Kili ! Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te savoir en danger ! De t'enfermer ici pour vouloir te protéger ! Je veux que tu puisses vivre sans te retourner constamment pour vérifier tes arrières ! »

Il baissa la tête pour planter son regard sur les draps. Il le savait ! Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas éternellement ! Aussi bien sa langue qu'à endurer tous ces supplices ! Mais il persistait ! Et j'en avais vraiment ma claque !

Malgré ma colère qui avait soudainement montée, je me levai doucement du lit pour me placer à genoux devant Kili et chercher son regard.

« Écoute...repris-je plus calmement. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi... Ce nain te maltraite pour je ne sais quelle raison, voir pour aucune, et...il te veut que pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'il te fait du chantage, pas vrai ? Il ne veut pas que tu te plaignes, car tout pourrait cesser si quelqu'un tentait de l'arrêter, hm ? J'ai juste ? (il hocha faiblement la tête) Et pour être sûr que tu ne le dises pas, il m'a utilisé comme bouclier.. ?

— O-Oui...

— Je suis sûr que ce sont des paroles en l'air... Jamais il ne s'approchera de moi, alors tu peux tout me dire...

— Fili...T-Tu ne comprends toujours pas.. ! J'étais un guerrier ! Et voilà à quoi je suis réduis.. ! S'il peut m'atteindre si facilement, il le pourra avec toi... Tu as vu ce dont il est capable... C'est un monstre... »

Je saisis délicatement ses mains dans les miennes, pour de nouveau avoir son attention et lui adresser un faible sourire. Je ferais tout pour trouver qui est ce nain, tout pour protéger mon frère, et tout pour lui rendre sa liberté...

Mes yeux dérivèrent sur son avant-bras, qui était encore marqué par son ancienne brûlure. Elle était longue et fine...mais profonde, comme s'il avait appuyé pour le marquer...

« Kili.. ? Avec quoi t'a-t-il fait ça ?

— Un tisonnier... »

Un tisonnier ? Alors cela change tout... Ce n'est alors peut-être pas un nain des forges, car les tisonniers se trouvent à côté des cheminées. Ça pourrait être alors n'importe qui ayant une cheminée chez lui... Non... Pas n'importe qui... Quelqu'un ayant une cheminée et ayant accès aux appartements royaux. Il faut que je fasse une liste.

Je me levai d'un bond, sous les yeux incompréhensifs de Kili, et me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour sortir du papier et écrire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Fili ?

— Aide-moi. Qui possède une cheminée et qui a accès à l'aile royale ?

— Euh...

— Y a toi et moi, Dwalin...Thorin...fis-je lentement en écrivant en même temps. Gloin et Gimli... Qui d'autre ?

— Je ne veux pas t'aider Fili, dit-il sèchement. »

Je laissai tomber la plume et me tournai vers Kili, qui semblait complètement terrorisé. Je m'approchai alors de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

« C'est parce que je le trouverais si je suis cette voie ? »

Il ne dit rien mais répondit tout de même à mon étreinte avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou pour pleurer. Je lui caressai tendrement le dos pour le calmer, puis déposai mon front contre le sien.

« Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit...et de qui que ce soit... Car je serais toujours là pour te protéger. Parce que c'est mon rôle de frère, et parce que tu es tout ce qu'il me reste...Je t'aime Kili...

— M-Moi aussi...J-Je t'aime Fee... »

Je resserrai mon étreinte. C'était la deuxième fois seulement que nous nous disions cela, aussi sincèrement. Une nouvelle relation était naît entre nous, une relation plus forte...qui nous rapprochait davantage... Et même si nous savions tous les deux qu'il s'agissait d'amour, et non seulement fraternel, nous n'osions pas encore faire plus que de simples baisers. A vrai dire, j'en avais envie, oui. Mais Kili avait vécu des choses traumatisantes, et je ne voulais pas davantage le perturber, lui raviver ces images atroces. C'est pourquoi je ne faisais rien. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, et la présence de son corps contre le mien la nuit, ainsi que sa bouche contre la mienne me suffit déjà amplement. C'est déjà trop pour une relation entre frères.

De faibles coups retentirent contre le bois de ma porte. Ça devait être Gimli, je lui avais demandé de venir cet après-midi pour qu'il puisse m'aider à mettre le doigt sur le malfaiteur de mon frère. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était levé d'un bond, complètement paniqué. Ah...J'avais oublié de le lui dire.

« Calme-toi Kee, ce n'est que Gimli...

— Ah...Me voilà soulagé.. ! Fit-il dans un bruyant soupire. Oh mais je suis quasi à poil, moi ! »

Et il disparut à nouveau dans la salle d'eau en emportant avec lui les vêtements qui étaient posés sur le dossier d'une chaise, comme une tornade. Je levai les yeux au ciel en riant, puis allai ouvrir la porte à mon invité. Et c'était effectivement le fils de Gloin.

« Fili ! S'exclama-t-il, commet va-tu ?

— Bien bien ! Entre donc ! »

Je le fis entrer en jetant un regard dans le couloir, dehors, et vis deux gardes. Hm...Est-ce qu'ils guettent si Kili sort ? Je refermai la porte et me tournai vers Gimli qui inspectait ma chambre.

« Il est là ? Fit-il à voix basse. »

Je hochai positivement la tête avant de pointer le nez vers la porte de la salle d'eau. Il se rapprocha alors de moi et plongea sa main dans une de ses poches, puis hésita quelques instants.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est bon tout ça...

— Gimli, rien ne sera bon pour lui tant que nous ne saurons rien. Alors ? M'as-tu apporté ce que je t'ai demandé ?

— Oui...Mais si mon oncle Oin s'en rend compte, je risque d'avoir des ennuis...

— Ne t'en fais pas. C'est pour une bonne cause de toute façon. »

Il sortit alors finalement la petite fiole de sa poche avant de me la donner, et que je glissai à mon tour dans la mienne. Il s'agissait d'une potion de vérité. Je ne voulais pas en arrivé là, en réalité, mais je compte attendre encore un peu. De voir si Kili me fait confiance ou non... Et dans le second cas, j'utiliserais cette potion. Mais ce ne sera qu'en dernier recoure.

« Gim' ! Fit la voix de mon frère derrière nous. Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien ! Je suis venu enquêter avec ton frère. C'est assez agaçant que tu ne dises rien, alors on prend un autre chemin !

— Je sais, dit-il en baissant les yeux, mais comme je l'expliquais à Fili tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas si simple que ça pour moi... Ça pourrait avoir de très lourdes conséquences... Et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. »

Gimli me jeta un regard, comme s'il cherchait à me dire quelque chose. Voyant cette étrange complicité entre Gimli et moi, Kili soupira et alla chercher son manteau. Où est-ce qu'il compte aller comme ça ? Je lui saisis le bras pour le couper dans son élan et le tournai vers moi.

« Hey, où tu vas comme ça ? Tu pars pas d'ici sans moi, d'accord ?

— Écoute, je sais que tu veux me protéger, et je le souhaite aussi. Mais y en a marre, je ne supporte plus d'être enfermé ici. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Reste ici avec Gimli à chercher, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Gimli se mit alors à rire en entendant l'argument de Kili, et en voyant la grimace d'incompréhension qui venait de me déformer le visage. Quoi ? J'ai ne comprends pas. Il veut que je le protège, mais il a besoin d'être seul, hors de ma chambre ? Mais c'est du suicide !

« Kili, il peut se trouver n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est ! Il peut t'attraper et te faire je ne sais quoi. Alors non, tu ne sors pas d'ici.

— Mais Fili ! S'empourpra-t-il soudainement de colère. Je ne supporte plus d'être enfermé ici ! D'être presque prisonnier ! J'ai besoin de voir la lumière du jour, de sentir le vent sur ma peau, de...de retourner là-haut ! (il marqua une pause) Il ne sait pas que je me rends à cet endroit parfois. Et puis je sais où il se trouve à l'heure qu'il est.

— Où se trouve-t-il ? Tentai-je de le piéger.

— Comme si j'allais te le dire ! Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Sinon tu sauras directement qui il est.

— Vous êtes bien des descendants de la lignée de Durin vous deux ! S'exclama Gimli. Vous êtes têtu ! Surtout toi, Kili ! »

Kili pesta quelques minutes puis fini par quitter mes appartements, me laissant seul avec Gimli. Il était rare qu'il pique une crise de colère comme ça, mais c'était compréhensible... Pendant deux semaines il est resté enfermé ici, sauf pour les repas que nous passions toujours avec notre oncle, il est donc normal qu'il explose au bout d'un moment... Je soupirai et jetai un regard à Gimli.

« Y a un truc entre-vous, pas vrai ?

— Comment ça ? Fis-je troublé.

— Je comprends que Kili veuille te protéger en ne disant rien, mais là, ça va beaucoup trop loin. Si j'avais un frère, certes je garderais le silence, mais pas au point de continuer de souffrir ainsi. Il doit t'aimer plus qu'il ne le doit.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça fait de toute façon ? Dis-je sèchement.

— Ça fait que tu dois le suivre, maintenant. Parce que toi aussi, tu l'aimes comme tu ne dois pas. Ça se voit gros comme la montagne. »

Je restai quelques instants silencieux et perturbé. Je m'étais efforcé de cacher mes sentiments vis-à-vis de Kili pendant ces dernières années, et voilà que Gimli me dit que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage... Alors soit je suis mauvais comédien, soit Gimli est très doué pour déceler les émotions des autres. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Gimli avait raison. J'aimais Kili comme je n'en avais pas le droit, et je devais le suivre pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

« D'accord. Tu as raison, fis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. Et pour les deux propos, fis-je en soupirant.

— Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! »

Je secouai la tête en voyant le jeune nain commencer une étrange danse de victoire. Je l'attrapai alors par le bras et le tirai à l'extérieur de ma chambre pour nous engager dans les couloirs et longer les murs furtivement pour ne pas nous faire voir par Kili, qui se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Alors qu'il disparut au coin du couloir, nous accélérâmes le pas pour nous rapprocher, et fîmes dépasser seulement nos têtes à l'angle. Kili ne semble pas du tout sur ses gardes, c'est étrange... Peut-être que je l'ai trop énervé ? C'est souvent que, quand il est hors de lui, il part sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, voir bouscule tout le monde sur son chemin. Heureusement qu'il n'y a donc personne dans ce couloir...

Alors qu'il longeait les murs, une silhouette vêtue de noir sortit de nulle part du mur, et attrapa Kili pour le tirer dans les pierres.

« KILI ! Hurlai-je en courant vers lui.

— FILII ! AIDE-MOI ! »

Il luttait, et je courais le plus vite que je pouvais, mais la personne qui l'avait saisit était puissante, et il l'attira dans l'encadrement de la porte secrète qui était dans ce mur. J'entendis une dernière fois la voix de mon frère crier, puis la porte de pierre se referma pile devant mon nez. Non ! NON !

« KILI ! KILI ! TU M'ENTENDS ?! »

Je tapais des poings contre la paroi pierreuse, mais rien n'y faisait. Je n'entendais plus la voix de mon frère et mes mains commençaient à saigner. Je continuais malgré tout de frapper, de glisser mes doigts dans les sillons des pierres, mais rien ! Pas moyen d'ouvrir cette fichue porte ! On ne pouvait même pas se douter qu'il y en avait une ! Je donnai un violent coup de poing dans le mur et cognai ma tête contre la paroi pour pleurer.

« Kili.. Kili !

— Calme-toi Fili, fit Gimli en plaçant une main sur mon épaule. Nous allons demander de l'aide tout de suite !

— A qui veux-tu demander de l'aider, Gimli ?! Criai-je en me retournant vers lui. Thorin n'est pas de notre côté ! Et les autres ne pourront rien y faire ! Seuls Thorin, Dwalin et Balin se souviennent correctement de ces murs !

— Justement ! Allons voir Balin et demandons-lui s'il sait où conduit ce passage, et nous pourrons aller sauver Kili ! »

Je tentai de me calmer, mais la peur et la colère me tiraillait la poitrine, et mes mains tremblaient sous la douleur. Il avait raison, encore une fois, mais j'étais beaucoup trop angoisser pour le lui dire. C'est pourquoi je hochai simplement la tête, et nous partîmes en courant en direction des bureaux de Balin. Nous entrâmes en trombes dans la pièce, ce qui fit sursauter le plus vieux qui était en train de rédiger quelque chose.

« Fili ? Gimli ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Dit-il en posant ses lunettes.

— Kili a été enlevé ! Fis-je à bout de souffle.

— Enlevé ? »

Son teint avait viré à un blanc presque fantomatique, déjà qu'il n'était pas très hâlé à la base, et l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

« Oui, continuai-je, il marchait dans le couloir Est de nos appartements, et quelqu'un à surgit des murs par une porte secrète et l'a attiré dans ce passage, avant que la porte ne se referme. Elle est impossible à rouvrir, je ne me doutais même pas qu'il y avait une porte à cet endroit-là !

— Le couloir Est ? Je ne savais pas non plus qu'il y avait un passage... Il y a énormément de passages dans Erebor, et beaucoup d'entre eux sont maintenant impraticables à cause de la colère de Smaug. Il y en a un peu partout, et je ne les connais pas tous malheureusement. Je pourrais demander à Thorin, même si je sais que ce ne va pas être une partie de plaisir... J'ai beau être plus vieux que lui, il était le prince à cette époque, et de nombreuses fois il allait s'amuser dans ces murs avec Frérin et Dis. Je pense qu'il saura vous dire si ce passage est encore praticable, et s'il sait où il mène. »

Alors que je partis en courant hors de son bureau, je m'arrêtai au beau milieu du couloir, venant de réaliser quelque chose. Tout d'abord, ce nain qui torture Kili sait où se trouve ses appartements... C'est donc qu'il a accès à l'aile royale. Ensuite, il possède une cheminée dans les siens, car sinon, comment expliquer la brûlure sur le bras de Kili... Et puis, il connaît l'existence de certains passages dans les murs d'Erebor. Et selon Balin, seul Thorin connaissait ces murs... Alors...

« Non...Non, ce...ce ne peut pas être...l-lui ?

— Qui a-t-il Fili ? Me demanda Gimli qui venait de me rejoindre.

— Je sais qui est le ravisseur de Kili...

— T'es sérieux ? Qui est-ce ?

— Bordel, mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! C'est pourtant évident ! (je me tournai vers mon acolyte) Il s'agit de Thorin. »

Le visage de Gimli se crispa, réalisant sûrement à son tour que ce ne pouvait qu'être lui. Mais dans ce cas, nous ne pouvons pas aller lui demander ! Ou alors il saura que...que je suis au courant ! Et il risquerait de faire encore plus de mal à Kili ! Bon sang ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Je retournai vers la fameuse porte et pris un peu de recul. Vu d'ici, c'était un mur comme les autres. Mais les portes des nains sont invisibles, et il y a toujours quelque chose qui les trahit pour pouvoir les pénétrer. Je m'assis alors sur le sol, le dos à un mur et les yeux rivés sur la porte. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose pour l'ouvrir.

** Point de vue de Kili.**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et sentis une violente douleur derrière la tête ainsi qu'une brûlure aux poignets. Ma vue devint alors plus nette, et je constatai que j'étais en torse nu, à genoux, les poignets liés par une corde et accrochés à une barre de fer devant moi. Je tentai alors de tirer dessus, sentent la peur m'envahir lorsque j'entendis des pas raisonner derrière moi. Je me figeai alors, et sentis ce désagréable frisson me parcourir l'échine.

« Tu lui en as parlé, n'est-ce pas.. ? Résonna sa voix grave dans la pièce. Je t'avais pourtant dit que s'il savait quelque chose, je n'hésiterais pas à faire de même avec lui...pas vrai Kili ?

— J-Je ne lui ai rien dit ! I-Il ne sait pas que...que c'est vous !

— Mais il sait ce que je te fais... Et pas seulement en voyant les marques, je suis certain que tu lui en a parlé pendant votre petite virée nocturne ! Cria-t-il soudainement. Pendant deux semaines il t'a caché ! Il sait ! Il sait tout ce que je t'ai fais, pas vrai ?! »

Je fermai violemment les yeux et resserrai la mâchoire alors que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus rude et qu'il se colla à mon dos.

« J'ai tellement été frustré Kili...dit-il soudainement calmement. Ton corps ne doit plus être si marqué maintenant...il va falloir que je me rattrape. »

Ses mains glissèrent sur mes flans avant de s'arrêter sur mon ventre et d'exercer une légère pression pile à l'endroit où se trouvait un bleu il y a deux semaines de cela.

« Tu ne te plains pas ? Fit-il étonné. Va falloir y remédier dans ce cas... Ta voix m'a manqué... »

Alors que je fermais violemment les yeux et essayais de ne pas entendre ses paroles, je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer doucement mais douloureusement dans ma peau. Je mordis alors ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de douleur, car c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. M'entendre souffrir, me soumettre à ses désirs les plus abominables.

« Vas-y Kili ! Cri ! Implore-moi d'arrêter !

— Que je vous implore ou pas, fis-je le plus calmement possible, vous n'arrêtez jamais la torture.»

Il se décolla silencieusement de moi, me laissant de nouveau respirer. Mais je savais que rien n'avait encore commencé. Que ces menaces et cette griffure n'étaient que des préliminaires... Et j'avais vu juste. Je reçus soudainement un coup dans les lombaires qui me fit lâcher un cri de douleur et tirer sur mes liens.

« Retourne-toi. »

Docile, je me tournai lentement et difficilement vers lui, les bras toujours en l'air et me tenant sur mes genoux. Je pouvais enfin le voir, voir ce visage inexpressif et ces yeux brûlants de colère. Il se tenait debout devant moi, avec une longue barre de fer. Il m'avait frappé avec...ç-ça ? Il s'approcha de moi, s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur, puis ancra ses yeux de glace dans les miens. Je pouvais clairement voir cet éclat de folie qui y brillait, cet éclat qui le rendait si différent de ce qu'il avait été autrefois.

« Thorin, je...je vous en supplie...arrêtez tout ça... V-Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez... Vous vous êtes vengé de la mort de Bilbon, alors je vous en pris...mon oncle...ar-arrêtez... »

Ma voix n'avait été que murmure, et pourtant, elle avait résonné dans cette pièce sombre et froide tant elle était vide. Je devais sûrement me trouver dans les cachots du palais. Thorin esquissa alors un étrange sourire puis scella soudainement ses lèvres aux miennes. Surpris, mais aussi paniqué, je tentai de me débattre de ses bras qui c'étaient refermés autour de moi, mais me figeai lorsque je remarquai que son baiser était plutôt doux et attentionné. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter ce geste, s'il était sincère ou si ce n'était qu'un leurre pour mieux m'atteindre ensuite. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine tant l'anxiété et la confusion m'envahissaient. Et Thorin s'en rendit compte.

« Tu apprécies ce baiser Kili.. ? Susurra-t-il contre mes lèvres. J'ai su par un de mes gardes que Fili et toi aviez déjà eu l'occasion de partager ce genre de situation... et ce garde-là n'est pas du genre à me mentir, alors n'essaie pas de nier. Réponds-moi...

— O-Oui... »

Je n'eus ni le temps de comprendre ni le temps de réagir qu'il s'éloigna de moi pour me tirer une gifle, qui me fit virer la tête de bord. J'avais les yeux écarquillés et la joue qui me brûlait. Il m'avait frappé avec le revers, et ses phalanges avaient fait claquer ma langue contre mes dents, ce qui expliquait donc le goût de sang dans ma bouche.

« Je n'avais déjà plus beaucoup d'estime pour toi Kili, alors maintenant que toi et ton frère vous tournez autour ! C'est ignoble !

— Et ce que vous me faites ne l'est pas peut-être ?! »

Je me tus lorsque ses yeux devinrent noir de rage. J'avais osé lui répondre. Il tourna les talons pour aller au fond de la pièce afin de chercher quelque chose puis revint d'un pas lent, et angoissant. Il se plaça devant moi, un manche noir dans une main continuant en une sorte de fine corde enroulée dans son autre main. Mon cœur accéléra subitement à la vue du fouet.

« Je crois t'avoir assez entendu parler pour aujourd'hui. Je vais te faire taire.(Il marqua une longue pause). Ou pas, en fait...Car tu vas crier Kili...Tu vas crier pour moi. »

J'étais pétrifié devant l'objet de torture. Tellement que je ne me rendis même pas compte que Thorin me remit dans la position dans laquelle j'étais à mon réveil. Je revins seulement à moi lorsque je sentis ses doigts me caresser lentement le dos, qui me provoqua un désagréable frisson.

Je réalisai alors ce qui allait vraiment s'ensuivre, c'est pourquoi je me mis à tirer sur mes liens, à tenter de me redresser sur mes jambes quand un claquement résonna dans l'air, et que je sentis cette atroce brûlure dans le dos.

« AAAAH !

— Oui c'est ça, cri pour moi Kili. »

J'étais retombé à genoux tant le coup avait été violent et tant la douleur était insupportable. Un second coup de fouet claqua contre ma peau, qui me fit de nouveau hurler et pleurer de douleur. Je ne pouvais retenir mes cris, c'était intenable. Un nouveau claquement résonna, et une vive douleur m'engourdit encore le dos, me poussant à mordre à sang ma lèvre inférieure pour me focaliser sur autre chose.

« Ne te retiens pas Kili, ou bien je serais contraint de t'enfermer ici encore pour un moment. »

Contraint ? Il se fout littéralement de moi ! Je suis là pour son propre plaisir ! Ce n'est pas une contrainte pour lui ! Un cri s'arracha de nouveau de ma gorge lorsqu'un autre coup de fouet me cingla à vif. Je sentais mon sang couler dans mon dos, sur le peu de peau qui devait encore me rester... De nombreux coups continuèrent, et je continuais de m'accrocher désespérément à mes liens pour tenir face à cette torture. C'était la pire que j'avais pu recevoir... Le viol avait été atroce, mais la douleur des coups de fouets étaient épouvantables. La douleur fut tellement insoutenable, que je perdis connaissance au cinquante-et-unième coup.

* * *

**Oh mon dieu... J'y crois pas que j'ai écrit un truc comme ça.. U.U**

C'est tellement ignoble, je m'en excuse..! Mais ça sera la dernière chose que subira Kili, je vous le promet ! (car au prochain chapitre ou celui d'après, je ne sais plus, il quittera Erebor avec Fili).

La scène des murs m'est venu en regardant un film (où les gens se faisait attraper par des monstres en longeant un couloir) du coup, je me suis dit que ça pouvait bien coller avec l'ambiance d'Erebor et les portes secrètes dans les murs. Et puis je me suis dit qu'il était tant que Fili sache qui était le bourreau de Kili, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils vont quitter Erebor !

BREF ! Je m'excuse d'avoir terminé ce chapitre avec cette scène (j'espère que vous n'allez pas faire des cauchemars sur notre petit Kili) mais il fallait passer par-là pour que certaines choses arrivent plus tard :) Entre nos deux frères ;)

Allez, je vous laisse ! Et n'oubliez pas de me faire connaître vos avis ! :D  
J'adore lire vos reviews, qu'elles soient longues ou pas ! ^^

On se retrouve au chapitre 7 !  
(Où avec un Dwalin pas si mauvais que ça, finalement...)

Bisouuuus ! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre: **Rah là là ! Décidemment, vous me ravissez de jour en jour ! :D Vos reviews me font énoooormément plaisir, vraiment ! Et puis les chapitres se lisent à une vitesse fulgurante en ce moment ! :O A peine quatre jours (je crois) que je le chapitre 6 est en ligne qu'il a déjà atteint 105 vues ! Je vais finir par être à court de chapitres ! xD Nah, je vous rassure, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 12 actuellement :) D'ailleurs, dans ces eaux-là, vous aurez quelques surprises héhé ! :D Je n'ai pas encore rédigé cette fameuse surprise (qui vous plaira j'espère !) mais je sens déjà que ça va être cool dans cette fiction si sombre, difficile et compliqué pour nos nains ;). En tout cas, je vous remercie toutes (tous ? :D) pour ces reviews, ces vues, les followers et celles qui m'ont ajouté à leur favoris ! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une fic aussi...riche en émotions (on va dire) pouvait plaire à ce point ! (Il doit y avoir pas mal de sadiques et de perverses parmi vous alors xD héhé, ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes pas seules !)  
Bref ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre 7 ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Voilà de nombreux jours que je suis enfermé dans ce trou, sans manger, sans boire... Je commence à ne plus en pouvoir... Mes bras me font atrocement souffrir, et le sang dans mon dos s'étant solidifié m'empêche de trouver une position plus ou moins confortable. Thorin revenait de temps à autre me rendre quelques visites... Et elles n'étaient pas de courtoisie, ça non. Il profitait de ma faiblesse, de ma fatigue, du fait que je sois passif... que je ne tente finalement plus rien pour riposter pour se défouler. J'étais bien trop éprouvé pour bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt... Je n'allais certainement pas m'engager dans une lutte inutile, si ce n'est pour m'achever avant que ce ne soit Thorin qui le fasse.

Face au mur, les bras toujours tenus en l'air, je tentais de respirer plus moins calmement, sans trop forcer ayant quelques côtes fêlées... Hier, alors que j'avais osé le regardé droit dans les yeux, seulement pour le supplier de me laisser, il m'a rué de coups de pieds... Jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance...

Tout ce que j'espérais, était que Fili s'enfuit d'Erebor... Il ne pouvait plus rien pour moi, c'était terminé... J'allais mourir ici, je le sentais. Plus les jours défilaient, plus je sentais l'étreinte de la faucheuse de resserrer autour de moi. C'était effrayant. Mais je savais que seule la mort pouvait désormais me libérer de cet enfer. Pour aller où ensuite, je ne sais pas... Mais ailleurs qu'ici sera toujours mieux.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux quand j'entendis la clef dans la serrure métallique de la cellule. Le grincement de la porte me provoquait cette mauvaise montée d'adrénaline, qui faisait accélérer mon rythme cardiaque, qui me faisait suffoquer, qui me faisait atrocement mal aux côtes... J'entendis alors des pas lents et lourds se rapprocher de moi, puis le silence prit place. Comme quelques secondes plutôt, alors que j'étais seul.

« Kili.. ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la voix de Thorin. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour pivoter la tête et voir à quel nain appartenait cette voix. Elle était masculine, avait un timbre particulier...très grave... Mais cette isolation, cette torture... m'avait comme lavé littéralement le cerveau. Impossible de mettre un nom sur cette voix. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle n'était ni celle de Thorin, et ni celle de Fili... Si je me souvenais encore de sa voix...

Je tentai alors de le lui demander, mais aucuns sons ne franchirent la barrière de mes lèvres. Une douleur atroce me prit au niveau de la gorge, une violente quinte de toux me prit d'assaut. Je n'avais plus de voix... J'avais tellement hurlé ces derniers temps, que je m'en étais brisé les cordes vocales...

Je sursautai lorsque je sentis une large main se poser sur mon épaule. Elle était rugueuse, chaude... et une étrange sensation s'en dégageait. Je n'avais pas peur... de toute façon, rien ne pouvait être plus effrayant que Thorin. Alors qui qu'il soit, ce nain ne pourrait m'effrayer plus que mon oncle.

« Que fais-tu ici Kili ? Pourquoi es-tu enfermé dans une cellule de la prison ? »

Cet accent.. ! Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir... Pourtant, j'étais certain de l'avoir entendu souvent...Pendant un long moment, presque tous les jours... Qui ? Qui était-il ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas ? (Il tourna lentement ma tête vers lui) Que...Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

— D...Dw... »

C'était lui, Dwalin. Je ne le voyais plus autant que lors que voyage pour reconquérir Erebor... Je le voyais, avec Fili, seulement pendant les entraînements... Et ces derniers temps, je ne le voyais plus du tout. Pourtant, sa voix est si spéciale... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à trouver son nom directement ?

Je tentai encore de lui répondre mais je me mis de nouveau à tousser. Je n'arrivais même pas à sortir un seul son... Je laissai retomber mon front contre le mur de pierre et me mis silencieusement à pleurer. Silencieusement... Je ne peux faire que ça, de toute façon... Je ne savais pas si c'était un si bon présage que Dwalin soit là, je continuais d'espérer ! Mais Dwalin est le seul de la compagnie à avoir suivis Thorin dans cette direction. Il le soutenait pour tout, même pour la réduction de nourriture et des revenus pour les habitants de la cité... Je ne savais pas si je devais lui faire confiance... Mais je disais, je ne pouvais pas avoir plus peur de lui que je n'avais déjà peur de Thorin.

« Je vais te détacher. »

Il sortit alors un couteau de sa ceinture et coupa les liens qui me retenaient les bras. Une affreuse douleur me prit les épaules lorsque mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps, et seule une grimace put lui faire comprendre que j'avais mal.

Il m'aida à m'asseoir correctement, sans me faire mal davantage, et se plaça en face pour m'observer.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Là encore, je ne savais si je devais le lui faire savoir ou pas... Et ce par quelques moyens que ce soit. Autant, Dwalin était là sous l'ordre de Thorin, pour savoir si je céderais, et dirait à tout-va, à n'importe qui, qui était mon bourreau. Je bougeai alors lentement ma tête de gauche à droite pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui ferais rien savoir.

« Kili...Ce n'est pas normal ce qu'on t'a fait... Tu es un prince, un héritier de ce royaume ! Tu ne dois pas être traité comme ça, même si tu as commis une énorme bêtise ! (les larmes me montèrent aux yeux). C'est...C'est Thorin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fermai les yeux à l'entente de son nom, et les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues violacées par les coups que j'avais pu recevoir ces derniers jours. Il soupira longuement, ayant sûrement compris qu'il avait vu juste, et passa sa main sur son visage.

« Il est allé trop loin. Il faut que ça cesse. »

Il défit alors sa cape à capuche et me la posa sur les épaules. Il m'aida à me relever puis à quitter furtivement les cachots pour arriver dans un long couloir de pierre. Je constatai par les fenêtres qu'il faisait nuit, et que la neige tombait dehors. Déjà.. ? Nous sommes déjà dans le Foryule.. ? Quel jour étions-nous ? L'anniversaire de Fili était déjà passé ? Je me mis alors à paniquer, imaginant si c'était le cas. Fili devait être terriblement mal ! Il fallait que je le vois. Je tirai doucement sur le bras de Dwalin, pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas aller dans la direction dans laquelle il nous conduisait, mais il me regarda d'un air dur. Je ne bronchai pas et me laissai guider dans les couloirs sombres. C'est alors que je le reconnu. Ce couloir. Celui dans lequel Thorin m'avait attrapé à travers le mur. Je levai les yeux vers les murs en questions, et constatai de multitudes traces sombres balayer les pierres.

« C'est du sang, fit Dwalin en me regardant. C'est Fili. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il s'est acharné, et décharné sur ces pierres pendant une semaine... Mais je n'ai pas poussé plus loin. (il me regarda en coin) Mais toi, tu sembles savoir pourquoi... Je me trompe ? »

Je fis non de la tête. Il avait raison. Fili avait dû tenter d'ouvrir le passage après m'être fait enlever. Il a dû y laisser beaucoup... Ses mains...ses poings...

« Nous y sommes, fit-il en m'ouvrant la porte de ses appartements. Entre, tu seras plus en sécurité ici que là-bas. Et ne t'en fais pas. Si Thorin se doute de quoi que ce soit, je lui ferais croire autre chose. Et si je dois l'affronter, je le ferais. Tu n'as pas a avoir peur. »

Même si je trouvais son invitation quelque peu intimidante, je me détendis en voyant le feu dans l'âtre, des fauteuils devant, et un large lit avec des draps et de la fourrure. Une fois entré, il referma méticuleusement la porte à clef derrière lui puis se tourna vers moi.

« Il va falloir faire quelque chose de ces vilaines marques de fouets...dit-il en me retirant la cape et en observant mon dos. Je vais te mettre un linge humide. »

Il m'incita à m'asseoir sur son lit alors qu'il disparut quelques minutes dans la salle d'eau. Mes yeux parcoururent la pièce, détaillant les murs, les livres dans la bibliothèque, les armes de tous genres accrochés, des trophées de chasse... Je laissai une de mes mains caresser la fourrure sur le lit. Elle était douce et était gris beige... Elle me rappela la fourrure qui ornait le col du manteau de Fili. Mes doigts se resserrèrent alors dans les poils, et une colère soudainement m'envahit. Je ne devais pas rester là à rien faire, je devais retrouver Fili, lui dire que je vais bien... Enfin, que je ne suis pas mort en tout cas, et qu'il cesse de s'ouvrir les poings sur la porte secrète.

Dwalin revint avec une bassine d'eau tiède et un tissu trempant dedans.

« N'agresse pas ma fourrure comme ça, fit-il sur un ton amusé, elle ne t'as rien fait que je sache...(il s'assit à mes côtés) Allonge-toi à plat-ventre. Je vais te poser ça sur le dos, ça va ramollir les croûtes et tu pourras mieux bouger ensuite... »

Il se releva, enfila sa cape et se tourna vers moi.

« Soit sage, je vais voir Oin et lui demander de venir s'occuper de toi. Je t'enferme, donc ne panique pas et tout ira bien. »

Je clignai des yeux en guise d'affirmation puis laissai vagabonder mon esprit lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui. La chaleur et l'humidité dans mon dos me provoquait d'agréables sensations... Je me détendais, je n'avais presque plus mal... Et je finis par m'endormir, la conscience plutôt sereine.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Dwalin était revenu avec Oin, et ce dernier commença à concocter une gelée transparente avant de me l'étaler doucement sur mes hématomes.

« D'ici demain, tes bleus ne seront plus douloureux. Ils seront toujours voyants mais ce n'est pas un réel problème... »

Je hochai de la tête puis il retira les lignes humide que Dwalin avait posé sur mon dos. Je l'entendis soupirer.

« Mon petit gars, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...(je fronçai les sourcils) Tu as certes des croûtes, mais elles sont infectées... Je vais devoir te...te les retirer pour que de plus saines les remplaces. »

Je laissai tomber mon visage dans le coussin et soupirai. Alors la torture n'était pas vraiment terminée...

« Après, saine ou pas, il aura toujours des marques ? Demanda Dwalin.

— Oui, malheureusement... Mais il ne sera pas atteint de fièvre aiguë...Et traiter la fièvre alors que nous entrons dans l'hiver...ce n'est pas une bonne idée.. »

Tout mon corps se mit soudainement à trembler, sous l'angoisse et la fatigue. Lorsque que Oin vit l'anxiété dans mes yeux, il me rassura en me disant qu'il allait me faire boire un tranquillisant afin de sentir le moins possible les douleurs qui allaient suivre. C'est alors que, une fois le breuvage bu, tout autour de moi sembla s'embrumer et onduler. C'est alors que je tombai dans une étrange torpeur, tout en restant immobile, la joue contre l'oreiller et les yeux rivé sur l'ombre d'Oin projeté sur le mur. Je discernais ses mouvements, mais je ne sentais rien. Et ça me rassurait... Je fermai alors les yeux, puis m'endormis une nouvelle fois.

Lorsque je me réveillai pour la seconde fois, j'avais fait ma nuit. La lumière du soleil éclairait la chambre de Dwalin, qui lui dormait sur un long sofa près de l'âtre, enroulé dans une couverture. Je me redressai alors doucement et remarquai ce large bandage sur tout mon torse et qui en faisait tout le tour. Je m'étirai doucement et me levai du lit, titubant légèrement par la fatigue, et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Quel idiot ce Dwalin...il a laissé la clef sur la serrure.

Je bloquai ma respiration et tournait lentement la clef tout en gardant un œil sur le grand nain, qui dormait toujours. Je quittai alors furtivement ses appartements et longeai le grand couloir qui menait aux appartements de Fili. Je devais le voir, c'était vital. Alors que je pressai le pas tout en assurant mes arrières, je percutai soudainement quelqu'un au tournant et me rattrapai au mur.

« Kili ?! »

Mon cœur loupa un battement, pensant que cette voix grave appartenait à celle de Thorin, mais lorsque je relevai les yeux, je vis Gimli, un air stupéfait sur le visage.

« Que t'es-t-il ar-

— Faut pas rester là. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, surpris d'avoir lâché une phrase. Mais ça pouvait attendre ça, je devais à tout prix me cacher. J'attrapai le bras de Gimli et le trainai avec moi dans les couloirs.

« Mais où vas-tu comme ça ?

— Je veux voir Fili.

— Mais il n'est plus là ! »

Je m'arrêtai net dans ma lancé et sentis une mauvaise montée d'adrénaline. Je me tournai lentement vers Gimli, les yeux écarquillés, presque sur le point de pleurer.

« Qu-Quoi.. ?

— Bah il n'est plus dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Je relâchai l'air que j'avais retenu dans un long soupir et passa ma main sur le visage. Je donnai un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de l'autre nain et l'insultant gentiment.

« Je croyais que tu disais qu'il n'était plus à Erebor...

— Certainement pas ! Il remuait ciel et terre pour trouver un moyen de pénétrer ces murs ! Tu devrais effectivement aller le voir, il doit encore être à la bibliothèque à chercher dans les livres s'il trouve quelque chose.

— Écoute, je ne peux pas me permettre de me balader pour le moment, je me su-

— Tu t'es enfuis...Hm... De toute façon, j'imaginais mal Thorin te relâcher comme ça... »

Je me figeai à l'entente de son nom et la panique m'envahit soudainement. Il savait ? Comment savait-il ? Est-ce que Thorin est au courant que quelqu'un d'autre que Dwalin sait ? Est-ce que Fili est en danger à cause de moi ?

« Hey, calme-toi ! Je vais aller le chercher, va dans ses appartements et enfermes y toi. D'accord ? »

Je hochai machinalement la tête avant qu'il ne fonce vers la bibliothèque. A mon tour, alors, je me dirigeais vers les appartements de Fili. Une fois à l'intérieur, comme Gimli me l'avait ordonnée, j'avais fermé à double tour, et m'étais assis sur le lit. Je me vis alors dans le grand miroir qu'il y avait d'accroché au mur en face de moi.

Bon sang, je... Les larmes commencèrent à couler alors que je portai une main sur ma joue noircit par un bleu. Je ne me reconnaissais plus...Et Fili allait me voir ainsi d'une minute à l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas cacher mes bleus en le peu de temps que j'avais, je décidai alors de simplement enfiler une de mes tuniques qui traînaient encore sur un dossier de chaise. Au moins, il ne verra pas tous ces bandages et sera peut-être moins affolé.

Une fois plus ou moins présentable, je m'allongeai finalement sur le lit. Mes côtes me faisaient mal, et les profondes inspirations ainsi que marcher m'épuisait et me faisait mal. Je fus tout de même contraint de me lever lorsque de nombreux coups résonnèrent contre le bois de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Je vis alors Fili qui se figea à ma vue puis qui me pris doucement dans ses bras et logea sa tête dans mon cou. Je resserrai alors mes bras derrière de sa nuque et collai mon front contre son épaule.

« Oh Kili...commença-t-il à sangloter, je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir...

— J-Je suis là...fis-je la voix tremblante, moi non plus je pensais ne plus te revoir... »

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes avant de réaliser que nous n'étions toujours pas à l'abri des regards. Je me séparai alors doucement de mon frère alors qu'il referma la porte. Je m'allongeai de nouveau dans son lit, sentant encore mes côtes me rappeler qu'on m'avait donné de violents coups de pieds il y a quelques-temps, et vis Fili s'allonger à son tour à mes côtes pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Comment t'en es-tu sorti... ? J'ai essayé d'ouvrir cette fichue porte... Mais impossible...rien à faire...

— C'est Dwalin...il est venu me chercher aux cachots et m'a ramené dans ses appartements tard hier soir, pour me soigner.

— Aux cachots ? Fit-il sur un ton presque horrifié. Il savait que tu y étais ? Pourquoi est-il allé là-bas ?

— J'en sais rien Fili...Et je m'en fiche pour dire vrai... Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je ne sois plus là-bas...avec...ce monstre. »

Un silence prit place entre nous, alors qu'il commença à caresser du bout des doigts l'hématome que j'avais sur la joue. Je fermai les yeux, savourant ses fines caressent, puis sentis son front se coller au mien.

« Je sais qui c'est Kili... Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre exactement pourquoi il t'a fait ça... Mais sache que, désormais, il ne te touchera plus une seule fois. Plus une seule. Car je l'en empêcherais.

— Moi je comprends parfaitement pourquoi il fait ça...(il se décolla de moi pour me regarder) Lui et Bilbon s'aimaient, j'en suis certain ! Et par mon inadvertance, notre meilleur ami nous a quitté... Il veut simplement faire payer toute la souffrance qu'il a ressentit et l'absence de Bilbon, à la personne qui est responsable de tout ça...

— Et voilà que tu recommences Kili...

— Je suis sérieux ! Fis-je en haussant le ton. Il me l'a clairement dit lorsque je suis allé le voir dans la salle du trésor, il y a quatre mois. »

Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se redresse et s'appuit sur ses avants-bras pour mieux me voir.

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que si tout ça est arrivé, c'est parce que JE t'ai dit d'aller lui parler ?!

— O-Oui, mais ne te tiens pas pour responsable ! Ça aurait fini par arriver tôt ou tard...

— Et donc ce sang que tu avais sur le visage, cette blessure à l'arcade... Ce n'était une stupide chute dans les escaliers.. ? (je ne répondis rien et baissai les yeux). Bon sang... Kili... Je... »

Il se laissa retomber dans le lit et enfuis sa tête dans son oreiller comme pour tenter de s'étouffer. Je me rapprochai lentement de lui et glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Il ne devait pas penser qu'il était fautif... Le seul qui l'était, et qui l'est toujours, c'est moi.

« Hey...Fee...Regarde-moi...(il releva ses yeux rougis par les larmes) Ne pleures pas... Je...Je t'aime tu sais...Et je sais que tu feras tout pour que cela cesse. Et moi aussi...

— La seule façon de te délivrer, Kili, est de fuir Erebor... »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Fuir notre royaume ? C'était certes une bonne idée, car je ne pouvais pas continuer d'envisager de me faire maltraiter par Thorin, mais en même temps... Où irions-nous ? Et puis tous nos amis étaient ici... J'ai besoin de Fili pour vivre, mais ne pas voir nos amis me ferait énormément de peine.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Fis-je à demi mot

— Oui. Si tu veux, dès demain nous partons. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir ainsi Kili...

— Mais où partirions-nous ? Nous ne connaissons personne en dehors de notre cité.

— Nous avons cas nous diriger vers Dale ? Je suis certain que Bard serrait ravis de nous revoir.

— Tu veux dire Sigrid...fis-je en baissant les yeux.

— De quoi Sigrid ? »

Je soupirais et plongeai de nouveau mes yeux dans les siens. Il semblait chercher de quoi je parlais. Je pensais qu'il faisait exprès mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je compris qu'il ignorait qui était Sigrid. Je lâchai un petit rire.

« Bon sang, si elle savait que tu ne souvenais pas d'elle... M'enfin, tant mieux pour moi !

— Mais de quoi parles-tu Kili ?

— De rien, oubli. Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que Bard sera si...heureux de nous voir. Nous lui avons posé beaucoup de problème lors de notre passage à Esgaroth... Surtout lorsque je fus contraint de rester chez lui. C'est à cause de moi si toi, et Oin êtes restés, et qui a attiré les orques chez eux.

— Oui, c'est vrai... Mais tu oublies Bofur ! Il était là, lui aussi.

— Je ne l'ai pas oublié, c'est seulement que ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'il a dû rester au lac. »

C'est vrai, Bofur avait loupé le départ le lendemain des festivités à cause de l'alcool. Mais s'il n'avait été là, il ne serait pas parti chercher la plantes des rois pour aider Tauriel, et je ne serais probablement plus là...

Fili su probablement ce à quoi je pensais, car son regard se fit plus froid et plus sombre. Il était jaloux que je repense à elle. Dans un sens, ça m'amusait de le savoir dans cet état, mais je trouvais cela en même temps stupide, car je m'étais rendu compte que j'aimais Fili depuis toujours, et qu'il en doute me vexait un peu. Moi je ne m'emportait pas pour autant lorsque Sigrid a lâché malencontreusement à sa sœur, Tilda, qu'elle trouvait le nain blond très charmant et qu'elle ne refuserait pas s'il lui demandait de partager sa vie avec. J'avais beau me remettre doucement de mes émotions, j'étais assez conscient pour entendre et comprendre ses paroles. Et j'avais ressentis cette mauvaise sensation dans le ventre qu'était la jalousie. Mais bon, tant mieux pour moi que Fili ne se souvienne pas d'elle.

« Quoi qu'il en sois, fis-je en m'asseyant doucement dans le lit, il faut quitter cette montagne. Je ne peux plus me tenir dans ces murs. Ils me font peur maintenant.

— Nous rassemblons tous ce dont nous aurons besoin aujourd'hui, et demain, nous partirons pour Dale. Nous verrons ensuite.

— J'ai peur Fili... J'ai peur que Thorin tente de nous retrouver... J'ai peur de ce qu'il nous arrivera en dehors du royaume... »

Fili se redressa à son tour et me pris doucement dans ses bras. Heureusement qu'il était délicat, car mes côtes ainsi que mon dos, me faisaient déjà assez mal comme ça.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, car je serais avec toi. Et puis, nous avons traversé bien pire comme épreuve ? Pour le moment, nous devons aller à Dale, ce n'est pas comme Ered Luin ou la Comté qui sont à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu...

— Tu as raison... Nous nous en sortirons... »

Je répondis à son étreinte puis déposait doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je sentis mon cœur exploser d'une agréable sensation dans ma poitrine. Ce contact m'avait tellement manqué.. ! Je me collai davantage à son corps alors que ses mains m'attirèrent contre plus contre lui par la taille. Je sentis ses lèvres happer délicatement les miennes, puis sa langue demander l'accès à la mienne. Mon ventre bouillonnait par l'excitation plus notre baiser se faisait ardent et brutal. Et, par je ne sais quelle confiance, je poussai Fili pour l'allonger et me plaçais à califourchon sur son bassin tout en continuant de l'embrasser. J'avais envie de lui comme pas permis, et je sentais que lui aussi me désirait. Mais là encore, quelque chose me bloquait. J'avais peur...peur d'aller plus loin même si je commençais à devenir fou de ne rien faire avec mon frère.

Je me séparai à contre cœur de lui, sentant l'air me manquer puis plantai mon regard dans le sien, qui était embrumé de désir. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas m'en sentir capable, de le mettre dans cet état de désir qui n'aurait comme résultat que la frustration.

« J-Je... Je suis désolé, je...(les larmes commencèrent à monter) J-Je ne me sens pas p-prêt...

— Hey, shht...ce n'est rien Kili... Je ne t'ai rien demandé...fit-il en m'embrassant. Ne pleure pas... Je déteste te voir pleurer...

— Mais...ce...c'est moi qui ai commencé, et je...

— Arrête de culpabiliser...hm ? Continua-t-il en me caressant les cheveux. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de toi...et de ton amour... C'est l'essentiel pour que je puisse respirer. Alors arrête de te sentir coupable ou de te mettre à pleurer à cause de ça... Si ça doit arriver un jour, ça arrivera. Mais pour le moment, si tu ne te sens pas, ne fais pas. (Je hochai doucement la tête) Bien...Je t'aime Kili... N'en doute pas...

— Je t'aime aussi Fili... »

* * *

**Une fin moins stressante que celle du précédent chapitre ! :D**

Roooh, je ne me souvenais plus que ce chapitre se terminait comme ça ! xD (ouais désolé, je redécouvre mes chapitres à chaque fois que je les poste xD) Je ne me souvenais mais vraiment plus du tout qu'il y avait un tel passage dans ma fiction !:D (du coup, ça passera crème ce que je m'apprête à écrire dans le 12 héhé)

Alors changement de bord pour Dwalin ! C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, mais comme il est assez proche de Thorin, je me suis dit qu'il fallait au moins un nain de la compagnie qui était pour le roi, et ça a été lui. Mais comme j'aime pas vraiment Dwalin en méchant, je lui donné la possibilité de se racheter, et surtout, d'ouvrir les yeux sur le comportements de Thorin.

Alors, quelle est cette histoire avec Sigrid ? (héhé) Eh bien tout simplement, je me suis dit que l'histoire de Tauriel et Kili touchait seulement Fili... Alors pourquoi pas inverser la donne ? Rendre Kili un peu jaloux...? Lorsqu'ils rendront visite à Bard, nous pourrons mieux voir la réaction de Kili vis-a-vis de Sigrid :)  
(comme c'est une humaine, je me suis dit que nous pourrions mieux, nous lectrices et auteurs fan de Fili, s'identifier à Sigrid qui n'est pas indiférente à notre nain préféré :D)

Au moment où j'ai écrit le passage de Gimli et Kili qui se croise, et que le fils de Gloin dit à Kee que Fili n'est pas là, je voulais (au départ) dire qu'il avait quitté Erebor et tout, pour partir à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant l'aider etc. Mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fait, car je me suis dit que Kili avait vraiment besoin de lui, là, maintenant. Et puis, ils n'auraient pas pu s'enfuir d'Erebor ensuite ;)

BREF ! Je ne vous embête plus avec mes blabla (comme d'hab en fait xD)  
On se retrouve au chapitre 8 !  
(Où nos princes vont se permettre certaines choses... ;D)

Bisous à vous toutes ! :D  
Et n'hésiter pas à me laisser des reviews ! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre: **Excusez moi pour ce petit retard (ok, deux semaines, ce n'est pas négligeable !) mais je suis partie en randonnée avec mon copain ^^" du coup pas d'ordi pour voir où en était les vues pour poster le prochain chapitre x) Je vois que vous avez toujours un rythme soutenu pour le lire ! :O Ca me fait énooormément plaisir ! ^^

**Nerwen: **Oooh mais ne t'inquiète pas ! ^^ Je suis toujours là, tu sais ? ;) J'ai eu un retard, en effet, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour les chapitres à venir :D J'en suis à la moitié du chapitre 11 (niveau rédaction, je veux dire) et jamais je ne laisserais une fiction en pause, ou l'arrêter simplement par manque d'inspiration. Si jamais ça arrive, je ferais un chapitre décisif (qui cloturera la fiction, donc.) mais ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment, je te l'assure ! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir fait part de ton inquiétude, ça me prouve, encore, que la fiction plait et que si elle devait s'arrêter abruptement, je ferais de la peine à plus d'une !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Les choses étaient allées plutôt vite ce jour-là. Gimli était resté gentiment avec Kili pour veiller sur lui le temps que je rassemblais toutes nos affaires et organisais notre départ. Nous avions réussi à avoir deux poneys ainsi que de la nourriture et quelques pièces. C'était maintenant nous qui avions eus besoin de l'aide des villageois et de nos amis. Gloin et Bombur nous avait fourni de quoi tenir jusqu'à Dale sans être trop chargés, et un paysan nous avait ouvert les écuries pour nous donner nos deux poneys. Kili avait été très touché par ce geste, car si ce nain se faisait surprendre ou que la cavalerie s'apercevait de l'absence de nos deux poneys, il risquait très gros, et cela inquiétait énormément mon frère. D'ailleurs, nous étions très inquiets quant au sort de notre peuple... Si nous partions, plus personne ne sera dévoués à veiller sur eux, à veiller qu'ils aient assez de nourriture et d'argent pour survivre dans cet hiver qui s'annonçait rude. Mais avant de partir cette nuit-là, Bofur, Ori, Gimli, Nori ainsi que Bombur et Gloin étaient venus nous dire au revoir et également nous annoncer qu'ils prendraient la relève en ce qui concernait le village. C'est alors avec le cœur moins lourd que nous étions partis d'Erebor. Mais une pointe de tristesse piquait dans notre poitrine... Nos amis... Rien nous garantissait que nous les reverrions un jour...

Voilà maintenant quatre jours que nous avions entamés notre petit voyage. Nous nous pressions pas, car Kili semblait mal en point et la neige qui tombait lentement mais continuellement nous empêchait de progresser plus vite.

« Je peux distinguer les hauts forts de Dale, Kili.. !

— C'est pas trop tôt... Je commence à avoir terriblement froid... »

Je rapprochai mon poney du sien pour m'assurer que mon frère allait bien, mais lorsque je le vis, mon sang se glaça. Il semblait fiévreux, et des spasmes parcourraient tout son corps malgré la présence de couches épaisses de vêtements. Je retirai alors mon écharpe et la lui plaçai autour de son cou.

« T-Tu vas avoir froid...fit-il en claquant des dents.

— J'ai déjà moins froid que toi, petit frère, alors accepte cette écharpe. Nous allons faire vite, je te le promets. Ce soir nous serons dans une taverne, près d'un feu, et je serais là pour te cajoler.. »

Il se mit légèrement à rire puis hocha faiblement la tête. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et constatai qu'il avait effectivement de la fièvre. Nous devions faire vite. Mais pas trop, car il y avait quand même du vent, et des plaques de verglas c'étaient formées sous la fine couche de poudreuse. Les poneys pouvaient donc aisément glisser et je n'imagine pas ce que ça pourrait entraîner.

Après plusieurs heures d'avancé, à contre vent et en se mangeant la quantité d'un bonhomme de neige, la nuit était tombée et nous arrivâmes enfin devant les portes de Dale. Un garde s'approcha de nous.

« Bonjour, fit-il en se plaçant devant moi, puis-je savoir qui vient aux portes du royaume de Dale par ce blizzard ?

— Je suis Fili, prince héritier du royaume d'Erebor. Et ici se tient mon jeune frère, Kili, prince du même royaume.

— Vous êtes ceux qui ont aidé notre roi à évacuer Lacville ! Fit-il en s'exclamant. Oh quel ingrat que je suis, pardonnez-moi. Entrez-donc ! »

Il ouvrit donc la porte et nous pûmes pénétrer dans la cité avec nos poneys. Après quelques mètres de parcourus, nous nous arrêtâmes à une taverne pour reprendre des forces. Nous irons rendre visite à Bard demain.

Nous nous trouvions assis autour d'une table avec de quoi manger, mais Kili restait muet depuis notre entrée et ne touchait pas à son assiette.

« Kili...Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fis-je inquiet en attrapant sa main.

— S-Si... Je...Je n'ai simplement pas très faim...

— C'est parce que tu te sens toujours mal ? Je peux faire venir un guérisseur tu sais ?

— N-Non, je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera du bien... »

Il se leva difficilement de sa chaise et se retint à la table. Je me levai à mon tour pour m'approcher de lui et le maintenir mais il leva la main et me repoussa gentiment, me faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait marcher seul. Je soupirai et restait à ma place alors qu'il partit lentement vers les escaliers pour monter aux chambres. Mais a peine arriver devant les marches, il se rattrapa subitement au mur et tomba lentement au sol.

« Kili ! »

Je partis en courant vers lui et m'accroupis pour saisir son visage entre mes mains. Il était inconscient.

« Kili ! Kili réponds-moi.. ! (je lui donnai de légère tapes sur les joues) Aidez-moi, il a fait un malaise ! »

Un homme se dirigea vers moi et prit doucement Kili dans ses bras pour aller dans notre chambre à l'étage. Je me sentais impuissant, je n'avais pas pu le soulever, le prendre dans mes bras... Et le pire de tout ça, était que je ne savais pas pourquoi Kili s'était évanouit, pourquoi il tenait tant à ne rien me dire. Une fois dans la chambre, l'homme l'allongea sur le lit.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ?

— Oui s'il vous plaît, j'ignore ce qu'il peut avoir.

— Bien, je reviens d'ici quelques minutes. »

Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête puis il quitta la pièce. Je me tournai alors vers Kili, et entrepris de le déshabiller pour le glisser sous les couvertures. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile de retirer les vêtements de quelqu'un d'aussi détendu. A chaque manche, j'avais peur de lui arracher le bras. Mais une fois les écharpes et le manteau de retirer, ainsi que la tunique bleue roi, il ne me restait plus que sa sous-tunique noir. Il était brûlant et transpirant car le tissus lui collait à la peau. Je le décollai alors doucement puis, en le retirant petit à petit, vis quelque chose en dessous.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est.. ? »

Je remontai un peu plus haut le vêtement et constatai qu'il s'agissait de bandages. Je fronçais les sourcils et passai mes doigts dessus. Depuis quand les portait-il ? Mais surtout...Que cachaient-ils ?

Je soupirai bruyamment et repris la difficile tâche de déshabiller mon frère. Une fois en simple pantalon, je le glissai sous les couvertures et pus enfin m'asseoir pour souffler.

« Fili.. ? »

Je tournai la tête et vis Kili réveillé. Il était exténué, ses yeux étaient seulement entre ouverts et sa voix était faible. Je me penchai au-dessus de lui et lui embrassai la tête avant de coller mon front contre le sien.

« Shht...Je suis là Kee...

— Je suis désolé... J'ai été idiot...

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Je ne t'en veux pas...fis-je en lui caressant la joue. Un médecin va arriver... (Il hocha doucement la tête). Hum...Kili...J'ai...J'ai une question à te poser...

— Laquelle.. ? Fit-il en se tournant vers moi.

— Ces bandages, dis-je en pointant mon nez vers ces derniers, ils cachent quoi.. ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent davantage et il se redressa pour constater qu'ils étaient apparents.

« Ce...C'est rien...qu'un mauvais souvenir...

— Que t'avait-il fait ?

— Fee, je... Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant...s'il te plaît...

— D'accord...Excuse-moi... »

Un court silence s'installa dans la pièce avant que des coups contre le bois de la porte ne retentissent quelques minutes plus tard. L'homme de tout à l'heure entra alors, accompagné d'un médecin de sa même espèce. Nous discutâmes tous les quatre quelques instants afin de savoir pourquoi Kili aurait pu se sentir si mal pendant notre voyage. Mais le résultat ne fut pas fructueux, car Kili ne laissa rien paraître et, au final, le médecin lui donna de quoi faire tomber la fièvre et d'éventuelles potions pour se revigorer. Car Kili en avait bien besoin, après tout.

Après plusieurs remerciements, l'homme ainsi que le médecin partirent de notre chambre, nous laissant de nouveau seuls. Je me tournai alors vers Kili, qui me regardait d'un air soutenu.

« Quoi ? Me fit-il.

— Tu sais ce qui t'a provoqué ce malaise ou bien tu l'ignores vraiment ?

— Je le sais.

— Alors pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ? Peut-être qu'il aurait pu te soigner plus amplement s'il avait su ce que tu avais, non ?

— Ce qu'il m'a donné me suffira. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin est un bain froid...

— Froid ? Fis-je surpris. Il fait -5°C dehors, et toi tu veux prendre un bain froid.

— Et où est le problème ? Fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

— Le problème est que tu as de la fièvre, et elle ne baissera pas si tu vas prendre un bain froid ! Et ce même si tu prends ce que le médecin t'a laissé.

— Fili, j'ai la peau en feu. Il me faut un bain froid. N'essaie pas de comprendre. »

Il se leva doucement du lit et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je m'apprêtai à l'accompagner, pour l'aider, pour veiller sur lui s'il devait encore tomber ou je ne sais quoi, mais il m'arrêta en levant une main en l'air.

« Stop. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité, tu sais.

— Kili, arrêtes ça. J'ai l'impression que tu redeviens celui que tu n'as cessé de me faire croire que tu étais pendant un certain temps. Je veux retrouver mon petit frère ! Mon vrai petit frère...fis-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Je veux te revoir sourire comme quand nous nous taquinions... Te voir dormir paisiblement, sans t'entendre gémir de terreur dans ton sommeil... Pouvoir...être comme avant... »

Je le vis inspirer profondément et souffler bruyamment en rejetant doucement sa tête vers l'arrière tout en fermant les yeux. Je sentis ses doigts se resserrer autour des miens, puis son front chaud vint se coller contre le mien, un peu plus ambiant.

« D'accord, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé... J'ai juste peur...

— Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant... Car je suis avec toi, et nous ne sommes plus à Erebor, dis-je en lui embrassant le bout du nez. Tout ça fait partie du passé désormais. Ça ne t'arrivera plus jamais, te le promets. »

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants avant que Kili ne m'annonce que je pouvais finalement venir avec lui dans la salle de bain. Je me mis alors a rougir, juste à l'idée que j'allais peut-être le voir nu, mais je chassai vite cette image de ma tête pour mieux me concentrer. Si j'entrais avec lui, c'était pour m'assurer que rien ne lui arriverait. Pas pour lui sauter dessus ou fantasmer.

Nous entrâmes alors dans la pièce, et il remplis la baignoire d'eau froide.

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide...Pour quelque chose...

— Quoi donc ? Fis-je intrigué.

— La fenêtre de notre chambre donne sur un toit. Tu pourrais aller chercher de la neige ?

— De la neige.. ? Kili, tu es malade. Tu vas d'abord prendre un bain froid, mais en plus tu veux de la neige ?

— Fili...J'ai été flagellé. Mon dos est marqué par d'atroces coups de fouets. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le souffle d'un dragon permanent derrière moi, et qui me roussit la peau. »

Tous mes gestes s'étaient figés. Ainsi que ma respiration. Kili avait été...flagellé ? Mais c'est abominable.. ! Cela expliquerait donc les bandages présents sur son corps ?

Il commença doucement à retirer son pantalon, ce qui me fit revenir à moi. Je hochai vivement de la tête et partis dans la chambre. J'attrapai un pot de fleurs, le vidai entièrement et ouvrit enfin la fenêtre pour le remplir de neige. Je revins alors dans la salle où se trouvait mon frère et le vit sur le point d'entrer dans la baignoire. Il était nu. Instinctivement, je lui tournai le dos et l'entendis rire.

« Voyons, Fee... Nous nous sommes vu ainsi lors de l'aventure. Il n'y a pas de quoi faire un cirque.. ! (il marqua une pause) À moins que c'est parce que tu me trouves plutôt bien fait, hm ?

— Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Dis-je en lui faisant face mais en l'ignorant. Je serais toujours le mieux fait de nous deux. Je suis le plus âgé, j'ai eu plus de temps pour me tailler !

— Mais bien sûr... Allez, aide-moi à retirer les bandages. Ils me collent à la peau, alors vas-y doucement... »

Je posai le pot de neige au sol et m'avançai vers lui pour lui retirer le bandage très délicatement. Son dos était presque en charpie. Mon poing se referma sur lui-même, et une violente envie de tuer Thorin me traversa l'esprit. Je devais garder mon sang froid, où bien je blesserais Kili davantage.

Kili entra enfin dans l'eau du bain et je commençai à lui nettoyer le dos à l'aide d'un tissu mouillé. Il ne saignait pas, ou tout au moins plus, mais sa peau était tachée de couleur brune, et il fallait que je les retire, et que je le soulage. Après un long moment de minutie, et de mauvaises blagues de Kili qui me faisaient croire qu'il avait mal, je terminai enfin ma tâche de médecin. Son dos n'était pas aussi marqué que ça, en fait. Certaines marques étaient des croûtes, d'autres de jeunes cicatrices, qui laissaient des sillons rosés. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas beau à voir.

Je lui passai un dernier coup d'eau froide sur le dos, puis il sortit de la baignoire et s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille.

« Va t'allonger sur le lit, je vais te mettre un peu de neige...

— Merci, Fee... »

Il me vola un baiser en passant à côté de moi et disparu dans la pièce à côté. Je me mis à sourire, constatent que mon Kili revenait petit à petit. Je devais le préservé, et éviter qu'il ne me réchappe.

Après avoir placé une serviette sur son dos, ainsi que la neige, il resta allongé à plat-ventre sur le matelas pendant de longues minutes. Longues minutes pendant lesquelles nous discutâmes de la suite des événements, et de nous, notre relation. Au final, comme prévu, nous décidâmes de rejoindre Bard le lendemain pour lui demander une petite place pour nous au sein de sa cité.

Avant de dormir, je lui retirai la neige et la serviette pour lui repasser un bandage, qu'il ne gardera que trois jours. Nous nous couchâmes sous les draps et Kili vint se blottir contre moi.

« J'ai froid maintenant... réchauffe-moi un peu...

— Je ne l'avais dit que tu n'allais pas être très bien ensuite...

— siteuhplait...fit-il avec une voix d'enfant.

— Oui, oui... Je vais te réchauffer... »

J'enroulai alors mes bras autour de lui pour le coller contre mon corps afin de le réchauffer un maximum avec ma propre chaleur. Sa fièvre avait baissé grâce au breuvage du médecin, mais Kili semblait toujours aussi fatigué.

« Essaies-donc de dormir un peu...

— Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, dit-il en déposant délicatement ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je veux que tu me réchauffes d'abord... »

Sa voix s'était faite plutôt grave et suave à la fois, ce qui me provoqua une étrange sensation dans le bas ventre. Je tentai de garder mon calme en pensant à autre chose, mais ses lèvres brûlèrent de nouveau ma peau, et une de ses jambes vint se placer sur les miennes. Je lui jetai alors un regard afin de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien lui traverser l'esprit, mais je ne vis qu'un regard de braise et des pupilles aussi dilatées que celles d'un chat dans l'obscurité. Une montée d'adrénaline me foudroya le corps et je scellai aussitôt mes lèvres aux siennes. Machinalement, une de mes mains était partit chercher sa jambe pour la remonter sur ma hanche afin de le sentir contre moi, et ce fut un régale de sentir à quel point lui aussi était excité. C'était la première fois que nous étions aussi près l'un de l'autre, seuls les tissus de nos sous-vêtements nous séparaient encore. Mais ce premier contact était presque jouissif, et nos cris s'étouffaient dans notre baiser, qui lui se faisait de plus en plus endiablé et à la fois plein de passion. J'avais extrêmement envie de lui, et plus nos bassins se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, plus j'avais envie de l'aller plus loin. Mais je devais me retenir, car il s'agissait de Kili, de mon petit frère que je voulais à tout prix protéger. Je ne voulais en aucun cas le forcer, lui faire peur alors qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Je sentis sa langue entrer dans ma bouche pour entamer un baiser humide et langoureux. Il gémissait contre moi, j'avais du mal à me contenir. Non, je ne pouvais plus, il fallait passer à quelque chose de plus sérieux.

« K-Kili...Je...Je peux te toucher ? S-S'il te plaît... ? »

Il ne me répondit pas de vive voix, mais il gémit contre mes lèvres et hocha doucement la tête. Mon cœur se mit alors à accélérer au fur et à mesure que je glissai ma main entre nos deux corps. Je frôlai du bout des doigts son excitation, à travers le tissu, et l'entendis soupirer. Mes caresses étaient, au départ, légères voir furtives... puis elles devinrent plus appuyées, et je le sentais durcir de plus en plus à chaque contact. Ne pouvant plus tenir à le taquiner ainsi, je me redressai et me plaçai entre ses jambes. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur, bien au contraire. Je descendis doucement ses sous-vêtements, pour enfin voir mon prix. Je souris en le voyant dans cet état, et Kili plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Arrête, ne le regarde pas comme ça, c'est très gênant.. !

— Désolé...Fis-je en effleurant son érection du bout de l'index. Mais tu es si...excitant et adorable comme ça... »

Il se mit à violemment rougir avant de se cacher de nouveau derrière ses mains. Je laissai courir la pulpe de mes doigts sur sa fine peau, redessinant les veines apparentes, et m'amusant à le faire contracter et palpiter, comme un léger 'tic'. Je saisis alors enfin le tout dans une main et commençai une lente et longue série d'allées et venues. Kili gémissait de plus en plus fort, et ses mains avaient quittées ses yeux pour agripper les draps tant le plaisir le submergeait. Quant à moi, je me sentais bouillir de l'intérieur, je me sentais extrêmement à l'étroit dans mes sous-vêtements. J'éprouvais du plaisir à le toucher, à le voir ainsi, mais j'étais aussi très frustré. Je me penchai au-dessus de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser, tout en continuant mes mouvements, pour lui montrer que je l'aimais, que jamais je n'abuserais de lui... Je pouvais entendre son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine, et son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court et irrégulier.

« F-Fee... ! L-Laisse-moi aussi...t-te toucher... »

Je souris contre ses lèvres, content qu'il se soit proposé mais surtout qu'il ne redoutait pas une telle chose. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant d'ancrer mon regard dans le sien et lui demander s'il était certain de vouloir faire ça. Il me lança un regard noir de désir et brisa les quelques centimètres qui séparaient nos deux visages l'un de l'autre pour de nouveau entamer un baiser, langoureux et débordant d'envie. Malgré le fait que mon corps était collé au sien, il réussit à glisser sa main jusqu'à mon entre-jambe et à me faire sursauter tant il avait été furtif. Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire contre les miennes, et ses dents attraper soudainement ma lèvre inférieure. Ah bon sang... Comment mon frère pouvait être aussi désirable, excitant.. ? Comment ai-je pu cacher tout ça pendant ces deux années ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces sentiments ne s'étaient-ils pas concrétisés plus tôt ? Si j'avais su qu'un jour je me trouverais dans ce genre de situation avec Kili, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Sa main se glissa dans mes sous-vêtements et empoigna ma virilité avant d'entamer de rapides allées et venues. Ce soudain contact me foudroya d'une montée d'adrénaline, et ma tête partit en arrière tant l'excitation et le plaisir m'envahissaient. C'était indescriptible, j'avais tout simplement l'impression d'être dans un rêve, que tout ça était irréel.

Je me penchai à nouveau au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser, encore et encore... Nos mains avaient momentanément abandonnées nos excitations pour parcourir le corps de l'un et de l'autre, pour se découvrir sous un angle différent, se caresser et faire frissonner l'autre. Je me redressai et parti me repositionner entre ses jambes mais pour cette fois-ci m'allonger tout contre son corps, pour pouvoir continuer de l'embrasser, de sentir ses doigts s'aventurer dans mon dos. Sentir son sexe contre le mien était une sensation délicieuse, frustrante et brûlante à la fois. Je commençai à me glisser lentement contre lui, et plus Kili gémissait, plus je perdais la raison. Ma bouche s'était aventurée dans son cou, ma langue humidifiait sa peau et mes dents venaient la meurtrir tendrement.

« Hm...Fili.. ! J'ai l'impression de fondre sur place...

— Si ça peut te rassurer, fis-je entre deux baiser, tu es toujours là. Je te sens très bien...

— Moi aussi je te sens très bien, fit-il en riant. D'ailleurs, ne t'arrêtes pas... »

Je savais où il voulait en venir, et je ne ralentis pas la fréquence de mes coups de bassin. Cette friction nous excitait au plus haut point, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'intensifiait, je me sentais perdre pied, et cette chaleur grandissait, s'attisait dans mon bas-ventre.

« Kili...Je sens que je...

— Moi aussi, ne t'arrêtes pas je t'en supplie ! »

Ses mains s'agrippèrent dans mon dos alors que ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour des miennes. Sa respiration s'accélérait et devenait de plus en plus bruyante, et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans ma peau tant le plaisir l'envahissait. Je me redressai sur mes avants-bras pour l'observer, tout en continuant ce rythme soutenu, et l'embrassai passionnément, langoureusement...quand sa tête partit violemment en arrière, cogner contre le coussin. Je l'entendis gémir, crier bien plus fort que tout à l'heure, mais je compris aussitôt qu'il s'était libéré, qu'il était en train d'avoir un orgasme.

Je m'emparai alors de ses lèvres pour les dévorer, et glissai ma langue dans sa bouche pour intensifier les sensations qui me brûlaient le ventre. Je sentis alors l'excitation augmenter brutalement puis ce fut la délivrance pour moi, à mon tour.

« K-Kili ! »

Il s'empara à son tour de mes lèvres pour m'embrasser avec amour tout en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me détendis petit à petit et me laissai aller contre lui lentement, pour ne pas l'écraser non plus. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre tant cet orgasme avait été intense, voir violent. Je l'avais tellement désiré, pendant tellement longtemps... Ce simple contact m'avait fait perdre là tête, et nous avions jouis ainsi...

Le calme était retombé et le silence également...enfin, si on excluait les petits bruits que pouvaient provoquer nos baisers et nos respirations. Je m'étais rallongé à côté de Kili, et fis glisser mes doigts sur ses hanches tout en continuant ces lents et doux baisers.

Je l'aimais...comme un dingue. Ça ne devrait pas être permis d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça. Je ne voulais déjà plus le quitter depuis que nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, mais maintenant que nous avions partagés cet instant, je ne voulais vraiment plus le laisser aller.

Et j'étais d'autant plus déterminé et motivé à le protéger.

Kili était à moi. Que Thorin essaie de me le prendre... qu'il tente.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 8 ! :D**

Nos princes ont ENFIN quittés les contrés d'Erebor ! (ouf ! un pas de fait dans l'histoire !). Oui, un pas de fait, car pour moi nous passons à une sorte de seconde partie. La première était la torture de Kili, et la seconde serait comme un échappatoire. Peut être qu'il y aura une troisième transition, genre le retour à Erebor... Je verrais ;)

J'ai trouvé que c'était le moment idéale pour que Fili se rende compte des atrocités que son oncle avait pu faire à son frère: la flagellation. Et ce sera surement les seuls traces (physique je veux dire) qu'il gardera de cet enfer. Déjà qu'on garde les traces quand on se fait griffer par une branche, alors un coup de fouet, j'imagine même pas ! (oui, les branches désolé, mais avec la rando, bah j'y ai eu droit xD)  
J'espère que ce petit moment d'intimité entre les deux frères vous a plu également ! :D Car, oui, ce n'est pas parce qu Kili a peur de faire le grand pas, qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre certaines choses ;D

Alors je me répète, mais cette fiction, elle a quelques chapitres d'avance, et je compte la terminer :)  
(pas la mettre en pause ou couper court) Donc pas de soucis à se faire ! ^^

N'oubliez pas les reviews ! :D Elles sont si appréciées !

On se revoit au prochain chapitre alors !  
(Où la Cavalerie va les faire cavaler xD)

Bizz ! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre: **Je tiens à vous informer que, en ce moment, j'ai du mal à continuer mes fictions (j'ai les idées principales mais il faut les lier et c'est pas évident pour moi). D'autant plus que je travaille cet été, donc ça ne va pas être évident d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance ! Je suis à peine au 13 et je vous poste le 9 aujourd'hui U.U BREF ! Pour The God And The Vampire, j'ai pris du retard, mais je poste la suite ce soir aussi, donc vous aurez de quoi lire pour ceux qui suive x) Sinon, encore merci de suivre ma fiction et de me laisser des reviews ! C'est d'autant plus encourageant pour mettre la suite et continuer à écrire les chapitres ! :D.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Nous nous étions réveillés tardivement le lendemain, et le soleil était déjà au dans le ciel. L'heure du déjeuné devait être passée depuis un bon moment déjà... Mais cela ne nous avait pas empêché de flâner au lit pendant de bonnes minutes ensuite, pour profiter encore un peu de la chaleur et la présence de l'un et de l'autre.

J'avais passé une nuit...extraordinaire. Je n'avais jamais encore éprouvé autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un, et sentir Fili près de moi pendant toute la nuit m'a permis de dormir sereinement, sans redouter qu'on vienne me faire du mal, sans le tourment de faire d'affreux cauchemars concernant notre oncle.

C'était la première fois, depuis longtemps, que je ne m'étais plus sentis aussi bien pour entamer une journée. Et le rayon de soleil qu'était devenu mon frère à mes yeux y était pour quelque chose... Il était souriant, attentionné, câlin et...amoureux.

Nous avions quitté l'auberge depuis plusieurs minutes, et nous marchions en direction de la maison de Bard, qui ne nous attendait aucunement.

Arrivé devant sa porte, je jetai un regard à Fili, qui lui déglutit difficilement. Qu'avait-il ? Il angoissait de revoir Bard ? Je me risquai tout de même de lui poser la question mais il ne me dit rien et frappa à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Tilda, la plus jeune de la fraterie, et se mit à sourire à pleines dents.

« Fili ! Kili ! S'exclama-t-elle. PAPA ! Les princes d'Erebor sont sur le palier ! »

Nous entendîmes des pas s'approcher de l'entrée, puis l'écart d'ouverture de la porte s'ouvrit davantage pour laisser apparaître Bard.

« Oh non, pas vous ! Que me voulez-vous encore ? (Fili et moi nous regardâmes embarrassés) Je plaisante ! Fit-il en riant. Entrez-donc, vous êtes les bienvenus ici... Vous, tout au moins. »

Il nous invita à entrer puis nous pûmes partir nous asseoir sur un banc de bois placé autour de la grande table au centre de la pièce.

« Que me vaut votre visite, mes princes ?

— A vrai dire...commença Fili, nous ne savions pas trop où aller et... dans le coin, nous n'avons pensé qu'à vous.

— Vous fuyez votre royaume, n'est-ce pas.. ? (Je baissai les yeux, me sentant de plus en plus mal). Je vous comprends... Vous êtes de bonnes personnes, vous deux, vous n'êtes pas comme votre oncle. C'est bien d'ailleurs pour cela que je vous laisse entrer chez moi.

— Nous ne voudrions ni abuser de votre gentillesse ni de votre hospitalité... Nous sommes seulement de passage, nous voulions simplement vous voir avant...de partir. »

Bard s'assit en face de Fili et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Il semblait surpris d'apprendre que nous ne faisions pas simplement que fuir notre royaume. Nous cherchions à partir le plus loin possible, et Bard semblait intrigué de ce fait.

« Et que comptez-vous faire ? Où comptez-vous aller ? Vous abandonnez votre peuple entre les mains de ce tyran ?

— Nous partons un temps pour...pour régler certaines choses, continua mon frère. Nous comptons partir à l'ouest, trouver de l'aide. Et nous n'abandonnons pas notre peuple, car nous reviendrons plus forts, plus déterminés pour le délivrer des griffes de Thorin Écu-de-chêne.

— Pourquoi partir si loin ? Tout le peuple d'Ered Luin vous a suivit jusqu'à Erebor. Vous n'avez personne par là-bas.

— Nous devons chercher un vieil ami, qui pourrait nous conseiller. Mais avant de nous jeter dans une nouvelle guerre, je veux m'assurer que mon frère soit en sécurité. »

Je tournai la tête vers Fili, étonné de ce qu'il venait de dire. S'il croyait vouloir déclencher une guerre à notre oncle seul, sans moi, il se fourrait complètement le doigt dans l'œil. Même s'il était venu à haïr Thorin par ce qu'il m'avait fait, j'avais davantage envie de me venger et d'avoir assez de courage pour l'affronter et lui faire payer tous les sévices et toute cette souffrance, aussi bien mentale que physique, qu'il m'avait fait subir pendant ces derniers mois.

« Tu ne feras rien sans moi, intervins-je en ancrant mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne suis pas un infirme. Je peux me battre.

— Arrêtez de parler de guerre, fit Bard en soupirant. Pour le moment, vous n'avez rien. Ni plan, ni armée. Si vous avez besoin de partir, partez. Mais sachez que les Hommes d'Esgaroth et de Dale sont de votre côté. (Fili acquiesça lentement de la tête) Car après tout, votre roi nous a bien promit une part de son trésor... »

La porte s'ouvrit derrière nous pour laisser Sigrid apparaître dans la maison. Aussitôt qu'elle nous vit, elle s'arrêta net et posa son regard sur Fili. Mon poing se resserra instinctivement sur ma tunique.

« Vos majestés, fit-elle en s'inclinant.

— Arrêtez-donc, fit Fili en se levant. Vous êtes, vous aussi, une princesse. Aucunes formalités entre nous.

— Pardonnez-moi... Que...Que faites-vous ici ? Fit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

— Nous ne sommes que de passage, dis-je en me levant soudainement et en attrapant le bras de Fili. Nous disposons.

— Mais- ?! K-Kili !

— Ravi de vous avoir revus, Seigneur Bard ! criai-je en traînant Fili vers la sortie (je jetai un regard à mon aîné). Toi, arrête de te débattre. »

Et je fit claquer la porte sur notre passage. Fili s'extirpa de mon emprise et s'appuya contre la rambarde de bois avant de jeter un regard interrogé et complètement ahurit.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Kili ?

— Parce que je n'aime pas Sigrid et la manière dont elle te regarde m'insupporte !

— Bon sang, Kili.. ! Est-ce que tu serais jaloux ?

— Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Pourquoi serais-je jaloux d'une humaine ?

— Parce que c'est peut-être le genre de femme qui peut me plaire ? »

J'écarquillai grand les yeux et restai muet face à mon frère qui avait croisé les bras et avait ce regard hautain posé sur moi. J'expirai lentement, mais bruyamment, et plantai mon regard sur le sol.

« D'accord. J'ai compris... Vas-donc avec ta Sigrid. »

Et je partis d'un pas assuré, et passai à ses côtés sans même le calculer. Je sentis, en revanche, ses doigts se referme sur mon avant-bras, et la force qu'il exerça pour m'empêcher de faire un pas de plus. Je déglutis difficilement, sentant soudainement la peur m'envahir, mais sa poigne se desserra, et je pus enfin respirer.

« Pardonne-moi, Kili... Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé ton comportement un peu trop puéril...

— Puéril ? Fis-je lui faisant face. Tu me trouves puéril ?!

— Oui ! Je trouve ça idiot que tu penses que je ne t'aime pas ! Je t'aime Kili, je ne veux pas que tu en doutes ! (ses mains se refermèrent sur mes joues) Je n'aime que toi...petit frère... Et je n'aimerais que toi... »

Je soupirai tout en gardant le visage fermé. Mon regard fuit alors le sien et je continuai ma lancée vers je ne sais où.

« Kili ! Cria-t-il. Ne recommence pas...Je t'en supplie... Nous ne sommes plus à Erebor, maintenant. Thorin n'est plus là... Tu n'as aucune raison d'agir ainsi...

— Je suis désolé, c'est un mauvais reflex...de vouloir fuir les gens qui m'intimide... »

Il s'approcha doucement de moi avant de me faire pivoter sur moi-même en attrapant mon épaule. Son regard était triste, et ses yeux étaient larmoyants, leur donnant une légère teinte de rouge et créant un contraste avec ses yeux clairs.

« Je...Je t'intimide.. ?

— P-Parfois... Mais ce...ce n'est pas grave. Je veux dire, ça ne m'a jamais fait peur...Ça me met simplement mal à l'aise, fis-je en souriant nerveusement. Je suis désolé...Je...Je me suis un peu emporté, Fee... J'ai presque tout perdu, et je ne veux pas perdre la dernière chose que j'ai...Et qui se trouve, en plus, être la seule chose à laquelle je tiens le plus en ce monde... »

Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et déposa ses lèvres au coin des miennes avant d'enfouir son visage dans mes cheveux. Je soupirai d'aise de le sentir contre moi, et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou pour enfouir, également, mon visage dans son cou. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, mais un cor retentit au loin, ce qui nous fit sursauter et qui attira notre attention.

Bard sortit de chez lui, s'étonna de nous voir encore ici, mais passa vite à autre chose quand un garde arriva en courant vers lui.

« Une troupe du Roi des Fontaines d'Argents ! S'écria-t-il. Et le souverain se trouve avec elle.

— Quoi ?! Que vient-il faire ici ?

— C'est à cause de moi...fis-je en commençant à paniquer. Nous sommes partit à cause de moi, et maintenant qu'il s'en est aperçu, il vient nous chercher et vous causer des ennuis !

— Partez, fit Bard en me jetant un regard froid. Fuyez, bon sang ! Je vais m'occuper de lui. »

Nous partîmes alors en courant vers l'auberge pour prendre nos poneys, et partir aux galops en direction de l'Ouest en suivant la Rivière Courante. C'est à dire vers Mirkwood. Nous avions beau parcours les miles à vive allure, nous avions l'impression d'être suivis et surtout, rattrapé. Nous fîmes alors une discrète halte dans un bosquet, en prenant soin de cacher nos montures, puis nous accroupîmes derrière des buissons pour voir notre poursuivant.

Et il y en avait effectivement un. Il était à poney et s'était arrêté pile devant nous. Heureusement que nous avions pris le temps de dissimuler les traces de sabots, mais cela éveilla les soupçons du nain. C'est vrai...Comment deux poneys et deux nains auraient pu se volatiliser si facilement ?

Il descendit alors, et scruta l'horizon. De la Montagne Solitaire, passant par Dale puis, enfin, la Forêt Noire au loin. Nous pûmes l'entendre soupirer puis s'approcher de son poney pour lui caresser la crinière.

« Quels idiots ces deux-là. S'ils croient nous échapper si facilement... Je vais devoir les trouver avant les autres, pas vrai Ginger ? Tu sauras retrouver la piste de Daisy et Basalte ? »

Le poney couleur feu lâcha un ébrouement et secoua sa tête, comme s'il comprenait son maître. Malgré la faible ligne de mire que j'avais, j'essayai de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler ce nain. Il était vêtu comme les nains d'Erebor mais ne portait pas d'armure...Il ne doit pas faire partie de la cavalerie qui est descendu à Dale. Alors pourquoi nous cherchait-il ? Il connaissait les noms de nos poneys, il devait forcément nous connaître. Et puis sa voix...il me semblait déjà l'avoir entendu...

« Il ne fait pas partie de la cavalerie, chuchotai-je à Fili.

— Oui, j'ai vu ça aussi. Par contre, sa voix me dit quelque chose...

— A toi aussi ? »

Nous nous tûmes subitement lorsque le nain tourna la tête dans notre direction. Nous avions été trop bruyant. Il resta ainsi, à scruter les arbres, pendant de longues minutes puis finit par remonter en selle et faire demi-tour vers la ville de Bard.

Bard...J'espère qu'il n'a pas de soucis tout de même. Je m'en voudrais qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose par ma faute. Thorin serait vraiment prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'il veut, c'est...moi.

« C'est bon, fit Fili en se redressant. Nous pouvons continuer la route. »

Je ne le regardais pas, mais je savais qu'il avait baissé son regard dans ma direction. J'étais resté accroupis, et mon inaction avait peut-être attiré son attention et il posa sa main sur mon épaule, qui me fit sursauter.

« Hey, Kee... Shht, c'est moi. Ca va.. ? Tu as l'air...distrait...

— Je m'inquiète pour les Hommes de Dale...

— Kili, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour eux... Bard a déjà tué Smaug et nous a aidé à vaincre l'armée des orques lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées... Il saura faire face à Thorin, je te l'assure. »

J'inspirai profondément et fermai les yeux tout en expirant. Je devais faire confiance à Bard, et croire Fili... Il ne fallait plus que je m'inquiète comme ça pour le sort des autres. C'était certes en partie de ma faute, mais...Il fallait que je pense à autre chose.

« Allez viens, nous devons nous hâter... »

J'acquiesçai et me levai à mon tour pour nous diriger vers nos poneys, qui nous attendaient sagement derrière quelques arbres, plus loin.

Nous quittâmes alors cet endroit aussi vite que nous le pûmes, et surtout discrètement, pour foncer vers Mirkwood, qui se dressait haute et sombre devant nous.

Nous arrivâmes à l'orée de la grande forêt, qui semblait toujours aussi malade qu'à notre premier passage, lorsque la nuit tomba. Nous décidâmes de nous cacher derrière une petite butée, où sa base s'était effondrée, pour nous y abriter en dessous et passer la nuit. Nous voulions certainement pas pénétrer ces bois à une heure si tardive, sachant parfaitement quel genre de créatures nous pourrions croiser là-dedans.

« Thranduil, le roi Maléfique ! exagéra Fili près du feu tel un conteur d'histoires et de légendes. Il vous mangera lorsque la nuit tombera !

— Je suis certain qu'il mange du nain cet elfe... J'ai bien cru qu'on aurait fini par nous bouffer après notre agréable séjour dans ses cachots !

— Il a quelque chose de pas net, j'avoue. Déjà que Thorin nous disait que les elfes étaient de vilaines créatures... Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec lui pour ce qui est du roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire !

— Et puis ses yeux bleus transperçant comme des lames forgées par les elfes de Gondolin ! Il fait vraiment froid dans le dos !

— Il est le genre d'elfe qui vient te poignarder dans ton sommeil ! »

Nous nous mîmes à rire alors que Fili imita le visage blême du roi des Elfes et une gestuelle d'assassinat un peu trop surjoué. Il manqua alors de tomber dans le feu ce qui donna une chute au ralenti sur le côté, et un Fili tombant...lamentablement au sol. Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mon rire face à mon frère faisant le pitre devant moi et tentant de se relever. Il avait l'air d'une tortue retournée ! Mon rire redoubla de plus bel et je commençai à sautiller sur place.

« Ah Fili ! Je vais me pisser dessus ! Continuai-je à rire.

— Dégage ! Pas ici ! Rit-il également. »

Je me levai alors, plié en deux, luttant pour ne pas me relâcher de trop et pour retenir mon rire, qui raisonnait dans toute la vallée. Je partis alors en courant derrière un bouquet d'arbre pour me soulager. Quel idiot ce Fili... Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais plus rigolé ainsi, et cela me redonnait énormément de baume au cœur.

Après avoir fini, je m'apprêtai à retourner au petit campement que nous avions dressés, et où nos poneys dormaient paisiblement, lorsqu'une main sur plaqua subitement sur ma bouche et m'attira derrière un arbre. Ma respiration s'était coupée lorsque la peur me submergea telle une vague, et mon cri avait été étouffé. Fili ! FILI !

Ma tête cogna doucement contre le tronc et je pu voir mon agresseur, devant moi, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oh d-désolé ! Je t'ai fais mal ? Je t'ai fais peur ?!

— G-Gimli ?! Fis-je enfin lorsqu'il retira sa main. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

— Shht ! Je vous cherchais ! Il se passe quelque chose de terrible à Erebor, vous devez fuir aussi loin que vous le pouvez ! »

J'étais encore sous le choc de ma pseudo agression et d'avoir vu notre ami, mais je réussis tout de même à analyser sa phrase et à réagir en fonction. J'attrapai son bras, et nous nous dirigeâmes tous deux vers Fili, qui tentait de raviver le feu.

« Gimli ? Fit-il aussi surpris que moi quelques minutes plus tôt, que fais-tu là ?

— Je suis venu vous prévenir ! Et...vous aider, aussi. »

Il s'assit alors avec nous près du feu, que Fili avait fini par raviver, et commença alors à nous raconter ce qu'il s'était dernièrement passé à Erebor. Il nous dit, que lorsque Thorin découvrit que j'avais disparu, il entra dans une rage folle et se mit à me chercher à travers tout le royaume. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte, que Fili avait également disparu, il s'était juré qu'il allait tous les deux nous tuer pour avoir enfreins ses règles et surtout que nous nous étions enfuis ensemble. Il a alors rassemblé la cavalerie, accompagnée de corbeaux de la Montagne Solitaire pour nous pister, et est descendu jusqu'à Dale pour nous trouver. Gimli continua en disant qu'il les avait suivit discrètement jusquà la ville des Hommes, mais qu'il voulait nous trouver avant eux afin de nous prévenir et d'éviter le pire.

« C'était donc toi, le nain avec le poney nommé Ginger ?

— Oui, c'est mon poney. V-Vous m'avez vu ?

— Nous étions juste à côté de toi lorsque tu es descendu de selle juste devant un bosquet, fis-je en regardant le feu danser. Nous ne nous sommes pas montrés, car nous ne t'avions pas reconnu.

— Vous avez eu raison, fit Gimli de sa jeune voix rocailleuse. Mais évitez de vous taper des fous rires en pleine nuit, ou même tout court, car on peut vous entendre à des miles à la ronde ! »

Fili me jeta un regard qui se traduisait par : 'Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas rire comme une baleine !' mais je n'y prêtai pas cas. Car, de toute évidence, il ne m'avait pas du tout donné d'avertissement, et c'était de sa faute si j'avais rigolé si fort.

« Où comptez-vous aller ? Si je puis me permettre...

— On va à l'Ouest, enchaîna Fili, retrouver un vieil ami, du nom de Gandalf. Il se montre que quand nous avons urgemment besoin de lui, mais rien ne nous assure qu'il se montrera... Les ténèbres avancent dans la Terre-Du-Milieu, et le sort de deux pauvres nains n'est certainement pas sa priorité...

— Nous avons juste espoir de croiser son chemin, fis-je en faisant griller une branche. Mais pour cela, nous devons traverser...ça.(je pointai le bois incandescent vers la forêt) Et je n'en ai pas très envie.

— Vous pourriez la contourner ? Ajouta Gimli.

— Nan, continuai-je à brûler le bout de mon bâton, nous mettrions presque une semaine à la contourner vers le Nord et le double vers le Sud. Sans parler qu'il y a la forteresse abandonnée qui s'y trouve... »

Fili attrapa mon jouet flambé et le pointa vers moi.

« On raconte que cette forteresse n'est pas abandonnée...(il ancra ses yeux dans les miens) Radagast a dit qu'il aurait vu le Nécromancien...Un puissant sorcier pouvant ramener les morts à la vie !

— Un tel pouvoir n'existe pas, fit Gimli en pouffant.

— Détrompe-toi ! Continua mon frère sur sa lancée de conteur de légendes et d'histoires. Gandalf aurait dit, lorsque nous avions regagnés la Montagne, que ce sorcier serait aussi noir que les ténèbres, et que seuls ses yeux...rougeoyaient telles des flammes ! »

Il pointa brusquement la branche enflammé vers Gimli qui sursauta. Fili et moi nous mîmes à rire en voyant la mine dépitée de notre ami.

« Arrêtez-donc vos âneries, vous-deux ! Ce n'est pas amusant de faire peur au plus jeune !

— Désolé Gim'...fit Fili en souriant. Mais pour ce qui est de l'histoire, elle est véridique. Enfin, nous l'avons entendu. Mais seul Radagast et Gandalf savent vraiment si elle est vrai ou fausse.

— Mais qui sont ces personnages ?

— Des magiciens, fis-je en reprenant mon bâton pour le remettre dans le feu. Des Istari, pour être plus précis. Ils sont en ce monde pour nous protéger des ténèbres, mais...sur les cinq mages existants, nous n'en connaissons que deux. Et aucuns d'eux nous a dit leurs missions exactes. (je marquai une pause en regardant Gimli) On raconte que seuls les hauts elfes sauraient la nature de leur venue et qui seraient leurs maîtres.

— Vraiment ? Fit Gimli en haussant un sourcil. J'ais hâte de les rencontrer dans ce cas ! »

Je tournai la tête vers Fili, qui me regardait également surpris. Comment ça 'il avait hâte' ? Il ne risque certainement pas de croiser ces deux magiciens en restant à Erebor, surtout si notre roi est sale enf- un tyran.

« Attends, fit Fili en fermant un œil. Tu comptes venir avec nous ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas en sachant Thorin à vos trousses, et ne sachant pas si vous allez bien. Je suis jeune, certes, mais je me sens assez fort et brave pour combattre à vos côtés, si nécessaire. Et ça serait un si grand honneur pour moi.. ! »

Un léger silence s'installa autour du feu, alors que Fili et moi méditions sur la chose. Laisser venir Gimli avec nous risquait d'être dangereux pour lui, mais dans un sens, nous ne nous sentirions moins seuls et avoir de la compagnie autre qu'un frère, ne nous ferait pas de mal, bien au contraire. Et les sujets de conversations seraient beaucoup plus variés qu'avec Fili... Et puis si nous nous en sortons, Gimli aura acquis de l'expérience, et c'est une bonne chose pour lui.

Je jetai un regard à Fili, qui me le retourna d'une façon complice.

« C'est d'accord, fis-je, mais si les choses viennent à s'envenimer, tu ne rechignes pas et tu obéis à nos ordres. Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est nos vies et celles du peuple du royaume qui risques gros.

— Je sais, je suis assez mature pour le comprendre.

— Bien, nous devrions dormir, nous reprendrons la route tôt demain matin, et nous devons nous préparer pour la traversée du bois »

Je lâchai un petit cri aiguë de surprise et de douleur lorsque le feu me brûla soudainement les doigts. J'avais envoyé valser le bâton carbonisé au loin, et regardai Fili innocemment alors qu'il se mit à soupirer avec un sourire désolé.

« Quoi ? Fis-je en écartant les bras. J'avais pas vu que le feu l'avait consumé en entier !

— Impossible, petit frère... Impossible... »

Je roulai des yeux et me laissai tomber à la renverse sur la couverture. Plusieurs minutes se passèrent dans le silence après que tout le monde se soit installé pour dormir. Mais je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, et un corps se coller à mon dos.

« Impossible de te résister, je voulais dire...fit la voix de Fili à mon oreille. Bonne nuit Kee...

— Bonne nuit Fee... »

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et enroulai mes doigts avec les siens. Je le sentais contre moi, et je me sentais en sécurité. Je pouvais encore dormir paisiblement, cette nuit.

Mais voilà que des araignées géantes venaient envahir ma tête en cette douce nuit. Les choses ne s'annonçaient pas très bonnes...

* * *

** Voilà pour le chapitre 9 !**

Alors si vous vous demander pourquoi j'ai fait intervenir Bard dans l'histoire, c'est tout simplement qu'il sera utile lorsque une nouvelle guerre éclatera (héhé).  
Sinon, le passage avec Sigrid était nécessaire pour rétablir l'équilibre entre les deux frères xD La jalousie de Fili pour Tauriel, donc fallait un peu de Kili ! Et j'ai trouvé Sigrid bien pour ce rôle :)  
Bon, je ne sais pas si vous aviez deviné que le nain qui les poursuivait était Gimli ou pas, mais je me suis amusé sur les noms des poneys x) Pour Daisy, c'est pas nouveau, mais j'imaginais un rouquin pour Gimli (et Ginger veut dire "rouquin" pour ceux qui ne savent pas) et Basalte pour celui de Fili car je l'imagine plutôt gris comme la pierre de lave. Voilà ! :B

Alors, je tiens à vous le faire remarquer parce que je me suis amusé à le faire (et cassé la tête aussi xD) et si vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte, bah c'est un peu dommage..!  
J'ai fais tout un jeu autour de la branche que tient Kili (je ne l'ai pas intégré par hasard, je lui ai donné...un rôle on va dire), car c'est souvent qu'on intègre un objet pour simplement donner de l'action au personnage... Mais là, j'ai voulu jouer avec, passant de Kili, à Fili, puis encore à Kili... Fin, c'est pas grand chose en réalité, mais j'adore jouer avec un objet qui sert à rien et lui donner un quelconque rôle (d'effrayer Gimli, de pointer la foret, de bruler les doigt de Kili...) ENFIN BREF !

Qu'avez-vous pensé du Fili taquin qui s'amuse à raconter des histoires de manière flippante ?  
(je me suis inspiré de l'attitude des deux frères dans le film lorsqu'ils entendent les orques au loin et que Bilbon stress xD)

Enfin bref !  
Je vous laisse sur ce dernier blabla,  
Et souhaite vous retrouver dans les reviews et au prochain chapitre ! :D  
(Où Kili va plaquer sa lame sous la gorge de son frère...)


	10. Chapter 10

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre: **Désolé du retard ! (oui, déjà 110 vues pour ce chapitre !) Mais je travaillais ce mois-ci et du coup, j'ai à peine eu le temps de poster un nouveau chapitre pour TGATV (que je vais poster la suite dans la foulée de celui-ci d'ailleurs !) Je suis toujours contente de voir que vous me suivez ! :D J'ai encore pas mal d'idées avant d'arriver à la fin, et je galère un peu pour lier toutes ces idées entre elles (bah oui, sinon c'est pas terrible...) BREF ! Je m'arrête ici pour cet avant-propos, car la suite est là ! :D

**AngelOfPaper:**T'inquiète mon gars, t'es tout à fait original ! (Déjà sur le fait de lire des fictions comme celles-ci te rends presque unique ! :D) Merci de ta petite review, elle m'a faite super plaisir ! (j'ai pu voir que tu as dévoré mes 9 chapitres en une journée aussi xD) Je redoutais que tu ne lises pas cette fiction à cause de sa..."violence". Mais finalement, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :D ( Tout comme les Héritiers d'Erebor !) Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter tout de suite ! Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Comme convenu, nous avions quittés tôt notre campement le lendemain, et à l'heure actuelle, nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus dans l'obscurité et l'air suffocant qu'était l'ancien Vertbois-le-Grand. Nous n'étions pas bêtes, nous nous étions pas aventurés têtes baissées dans ces bois, nous avions emprunté le chemin des elfes, mais comme au premier scénario, d'il y a donc presque trois ans maintenant, nous nous étions (comme qui dirait) perdu !

« Ça fait trois fois qu'on passe par-là, Kili.

— Non, regarde ! Ce chemin n'y était pas tout à l'heure !

— Bien sûr que si ! Et regarde, j'avais cassé une branche et nous venons de la recroiser. Arrête de t'entêter et admet que nous sommes perdus !

— Non, nous ne le sommes pas ! Commença-t-il à paniquer. Chut ! (il s'arrêta net et leva la tête) Vous avez entendu ?

— Non, j'ai rien entendu, fis-je en soupirant.

— Moi non plus, répondit Gimli en scrutant le haut de arbres. »

Kili commençait déjà à avoir des hallucinations à cause de l'air étouffant qui se répandait près du sol, et il semblait presque paniqué voir terrifié à l'idée d'être le seul à entendre ce qu'il entendait. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et posai ma main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, mais il se retourna au quart de tour et sortit son couteau de chasse pour le pointer vers moi. Je me figeai brutalement.

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Cria-t-il

— Kili ! C'est moi, Fili ! Baisse ton couteau tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, bon sang !

— Sale monstre.. ! Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, ni de personne d'autre. Vous allez payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait.

— Il délire ! Cria Gimli sur notre droite.

— Sans rire ! Répondis-je nerveusement. Kili, c'est moi.. ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu m'entends ? Je...B-Baisse ton couteau. Regarde, je pose mes armes... »

Je m'accroupis sans brusquerie et retirai mon fourreau de mon dos pour le poser au sol. Je fixai alors mon frère et mis mes mains en évidence pour lui prouver ma non-agressivité. Il ne relâcha pas pour autant sa garde, mais la confusion était lisible dans ses yeux, et il commença à pleurer silencieusement, le visage vide d'expression.

« K-Kili...

— Pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi ne m'attaquez-vous pas.. ? Vous qui savez si bien faire le mal autour de vous ! Pourquoi vouloir gagner ma confiance.. ? Vous ne l'aurez plus jamais, mon oncle. »

Mon sang se glaça à la fin de sa phrase. Il pensait que j'étais Thorin. Je tentais de respirer sans montrer mon inquiétude à Gimli, mais surtout à Kili. Je ne savais pas s'il me voyait moi, ou s'il voyait notre oncle.

« Pourquoi pense-t-il que tu es Thorin ? Demanda Gimli.

— J'en sais rien...Il a été traumatisé par ce tyran. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est 'pourquoi délire-t-il alors que nous non' ?

— Peut-être que lorsque nous sommes plus vulnérables, l'air a plus d'effet ? Car à part un mal de crâne, je ne suis pas énormément affecté. »

Kili se mit soudainement à hurler un 'Silence' qui nous fit taire instantanément. Sa voix avait raisonnée dans toute la forêt et des battements d'ailes s'étaient fait entendre dans les hautes branches. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et pointait sa lame sur moi puis Gimli.

« Arrêtez de comploter ! Fit-il les mains tremblantes. Je ne vous laisserais plus jamais me toucher. Plus jamais. Et vous ne ferez rien à Fili !

— Kili ! Mais c'est moi, Fili !

— La ferme ! Hurla-t-il les joues brillantes. La ferme, la ferme !

— Kili, calmes-toi ! Intervint Gimli. C'est ton frère ! C'est bien Fili ! Tu es en train de menacer ton aîné avec ce couteau ! »

Il s'était lentement approché de lui pour l'apaiser mais Kili lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre pour le repousser plus loin. Je regardai Gimli se relever difficilement lorsque je ressentis une poigne ferme m'attraper le bras et me plaquer contre un tronc d'arbre. La lame froide de Kili se plaqua alors contre ma jugulaire.

« KILI ! Cria Gimli. ARRÊTE !

— Gimli, ne prend pas la défense de ce nain ! Répliqua Kili en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens. Il va payer... »

Ma respiration était courte, et je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine tant la peur et l'anxiété étaient intenses. Je soutins alors le regard de mon frère. J'étais terrorisé, car il n'était plus lui-même. Il était, lui aussi, tiraillé par la peur, mais pas la même que la mienne. Je ne savais pas comment il pourrait réagir, et s'il était réellement capable de me faire du mal, même en pensant qu'il s'agit de Thorin. Gimli continuait de crier, mais l'intensité qu'avait le regard de Kili le rendait hypnotique, et c'est comme si je n'entendais plus que mon souffle et celui de mon frère tout autour de nous, et qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et moi dans cette forêt.

Je sentis le fil de sa lame appuyer un peu plus contre mon cou et vis son regard s'assombrir avant qu'un sourire sardonique vint fendre ses lèvres. Il délirait, c'était certain. Kili ne ferait jamais ça, et il ne sourirait jamais de la sorte.

« K-Kili...susurrai-je. Je suis Fili...ton frère... Nous sommes dans la Forêt Noire, et tu respires l'air suffocant de cet endroit. Il te fait délirer, il te fait voir Thorin sous cette lame...Alors que c'est moi, Nadadith... C'est Fee... »

La rage qui s'était emparé de lui commença à se dissiper, et ses sourcils se défroncèrent pour laisser apparaître de l'incompréhension dans son regard.

« Fili.. ? »

Je pus enfin relâcher mon souffle que j'avais retenu sans m'en rendre compte. Je n'eus, en revanche, pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un sifflement se fit entendre près de nos oreilles et Kili lâcha un cri de douleur avant d'ancrer son regard plein de détresse et de terreur. Et il s'écroula au sol.

« KILI ! Hurlai-je en me jetant sur lui, KILI ?! Tu m'entends ?!

— F-Fee.. ! »

C'est là que je vis alors une petite flèche, de la taille de ma main, plantée dans son épaule. Je jetai un regard terrifié à Kili, qui commençait à lentement perdre connaissance et à devenir plus lourd dans mes bras.

« Kili ! Non, ne t'endors pas, KILI !

— DES ELFES ! S'écria Gimli en sortant sa hache. DANS LES ARBRES ! »

Je relevai vivement la tête et vis ces créatures bondir de branches en branches avant qu'une douzaine n'atterrisse au sol, tel des félins. Je me relevai sur mes deux pieds et attrapai mes cimeterres dans leur fourreau, qui était encore au sol. C'est alors qu'un elfe brun se jeta sur moi en bandant son arc.

« Que faites-vous dans nos bois, nains ?! »

Je ne répondis rien et restai toujours sur mes gardes, devant Kili qui était inconscient. Deux elfes se saisirent de Gimli et réussirent à l'immobiliser. Il tentait de se débattre mais les deux gardes avaient de la poigne et l'empêchaient de s'enfuir.

« Je ne répéterais pas deux fois, nain.

— Aranel ! Baissez votre arc, résonna une voix féminine. »

Je vis alors la mine de l'elfe se crisper puis son regard se perdre derrière moi, comme s'il était agacé. Il baissa alors son arme et pivota pour voir son interlocutrice.

« Tauriel, il s'agit des nains d'Erebor, ceux que le roi n'apprécie guère.

— Je me fiche que le roi les apprécie ou non. (Aranel fronça ses sourcils de mépris) Ne leur faites pas de mal. Je les connais plutôt bien. »

Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur la garde de mes épées lorsque l'elfe rousse s'approcha de moi, enfin de nous. Elle posa son regard noisette dans le mien avant de le dévier sur Kili, qui gisait au sol.

« Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il vous menace ainsi, prince Fili ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous répondre, elfe.

— Je comprends que vous me méprisez, mais si vous ne me dites pas ce qu'il s'est passé, il risquerait de délirer encore longtemps, voir pire. »

Je baissai alors lentement mes armes avant de froncer les sourcils. Comment ça, pire ? Je jetai un regard à Kili qui semblait paisible tel un enfant en train de dormir. Je détestais cette elfe. Elle avait beau l'avoir sauvé une fois, je n'arrivais toujours pas à lui faire ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite place dans mon cœur pour seulement la remercier.

« Il a déliré à cause de l'air de la forêt.

— C'est fort probable, fit-elle en tentant de s'approcher de lui. Mais ni vous, ni votre ami ne semblez être sujet à ce délire. Il a forcément dû faire quelque chose d'autre.

— Il a bu à la rivière tout à l'heure, intervint Gimli.

— Quoi ?! Fis-je en même tant que l'elfe. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire ?! Continuai-je. Tout ce qui se trouve dans cette forêt est malade !

— Je l'ignorais ! S'écria Gimli. Que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant ? »

Malgré moi, je jetai un regard interrogé à la rouquine qui me regarda à son tour avant de poser ses yeux sur mon frère.

« Je dois le ramener à la Halle. Je peux le soigner, si nous nous hâtons.

— Promettez-moi que nous ne passerons pas la journée dans les cachots, fis-je sèchement.

— Bien sûr que non, Prince Fili. Nous nous sommes montrés froids à notre première rencontre, mais nous sommes un peu des...alliés maintenant. Alors vous aurez droit à une Suite, vous, votre frère et votre ami. »

J'acquiesçai alors, et deux elfes s'approchèrent de Kili pour le porter pour ensuite partir en direction de la Halle de Thranduil.

Cet endroit était resté le même, toujours aussi grandiose et sublime. Après avoir confié Gimli à un garde pour le diriger vers sa Suite, nous nous dirigeâmes aussitôt vers l'infirmerie pour s'occuper de Kili. Une fois dans la pièce, et mon frère d'allongé sur un lit, le prince des elfes surgit de nul part.

« Tauriel ! Que faites-vous ?! Emmener des nains dans notre royaume ! Avez-vous prév- (il s'arrêta net en voyant Kili.) Encore lui ?!

— Un peu de respect pour mon frère ! Espèce d'être ingrat ! Nous avons le même rang que vous. Alors cessez de vous croire supérieur. »

L'elfe se raidit face à ma réplique puis m'ignora et s'approcha de Tauriel pour lui saisir le bras et l'emmener à l'écart. Je me permis de les suivre discrètement. Je me cachai derrière un mur et tendis alors l'oreille.

« Pourquoi avoir fait entrer des nains dans notre royaume, Tauriel ? Tu sais pertinemment comment ils sont ! Et puis, souviens-toi de ce qu'il s'est passé ici à leur dernier passage. Nous avons été infesté par les orques ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous leurs sommes venus en aide lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées qu'ils sont nos alliés. Nous leurs avons offert notre aide dans le seul but d'obtenir les gemmes que convoite mon père dans la Montagne. (Il marqua enfin une pause et fixa le sol avant de soupirer) Nous ne serons jamais amis avec des nains, Tauriel. Jamais.

— Ces nains avaient besoin d'aide, mon Prince. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir d'elfe sylvestre.

— Et ton devoir en tant que capitaine de la garde ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Tauriel, mais si tu commences à faire entrer des inconnus dans nos murs par simple compassion, c'est comme ouvrir la porte aux forces de ténèbres qui se sont répandu il y a des âges de cela !

— Vous parlez comme votre père ! S'écria-t-elle. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous-même, qu'à ce que pourrait advenir votre royaume s'il entrait en contact avec le monde extérieur ! Vous avez peur de quoi au juste ? Qu'il nous contamine ? Qu'il influence nos frères et sœurs ? Pourquoi tant d'égoïsme et d'égocentrisme ?! Et puis ces nains ne sont pas des inconnus. C'est bien pour cela que je leurs suis venue en aide, car je sais qui ils sont et qu'ils ne sont pas une menace pour nous. »

Le prince resserra sa mâchoire avant de détourner son regard clair de celui de la rouquine qui lui faisait face. Il ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Elle avait une certaine influence sur lui, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se détendit alors et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière avant de soupirer en fermant les yeux. Il replongea son regard dans celui de Tauriel, mais avec plus de douceur cette fois-ci. Il inspira profondément tout en prenant un ton plus chaleureux.

« Pourquoi eux.. ? Je veux dire...Lui ?

— Mon Prince...Nous en avons déjà parlé.

— Arh mais...Ar-Arrête de m'appeler ainsi et de me vouvoyer ! Pas entre nous...tu le sais... »

La rouquine baissa alors la tête comme si, à son tour, elle devenait gênée par la situation. Elle balada son regard autour d'elle avant de hocher la tête frénétiquement à son vis-à-vis. Le prince sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, dit-elle en répondant à l'étreinte. Tu as peut-être cru à certaines choses entre le prince Kili et moi, mais il n'y a jamais rien eu. Pas même une lueur de sentiments... Je n'ai éprouvé que de la compassion et le besoin d'aider. Et si je les ai fait entrer, c'est parce que je sais qu'ils sont de bonnes personnes... Et qu'il va y avoir un grand tournant dans leur histoire.

— Comment ça, un grand tournant ? Fit Légolas en se décollant lentement d'elle.

— Leur oncle, et leur roi, doit cesser de régner. Je suis certaine qu'ils vont accomplir cette fatalité.

— Comment peux-tu être certaine de telles choses sans avoir préalablement discuté avec eux ?

— J'ai rêvé de l'Elfe Nõldo cette nuit...Elle m'a dit que les héritiers de Durin accompliraient une tâche difficile mais sacrée pour que l'avenir, et leur peuple, soit sauvés. C'est pour cela que je suis sortie en forêt aujourd'hui, pour les trouver.

— L'Elfe Nõldo ? Fit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Tu parles de Dame Galadriel ?

— Oui, mais je suis bien trop insignifiante pour avoir le droit de citer son nom... »

Dame Galadriel ? Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom dans la bouche de Gandalf... Alors cette Elfe saurait que nous comptons faire quelque chose pour sauver notre peuple des griffes du dragon qu'était devenu notre oncle ? Mais selon Tauriel, cette Dame saurait beaucoup plus de chose que nous. Verrait-elle l'avenir ?

« Je te fais confiance Tauriel... Je vais annoncer à mon père leur venue. En tant qu'amis.

— Merci Leggy... »

Je pus entendre le prince ricaner à l'entente de ce surnom. Leggy ? Étrange comme appellation...surtout de la part de la capitaine de la garde, en sachant que Legolas est le prince de Mirkwood. Pourquoi se permettent-ils tant de familiarité ? Pas de 'prince' pas de 'vouvoiement' et puis un petit 'leggy' par-là...

« Je te laisse t'occuper d'eux, mais ne tarde pas trop. J'aimerais bien aller regarder les étoiles avec toi ce soir...

— J'aurais terminé bien avant... Ne t'en fais pas... »

Je me penchai davantage pour observer la scène mais tout en continuant d'être discret. Je vis alors les deux elfes se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et sceller délicatement leurs lèvres ensemble. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je me re-cachai aussitôt derrière mon mur. Ah bah oui... Tout s'explique ! Je me mis alors à sourire bêtement en pensant à toute cette histoire et cette focalisation que j'avais eu sur une relation qui n'avait, en fait, jamais existé. Ni d'un coté, ni de l'autre. Un gros poids s'était levé de mes épaules.

J'entendis le prince partir, et me dit qu'il était tant pour moi de rejoindre mon frère qui était encore endormit dans le lit. Tauriel revint dans la pièce et me jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'avez-vous ? Me demanda-t-elle.

— Rien... Je me sens juste...bien, fis-je en continuant de sourire.

— Votre frère est mal en point et vous vous sentez bien ? Pourquoi pas, après tout... Le malheur des uns n'est pas obligé de faire le malheur des autres...

— Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre si je tentais de vous expliquer. Mais, en revanche, je peux vous dire autre chose... »

Elle avait saisi un bol avec un pilon pour broyer quelques feuilles, et à la fin de ma phrase, elle s'était retourné vers moi en arquant un sourcil.

« Je voulais vous remercier...pour...pour ce que vous avez fait pour Kili, à Lacville...

— Oh...(elle se mit à sourire) Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir après ce que j'ai vu briller dans vos yeux ce jour-là...Prince Fili.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? Fis-je intrigué.

— Ne faites pas l'ignorant. Vous savez pertinemment de quoi je parle... »

Elle me tourna le dos pour s'approcher d'une jarre d'eau fraiche et la verser avec les feuilles broyées. Elle commença à remuer doucement le tout, mais se mit à sourire lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur moi. Non, je ne voyais pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

« Vous ne voyez pas ? (je fis lentement non de la tête). Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas.. ? J'ai vu cette lueur dans votre regard, et puis celle de la terreur... La terreur à l'idée de perdre l'être qui vous est le plus cher en cette Terre...

— Ce...C'est...si voyant.. ? Dis-je embarrassé.

— Non, mais je suis une femme très attentive. Cela ne m'a pas échappé. Et puis vous sembliez tellement proche tous les deux... (elle posa le bol sur la petite table près de Kili) En vérité, je ne l'ai pas vu directement par vos yeux. J'ai d'abord vu votre réaction et l'expression de tristesse qui s'est lu sur votre visage lorsque votre frère a mentionné m'avoir aimé. Vous sembliez comme foudroyé sur place, complètement paralysé. Suite à ça, vous n'avez d'ailleurs pas été très efficace lorsque je vous demandais de l'aide.

— C'est compréhensible. Jusqu'aujourd'hui, je ne vous ai jamais réellement apprécié. Je vous ai même jalousé pendant un temps... Comprenez mon asociabilité à votre égard... Par ailleurs, je m'en excuse... Je vous dois tant... Entre avoir sauvé mon frère chez les Hommes du Lac, m'avoir sauvé de son délire, et puis ce que vous comptez encore faire pour lui... Je... Je ne vous remercierais probablement jamais assez...

— Ne vous en faites pas... Je comprends. Mais si vous voulez bien m'aider à soigner votre frère, je vous pardonnerais. »

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et nous échangeâmes un sourire complice. Voilà un autre poids qui s'envole. Décidément, avec tout ce poids en moins, c'est moi qui vais finir par m'envoler !

Je m'approchai alors de Kili et le redressai délicatement dans son lit. Je lui tapotai doucement les joues pour le réveiller, et ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux bonnes minutes qu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux. L'anesthésiant présent dans la fléchette des elfes avait été efficace, Kili était encore dans le flou mais était éveillé, et c'était l'essentiel pour qu'il prenne la concoction de Tauriel. C'est sans bronché qu'il l'avala et se laissa retomber mollement dans mes bras.

« Merci, fis-je en regardant Tauriel partir.

— C'est avec plaisir que je vous aide (Elle quitta la pièce mais revint aussitôt) Oh, et... je vous pardonne. »

Puis elle nous laissa enfin seuls en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Je jetai un regard à Kili, qui m'observait depuis qu'il avait bu son breuvage.

« Pourquoi...tu souris comme ça.. ? Murmura-t-il de fatigue.

— Parce que je n'ai plus aucunes raisons de croire qu'elle pourra te tourner autour, dis-je en riant. Et puis...lui dire merci m'a fait du bien.

— Tant mieux, dit-il en fermant les yeux. Elle est très gentille et je ne voulais pas que tu sois méchant avec elle. En plus, tu n'es pas méchant habituellement... »

Il recommençait à s'endormir et sa voix prenait une intonation enfantine et adorable. Je resserrai alors mes bras autour de lui et lui baisai le front avant de lui murmurer, à mon tour, de continuer de dormir. Il devait récupérer de ses hallucinations...

Décidément, Kili traversait beaucoup de chose compliquées et difficiles en ce moment... Je vais devoir davantage veiller sur lui pour qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien.

Il n'est encore qu'un enfant après-tout. Du moins pour moi... Et il sera toujours mon bébé frère...

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 10 !**

Va falloir que je me remette au boulot pour cette fiction ! (eh ouais, j'en suis qu'au chapitre 13 là xD) Parce que comme je m'emmerdais un peu à mon boulot, j'avais un carnet et dedans j'écrivais mes chapitres mais de TGATV, du coup, j'ai vachement avancé pour celle-là. ENFIN BREF !

J'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes, parce que j'ai un peu tardé pour poster celui-là...(et puis avec mon petit mot de fin pour les prochains chapitres, ç'a dû vous presser encore plus!)

Alors, oui ! J'ai fais le couple Legolas/Tauriel ! Je n'aime pas du tout, mais PAS DU TOUT le Kili/Tauriel et à cause de P.J j'ai réussi à détester cette elfe ! Du coup, j'essaie de rectifier le tire de cette façon, et comme ça j'arrive à l'apprécier et peut-être que vous aussi xD Et puis, nous savions tous que Legolas était attiré par Tauriel, et ce même dans le film, alors je me suis dit : "Pourquoi pas laisser aller les choses comme elles auraient dû être ?" et voilà ! :D J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, car je ne voulais pas de confrontation entre elle et Fili ( y en a déjà assez eu xD).  
Oui, je parle aussi de Dame Galadriel. Et ce n'est pas pour rien, car quelques temps plus tard, ils vont croiser son chemin (en allant à Rivendell en fait) et ça va aider Fili et Kili à les déterminer dans leur quête.

Il va bientôt avoir un nouveau personnage qui va entrer en scène (alors oui, au prochain chapitre y aura Thranduil, mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je parle). Un personnage qui va complètement bouleverser la vie de nos jeunes princes nains !  
Si vous avez une petite idée, n'hésitez pas à me faire part ! :D J'aime bien vous poser des petites énigmes comme ça et peut-être vous surprendre ensuite avec la "réponse" :D

Sur ce, je vous laisse et m'en vais poster le chapitre...euh...7 de The God And The Vampire !  
On se retrouve ici au chapitre 11 :D  
(Où Kili va piquer un long somme...)

By-Bye !


	11. Chapter 11

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre: **Désolé d'avoir été si longtemps absente sur Fanfiction, mais j'étais en vacance et je n'avais pas tout temps internet :/ J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu, et que cette fiction vous plait toujours ! Je serais désormais présente ici pendant tout le mois au moins, donc niveau post, ça devrait être régulier ( à toutes les 100 vues bien sur). Sur ce, vous avez vu le trailer du _Hobbit, La Bataille des Cinq Armées_ ? Il est... épique, émotionnellement puissant, et sublime ! Moi je vous dis que je vais pleurer comme une madeleine au cinéma lorsque j'irais le voir en décembre, pas vous ?  
Allez, j'arrête avec le blabla et vous laisse ENFIN lire la suite de _Délivre-Moi_ ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que nous étions arrivé dans la Halle du roi des elfes. A vrai dire, seulement deux, mais cela ressemblait à une éternité pour Fili, lui qui détestait ces lieux. Bien qu'il ai finalement sympathisé avec Tauriel, il n'appréciait toujours pas l'air hautain qu'avait Thranduil lorsqu'il nous dévisageait. Surtout à sa table.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux, Prince Kili ? Tauriel m'a dit que vous aviez bu à la rivière qui traversait la forêt...Ce n'était pas très malin.

— Je vais mieux, merci, dis-je un peu sèchement. Et certainement pas grâce à vos soins, Roi Thranduil. Si Tauriel n'avait pas été présente ce jour-là, j'aurais sûrement tué mon propre frère. Et Mahal sait que je ne voudrais que cela arrive.

— Cela est bien dommage, ça aurait fait un nain de moins. »

Je resserrai mes poings sous la table et plongeai mon regard noir de colère de le sien, pâle d'insensibilité. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire de telles choses ! Et certainement pas de mon frère.

Il détourna son regard pour appeler un autre elfe qui le rejoint et qui se pencha pour écouter ce que son roi lui murmura à l'oreille. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise en sa compagnie, je me demande bien pourquoi Fili et Gimli m'ont laissé seul avec lui aujourd'hui. Ah oui... Ils devaient s'assurer que les poneys n'avaient pas été dévorer par les araignées. Je soupirai bruyamment, ce qui attira l'attention de roi Elfe.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

— Pas en votre compagnie, non. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous nous avez fait vivre dan ces lieux. Vous n'avez pas été très hospitalié.

— Sachez, Prince Kili, que si vous êtes ici et que vous l'êtes encore, c'est parce que mon fils me l'a demandé. Mais vous pouvez seulement rester le temps que vous vous sentez mieux. Alors s'il vous plaît...Guérissez vite. »

Je tentais encore de me contenir mais la rage bouillonnait, et mes poings menaçaient d'aller s'écraser sur le visage de mon vis-à-vis à tous moments. Néanmoins, je réussis à rester sage pendant le reste du repas, mais mon sang-froid disparu lorsque l'elfe, qu'avait appelé le roi un peu plus tôt, arriva en courant pour nous annoncer qu'une troupe de nains armées se trouvait dans les bois et se dirigeait tout droit vers ces murs.

« Où est Tauriel ? Qu'elle s'y rende avec une troupe d'archer !

— Elle est sortis pour escorter les deux nains d'Erebor, votre majesté.

— Allez chercher mon fils. »

L'elfe s'inclina et parti le pas pressé pour aller chercher le prince. Le roi se leva me jeta un regard et s'approcha lentement de moi, avec une intimidation fulgurante.

« Vous. Je suis certain que vous êtes responsable de tout ça. D'abord vous trois, puis une troupe entière de nains ! Ce n'est pas un hasard s'ils sont là, n'est-ce pas ? (il s'approcha dangereusement de moi) Vous êtes responsable de leur venue...Prince Kili. D'ailleurs... Je me demandais bien pourquoi les deux princes avaient fuit leur royaume. Je veux bien croire que votre oncle ne soit pas très aimable...mais...

— Éloignez-vous de moi.

— Que fuyez vous vraiment.. ? De quoi avez-vous peur ?

— Je vous demande de vous éloigner de moi, roi Thranduil. »

Il se redressa avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce pour faire face à son fils qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Thranduil lui ordonna de rassembler des archers et de partir à l'encontre de cette troupe. Je m'étais à mon tour levé pour le suivre mais le roi m'arrêta et me demanda de retourner dans ma Suite. Je fis mine de me diriger vers cette dernière mais empruntai un chemin différent pour me glisser dans un couloir qui menait vers l'entrée principale. Je pus arriver à temps pour voir Legolas passer, accompagné d'archers.

« Prince Legolas ! Criai-je (il se retourna vers moi) Emmenez-moi avec vous.

— Pourquoi vous emmènerais-je avec moi ? Vous êtes peut-être un archer, mais pas aussi talentueux qu'un elfe. Vous ne ferez que perdre inutilement nos flèches.

— S'il vous plaît, je veux vous prouver que les nains ne sont pas des êtres inférieurs. Et puis mon frère est dehors avec mon ami, je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire alors qu'ils sont peut-être en danger. »

Le prince balada son regard sur moi de haut en bas puis, d'un geste de tête, envoya un comparse chercher mon arc et mes armes. Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête, et pris mon attirail pour rejoindre le prince et sa troupe d'archers.

Une fois à l'extérieur, nous partîmes en courant en direction de la troupe, qui se trouvait à seulement deux miles, selon l'elfe qui avait informé Thranduil. Nous nous arrêtâmes soudainement, et Legolas ordonna quelque chose dans sa langue et tous les elfes grimpèrent dans les arbres. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Je reste au sol avec vous.

— Je sais grimper aux arbres.

— Mais vous ne sauriez pas sauter de branche en branche sans tomber. Allons-y. »

Nous reprîmes alors notre course tout en suivant les elfes dans les arbres. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin non loin de nos ennemis, enfin la troupe de nains je veux dire, et Legolas et moi nous cachâmes derrière deux gros arbres. Le prince me fit un signe de tête et il se pencha discrètement pour observer les nains. Je fis de même et constatai qu'il y avait une dizaine de nains en train d'essayer d'établir un campement, alors que leurs poneys étaient attachés à des arbres. Je baladai mon regard parmi mes semblables et reconnu l'un d'entre eux. Dwalin ! Mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans un large sourire, car j'étais content de le voir. Malgré le fait qu'il était du côté de Thorin passé un temps, il ne l'était plus désormais, car il m'avait aidé, soigné et confié que mon oncle était allé trop loin. Je m'apprêtai à quitter ma cachette pour aller les rejoindre mais je me figeai aussitôt lorsque ce regard de glace apparu dans mon champ de vision. T-Thorin... Je me recachai derrière mon arbre, finalement et fixai le sol. Ils ont réussi à venir jusqu'ici... alors...Bard ? La panique m'envahit subitement en imaginant le pire, mais un son me rappela à l'ordre.

« Hey ! Murmura l'elfe blond assez fort pour que je l'entende. A mon signal, on passe à l'attaque. »

Mon corps se mit soudainement à trembler et la peur m'envahit. Si j'interviens alors que Thorin se trouve parmi les nains du campement, alors il me verra et Mahal sait ce qu'il me fera.

J'entendis soudainement un battement d'aile. Je relevai la tête et cherchai dans les branches des arbres un quelconque oiseau mais ne vit rien au premier abord. J'entendis alors un autre battement d'aile, et un corbeau se posa sur la branche juste à côté de ma tête.

« Vous vous cachez, prince Kili ?

— Dégage ! Ne dis rien ! »

Le corbeau s'envola en riant et se dirigea vers la troupe. Non ! NON ! Il était de mèche avec eux ! Gimli avait dit qu'ils avaient emmenés avec eux les corbeaux de la Montagne ! Je me figeai lorsque je vis l'oiseau se poser sur le bras de Thorin, et me recachai derrière mon arbre, encore paralysé, et les yeux fermement clos. Oh non...Mahal...Pitié, sauve-moi !

« KILIII ! s'éleva la voix du roi sous la montagne. JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! »

Legolas me jeta un regard inquiet puis ses yeux dérivèrent derrière moi, ce qui me fit pivoter aussitôt. Je vis alors Tauriel, cachée dans les fourrets et non loin, Gimli et Fili.

« Fili ! Murmurai-je bruyamment.

— Kee ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?! Fit-il sur le même ton. Tu sais qu'il y a Thorin juste là-bas ?!

— Oui, et il sait que je suis là également. »

Son visage devint blême et la lueur de ses yeux laissait transparaître la peur. Nous devions partir, nous ne pouvions pas rester ici, caché derrière des arbres ! Ou simplement rester dans la même forêt que Thorin ! Je pris mon courage à deux mains et rejoignis discrètement mon frère. Il me saisit aussitôt contre lui et me serra très fort. Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à son étreinte de la même manière... Il m'avait manqué de toute la journée, et le surplus d'émotions n'arrangeait pas la chose. Il me confia qu'il avait un plan.

« Les poneys se trouvent à quelques mètres d'ici. Il nous suffit de les rejoindre furtivement et de chevaucher à travers la forêt jusqu'à la grande plaine de Rohvanion !

— Mais les corbeaux ? Fis-je inquiet. Ce sont eux qui m'ont repérés ! Ils pourraient nous poursuivre et révéler notre emplacement à Thorin !

— Je m'occupe d'eux, fit Tauriel. Mais nous ne sommes pas asses nombreux pour attaquer les nains. Nous serrons contraint de les laisser partir, ou de les chasser.

— Ne les tuez pas, fis-je en lui faisant face. Il y a des gens bons parmi cette troupe. Nous nous occuperons de notre oncle en tant voulu. »

Elle hocha la tête puis s'avança vers Legolas pour lui dire notre plan. Quant à Gimli, Fili et moi, nous partîmes vers les poneys. Nous montâmes en selle, et après le signal de Tauriel, nous partîmes à vive allure dans la forêt.

« ILS SONT LA ! Hurla un nain de la troupe.

— Attrapez-les ! Bon sang ! Ne restez pas plantés là bande d'idiots ! »

Nous nous mîmes à suivre Fili, car Tauriel lui avait indiqué comment quitter la forêt sans se reperdre. Nous avions quelques nains à nos trousses, et il fallait s'en débarrasser. Toujours en pleine course, je lâchai un instant les rênes de Daisy, et pivotai tout en dégainant mon arc et l'armant d'une flèche. Je ne voulais tuer personne, mais je devais les ralentir.

Je fermai un œil pour viser l'épaule du nain qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi et décochai la flèche, qui se planta à l'endroit voulu. Un cri s'éleva et son poney ralentit pour ensuite s'arrêter.

« Un de moins ! »

Gimli me cria d'être plus vigilent car j'avais manqué de me prendre une branche. Je n'eus le temps de rien faire qu'un autre nain surgit de nul part sur son poney, sur ma droite. Je saisis alors une seconde flèche mais ne pu bander mon arc à cause du peu de distance que j'avais. Le nain dégaina son épée et l'abattit sur moi, mais la contrai avec mon arc et le repoussai violemment vers l'arrière en prenant soin de lui donner un coup de branche inférieure dans le visage. J'attrapai tout de même ma flèche et la lui plantai à la main dans la cuisse. A son tour, il se mit à crier et fut contraint d'arrêter de nous poursuivre.

« Et de deux !

— Attention Kili ! La rivière ! Hurla Fili.

— Quoi ? »

Je pivotai pour regarder le chemin et vis la rivière juste devant moi, coupant le chemin en deux. Je n'avais plus le temps de freiner, il fallait que je saute avec Daisy. Je posai mon arc sur mes cuisses mais ne réussis pas à saisir les rênes au moment du saut, que Daisy avait entrepris d'elle-même.

La scène sembla se passer alors au ralentit. Gimli et Fili se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la rivière, ils avaient eu le temps d'anticiper le saut, et étaient arrivé sains et saufs sur l'autre rive. Mais moi, tout ne semblait pas se passer pour le mieux.

Lorsque Daisy avait bondit, un de ses sabots avait ripé sur une roche glissante et me propulsant vers l'arrière. Je tentai de rattraper les rênes mais elles étaient trop loin. C'est alors que je réalisai que Daisy n'était plus sous moi, et était sur le point d'atterrir sur l'autre rive. Soudain, je sentis l'eau m'avaler et ma tête cogner contre une roche.

« Kilii ! »

**Point de vue de Fili.**

« Kilii ! »

Je me précipitai vers la rivière, dans laquelle Kili venait de tomber, et le cherchai du regard. Oh non, bon sang ! Je ne le voyais plus ! Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors que je trempais mes mains dans l'eau pour tenter de trouver sa main. Gimli se jeta à mes côté et tendis les mains à son tour.

« Il est là ! Il semble inconscient ! »

Je me jetai presque dans l'eau pour saisir son bras et le tirer hors de la rivière et l'allonger sur la rive. Il ne respirait plus ! Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et beaucoup trop douloureusement, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement, je ne savais pas quoi faire !

« Il faut qu'il respire Fili !

— Oui, Oui ! Je sais ! Putain ! »

Je me penchai au dessus de mon frère, lui pinçai le nez, et déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes pour souffler dans sa bouche et chasser l'eau présente dans ses poumons. Je me redressai, posai mes mains sur son torse, et entamai un massage cardiaque. Bon sang, Kee ! Ne me laisse pas, pitié !

Les larmes dévalaient sur mes joues plus les secondes passaient et se faisaient longues. Je déposai une nouvelle fois ma bouche sur la sienne, et après avoir souffler, je sentis de l'eau dans la bouche. Je réalisai alors que Kili était en train de tousser, et qu'il rejetai toute l'eau qui l'avait presque noyé.

« Kili ! Fis-je en le redressant. Je suis la petit frère, respire...ça va aller... »

Il toussa encore de nombreuses fois avant d'inspirer enfin de l'air de façon profonde. Il laissa sa tête tomber contre mon torse et il se mit à pleurer. Je resserrai mes bras autour de lui et commençai à le bercer.

« J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdu, Nadadith...

— F-Fee...fit-il la voix enrouée. J'en ai marre.. de tout ça... Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant...Comme à Ered Luin...

— Je sais Kili...Je sais... Moi aussi j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant... Mais...Ce n'est pas possible... Nous devons d'abord partir d'ici... Et trouver un moyen d'arrêter Thorin.

— Je t'aime Fili..Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplis...

— Shht...Je ne te laisserais jamais Kee...Jamais, tu entends ? Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser... »

Il releva son visage vers moi, et je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'embrasser qui s'était soudainement emparé de moi. J'avais eu si peur...Bon sang, j'ai faillis perdre mon Kili...mon Nadadith... Je resserrai mes bras autour de lui pour le sentir davantage. Tout doit cesser, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Il faut trouver une solution et vite.

En a peine quelques seconde, Kili s'était endormit. C'était un des effet de la rivière... Toute personne y tombant dedans, tombe dans un profond sommeil pouvant durer plusieurs jours parfois. Je me souviens de Bombur, lors de notre premier passage... Nous devions traverser la rivière avec une barque, et il était tombé dans l'eau. Transporter un Bombur endormit pendant trois jours, sans poney, n'avait pas été une mince affaire...Déjà que nous étions très affaibli par la faim...

Gimli m'aida à mettre Kili sur Basalte, et il attacha Daisy juste derrière Ginger. Il était hors de question que je laisse Kili endormit sur Daisy. Il était vulnérable, il devait être avec moi. Nous n'étions plus poursuivis, nous prîmes alors un trot régulier jusqu'à ce que nous vîmes la lumière du soleil au loin. Nous étions enfin arrivé à l'orée Ouest de la forêt. Mais ici, tout était désert. Aucuns arbres pour se cacher, aucunes habitation à part celle de Beorn à plusieurs miles...

« Que faisons-nous maintenant Fili ?

— Je réfléchis... Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse rendre visite à Beorn comme ça... Il n'aime pas trop les imprévus, et qui sait qui nous verrons...La bête ou l'homme.

— Je voudrais éviter les ennuis un petit temps, Fili... Si tu nous trouve un lieu sûr, où il n'y a pas d'elfes, pas de rivière contaminée et d'air suffocant, et où les nains de la cavalerie ne nous trouvera pas, ça serait super !

— Le problème est que j'ignore complètement où nous pourrions aller... »

Non...J'en avais strictement aucune idée. Nous décidâmes de partir vers le nord et nous diriger vers Ered Mithrin, car des nains y vivent là-bas, et si nous devons rassembler une armée pour affronter notre oncle, nous devions commencé par chercher par-là.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Kili ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. L'inquiétude s'était bien installé et je ne cessai de me demander s'il se réveillerai un jour. Mais il était toujours vivant, c'était certain, car il respirait, bougeait de temps à autre, et parfois gémissait dans ses songes.

La nuit commença à tomber et nous fûmes contraint de nous arrêter. Après avoir installé confortablement mon frère dans des couvertures, et que nous nous apprêtions à dormir à notre tour, nous entendîmes du bruit non loin de nous.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Fit Gimli inquiet. Un Ouargue ?

— J'en sais rien. Mai y a quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. »

Je me levai doucement et sortit mes deux cimeterres pour m'avancer dans la nuit, vers l'endroit où les bruits s'étaient fait entendre. C'est alors qu'un vieil homme vêtu de peau et de tuniques marrons surgit des ténèbres et me fit violemment sursauter.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Fit le vieil homme en arquant un sourcil.

— Et vous ?! »

Je ne le voyais pas très bien, car seule la lumière de la lune me permettait de le voir un peu. Il pointa alors une sorte de bâton vers moi, et ce dernier s'illumina comme celui de Gandalf.

« Radagast Le Brun ?! Que faites-vous ici ?

— Oh mais...mais vous êtes le neveux et héritier du roi Thorin ! Comment est-ce...hum...Fani.. ? Foli ?

— Fili.

— Oh oui, oui ! Et votre frère Kili, c'est ça ? (Je hochai la tête) Pourquoi êtes-vous si loin de chez vous ? »

Pendant un instant, j'hésitai de lui dire la vérité. Je savais que Radagast n'était pas une mauvaise personne et que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Mais je ne savais pas s'il était necessaire de le lui dire, car pouvait-il nous aider ?

Il jeta son regard par-dessus mon épaule et fronça les sourcils.

« Qui est-ce ?

— Un ami d'enfance. Il s'appelle Gimli. Il est le fils de Gloin et neveux de Oin. Vous vous souvenez d'eux ?

— Brièvement...L'un d'eux avait un cornet ? (je hochai la tête) Ah ma mémoire ne me fait pas tellement défaut que ça finalement ! Fit-il en riant. Mais peu importe, je me trouvais dans les parages pour rechercher des champignons, désirez-vous quelque chose pour votre bras ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne voyant pas du tout où le magicien voulait en venir, mais quand il saisit mon avant bras gauche, je sentis une vive douleur, et un cri étouffé s'échappa de ma gorge.

« Vous êtes blessé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Apparemment... »

Je relevai ma manche, qui était déchirée, et constatai que j'avais une longue coupure qui m'avait cisaillé le bras. Comment m'étais-je fais ça ? Je tentai de me remémorer, et c'est alors que je me souvins d'une flèche ayant ripé sur mon bras lors de notre fuite hors de la forêt.

« Comment avez-vous su ? Fis-je en plissant les yeux.

— Votre manche est tâchée de sang. Mais ce que je me demande, c'est comment vous, vous ne vous en êtes pas aperçu.

— J'étais beaucoup trop occupé par Kili, je pense.

— Votre frère est mal en point ? »

Bon... Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de lui demander de l'aide en ce qui concerne Kili. Après tout, il est un magicien et pourrait peut-être le réveiller... ?

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, Radagast. Suivez-moi... »

Nous partîmes ensemble en direction de notre petit camp, et à l'occasion, je présentai Gimli au magicien. Nous nous avançâmes vers Kili, qui était toujours endormis dans ses couvertures et qui semblait être brûlant de fièvre. Ce n'était pas normal. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et passai ma main sur son front et constatai qu'il était effectivement fiévreux et transpirait à grosses goûtes.

« Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, fit Radagast en s'accroupissant à mes côtés. Que je puisse agir en conséquence.

— Il est tombé dans la rivière de Mirkwood, dis-je la voix tremblante. Ça fait cinq jours qu'il est comme ça, endormit...

— La rivière... Venez tous avec moi, je vous emmène dans mon repère. J'ai sûrement de quoi le soigner. »

Radagast parti dans les ténèbres pour revenir avec son traîneau ainsi que ses lapins. Je pris délicatement Kili dans mes bras et l'allongeai sur le traîneau du magicien pour que le voyage soit un peu plus agréable pour lui. Je déposai un baiser sur son front.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kee, tout va bien se passer...(je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes) Tiens bon petit frère... Je t'aime, tu sais... »

Je frottai un instant mon nez contre le sien avant de déposer une dernière fois mes lèvres contre les siennes, qui étaient brûlante. Je me relevai et fis un signe de tête à Radagast pour lui montrer que nous étions prêt. Gimli et moi montâmes alors sur nos poneys respectifs et partîmes au galop derrière un Radagast filant à vive allure.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes dans un petit coin de forêt encore verdoyant et calme. Nous attachâmes les rênes de nos poneys à une clôture de bois alors que Radasgast descendit de son traîneau et laisser ses lapins retourner dans la forêt. Une fois à l'intérieur de la grande maison de bois, j'allongeai Kili sur une couchette, dans une petite pièce à part, et laissai entrer Radagast.

« Votre frère est blessé à la tête, vous le saviez ? Fit-il en regardant l'arrière de la tête de Kili.

— Non, je n'avais pas vu...fis-je encore plus inquiet. Il ne saignait pas alors j'en ai conclu qu'il n'était pas blessé...

— Il a le crâne d'ouvert, mais étrangement, il ne saigne pas, en effet... C'est compréhensible que vous n'ayez pu le voir. Ce doit être les effets de la rivière. Elle endort et engourdit toutes choses en activité dans le corps. Encore une chance que son cœur bat toujours et qu'il respire... »

Je m'assis alors dans le coin de la pièce et laissai le magicien faire ce qu'il savait mieux faire : de la magie. Je restai attentif à ses moindres gestes, à ses moindres paroles... Il retira la pierre se trouvant au sommet de son bâton et la posa sur le front de Kili. Il commença alors à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles pour moi, et la pierre se mit à légèrement briller d'un bleu léger. Dès que la lumière cessa, je vis les yeux de mon frère s'ouvrir.

« Kili ! Fis-je heureux de le voir éveillé.

— Je vous laisse un instant... »

Radagast quitta la pièce et je m'approchai de mon cadet pour le prendre contre moi. Bon sang, j'étais si inquiet qu'il ne se réveille pas.. ! Je passai mes mains sur son visage pour l'apaiser alors qu'il tentait encore de garder les yeux ouvert.

« Ca va aller, Kee... Je suis là...

— Où...sommes-nous.. ? Fit-il la voix faiblarde.

— Chez Radagast le Brun, fis-je en dégageant ses quelques mèches de son visages. Nous sommes en sécurité pour le moment...

— Que s'est-il...passé, Fili ?

— Tu es tombé dans la rivière de Mirkwood, et t'es endormis...pendant cinq jours.

— J'ai mal...à la tête, Fee...Je ne me sens pas b-bien... »

Je lui fis légèrement tourner la tête et constatai, avec effrois, que sa tête saignait abondamment. Je me mis alors à paniquer, ne sachant plus quoi faire. J'appelai alors Radagast et ce dernier arriva aussitôt dans la pièce. Je lui dis que Kili avait désormais une émoragie et le vieil homme s'assit à côté de lui.

« Avez-vous mal ?

— Oui... Je me souviens que ma tête ait cognée lorsque je suis tombé... J'ai très mal...

— Laissez-moi regarder... »

Je tins alors Kili dans mes bras, étant lui-même trop faible pour tenir assis sans aide, et le magicien vint inspecter sa plaie. Il fit une petite moue puis son regards s'égara dans la pièce.

« Vous perdez beaucoup trop de sang. J'ai une solution pour arrêter les saignements. »

Il attrapa son bâton magique et pointa son extrémité lumineuse vers Kili. Il réfléchis un instant et commença à réciter une formule mais s'arrêta soudainement.

« Hm...non,c'est pas ça...fit-il en réfléchissant. Oh ! Peut-être celle-ci ! »

Il recommença sa formule, changeant sûrement quelques mots ou phrases mais s'arrêta de nouveau.

« Non, non, non...Ce n'est pas ça !

— Bon sang, mais vous allez trouver la bonne formule ou non ?! Fis-je agacé par l'incapacité du magicien à aider mon frère.

— Oui, oui, c'est une formule que j'ai peu pratiqué, voilà pourquoi j'ai du mal à me souvenir des deux derniers mots. »

Il réfléchit encore de longues secondes et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tout à coup, comme s'il avait été soudainement illuminé. Il pointa de nouveau son bâton vers Kili et récita la formule entièrement cette fois-ci, et faisceau de lumière fut jeté sur Kili.

Mon frère eu comme un hoquet de surprise et eu du mal à reprendre son souffle. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et tentai de l'appeler par son prénom pour le faire revenir à lui, car il semblait s'évanouir. Il réussit, néanmoins, à garder les yeux ouverts puis finis par ancrer son regard brun dans le mien.

« F-Fee... Je... Je me sens bizarre... »

Je touchai doucement le derrière de sa tête et eu encore cette sensation humide sur les doigts. Il saignait encore, c'est quoi le problème ?

« Radagast ! Il saigne encore ! Quel sort lui avez-vous jeté si ça n'a pas fonctionné ?

— Euh j-je...Je l'ignore...fit-il paniqué. Je vais vite chercher des herbes pour soigner sa plaie, ça sera moins rapide mais plus éfficace que de ne rien faire. Et puis, les méthodes à l'ancienne ne sont pas toujours à bannir, pour un magicien. »

Il me tendit tout de même un linge pour éviter l'émoragie de s'aggraver et quitta la pièce pour partir chercher des herbes. J'entends Gimli me crier qu'il partait avec lui pour l'aider et aller plus vite. J'étais désormais seul avec mon frère, qui tremblait comme une feuille morte et qui respirait difficilement.

« F-Fee... Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

— Rien, ne t'en fais pas... Il va réparer son erreur.

— Mais...il a dit qu'il ne savait pas quel sort il m'avait jeté... Et je me sens bizarre Fili... J'ai peur...

— Shhht...Tu n'as pas avoir peur. Physiquement, tu es toujours un nain, ne t'en fais pas. Peut-être que ce sort n'est pas si...important ?

— Pourtant, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose à changé en moi, je le sens. Mais je ne saurais pas die quoi exactement, c'est étrange... »

Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes et le serrai contre moi. Je ne voulais pas le lui montrer, mais j'étais très inquiet. Radagast avait jeté un sort à mon frère et il ignorait lequel. Impossible de savoir si c'est grave ou non. Et puis si Kili dit que quelque chose ne va pas, il ne l'a pas inventé. Et c'est sûrement à cause de ce sort.

Il a d'ailleurs intérêt à réparer son erreur, car s'il arrive malheur à Kili à cause de ce sort, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

Au bout de dix petites minutes, Kili avait fini par s'endormir dans mes bras. Radagast était revenu avec Gimli peu de temps après avec les herbes nécessaires et avait fait une sorte de thé pour Kili, mais un thé à humer et non à boire. Après avoir désinfecté sa plaie, je le fis un bandage à la tête et nous pûmes le laisser continuer de dormir paisiblement, avec le thé fumant non loin de lui pour qu'il puisse en respirer les vapeurs.

Je laissai alors Kili dormir seul dans la pièce alors que nous partîmes tous dans la pièce principale. Je m'assis autour de la table de bois et ancrai mon regard dans celui du magicien.

« J'espère que vous aller trouver un moyen de supprimer le sort que vous avez accidentellement jeté à mon frère.

— Pour cela, je vais devoir savoir de quel sort il s'agit, sinon il me sera impossible de le retirer... Mais je dois sûrement l'avoir quelque part dans tous ces livres... »

Je regardai dans la direction qu'il indiquait et vis une pile de livres, phénoménale. Je restai ébahit devant tant d'ouvrages, si mal ordonnés, et replongeai mon regard inquiet dans les yeux de Radagast.

« Comment allez-vous le trouver ?

— Il faudra que je feuillette tous les livres...

— Quoi ?! Mais ça va prendre une éternité ! M'exclamai-je. S'il s'agit d'un sort dangereux, mon frère sera peut-être mort d'ici là !

— Non, mon garçon, je ne pratique pas la magie noire... Mes sorts ne sont donc pas dangereux, mais, en revanche, peuvent être embêtant s'ils ne sont pas voulu...

— Je jure par Mahal que si mon frère mène la vie dur par votre faute, vous paierez.

— Je ferais le plus vite possible afin de trouver une solution à ce problème. J'en suis terriblement désolé... »

Le silence tomba entre nous, et j'inspirai profondément. Il était désolé et allait réparer ses erreurs... Je ne devais pas trop m'emporter. Si ça se trouve, Kili aura sa force décuplé, ou qu'il sera peut-être moins insouciant ? Je me mis à sourire à de telles âneries. Si c'est un sort de ce genre là, je ne pense pas qu'il sera pénible pour Kili de vivre avec pendant un temps, ou pour toujours, même.

« Est-ce que nous sommes en sécurité ici ? Fit Gimli au magicien.

— A part quelques araignées fut un temps, on ne craint rien.

— Nous sommes poursuivit par la cavalerie du roi Thorin. Ils veulent éliminer les deux princes d'Erebor... Donc Fili et Kili. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen de savoir si la troupe se trouve dans le coin ?

— Oui, je suis très proche et attentif à la nature et celle-ci sait me le rendre en retour quand j'en ai besoin. »

Il retira son étrange chapka et laissa s'envoler trois petits moineaux.

« Allez monter la garde. Si vous voyez une troupe de nain se diriger vers nous, venez me prévenir. »

Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter puis s'envolèrent par une fenêtre. Grâce à Gimli, qui avait su poser la question, je me sentais désormais en sécurité. Plus en sécurité que chez les elfes, c'était sûr. Car quand bien même certains elfes étaient aimables avec nous, il y avait toujours le roi Thranduil, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui vouer une haine démesurée.

Après cette longue soirée, nous finîmes par aller nous coucher. Gimli s'endormit sur une couchette dans la pièce principale, et quant à moi, je partis rejoindre Kili, qui dormait toujours. Radagast avait prétexté avoir des choses à faire à l'extérieur, mais je pense tout simplement qu'il ne dort en fait jamais, tout comme Gandalf.

Une fois dans la petite pièce où se trouvait mon petit frère, je profitai qu'il soit allongé sur un flan pour regarder sa plaie sous son bandage. Il ne semblait plus saigner, c'était bon signe. Mais il devait encore se reposer et garder ce bandage. Je me glissai dans la couchette, juste derrière lui, et passai un bras sur sa hanche et posai ma main sur son ventre. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur, et sa respiration calme et profonde. Je nichai alors mon visage dans ses cheveux pour humer son odeur et m'endormir tout doucement. Je ne pouvais plus passer une nuit sans être avec lui... J'avais désormais besoin de le sentir contre moi, de sentir son odeur, sa chaleur... Pour rien au monde, je n'abandonnerais ça.

* * *

**Décidément, vous devez vous dire qu'il n'arrive que des ennuis à notre Kili !  
**Mais avouez que vous aimez le voir dans le pétrin, héhé !

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez _Ronal Le Barbare_ (c'est un film d'animation débile et "adulte" en fait xD). En fait, il y a deux personnages qui sont en fuite pour échapper aux forces du mal (en gros). Et les méchants ont un genre de gros corbeau (ou vautour) pour flairer la piste des fugitifs. Et lorsqu'il en a une, il crit : "Fils de Kron ! Fils de Kron !" (je vous précise qu'on a l'impression qu'il gueule "Fils de Con" xD). MAIS le lien avec cette fiction, est le corbeau qui repère Kili dans la forêt ! J'avais trop envie de faire un truc débile dans ce genre, mais la scène était déjà trop tendu pour sortir un truc pareil xD BREF Regardez ce film, il est super !

Je suis certaine que vous ne pensiez pas que Radagast allait débarquer, n'est-ce pas ? ;-D Eh oui, j'adore imaginer Radagast maladroit héhé ! Pauvre Kili (encore une fois !), déjà qu'il n'allait pas très bien qu'il reçoit un sort dont il ignore complètement les effets !  
A votre avis, c'est quel sort selon vous ? (c'est vrai, ça peut être n'importe quoi, désolé)

Sinon, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Car j'ai encore de grands projets pour cette fiction !  
N'oubliez pas les reviews, j'adore les lire ! :D

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre alors !  
(Où le sort prendra effet ! héhé)


	12. Chapter 12

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre: **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui continuent de lire cette fiction ! Ça commence à faire un petit temps qu'elle a commencée et je vois qu'elle est toujours autant lue et appréciée! Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir et me donne encore plus envie de vous donner (par la suite, hein, pas maintenant je vous rassure !) un fin digne de cette histoire :) Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser pour la tournure de l'histoire (oui, Kili en prend plein la gueule...désolé...) Mais il fallait passé par-là pour arriver au point fatidique. Non, je ne parle pas d'un éventuel affrontement entre les héritiers et Thorin, mais d'autre chose encore plus...inattendu et surprenant ! (si si, je vous jure !) Mais je ne dirais rien de plus, parce ça gâcherait la découverte de cette fameuse chose héhé.

**PS:** Vous avez vu que certaines scènes coupées de _La Désolation de Smaug_ sont enfin sortit ? Je n'ai vu que celle de la traversée de la rivière dans la Forêt Noire, mais c'est pas mal xD

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et vis de la lumière du jour s'infiltrer dans la pièce par la petite fenêtre, ce qui plongea la pièce dans une étrange aura. Une aura qui me donnait la sensation d'être dans un monde irréel, dans ces histoires que l'on vous raconte près du feu, le soir, lorsque vous n'êtes encore qu'un enfant et que vous débordez d'imagination. Je sentis une soudaine chaleur se propager dans ma poitrine, douce et agréable... Je tournai la tête et vis mon frère à mes côtés, encore endormit, et une expression détendue sur le visage. Cette chaleur me brûla soudainement et envahit alors tout mon corps à cette vue. Je me redressai doucement dans la couchette et regardai tout autour de nous. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je semblais brûler de l'intérieur, de fondre sur place, de...de...

Je tournai la tête une nouvelle fois vers Fili, et cette chaleur s'intensifia, et fut accompagnée d'une violente montée d'adrénaline. J'inspirai profondément pour me calmer mais constatai que ma respiration était saccadée, et que ma gorge était sèche. Je m'extirpai des draps et me levai difficilement en m'appuyant à un meuble. Sur l'instant, je manquai de tomber mais l'équilibre me revint assez rapidement. Ces cinq jours de sommeils avaient réussis à légèrement m'ankyloser les jambes et sentir ces fourmillements n'étaient pas très agréable. Je tentai de m'avancer vers la porte pour sortir, ne supportant plus cette chaleur et ayant à tout prix besoin de prendre l'air. Mais je me figeai, la main tendue vers la poignée, lorsque j'entendis Fili bouger dans les draps et inspirer profondément. J'attendis quelques secondes mais je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir la porte. Non qu'elle était fermée, ou quelque chose du genre, mais tout simplement du fait que ma main refusait de l'ouvrir. Je n'avais soudainement plus envie de partir. Je me tournai alors lentement vers Fili, qui s'était complètement découvert en bougeant précédemment. Cette vision, de Fili à moitié dévêtit, me donna une soudaine bouffée de chaleur et, sans m'en rendre réellement, je m'étais approché de lui, et m'étais agenouillé à ses côtés, à ma place initiale.

J'avais l'impression d'être guidé par une force inconnue, par une volonté que je n'avais encore jamais ressentis... Tout au moins, pas de cette manière. Je ne saurais dire ce que c'était, ce que je ressentais exactement à ce moment précis, mais tout ce que je savais...était que je brûlais de l'intérieur, que je bouillonnais.

J'approchai doucement ma main vers le bras de mon aîné, et frissonnai lorsque mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Des frissons... J'avais besoin de ces frissons pour chasser cette fournaise qu'était devenu mon corps. Et j'avais besoin de sentir encore sa peau...

Je déglutis difficilement lorsque je sentis cette brûlure s'intensifier dans mon estomac. Je ne tenais plus, je devais arrêter de me voiler la face, de vouloir repousser les échéances... Je ne devais plus avoir peur, je devais chasser ces sombres images de ma tête pour les remplacer par de plus brillantes et chaleureuses.

Je me mis alors à califourchon sur mon frère et me penchai en avant pour m'arrêter juste à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa bouche. Je me mis alors à sourire pour moi-même, et brisai l'espace qui nous séparait l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, juste en surface, mais il eu comme effet de m'électriser et d'activer la bombe à retardement que j'étais devenu.

Je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi et vis deux yeux bleus s'ancrer dans les miens. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir gêné par la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, mais surtout dans l'état que je me trouvais. C'est à dire, très excité.

« On dirait que tu es en forme ce matin...dit-il en souriant. J'aimerais que tu me réveilles comme ça tous les jours...

— Ca pourrait être une bonne idée, en effet...fis-je de la même manière avant de l'embrasser chastement.

— Comment te sens-tu ? »

J'hésitai à lui répondre par la vérité, ou alors de lui dire un mensonge. Or, je ne pouvais pas du tout lui cacher mon état, même si pour le moment il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, et tout simplement que je ne voulais plus lui mentir ou lui cacher quoi ce que soit. Et puis...ce n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle.. ? Même si j'étais terriblement excité et que je le désirais comme pas permis, je me sentais beaucoup mieux que la veille. Et des autres jours d'ailleurs.

« Je me sens très bien...

— Ta tête, ça va ? (je hochai positivement la tête). Et...pour le sort.. ?

— Je vais très bien Fili... Un peu trop bien, même...fis-je en frottant mon bassin contre le sien.

— A-Ah...Oui, je vois ça... »

Il se mit à ricaner doucement avant de placer sa main dans ma nuque et attirer mes lèvres contre les siennes afin d'entamer un baiser long et passionné. Ah bon sang...J'avais trop envie de lui, je...je voulais plus.

« J-J'ai envie de toi Fili...lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. Je veux que...que tu me fasses l'amour... »

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens alors que je l'entendis inspirer profondément et de manière saccadée. Je sentis son entre-jambe s'éveiller encore plus et, en une demie seconde, je me retrouvai sur le dos avec Fili entre mes jambes et ses lèvres dévorant les miennes.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Fit-il en s'égarant dans mon cou. Car si ce n'est pas le cas, dis-le tout de suite, ou je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

— J'en suis sûr Fee, je te veux. Là, maintenant ! »

Son bassin commença à se mouvoir délicieusement contre le mien, alors qu'il commença à me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. De violents frissons me parcoururent alors le corps, me faisant complètement perdre pied, et me poussant à m'agripper à son dos en y plantant mes doigts. Mon cœur accélérait de plus en plus tant l'excitation grandissait et tant le plaisir était à son comble. Du moins pour le moment. Sa bouche retrouva la mienne et sa langue alla danser sensuellement avec sa jumelle pendant de longues secondes, intensifiant le baiser, nous rendant encore plus chaud que le feu lui-même. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour chercher plus de contact, pour approfondir ces mouvements qui ne cessaient de nous rendre encore plus fou, et lâchai par mégarde un bruyant gémissement lorsque Fili passa sa main sous une de mes cuisses pour m'attirer davantage contre lui.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de cet instant, Nadadith...

— Je suis désolé d'avoir tant tardé, fis-je perdu dans le désir.

— Nan, grogna-t-il avant de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Je te désirais bien avant que tu m'avoues tes sentiments...Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps, Kee.. ! »

Je sentis ses doigts s'agripper à ma cuisse, me faisant encore plus perdre pied. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, j'avais beaucoup trop envie de lui. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette soudaine assurance, cette libido qui me tiraillait le ventre, mais je l'adorais... Et si ce sort avait pour effet d'intensifier la libido de quelqu'un ? Je me mis à rire intérieurement en y pensant.

Je sentis les mains de Fili se glisser vers mes braies pour les défaire mais je m'appuyai sur mes coudes et l'en empêchai. Il me regarda confus mais je lui donnai un sourire amusant et me redressai lentement pour l'allonger à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais.. ? Fit-il sur un ton amusé et curieux.

— Laisse-moi faire quelque chose avant de passer aux choses sérieuses... »

Il arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant probablement pas où je voulais en venir, mais j'insistai pour qu'il s'allonge complètement sur le dos. Je saisi alors les lacets de ses braies et les défis pour les lui baisser lentement. Son sexe était dressé juste devant moi, et j'avais furieusement envie de le prendre directement en bouche. Je vis alors son regard s'assombrir de désir lorsqu'il comprit ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

« Kili, tu...tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

— Shhht...dis-je en approchant dangereusement ma bouche de son érection. Laisse-toi faire... »

Il déglutit difficilement mais continua de m'observer. Je lui souris malicieusement, puis, pris l'extrémité de son pénis en bouche. Aussitôt que ma langue était entrée en contact avec son gland, je l'entendis gémir et balancer sa tête en arrière avant de me regarder de nouveau, les sourcils froncés par le plaisir.

« Ha-a...Kili... »

Je fis passer le bout de ma langue sur toute sa longueur, et j'eus le droit à nouveau gémissement, plus long et plus excitant que le précé qu'il avait du mal à tenir, je décidai de passer à la vitesse supérieure. J'engloutis alors toute son excitation jusqu'à la base, en prenant soin d'enrouler ma langue et de racler doucement mes dents sur le retour. Je sentis la main de Fili agripper violemment mon épaule et un cri de plaisir s'échapper de la gorge.

« Han bordel.. ! Hm.. ! (Je continuai mes allées et venues) T-Tu es si doué.. !

— C'est pourtant la première fois que je fais un truc pareil, dis-je en libérant ma bouche un instant. J'espère que tu apprécies...

— Han oui... »

Je continuai encore de longues secondes ma fellation, en prenant bien soin de l'humidifier pour la suite des événements, puis me redressai pour faire face à un Fili aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

« Prend-moi Nadad...dis-je à son oreille. J'en peux plus...

— Avec plaisir ! »

Je me mis à rire en voyant Fili se relever à son tour et m'allonger sur le dos avant de se caler entre mes jambes et de m'embrasser fougueusement. Il retira à son tour mes braies, et nous nous retrouvâmes tous deux nu, sur le point de faire l'amour. Il planta son regard dans le mien, demandant encore une fois si j'étais certain, mais je hochai vivement de la tête pour lui affirmer.

Je le sentis alors glisser lentement en moi, et s'agripper à mes hanches pour mieux s'enfoncer. Bon sang, il glissait avec une telle facilité.. ! Je n'avais pas mal, j'avais dépassé ce stade depuis bien longtemps avec d'autres prétendants. J'éprouvais tellement de plaisir à cet instant précis que mes doigts se plantèrent dans les draps et que tout autour de moi, sauf mon frère, disparaissait.

Il commença alors à faire de lent, trop lent à mon goût, vas et viens en moi, mais frappant tout de même de plein fouet la zone extrêmement sensible se trouvant au fond de moi. Sa bouche vint alors rejoindre la mienne, tout en continuant ses pénétrations qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et brutales. Je n'avais jamais ressentis autant de plaisir, jamais... Et je devenais fou ! J'étais complètement fou de lui !

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour accentuer le contact. Je sentis ses doigts me saisir derrière les cuisses et intensifier ses coups de bassin. A chaque coup, il tapait dans cette boule de nerf qui me faisait crier le nom de aîné, et résonner mes cris dans la petite pièce. Je tentai de me taire, car j'avais peur que quelqu'un puisse nous entendre ! Mais je n'y arrivais pas, je prenais beaucoup trop de plaisir, je n'arrivais pas à contenir tant c'était intense.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise lorsque je sentis la main de Fili s'enrouler autour de mon érection et, à me masturber à la même cadence que ses pénétrations. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, je sentais tout mon corps se contracter et tremblais sous sa main, sous son corps.. ! Ma respiration était de plus en plus irrégulière, alors que je sentais mon cœur marteler mes tempes et ma poitrine. Je sentais aussi cette chaleur chauffer délicieusement mon bas-ventre. Et ça s'intensifier plus Fili me touchait et me pénétrait.

« Fili.. ! »

Je rejetai brutalement ma tête en arrière, sentant l'orgasme me saisir violemment, et plantai mes ongles dans les draps tant c'était intense. Je jouissais.. ! Et c'était Fili qui m'avait fait jouir, une nouvelle fois... Mais d'une manière bien plus différente. Je repris difficilement mon souffle et ancra enfin mon regard dans celui de mon frère lorsque je me sentis complètement vide...

« Tu es magnifique quand tu jouis, Kili...

— Arrête, fis-je en rougissant violemment, tu vas me mettre mal à l'aise...

— Tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise, petit frère... »

Il se pencha vers moi et scella ses lèvres aux miennes pour entamer un long et doux baiser. Il posa ensuite son front contre le mien et il se mit à sourire.

« Je veux que tu prennes aussi du plaisir Fili, comme tu m'en a donné...

— Vraiment.. ? Tu m'autorise à jouir en toi.. ?

— Oui, je serais vraiment comblé si tu le faisais...

— C'est le cas de le dire, fit-il en riant.

— Raah Fee ! »

Je me mis à rire à mon tour mais l'embrassai tout de même malgré mes lèvres étirées. Je sentis ses mouvements reprendre lentement, et je laissai ma tête tomber sur les draps. Par Mahal...pourquoi était-ce si bon.. ?

Il s'assit sur ses talons et accéléra la cadence en se maintenant à mes hanches pour maintenir le rythme. Ses yeux étaient mis-clos et sa bouche laissait échapper quelques gémissements et son souffle était irrégulié... Je voyais ses abdos se contracter, les muscles de ses bras se faire plus visible tant le plaisir le submergeait et le tendait comme la corde d'un arc.

Il ancra son regard dans le mien, et là je compris qu'il était proche de la délivrance. Je sentis ses doigts se planter dans mes hanches et son excitation s'enfoncer plus profondément. Son souffle se coupa et ses sourcils se froncèrent avec violence tant l'orgasme était intense.

Alors qu'il continuait de jouir, je m'emparai de ses lèvres et ft entrer nos langues en contact pour augmenter son plaisir et aussi le mien. Il soupira alors contre mes lèvres et se laissa tomber mollement contre moi avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui pour le serrer, et embrassai son front.

« J'ai jamais ressentis un truc pareille...fit-il encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

— C'est...mauvais ? Fis-je inquiet.

— Non, non... bien au contraire.. ! »

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, à ne rien faire, à simplement profiter de la présence et la chaleur de l'autre, avant de nous séparer pour nous habiller et aller dans la grande pièce d'à côté.

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la grande pièce, Kili et moi soupirâmes en n'y trouvant personne à l'intérieur. Quel soulagement ! Je redoutais les remarques et les regards en coin de Gimli et peut-être le dégoût sur le visage du magicien. Gimli nous aurait probablement embêté avec ça, mais Radagast... Il n'aurait peut-être pas apprécier le fait que deux nains, qui plus est sont des mâles, aient eu une relation sexuelle ensemble. D'autant plus que Kili et moi sommes frères.

Nous trouvâmes de quoi manger sur la table, et commençâmes nous remplir l'estomac. Cela faisait un petit moment que nous n'avions pas eu le droit à un petit déjeuné si copieux.

« Attends, fit Kili la bouche pleine. Si Gimli et Radagast ne sont pas là... Où peuvent-ils bien être ?

— Euh...Très bonne question ! »

C'est vrai ça...Où étaient-ils passés ces deux-là ? Je ne pense pas que Gimli ai eu le temps de nouer assez de liens avec le magicien pour partir se balader ensemble ? Et si...

Je me mis à rire en croquant dans ma pomme. Comme s'ils pouvaient y avoir quelque chose entre eux-deux.

« Oh vous êtes levés ! »

D'un même geste, nos têtes tournèrent en direction de l'entrée de la maison de bois, et nous pûmes voir Radagast suivit de Gimli. Je plissai les yeux, remettant soudainement en question mon précédent résonnement. Nan... pas possible. Arrête de penser à ça Fili. C'est pas parce que tu sors de ce genre de pratique que tout le monde autour de toi l'a forcément fait !

« Nous sommes partis chercher des champignons pour faire de la marmelade et soigner le traumatisme crânien qu'à subit le jeune prince.

— Oh euh...M-Merci, fit Kili soudainement gêné. Je vais déjà beaucoup mieux.

— Et...Vis-à-vis du sort, comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda le magicien. »

Je tournai la tête, soucieux, vers Kili qui lui semblait en pleine réflexion vu la moue qu'avaient adoptés ses lèvres, et ce petit air distrait qui planait sur son visage. Un sourire commença à se former au coin de sa bouche puis il prit enfin la parole.

« Je ne semble pas affecté par quoi que ce soit... A moins que ma soudaine...augmentation de libido en soit un effet ? »

Gimli manqua de s'étouffer dans sa barbe à l'entente de la phrase de Kili. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs, mais avec ma pomme. Le magicien haussa les sourcils alors que Kili se sentit tout à coup gêné.

« Si ce n'est pas un signe habituelle chez vous, c'est forcément dû au sort. Mais je ne pense pas avoir une telle formule quelque part dans mes livres... Et que j'ai donc apprise pour pouvoir la lancer. En revanche, il peut y avoir d'autres sorts qui peuvent provoquer ce genre de réaction. Il faut que je cherche encore un peu, fit Radagast en s'avançant vers la pile de livres. Si vous avez d'autre troubles, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

— Bien évidemment, répondit Kili en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. »

Le pauvre, il ne savait plus où se mettre maintenant. Mais c'était nécessaire qu'il lui dise ce genre de détail... C'est comme avec un guérisseur, il faut tout lui dire pour savoir ce que nous avons de mauvais. Mais là, je pense plus que c'est le fait que Gimli soit présent.

Nous continuâmes de manger silencieusement, puis une fois terminé, commençâmes à nous occuper de nos poneys, qui avaient besoin de grands soins suite à notre petit périple.

Nous terminâmes, Kili et moi, près d'un petit ruisseau pour pouvoir enfin se débarbouiller. Une fois accroupis près de l'eau, Kili se déshabilla, et à ma grande surprise, je remarquai que les traces de flagellations, dans son dos, étaient devenus de simples sillons couleurs peau, mais légèrement plus clairs pour qu'on puisse les distinguer.

« C-Comment ça va.. ? Fis-je en lui caressant le dos.

— Je n'ai plus mal, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir... Grâce à Dwalin, Oin et toi...(Il se redressa pour me faire face) Je t'aime Fili... Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si tu n'avais pas été là pour moi, pour avoir lutter à tout savoir, à me délivrer de cet enfer. Et voilà où nous sommes aujourd'hui... Nous sommes dans la nature, rien que toi et moi, à chercher à rendre la justice et à rétablir l'ordre...

— Je ne veux plus d'un royaume qui souffre Kili. Pour le peuple, mais pour toi aussi... Je ne veux plus que tu ai peur dans ces murs... Je veux que tu vives heureux...

— Je serais heureux tant que je serais avec toi, et loin de Thorin... »

Son regard s'était égaré sur le sol lorsque son nom avait franchis ses lèvres. Nous évitions de parler de lui...ou tout au moins, à ne pas prononcer son nom. Mais dès que l'un d'entre nous le disait, c'était comme un bouillonnement de rage qui prenait place dans mes entrailles, et probablement un déchirement pour Kili.

Je m'approchai doucement de lui pour ne pas le brusquer et l'enlaçai tendrement avant d'embrasser délicatement son épaule dénudée. Ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour de moi, et une soudaine force vint m'écraser contre mon frère. Il avait peur que je le laisse...ça se sentait dans son étreinte. Cette possession, cette détresse...

« Je serais toujours avec toi Kili. Toujours... Et plus jamais ce nain ne s'approchera de toi, je te le promets. »

Je me décollai de lui et lui adressai un sourire avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Elles étaient si chaudes et douces... Le baiser avait été très court, mais avait duré assez longtemps pour raviver le feu dans mon bassin. Non, je devais penser à autre chose. Ce n'était pas le moment, même si la petite scène de ce matin avait été pour moi une très grosse surprise de la part de mon frère.

Nous passâmes à autres choses, pour ne pas nous mettre trop dans l'embarras vis-à-vis de l'un et de l'autre, et commençâmes à nous débarbouiller dans le ruisseau.

« Tu penses que Radagast trouvera quelque chose pour le sort qu'il m'a jeté ?

— J'en sais rien. S'il s'agit d'un sort passif, ce n'est pas grave si tu le garde... mais qu'il sache au moins ce qu'il t'a jeté, non ?

— Oui, c'est sûr, fit-il en jouant avec l'eau, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit un mauvais sort... Je me sens bien, après tout ?

— Oui, mais ça peut être vicieux ?

— Non, je t'assure que je me sens bien. Et puis, Radagast ne peut pas utiliser la magie noire ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y est de soucis à se faire. Moi, je suis confiant.

— Si tu te sens bien, c'est l'essentiel, fis-je en m'approchant de lui. Ton bonheur fait le mien.

— Ça fait pas un peu nian nian, là ?

— Ah...voilà un réplique digne de mon frère ! »

Nous nous mîmes à rire en même temps mais nous arrêtâmes soudainement lorsque qu'un bruit suspect provint de derrières quelques buissons. Nous étions figés et les yeux rivés vers les arbustes qui semblaient dissimuler quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Je me rapproche du rebord pour me rhabiller rapidement et attraper une de mes dagues.

« Fili ! Chuchota bruyamment mon frère. T-Tu vois quelque chose ? »

Je ne lui répondis pas et m'approchai lentement des buissons, prêt à bondir sur la chose qui avait provoquer ce bruit de feuillage. J'entendis Kili sortir du ruisseau et se rhabiller à son tour.

Il n'y avait derrière ces buissons. Pourtant nous l'avions tous les deux entendus... Quoi qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un oiseau ? Nous devenons vraiment parano avec toute cette histoire.

Je me tournai vers mon frère et haussai les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien. Il soupira de soulagement, puis je m'approchai de lui l'enlacer une dernière fois avant de retourner à la maison de Radgast.

Mais avant même d'avoir rejoins Kili, une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans mon bras.

« Aoutch ! Qu'es-ce que... ? »

Une fléchette ? Je la retirai vivement et regardai sa pointe. Ce n'était pas un elfe qui l'avait faite. Je relevai les yeux vers Kili, qui me regarda très inquiet.

Je manquai soudainement de perdre l'équilibre, mais réussi à me stabiliser en écartant les bras. Ma vue se troublai et un bourdonnement atroce me prit les oreilles pour résonner comme une ruche dans m tête.

« Fili ! S'écria Kili en s'approchant de moi.

— NON ! Va-t-en ! Ils sont là, Kili, va te mettre à l'abri tout de suite !

— Je ne vais pas te laisser ici, certainement pas. »

Je luttais pour rester conscient mais ma vue devenait de plus en plus sombre maintenant, et la voix de Kili diminuait de plus en plus aussi... Je me sentis soudainement perdre l'équilibre et sentis les feuilles, qui gisaient sur le sol depuis plusieurs mois, contre mon visage.

« Kili, va-t-en !

— Non, je ne te laisse pas ! »

Il commença alors à me soulever mais je pris mes toutes dernières forces pour le repousser et lui ordonner de partir. Je vis son visage se crisper puis un sanglot me parvint aux oreilles.

« Je t'en prie ! Sauve-toi ! »

Il saisit fortement ma main dans la sienne avant de m'embrasser rapidement et s'enfuir en courant dans les bois. Pour vu qu'il ne se fasse pas attraper. Pitié...

Malgré cet atroce bourdonnement, j'entendis des pas provenir des buissons, et deux nains de la cavalerie en sortirent.

« Bon sang, Moïnar ! Tu n'as pas tiré sur le bon prince ! Espèce d'idiot !

— J'aurais pu tirer sur le bon si celui-là ne s'était pas mit devant l'autre ! Et je ne suis pas idiot, c'est toi qui l'est Vafur, car c'est toi qui m'a dit que le champ était libre !

— Bon, nous allons pas nous attarder ici pour des bêtises. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

— T'es vraiment idiot en fait ! On va l'emmener au roi bien évidemment ! Et l'autre accourra à coup sûr ! »

Les deux nains échangèrent un regard complice et mal intentionné, puis baissèrent la tête vers moi. Kili. Il ne fallait pas que Kili vienne me chercher... Ou il se jetterait dans la gueule du loup...

* * *

**Ouais...Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce lemon, désolé .**  
Enfin, pour une première fois entre les deux frères, je trouve que j'aurais pu mieux faire ! Mais bon, peut-être que je le trouve pas terrible à cause du fait que j'en ai récemment écrit un entre Anders et Mitchell (dans The God and The Vampire) et je l'ai trouvé super chaud (aussi bien à écrire qu'à lire xD) donc, c'est peut-être pour ça que celui-ci je le trouve 'bof'.

Je ne vous cache pas que je me suis éclatée a faire la petite conversation entre les personnages juste après le lemon, avec Radagast et Gimli. J'adore imaginer Radagast super maladroit et un peu simplet, et puis un Kili super embarrasser de lui parler de ses symptômes ! xD

Sinon, tout ne pouvait pas être que rose ! Il fallait bien que l'on commence à s'acharner sur notre Fili ! Enfin, là, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il va subir dans les prochains chapitres (surtout entre les mains de Thorin...BREF !)

C'est donc à partir de ce chapitre que l'histoire prend un véritable tournant ! Vous découvrirez pourquoi plus tard ;)  
N'oubliez pas les reviews !

On se retrouve au chapitre 13,  
(Où Kili va se faire prisonnier !)

Bibiiiz ! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre:** HEYYYY ! J'ai enfin pu trouver un point Wifi où je pouvais sortir mon ordi et poster la suite ! (oui oui, je suis autant contente que vous ! xD) Bon, c'est pas terrible, je suis à McDo mais c'est déjà mieux que rien ! J'espère que vous me suivez toujours et que l'histoire vous plaît toujours également, car je suis sûrement à 1 ou 2 chapitre de la fin de cette fiction ! Eh ouais...déjà... Mais j'en suis au chap 21 ou 22, donc VOUS vous avez encore de quoi lire xD Sur ce, je vous laisse vous détendre ! :D

**PS :** Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles sont super agréables à lire après toute cette absence ! :D  
**PPS:** **Zeephyre**, tu as raison pour le sort ;) Tu es trop forte, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être si perspicace :)

* * *

** Chapitre 13**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Je sentis de léger picotements dans le bout de mes doigts. Très légers, mais assez vifs pour sentir mon corps s'éveiller petit à petit de cette lourdeur et cette immobilité. Il n'y avait pas de vent autour de moi, comme si j'étais à l'abri...dans une tente de combat. J'ouvris alors difficilement les yeux, et je fus surpris de ne rien voir. La panique me traversa comme une flèche et me redressai soudainement, le souffle court.

« Tu bouges, je te coupe la gorge. »

Je sentis un métal froid contre ma glotte, et repris difficilement mon souffle. Cette voix était celle de...de...Moïnar ? Oui, je crois que c'est la sienne. Je ne le connais pas personnellement, mais il était là quand j'étais sur le point de perdre connaissance.

Je tentai tout de même de bouger mais me rendis compte que mes mains étaient liées dans mon dos, et que si je ne voyais rien , était parce que j'avais une sorte de bandeau sur les yeux.

« Où suis-je ? Fis-je le plus calmement possible.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui décide ici, alors je ne te dirais rien. (Je sentis sa lame se retirer). Je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer, mais sache que si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterais pas à te blesser. Et ça, j'en ai le droit. »

J'entendis des pas, comme s'il s'était avancer vers la sortie de la tente, puis d'autres pas semblèrent s'être joint aux siens. Ils étaient deux avec moi dans cette tente maintenant.

« Je vous laisse avec le prisonnier. »

Et des pas, sûrement ceux de Moïnar puisque c'était lui qui avait parlé, s'éloignèrent de moi jusqu'à ne plus être. Je savais qui se trouvait avec moi dans la tente, et une folle envie de bondir et de le mordre à la gorge pour le tuer me tordait le ventre.

Dans un geste vif, il retira le bandeau de mes yeux et je pus enfin voir la lumière...et les ténèbres. Il se tenait droit devant moi, avec cet air hautain sur le visage et cette rage dissimulée sous ce regard de glace. J'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens et il se mit à sourire.

« Ça ne devait pas être toi, mon prisonnier, commença-t-il en tournant autour de moi. Mais peu importe qui, en fait... Car ce qui m'intéresse, c'est vous deux maintenant. Ça serai tellement mieux avec vous deux, tu ne crois pas ? (je ne lui répondis rien). Dans n'importe quel cas, tu serais venu au secours de Kili, et dans le cas présent, ça sera l'inverse. Ça ne contrecarre pas tellement mes plans, finalement ! »

Il se mit à ricaner de façon méprisante avant de s'accroupir juste devant moi, et ancra son regard dans le mien.

« Mais je sens que ce ne sera pas si simple de faire venir Kili jusqu'ici. Il va probablement prendre son temps, pour élaborer un plan et puis se jeter dans la gueule du loup...(Il me regarda de haut en bas) Nous avons donc le temps pour nous distraire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se pencha doucement vers moi mais ma mâchoire se resserra et je lui donnai un violent coup de tête pour le faire tomber en arrière. Je l'entendis gémir de douleur puis se frotter le front avant d'ancrer son regard noir de colère dans le mien. Il s'avança plus rapidement cette fois-ci et m'agrippa par le col de ma tunique.

« Ne t'amuse pas à faire le malin avec moi, Fili. Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable. Alors je te déconseille vivement de recommencer.

— Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

— Espèce d'arrogant. Je vais vite te faire changer d'avis. »

Je vis son poing se lever puis s'abattre sur mon visage pour me projeter au sol. Je gémis doucement de douleur en tentant de me relever, mais le goût du sang me donna soudainement envie de vomir et je retombai à plat ventre. J'avais la pommette en feu, et la joue interne en charpie.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir revoir ton éducation ! Fit-il en se massant le poing. Soumission, discipline, respect !

— Nous n'avons jamais été élevé de la sorte, alors jamais je ne me courberai devant vous. Vous ne me posséderais jamais, tout comme vous ne posséderez jamais Kili.

— Parce que tu crois que c'est toi qui décide ? »

Je reçus cette fois-ci un coup de pied dans les côtes, qui me coupa le souffle un instant, avant qu'il ne me tire de nouveau vers lui par ma tunique.

« Je te dis que tu vas m'obéir, Fili. Alors tu m'obéiras, je te l'assure !

— Vous êtes complètement fou ! L'or, l'arkenstone et Bilbon vous hantent ! »

Il me plaqua violemment contre le sol, les mains écrasées contre ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer. Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle mais rien n'y faisait, il y mettait tout son poids ! J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était en train de me tuer, mais il ne me lâchait pas.

« JAMAIS ! JAMAIS TU NE REPARLES DE LUI ! Hurla-t-il. TU N'ES QU'UN BON A RIEN ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE SON NOM ! »

Ma tête s'engourdissait de plus en plus, et ma vue devenait de plus en plus trouble. Je me sentais...partir...

« Implore-moi. »

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je plongeai alors mon regard plein de supplication dans le sien, et il se mit à sourire de cette façon effrayante qui me glaça le sang. Il se redressa et retira ses mains.

Une quinte de toux vint me brûler la gorge alors que je tentai de reprendre mon souffle. Mes poumons étaient en feu, et ma gorge me faisait atrocement mal.

« Voilà un peu de discipline et de soumission. Tu apprends vite, Fili. Je suis fier de toi. »

Les larmes dévalaient d'elles-même tant la douleur était insupportable et que ma toux me brûlait de l'intérieur. Il ne quitta pas pour autant la tente, bien au contraire, car il s'approcha doucement de moi et passa ses doigts sur mon visage. Ce contact me fit sursauter, et c'est alors que je compris pourquoi Kili le redoutait tant, et qu'il sursautait à mes moindres faits et gestes. Thorin était un véritable monstre. Il jouait entre la violence, les menaces puis la tendresse. Il y a de quoi déstabiliser, c'est certain. Ma respiration était maintenant irrégulière, tant par la peur que par la douleur, et mon regard ne savait plus où se poser ni comment se comporter. Devais-je fuir son regard ? Devais-je le soutenir ? Devais-je fermer les yeux.. ?

Instinctivement, mes paupières se fermèrent. Je ne voulais pas faire face un instant de plus à Thorin. Il était devenu quelqu'un de divergeant, qui se contredit dans ses actes... Je ne savais pas si cette tendresse venait de notre oncle..Je veux dire, le vrai... le bon.

« Je suis désolé... »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grands et tombèrent directement dans les siens, qui semblaient toujours aussi sombres, froids et enragés. Est-ce qu'il avait bien dit ce que j'avais entendu ? Non, Thorin n'est déjà pas du genre à s'excuser, alors ce monstre encore bien moins.

« Je suis désolé que ce ne fut pas toi le premier. J'imagine que tu as du te sentir délaissé...pas vrai ? »

C'était bien évidemment trop beau pour que ce fusse vrai. Je déglutis difficilement et détournai le regard. S'il croyais que j'étais jaloux de ne pas avoir été la victime à la place de Kili, il se trompait complètement. Mais si l'histoire devait se répéter, je préférerait être à sa place et qu'il n'endure rien de tout ça.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, fit-il en glissant ses doigts sur mes lèvres, je vais me rattraper. »

Il tenta alors de m'embrasser mais je tournai le tête et lui donnai un coup de genou entre les jambes. Il s'arrêta net et, pendant un instant, cessa de respirer. Mais il échappa tout de même un gémissement de douleur, qui me fit sourire de satisfaction.

« Sale petite enflure ! Fit-il difficilement. Tu vas regretter ! »

J'avais tenté de l'esquiver mais je reçus son poing en plein dans le visage. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Voilà presque dix jours que je remuais ciel et terre pour trouver un moyen d'aller sauver Fili. J'avais une petite idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais je ne pouvais pas apparaître comme une fleur là-bas, et tomber dans le piège. Ce n'était certainement pas ce que Fili voudrait. Même si j'étais très inquiet à son sujet, tellement que j'en perdais le sommeil, je savais qu'il était fort et qu'il saura résister à Thorin pendant un temps. Un temps que je ne devais pas trop abuser tout de même, car je savais ce dont Thorin était capable, et je ne voulais en aucuns cas qu'il exerce ses tortures sur mon frère.

Radagast avait su par les animaux vivants dans le coin que la cavalerie se trouvait à quelques miles de chez lui. Nous avions donc une petite marge d'avance pour aller demander des renforts à quelques elfes qui veulent bien m'aider.

C'est donc pourquoi je me trouvais, actuellement, dans la Haute Passe, les yeux rivés sur Rivendell.

« T'es sûr que c'est pas risqué de passer par-là ? Fit Gimli en regardant le vide devant lui. Car tu vois...Il n'y a pas de barrière de sécurité !

— Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas risqué, Gim'. La dernière fois que nous sommes passé par-ici, une bataille de géants de pierre a déchirée le ciel, et Fili a faillis mourir écrabouillé contre ces roches.

— Très rassurant. »

Je soupirai bruyamment en repensant à Fili. Ces derniers jours, dès que je pensais à lui, dès qu'on mentionnait son nom, je sentais cette douleur au fond de moi, et puis cette peur qui me rongeait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Mais je faisais mon maximum pour ne pas éclater en sanglots, pour ne pas céder à cette peur en m'imaginant le pire dès la nuit tombée.

Nous finîmes, après de nombreux efforts, à arriver à l'entrée de Rivendell, où deux gardes nous barrèrent la route.

« Annoncez-vous, nains.

— Et la politesse, c'est pour les ouargues ?! S'indigna Gimli. Nous ne sommes pas des orques, alors dites plutôt : 'Halte ! Pouvons-nous savoir qui vous êtes et que nous vaut votre visite, bien aimable et noble nains ?' C'est plus agréable, non ? »

Les deux gardes se regardèrent un instant, alors que je me sentis soudainement très mal à l'aise de cette petite confrontation. Certes ils avaient été un peu froid et direct, mais Gimli en faisait toujours des tonnes sur les manières et le respect.

« Ça va aller Gimli, fis-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Ils font leur travail, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir...

— Pfff, je déteste les elfes ! »

Je grinçai des dents à l'entente de cette phrase. Certes elle était bien amusante à entendre de la bouche de mon ami, mais lesdits elfes

se trouvaient juste devant nous, alors... J'inspirai profondément et me tournai vers les deux gardes.

« Je me présente, je suis Kili, fils de Dis, fille de Thrain, et prince sous la montagne. Et voici mon ami d'enfance, Gimli, fils de Gloin, fils de Groin. Nous sommes venus ici pour demander l'aide du Seigneur Elrond. »

Les deux elfes se regardèrent de nouveau mais se mirent à hésiter. Bon sang, ces elfes... Ils ont beau être talentueux, sage et prestigieux, mais ils doutent toujours de la véracités des propos des nains. Va falloir que ça change, ça !

« Laissez-les passer... »

Je vis Lindir sortir de derrière un mur, et nous adresser un sourire. Je lui répondis de la même sorte en m'inclinant pour le saluer, mais il leva la main pour m'inciter à rester droit.

« Je n'ai rien de noble, contrairement à vous, Prince sous la montagne, dit-il en s'approchant de nous. J'ai entendu que vous demandiez le Seigneur Elrond ?

— Oui, c'est à propos de Thorin Écu-de-chêne. Il a dépassé les borne, et détiens mon frère prisonnier.

— Bien, suivez-moi. »

Nous nous mîmes alors à le suivre, mais lorsque nous passâmes entre les deux gardes, Gimli se mit à leur tirer grossièrement la langue. Décidément, ce n'est pas avec ce genre de comportement que l'on réussira à convaincre les elfes que les nains sont des êtres poétiques, intelligent et noble.

Je me mis néanmoins à rire pour moi-même. Un peu de distraction et de pitrerie ne faisait pas de mal. Nous arrivâmes enfin sur la grande terrasse circulaire, où se trouvait Elrond, accompagné d'une grande Elfe, très élégante. Je me figeai en la voyant, réalisant qu'elle était aussi pale que la lune, les cheveux aussi doré que l'or, et les yeux aussi bleu que le ciel. Elle était magnifique...et quelque chose de puissant et de majestueux s'émanait d'elle. Et c'était plutôt cet aura qui m'avait poussé à l'immobilité, en fait.

« Prince Kili ! S'exclama Elrond en me voyant. Que me vaut l'honneur de vous avoir chez moi ?

— J-Je... »

Je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots tellement cette grande dame me déstabilisait, et je ne pouvais quitter mes yeux d'elle. Elle se mit soudainement à sourire, puis je me sentis presque liquéfié sur place.

Je sentis, en revanche, Gimli me donner un coup de coude et me regarder sévèrement. Il croyait que je m'intéressais à elle, mais non... C'est ce qui se dégage d'elle qui me paralyse...c'est si puissant.. !

_Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici..._

Je sursautai en entendant une voix, venant de nul part, mais surtout une voix féminine. Je fronçais les sourcils un instant et regardai cette dame, qui se mit davantage à sourire. Est-ce qu'elle.. ? Est-ce qu'elle était dans ma tête ?

« Euh...Nous...Nous avons besoin de votre aide, Seigneur Elrond...réussis-je enfin à dire. Vous êtes quelqu'un en qui la compagnie fait confiance, car vous avez été généreux avec nous, et avez été d'une grande aide lors de la dernière bataille et...

— Une seconde se prépare, fit à voix haute la grande elfe.

— O-Oui. Mon frère, Fili, héritier d'Erebor, a été enlevé par le roi lui-même. Je veux le retrouver, et à l'occasion, éliminer le roi. »

Gimli se mit presque à sursauter à ma dernière phrase, et Elrond me regarda d'un air grave. Quant à la grande elfe, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le Seigneur de la dernière maison simple. Qui était-elle... ? Savait-elle vraiment le pourquoi de notre venue ?

« Ce n'est pas trop de vouloir éliminer votre propre oncle ? Demanda Elrond.

— Il n'a pas le choix, répondit l'elfe blonde. Nous savons tous que le seul moyen de mettre un terme à la violence et la tyrannie est d'en détruire la source...(un silence pris place). Si Thorin Écu-de-chêne doit mourir, alors c'est ainsi que les choses seront. Erebor doit renaître, Elrond, et non rester une ruine abritant un second dragon... Qui dit nouvelle ère, dit nouvel héritier... Le prince Fili doit monter sur le trône.

— Dame Galadriel, je comprends votre raisonnement et suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, mais... n'est pas trop excessif de la part du neveu du roi ? Il est encore jeune, et...

— Et ? Intervins-je enfin. Et quoi ?

— Les peuples avoisinants pourraient croire à un assassina.

— Mais ça en sera un, fis-je en haussant le ton. Le peuple a besoin d'être libéré du joug de mon oncle. Tous les peuples savent pour la folie du roi, et ce n'est pas une nouveauté pour les Durin. Or, ce n'était jamais allé aussi loin, pas même avec Thror. Il faut y mettre un terme. L'assassiner est légitime. Tous comprendrons. »

Un court silence prit place entre nous tous, alors que je cherchais désespérément le regard de la grande elfe pour un quelconque soutient de sa part. Ce fut pourtant Elrond qui prit la parole en premier et qui s'avança vers moi.

« Écoutez...fit-il sagement, votre objectif est noble et courageux. Il est question d'un de vos derniers parents, et pour le bien de votre peuple, vous être prêt à le sacrifier et ce même malgré les liens qui vous unissent... Mais je crains ne pas pouvoir vous venir en aide, prince Kili.

— Pourquoi refusez-vous ? Avez-vous peur, tout comme le roi Thranduil, que vos frères périssent ? Fis-je la gorge serrée.

— Il n'est pas question de peur ou de mort, prince Kili... Il s'agit là d'une confrontation personnelle... Seul un combat singulier peut-être mené, et ce ne sera sûrement pas par ma main ou l'un de mes combattants. »

Ma mâchoire se resserra et mes poings se crispèrent sur mon long manteau. Je voyais où il venait en venir, mais j'avais besoin d'aide ! Je...J'avais trop peur de Thorin pour l'affronter seul. Une atroce sensation commença à me faire suffoquer. Fili était en danger là-bas, et si je n'allais pas m'occuper de Thorin, tout se finirait mal. Mais j'avais une peur épouvantable de notre oncle, et je n'osais même pas imaginer croiser le fer avec lui.

Mais je devais agir, je devais aller au delà de cette peur. Je devais sauver Fili, quitte à affronter mon pire cauchemar. Et seul.

« Vous devez accomplir cette fatalité...dit enfin la grande elfe blonde. Thorin Écu-de-chêne doit cesser de régner et de vivre pour que la paix puisse être ramenée en Erebor. Votre frère doit reprendre le trône, et votre peuple sera sauvé. »

Elle s'approcha lentement de moi, et s'arrêta à seulement un petit mètre. Elle balada son regard de haut en bas et se figea soudainement. Je me sentis alors dévisagé et mal à l'aise, je tentai alors de sortir de cette « contemplation » mais elle releva la tête vers moi, les yeux ébahis. Elle m'inquiéta grandement.

« C'est impossible... fit-elle troublée. Comment.. ?»

Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'elle continuait d'ancrer ses yeux dans les miens. Qu'est-ce qui était impossible ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle si bizarrement tout à coup ? Le Seigneur Elrond avait la même expression sur le visage, et s'approcha à son tour de la grande elfe.

« Que se passe-t-il, Dame Galadriel ?

— C'est la première fois que je vois ça... Et vous savez pourtant que ma naissance ne date pas du Premier Âge... fit-elle toujours aussi fascinée.

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

— Le prince Kili ne doit pas aller à l'encontre de son oncle, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

— Quoi ? M'exclamai-je. Mais ce n'est pas vous qui venez de dire que je devais aller l'affronter dans un combat singulier ? Que c'était le seul moyen ? Je ne peux pas abandonner mon frère entre les griffes de ce monstre, vous comprenez ! »

Dame Galadriel se tourna vers Elrond et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Le seigneur de la dernière maison simple écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas, troublé, avant de poser son regard sur moi. Bon sang, mais que se passait-il ?!

« C'est impossible, fit-il à l'instar de la grande elfe. Êtes-vous sûre ?

— Je ne me trompes jamais, dit-elle en me regardant à nouveau. Nous devons le préserver du danger qui s'annonce. Il ne doit pas lui arriver malheur, où bien ce sera la fin pour les fils de Durin... »

Je commençais à en avoir raz-le-bol. Je fis demi-tour, attrapai Gimli par la manche, et le tirai en direction d'un chemin nous menant hors de cette terrasse. Mais les deux gardes croisèrent leurs lances devant notre nez.

« Que faites-vous ? Fis-je sur le point d'exploser de colère. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour nous, et vous comptez m'empêcher d'aller sauver mon frère. Je ne vois pas en quoi je resterais ici sagement, sans rien faire. Laissez-nous partir.

— Je suis navré, fit le Seigneur Elrond qui s'approcha de nous, nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez partir avec la bataille qui s'annonce. Ce serait bien trop dangereux pour vous.

— Oh, épargnez-moi le discours qu'un père pourrait avoir pour son fils ! Vous n'êtes pas mon père, et je ne suis pas votre fils. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'étais confronté à une horde d'ennemis ! J'étais présent à la Bataille des Cinq Armées ! Et je suis toujours vivant ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de dicter ma conduite, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interdire d'aller sauver Fili et d'assassiner Thorin ! »

Je répétai alors ma précédente action, attrapai Gimli pour franchir la barrière des gardes mais ces derniers me saisirent subitement, et me plaquèrent les bras le long de mon corps.

« Lâchez-moi !

— Oui, relâchez-le, sales elfes ! s'écria Gimli.

— Attrapez le fils de Gloïn ! Ordonna Elrond à un troisième garde. »

Je me débattais comme un diable, je tentais de leur donner des coups de pieds, de les mordre, mais ces fichus elfes étaient grands et arrivaient à me maîtriser. Ils me plaquèrent contre les dalles blanches de la terrasse, alors que Gimli fut immobiliser contre un mur.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Criai-je. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi m'empêchez vous de partir !? Espèces de traîtres ! Je croyais que vous étiez des amis de la compagnie !

— C'est pour votre bien, prince Kili...Fit Galadriel en s'approchant de moi. Vous possédez l'âme qui sauvera les fils de Durin, et nous ne devons pas risquer celle-ci bêtement. Si elle venait à disparaître, ce sera la fin.

— La fin de quoi ?! »

Elle ne répondis rien, mais le Seigneur Elrond ordonna aux gardes de nous conduire dans une Suite qu'ils surveilleront en permanence. Je tentais alors de me débattre encore une fois, mais ils étaient robustes, c'était peine perdue. Avant de quitter la terrasse, je pu entendre Galadriel leur dire de ne pas trop me brutaliser.

Ils nous enfermèrent ensuite dans cette luxueuse pièce, qui devint notre prison pendant trois mois. Trois putain de longs mois à ne rien faire, à part à faire les cents pas, à tambouriner la porte et à crier de nous laisser sortir ! Les elfes se comportaient gentiment avec nous, mais la seule pensée qu'ils nous retenaient ici contre notre volontés, les faisais baisser dans notre estime à une vitesse fulgurante.

Aujourd'hui, j'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je me tire d'ici. Je m'étais mis sur la terrasse, qui était suspendue dans le vide, et me penchai sur la barrière. Il y avait une cascade et le lit de la rivière juste en dessous... Si je sautais, peut-être que je m'en sortirais ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que les eaux me sortiraient du pétrin. Je commençai à alors enjamber la barrière.

« Kili ! Cria Gimli derrière moi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ?!

— Je ne peux plus rester là sans rien faire, Gim'. Je dois retourner à Erebor et sauver Fili.

— Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne peux pas sauter dans le vide comme ça ! Rien ne te garanti qu'il n'y a pas de gros rochers de cachés sous ces eaux !

— J'en ai rien à faire ! Criai-je de colère. Au moins j'aurais tenté de m'enfuir de cette prison dorée ! Ca fait un peu plus de trois mois que nous sommes ici ! Je dois aller sauver Fili, il a attendu assez longtemps comme ça.

— Arrête cette folie, Kili ! Peut-être qu'il...qu'il est trop tard pour lui. »

Je revins sur la terrasse, attrapai violemment Gimli par le col de sa tunique et le cogna contre un mur derrière lui.

« Je t'interdis de dire que Fili est peut-être mort, comprit ?! Criai-je de rage.

— O-Oui..Comprit ! »

Je le relâchai doucement et reculai de quelques pas avant de m'appuyer contre le mur derrière moi. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ces derniers temps.. ?

« Excuse-moi Gimli...fis-je en me massant le front. Je... Je ne voulais pas te brutaliser...

— C'est pas grave, je sais que tu ne vas pas très bien en ce moment... Je n'aurais pas du non plus te dire ça... »

Je lui adressai un faible sourire et allai m'asseoir sur le grand lit. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait ces derniers temps... Il m'arrivait d'être très désagréable, d'avoir des idées les plus farfelues les unes que les autres pour partir d'ici. Quand je pense que j'ai voulu sauter de la terrasse ! Je soupirai longuement avant de me laisser tomber à la renverse sur le matelas. J'avais tout à coup envie de dormir... Et c'était comme ça presque tout le temps. J'arpentais la pièce avec vigueur comme un changeur de peau en cage, puis je me mettais à pleurer, puis je me mettais crier, et j'allais dormir.

« Cette captivité de rend malade... »

Je sursautai en même temps que Gimli lorsque des coups se firent entendre sur la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Lindir, le bras droit du Seigneur Elrond, qui nous apportait notre repas du midi.

« Bonjour prince Kili et maître Gimli. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

— Toujours aussi mal ! Aboya Gimli.

— Allons, fis-je en me redressant, pas besoin d'être si agressif. Lindir ne fait que suivre les ordres d'Elrond. Et puis nous mourrions de faim s'il ne venait pas nous apporter de quoi manger.

— Nous veillons quand même à ce que nos invités se sentent bien.

— Des invités ? Qu'on se sente bien ? Fit Gimli sur un air ironique. Ouvrez les yeux, Sir Lindir, nous sommes des prisonniers ! Vous nous retenez ici contre notre volonté !

— C'est pour le bien du prince, maître Gimli.

— Le prince est mal en point depuis que nous sommes enfermés ici ! Il se plaint de maux de têtes et passe des nuits atroces ! »

L'elfe brun me jeta un regard et se mit à sourire timidement. Il posa le plateau repas sur la grande table et s'approcha de moi avant de s'accroupir pour être à ma hauteur.

« C'est un honneur pour moi de vous connaître, prince Kili... C'est la première fois que je vois une telle chose, et je ferais en sorte que les jours à venir vous soit plus agréable. Vous auriez dû nous dire que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien. Je vais en informer nos médecins pour qu'ils puissent vous soulager de ces maux. »

Il s'inclina, sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, et quitta la Suite pour me laisser de nouveau seul avec Gimli. J'entendis ce dernier soupirer et s'asseoir sur une chaise près de la table.

« Ils sont agaçant de tourner ainsi autour du pot ! Ils refusent de nous dire la raison exact sur notre enfermement.

— Ils disent que mon âme peut sauver ma lignée. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

— Nous sommes deux dans ce cas...fit-il en regardant le plateau repas. Bon ! Eh bien...Je passe à table ! »

Il prit son assiette et commença à manger. Je me levai doucement et m'assis à mon tour à la table pour commencer à manger. J'avais faim, énormément même, mais l'odeur de la nourriture me retournais l'estomac.

« Pourquoi tu ne manges rien, Kili ?

— Je ne sais pas...depuis un temps, certains aliments ne me font plus du tout envie.

— Même le sanglier ? Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes de chasser les bêtes, mais pour nous ils ont fait l'exception. Tu devrais en profiter.

— Je sais, mais ça me soulève le cœur. »

Je repoussai alors l'assiette et m'appuyai contre le dos de la chaise tout en soupirant. C'était terrible à vivre. Avoir faim et ne pas pouvoir manger parce que certains aliments ne vous attirent plus et que certaines odeurs sont trop forte et vous donnent envie de vomir.

Je sentis soudainement mon estomac se tordre douloureusement. Je me levai promptement et parti d'un pas pressé vers la salle d'eau et m'accroupis au dessus des latrines pour vomir mon petit déjeuner de ce matin. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils mettent dans leur nourriture, ces elfes ?! Je posai mes coudes autour de la cuvette pour saisir ma tête entre mes mains et regarder l'eau de la rivière Bruinen couler à travers les latrines. C'est alors que je réalisais à quel il avait été ingénieux de faire passer la rivière sous la cité d'Imladris. C'était plutôt très hygiénique, et digne des elfes, en fait.

« Kili ? Tout va bien ?

— Il doit y avoir un truc que je n'arrive pas à digérer dans leur nourriture. C'est assez fatigant à force.

— Je ne sais pas...Je mange les mêmes choses que toi, et pourtant, je vais plutôt bien. Et puis c'est presque trois fois par jour que tu vas vomir. Tu es peut-être gravement malade ? »

Je me levai et allai me débarbouiller près du grand bassin. J'étais épuisé par cette situation. J'étais malade comme un chien, je ne savais même pas si Fili allait bien, et personne ne se doutait que nous étions retenu prisonnier chez le Seigneur Elrond.

Quel merdier.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre tant attendu !**

Alors vous voyez que Thorin va également s'amuser un peu avec Fili, et lui en faire baver (mais il va quand même garder la tête haute, c'est un Durin après tout, il va lutter !) Pour ce qui est de notre Kili et Gimli, eh bien...Oui, ce n'était pas necessaire de passer chez les elfes, mais grâce à ça, vous allez découvrir petit à petit quel sort Radagast a jeté à Kili ! D'ailleurs, peut-être y en a-t-ils qui le savent déjà ? **Zeephyre** l'a deviné (DONC si vous allez regarder les reviews, vous vous ferez spoiler ! ATTENTION !)

Sur ce, comme l'attente a été longue et que je ne pourrais pas poster une suite tout de suite, je vais vous poster dans la foulée un autre chapitre de cette fiction et m'occuper également de TGATV !

A plus tard les cocottes !  
On se retrouve tout de suite au chapitre 14 !  
(Où la princesse Fili va être sauvée du méchant dragon d'Erebor par le roi de la contré voisine ! xD)

Tschuuuuuss !


	14. Chapter 14

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre:** Allez hop ! La suite directement ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Je longeais les longs couloirs sombres et froids du royaume d'Erebor, tout en laissant glisser mes doigts sur la pierre taillée qui constituait ces murs. Le regard rivé droit devant, je voyais cette porte s'agrandir de plus en plus, et mon estomac se tordre de plus en plus lui aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'y allais.. ? Je pourrais très bien rebrousser chemin, et m'enfuir pendant qu'il faisait encore nuit.. ? Non. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, car je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements. Je n'étais pas libre du tout d'ailleurs.

Je m'arrêtai devant la grande porte où deux gardes se tenaient là. Ils me regardèrent et esquissèrent un sourire cynique avant de m'ouvrir la porte.

« On parie combien qu'il va ressortir avec un membre en moins ? Héhé ! »

Je franchis alors le seuil sans prêter cas aux gardes et la porte claqua bruyamment derrière-moi, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de ressortir. J'inspirai profondément, et levai lourdement mes jambes pour grimper les quelques marches afin d'arriver devant les montagnes sous la Montagne. Les flambeaux faisaient luire et briller l'or de tout son éclat, et j'en fus presque éblouis et surtout décontenancé devant ce trésors maudit, qui valut la réputation et la malédiction des Durins.

Mon cœur cessa un instant de battre lorsque je vis Thorin debout parmi les pièces et les joyaux. J'inspirai profondément et m'avançai lentement vers lui. Une fois à ses côtés, je m'arrêtai sans bruit et...me courbai.

« Q-Que vouliez-vous...m-mon oncle ? »

Il se retourna vers moi, et releva lentement mon visage dans sa direction en plaçant ses doigts sous mon menton. Mes yeux fuirent aussitôt les siens. Je savais que ce qui allait s'en suivre n'allait pas être très glorieux. Je commençais à avoir l'habitude depuis ces trois derniers mois. Je vis alors sa main opposée se lever, et je fermai les yeux avec force avant de recevoir son coup de poing dans la mâchoire, qui me fit tomber au sol.

« Je t'ai dit de m'appeler 'roi', tu n'as pas encore comprit ?

— J'ai dit que je ferais tout ce que vous voudriez si vous me promettiez que vous ne ferrez pas de mal à Kili s'il était amené à revenir. Et vous avez promis. Or, je ne vous ai pas dit que je vous respecterais, fis-je la voix faiblarde, mon oncle. »

Je vis son regard s'assombrir et un second coup de poing vint s'écraser son mon visage, me mettant face contre terre. J'essuyai doucement le sang qui coulait de mon nez mais ne relevai pas la tête pour autant.

« Discipline ! Soumission ! ET respect ! Cria-t-il. Continu de lutter si tu le souhaite, tu prendra toujours autant Fili.

— Jamais je ne vous respecterais. Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! »

Il m'attrapa brutalement par le col de ma tunique et me poussa dans une des montagne d'or avant de s'avancer d'un pas rapide dans ma direction. Je tentai alors de vite me relever afin de m'enfuir, mais mes pieds et mes mains s'enfonçaient parmi les pièces, et il m'était impossible de trouver un appuis pour me redresser.

Il s'assit alors à califourchon sur mon bassin et plaqua ses mains sur mon cou et commença à douloureusement m'étrangler. Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle comme je le pus, mais je manquai déjà d'air. Mes mains partirent d'elles-même agripper les poignets de mon oncle pour le dégager, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait la force de vingt guerriers nains. Il se pencha soudainement vers moi, et scella brutalement ses lèvres aux miennes et força aussitôt l'entrée de sa langue. Je tentai de tourner la tête mais j'étais coincé, je m'enfonçais dans les pièces et je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je pouvais lui mordre la langue, oui, mais la dernière fois ça a très très mal fini à cause de ça. J'ai retenu la leçon. Alors que je commençais à mourir asphyxié, il retira enfin ses mains de mon cou pour maintenir mes mains qui avaient commencées à le battre. Il se redressa, et me laissa reprendre mon souffle ouvertement. Après avoir regonflé mes poumons d'oxygène, je laissai ma tête tomber contre les pièces et joyaux. J'en pouvais plus, j'étais épuisé par cette violence, par ces douleurs et surtout son poids. J'avais beau lutter, je me fatiguais plus qu'autre chose avec Thorin.

Un long silence avait prit place dans la salle du trésor et alors que j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, je vis Thorin, le regard perdu sur moi. Un frisson d'horreur et de terreur me parcouru tout le corps à cet instant précis. Il lâcha délicatement mes bras avant de ramener ses mains vers le bas de ma tunique et d'y glisser les doigts en dessous.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites.. ? Fis-je la voix tremblante.

— Je vais te montrer une chose, Fili, et tu me remercieras de t'avoir fait vivre cette expérience.

— Ne me touchez pas, sale prétentieux.

— Tait-toi. Si tu continu à jurer et à te débattre, tu vas passer un sale moment. Si tu te laisses faire, alors ça passera mieux.

— Et si je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit, hm ?

— Mais...fit-il en se penchant vers mon oreille, tu n'as pas le choix, Fili. »

Je sentis ses doigts contre mon ventre et remonter lentement vers mon torse avant de redescendre délicatement, me procurant, à mon plus grand dégoût, d'agréables frissons. Il commença à ouvrir davantage mon manteau et à relever ma tunique.

« C'est bien Fili, tu es obéissant... Je suis fier de toi. »

Je tournai la tête sur le côté pour ne pas voir son visage et son sourire de satisfait et je fermai les yeux pour ne plus du tout rien voir. Je sentis soudainement ses lèvres dans mon cou et sursautai au contact. Il était très doux, soigné et attentionné. C'en était presque effrayant après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait et tout ce qu'il avait fait à Kili. Il jouait avec mes nerfs, avec mes émotions. Et ça faisait encore bien plus mal qu'un coup de poing dans le visage, ou bien être marqué au fer rouge...

Je fus contraint de rouvrir les yeux, car Thorin commença à s'activer et à retirer mon manteau ainsi que ma tunique brune. Il entreprit alors de délacer mes braies et là, mon cœur commença à s'accélérer douloureusement. Non, non je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, je ne voulais pas qu'il abuse de moi ! Je me redressai difficilement sur les coudes mais Thorin me plaqua violemment contre l'or.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger, à part si tu souhaites être brutalisé pendant l'acte.

— Il n'y aura pas d'acte. Je ne vous autorise pas à me toucher.

— Tu as dit que tu te laisserais faire à la seule condition que je ne fasse pas de mal à ton frère s'il se ramène. Héhé, un jour. Et j'ai promis. Alors tient ta promesse, prince. »

Il se redressa à son tour difficilement et tirai d'un coup sec sur mes braies pour les descendre jusqu'aux chevilles. La panique me gagna alors que je me trouvais presque totalement nu devant lui, et qu'il commençait à se dévêtir à son tour. Il m'écarta violemment les jambes et se plaça entre elles, faisant entrer nos bassins en contact. Je commençais à me débattre dangereusement, à tenter d'attraper un objet doré pour le frapper ou l'assommer, mais je n'arrivais qu'à attraper seulement des poignées de pièces d'or. Il commença à faire quelques vas et viens, mais je me mis à crier dans la salle afin d'attirer désespérément l'attention de quelqu'un. Mais il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne et ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus appuyés.

« Mon Seigneur ! »

Thorin fit un bon phénoménal à l'entente d'une nouvelle voix et releva la tête pour scruter toute la salle. Quant à moi, ce fut comme si Mahal m'avait entendu et qu'il avait envoyé quelqu'un me sauver de ce monstre et de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire. Thorin me regarda un instant, les yeux noirs de colère et de désir mais se releva et se rhabilla rapidement. Aussitôt qu'il partit en direction de cette voix, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et dévaler chaudement sur mes joues. Je me redressai à mon tour et me revêtis aussi rapidement que je le pus. J'empruntai alors le même chemin que mon oncle mais me cachait juste au tournant d'un mur pour l'observer. Il discutait avec un garde.

« Il n'a pas voulu me dire l'exacte raison de sa venue, mais il m'a impérativement dit qu'il voulait vous voir.

— La dernière fois que j'ai vu le roi de Dale, il m'a rabaisser plus bas que terre pour que je quitte sa cité. Je me demande bien pourquoi il veut me voir. »

Le roi de Dale ? Pourquoi Bard viendrait à Erebor alors qu'il déteste Thorin ? Peut-être a-t-il des informations sur Kili et ce qu'il devient ? Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas à Thorin qu'il doit le dire, mais à moi et moi seul.

Je sortis de ma cachette et m'avançais vers eux comme si de rien n'était.

« Je viens avec vous mon oncle, fis-je toujours la gorge un peu nouée. Il est de mon devoir d'apprendre les échanges et les relations que vous entretenez avec les autres royaumes.

— Très bien, fit-il en souriant. Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Thorin ouvrit donc la marche et le garde me regarda d'un air étrange avant de me dévisager complètement de haut en bas. Je m'approchai un instant de lui, lentement, les bras dans le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

— Mais rien mon seigneur.

— Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi alors ?

— Eh bien, vous sembliez très occupés avant que je n'arrive. Je suis navré de vous avoir interrompu. »

Je brisai brutalement les quelques derniers mètres qui me séparaient encore du garde, et il recula d'un pas. Il ancra ses yeux verts apeurés dans les miens.

« Tu comprends vite, fis-je en intensifiant mon regard. La prochaine fois, je n'hésiterais pas à te sévir pour ton indiscrétion et d'être aussi culotté envers ton prince.

— Je vous demande pardon, mon seigneur.. ! »

Je reculai enfin et passai mon chemin pour rejoindre, à mon plus grand désarroi, Thorin dans le couloir. Une fois à ses côtés, il me jeta un regard, presque de fierté, avant de me sourire et de continuer sa marche. Il a forcément dû me voir agir. Il croit déteindre sur moi, mais jamais je ne serais comme lui. Ce garde n'a pas du tout été fin, et oser dire qu'il était désolé de nous avoir interrompu m'enrageait au plus haut point. Il ne savait pas l'enfer que je vivais à cause de son roi, il ne réalisait pas qu'il avait sauvé son prince d'un acte non consenti. Il ne se doutait de rien, et ils continuaient tous de croire que ce qu'il m'arrivait, je le vivais bien et que je le voulais. Quelle bande d'idiots ! Je n'ai jamais connus de personnes aimant se faire mal mener ou bien se faire toucher contre leur gré ! Ou bien doivent-ils être fou ! Alors pourquoi croient-ils de telles choses ?!

Je resserrai violemment mes poings alors que nous arrivions dans la salle du trône. Je me plaçai lentement à la droite de Thorin pendant qu'il ordonna, comme à son accoutumance, aux gardes de faire entrer le roi de Dale. Mon cœur se mit à battre lorsque je vis le visage de Bard et une petite troupe entrer dans la grande salle. C'était la première fois depuis des mois que je voyais un visage familier ! Thorin m'interdisais de voir qui que ce soit, même Balin et Dwalin, afin d'être certain que les marques qu'ils me laissaient ne soient vu par personne d'autre que lui, et que je ne sois pas tenté de demander une quelconque aide.

Et dans un sens, il avait vu juste, car j'avais une terrible envie de crier, de hurler à Bard que j'étais retenu ici contre ma volonté et que je vivais un enfer ! Mais ma gorge se noua lorsque je sentir le regard de glace de mon oncle me brûler soudainement.

Bard s'inclina brièvement devant Thorin avant de se tenir bien droit, digne d'un roi mécontent.

« Eh bien, Bard de Dale, que me vaut votre visite dans mes murs ? Fit Thorin sur un ton sarcastique.

— Vous savez pertinemment pourquoi je suis ici, Thorin Écu-de-chêne. Il y a de cela plus de deux années, vous aviez promis à mon peuple et à celui d'Esgaroth que si nous vous aidions à récupérer la Montagne, vous nous donneriez une part de votre grande richesse ! (Il marqua une courte pause) Je n'en ai pas vu un seul éclat, de cet or !

— Vous ne méritez aucunement l'or de mes ancêtres, Homme ! Cette richesse appartient aux nains de cette Montagne, et jamais elle ne sera éparpillée en cette Terre ! J'ai peut-être fait cette promesse par le passé, mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus le roi d'il y a deux années.

— Ça, je vous l'assure. Votre royaume part en désuétude, votre peuple meurt de faim et de froid ! Votre famille ne mérite pas une telle vie !

— Mais que savez-vous de ma famille ?! Fit Thorin en se levant de son trône. Vous n'avez pas mot à dire sur les personnes de mon sang. Ici sont leur place, ici ils resteront. Cette Montagne est resté bien assez longtemps vide de nains !

— Alors tout finira par disparaître, fit Bard en le regardant de haut. C'est comme si vous tuiez vos gens de vos propres mains, que vous souilliez votre famille seulement par votre sang ! Et cette malédiction qui ne cesse de vous ronger ! Vous n'êtes pas différent des autres héritiers de la lignée de Durin. Vous n'êtes qu'un piètre reflet de votre grand-père et de votre père ! »

Thorin resserra violemment ses poings sur sa longue tunique bleu roi, et crispa son visage par une grimace de mépris et de colère. Bard avait parfaitement raison. Il était comme eux, il avait pourtant dit qu'il ne le deviendrait pas. Mais il a mentit, comme de nombreuses fois depuis. Bilbon avait vu juste en dérobant l'Arkenstone juste sous le nez du dragon, et de la cacher dans sa poche pour préserver Thorin de cette folie. Il avait eu raison, même s'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse à notre oncle, lui qui lui avait demandé de lui ramener cette fabuleuse pierre.

Je fus soudainement frappé par un idée complètement folle. Je levai doucement les yeux vers la roche couverte de filons d'or qui était reliée au trône. L'Arkenstone était un problème ? Il suffisait simplement de la voler.. !

Je fus contraint de détacher mon regard de la pierre, de peur de me faire surprendre en train de la contempler par Thorin, et mes yeux croisèrent aussitôt ceux de Bard, qui fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne devait pas tenter de communiquer avec moi, je ne pouvais rien dire ! Je risquais de gros ennuis si Thorin s'en apercevait.

Mais son regard chocolat s'intensifia et, d'un geste discret, je pus voir sa main, l'index et le majeur de joints, et les autres doigts repliés, mimer le mouvement que l'on fait pour bander un arc. Je me raidi aussitôt. Il parlait de Kili. Je vis alors de la confusion dans ses yeux, et ces derniers se baladèrent un peu partout dans la pièce. Il le cherchait. Mais Kili n'était pas là. Je fis un rapidement non de la tête et son regard s'assombrit davantage. Il ne semblait pas non plus savoir où se trouvait Kili.

« Bien, je vous laisse avec votre entêtement de nain ! Vous êtes un roi avare, et vous le resterez bien longtemps ! Cria Bard de colère. Mais sachez que cette fureur ne vous mènera pas à la gloire, ça non ! Tout l'Est se prépare, Thorin. C'en sera bientôt terminé de vous. »

Et il tourna les talons, accompagné de sa troupe. Thorin bouillonnait de l'intérieur, quant à moi, je me posais diverses questions sur ce que Bard venait de dire. Tout l'Est se préparait ? Est-ce à dire qu'une bataille allait bientôt avoir lieu ? Je ne pouvais plus rester là sans rien faire. J'avais lâchement accepter de suivre Thorin pour que ce dernier laisse Kili tranquille dans la nature, mais au final, c'était moi qui n'étais pas tranquille. Et ce même si j'aimais mon frère comme je n'en avais pas le droit, je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi. Pour ma propre santé, et pour Kili.

Je m'élançais alors dans les escaliers pour descendre jusqu'en bas du trône et me mettre à courir après Bard.

« BARD ! Criai-je Attendez-moi !

— Rattrapez-le ! Hurla Thorin. Allez ! »

Bard se retourna vers moi, totalement surpris par la tournure des choses, et réussis à me jeter dans ses bras.

« Je vous en supplie ! Sortez-moi de là ! »

Il ne fallut aucune parole de plus, qu'il m'attrapa par le col de la tunique et nous nous mîmes à courir hors de la montagne avec sa troupe alors que les nains d'Erebor se mirent à nous poursuivre. Je ne voulais pas intervenir, ils n'y étaient pour rien ! Ils ne faisaient qu'obéir.

Il m'aida alors à monter sur son cheval, et nous partîmes tous au galops en direction de Dale.

« Pourquoi m'avez vous pris avec vous ? Dis-je en m'agrippant à lui. Vous n'étiez pas obligé ! Vous allez avoir des ennuis !

— Il était hors de question que je vous laisse moisir là-bas une seconde de plus. Si vous ne seriez pas venu à moi, ç'aurait été moi qui aurait fait demi-tour ! Cramponnez-vous, ça va secouer ! »

J'obéis aussitôt qu'il l'eut dit, et nous vis sauter par-dessus un large fossé et atterrir de justesse de l'autre côté. Nous continuâmes notre ruée vers Dale, alors que je tournai la tête pour voir où étaient nos poursuivants. Ils s'étaient brusquement arrêtés au fossé, les poneys ne pouvant sauter aussi loin que des chevaux. Il commencèrent à faire demi-tour et je pus enfin respirer sans crainte. Je laissai, inconsciemment, retomber mon front contre le dos de Bard tout en soupirant. C'était fini... Enfin, pour le moment.

Nous arrivâmes enfin aux portes de Dale, qui s'ouvrirent à notre passage. Nous trottâmes jusqu'aux écuries, et après êtres descendu, Bard me tendit les bras.

« C'est assez embarrassant, fis-je en le fixant.

— Dites-vous que ça ne se reproduira pas souvent. »

J'acceptai alors son aide, mais alors que ses mains entrèrent en contact au niveau de mes côtes, une atroce douleur vint me déchirer la peau.

« Pardonnez-moi ! Fit-il inquiet. Je vous ai blessé ?

— Non, ce n'est pas vous, fis-je en lissant mes vêtements. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir non-plus.

— Alors vous aussi...

— Moi aussi quoi ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Il s'est aussi acharné sur vous...Tout comme il le fit sur votre frère... »

Tous mes mouvements cessèrent. Comment savait-il pour Kili ? Si je me souvenais bien, je ne lui en avait pas parlé lors de notre dernière visite. Il remarqua tout à coup le trouble qu'il avait occasionné, et se pencha vers moi.

« Je vous expliquerez une fois que nous serons dans mes appartements. »

Il laissa les chevaux aux écuyers puis nous partîmes tous deux jusqu'à chez lui. Lorsque nous entrâmes, je vis Bain et Tilda dans la grande pièce. Le garçon me salua en courbant rapidement l'échine, puis s'enfuit à grande enjambée. La jeune Tilda me donna un petit sourire puis alla se cacher derrière une montagne de livres.

« Eh bien, tout le monde semble occupé ici.

— Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de vivre comme des nobles, alors nous continuons de vaquer à nos habituelles occupations. Bain aime toujours chasser et pêcher, Tilda continu de s'instruire, et Sigrid à s'occuper du bas peuple et des animaux. C'est assez étrange, d'ailleurs, car nous n'avions pas énormément d'animaux de transports ou de compagnies à Laketown, à part un ou deux carlins, qui appartenaient au bon vieux Gwerreant, je me demande donc d'où lui est venu ce soudain intérêt. Mais peu importe s'ils se portent bien. Asseyez-vous donc, je vous en prie. »

Je m'assis alors autour de la grande table, et Bard se posta devant moi. Il commença à m'inspecter du coin de l'œil, puis après un accord de regards, il commença à me tourner lentement la tête sur le côté droit, pour dévoiler un mauvais bleu sur l'angle de la mâchoire.

« Votre frère avait la même sorte de marque lorsque vous étiez venu, il y a plusieurs mois. Je pensai d'abord que c'était une blessure de chasse ou commise par inadvertance... Mais son comportement en disant beaucoup sur sa santé, aussi bien mentale que physique. J'en ai donc conclu que quelque chose n'allait pas, que c'était pour cette raison que vous souhaitiez partir loin d'Erebor.

— Vous aviez juste...Thorin est devenu un être acerbe, méprisant et monstrueux.

— Pourquoi êtes vous revenu à Erebor, alors ?

— Vous croyez que je suis revenu ? Vous vous trompez, seigneur Bard. Je me suis fais accidentellement capturer à la place de mon frère, et j'ai été ramené ici dans le seul but qu'il tombe dans le piège en venant me sauver. J'espérais que Kili ne tombe dans dedans, et il n'est jamais venu... Mais cette absence ne me rassure pas du tout. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. »

Nous fûmes déranger par Sigrid qui arriva soudainement dans la pièce.

« Tu désirais me voir, père ? O-Oh.. ! Prince...Prince Fili.. !

— Non, je ne t'ai pas demandé, répondit Bard surpris.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant, Bain m'a dit que...( elle s'arrêta soudainement puis me regarda) Oh le.. ! Il va m'entendre crier celui-là ! »

Elle partie d'un pas énervé puis laissa enfin la pièce silencieuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que Bain était en fait partit en courant, un peu plus tôt, pour qu'elle puisse me croiser « accidentellement »... Malin, ce Bain.

« Écoutez, restez ici le temps qu'il vous faudra pour vous rétablir. Vous êtes en sécurité, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Dès que vous vous sentirez mieux, nous partirons à la recherche de votre frère. »

* * *

**Oui, le roi de la contrée voisine, c'était Bard xD (et le dragon, Thorin au cas où vous n'auriez pas capté héhé)**

Alors je sais, peut-être que pour certain c'est difficile de s'imaginer Fili se faire rabattre plus bas que terre, surtout par Thorin, mais n'oublions pas que ce dernier n'a pas de coeur, aucune pitié pour qui que ce soit... Alors, même si Fili est une personne fier, on ne peut pas toujours réussir à se dépétrer de quelqu'un qui vous colle les basques ! Surtout si c'est un homme fort, et qui vous harcèle quotidiennement ! (et qui tente de vous violer, au passage !) BREF ! Je me suis dit que si on passait un peu à autre chose qu'avec Kili, ça pourrait rappeler un peu l'idée principale de cette fiction (qui s'était atténué depuis le départ des princes d'Erebor en fait). BREF ! J'arrête mon bla bla ici, car je dois m'occuper de TGATV, et être assise sur une chaise à McDo, c'est assez chiant pour mon c*l et mon d*s. Ah non, ça je peux l'écrire : pour mon dos ! héhé :D

N'oubliez pas vos révieeeewwwss ! :D  
On se retrouve au prochain chapitre,  
(Où Kili et Gimli vont faire une rencontre inattendue !)

Bisouuuuus ! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre:** Alors j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire avant de vous faire lire ce chapitre... J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ces derniers temps, mais... J'AI ENFIN INTERNET ! :D *dance de la victoire* Je vais pouvoir régulièrement poster la suite de mes fictions ! (enfin, régulièrement... Quand je ne serais pas trop prise par mon boulot U.U). Sinon, ce week end je suis allée à Venise, c'était vraiment magnifique ! *.* J'oublierais jamais ce séjour (ni les 30 heures de bus au total d'ailleurs ! ) BREF ! Je suis sur le point de terminer cette fiction (je dois surement le répéter depuis quelques chapitres xD) Mais là, je suis en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre je pense. Le dernier mais j'ai prévu un petit chapitre BONUS, vous verrez bien ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

« Kili, je t'en prie !

— Non, je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici à ne rien faire ! A me tourner les pouces comme si j'avais des jours dispensés ! Il faut que je parte d'ici. Reste avec les elfes si tu le souhaites, mais moi je pars. »

J'enfilai mon manteau de cuir brun, pris mon sac sur le dos et me dirigeai vers la terrasse. Cette fois-ci, j'avais eu une idée plus raisonnable que celle de la semaine dernière. Au lieu de sauter, j'avais confectionné une corde avec le linge de maison qui était dans la Suite. Au final, le lit n'avait plus de draps, les serviettes n'étaient plus et les rideaux se rendaient bien utiles !

Je sentis une poigne se resserrer sur mon bras au moment où je m'apprêtais à passer au dessus de la barrière.

« Non, je ne reste pas là ! Pas avec ces elfes ! Fit Gimli presque affolé. Je viens avec toi. Je dois veiller sur toi !

— Tu as peur que je me brise une jambe, ou quoi ?

— Tu n'es pas en forme ces derniers temps, je veux m'assurer que tu ailles bien ! Et puis tu es mon ami, mon prince et mon cousin, alors je viens. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à une telle détermination, amitié, et loyauté. J'acquiesçai brièvement puis il m'aida à passer par dessus la rambarde. Il faisait nuit, nous pouvions partir d'ici sans être vu. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à cette idée plus tôt ? Eh bien nous n'avions pas assez de linge, alors nous les avions caché et il s'accumula au fur et à mesure que les elfes venaient les changer. Leur disparition les avaient beaucoup intrigués, mais je sus être assez convaincant pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Je passai donc le premier, enroulai une jambe autour de la corde et commençai à me laisser lentement glisser. Tout allait bien jusqu'à mi-chemin, où un craquement ma glaça le sang.

« Kili ! Cria Gimli affolé. Ce- Ça va ?!

— Mais chut ! murmurai-je bruyamment. Ç- Ça peut aller...(je regardai un coup en bas) Faudrait pas tomber de cette hauteur ! »

Mon ton s'était voulu amusé, mais mon cœur, lui, battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Il n'y avait rien de drôle. Si la corde cédait sous mon poids, alors je tombais de plus de quinze mètres. Et Gimli resterait coincé là-haut. J'inspirai profondément et continuai lentement ma descente. Aucuns craquement ne se firent rentendre ensuite. Une fois un pied à terre, je pus enfin respirer et m'asseoir quelques secondes sur un rocher pour me calmer quelques instants.

Je tendis enfin les bras vers la terrasse, et Gimli m'envoya son sac que je réceptionnai sans trop de difficulté. Il sera déjà moins lourd que s'il l'avait gardé. Mais lourd quand même... La famille de Gloïn n'est pas réputée pour être très svelte en fait.

« Ça a craqué ! Ça a craqué ! Cria-t-il a bout de souffle, je vais tomber !

— Mais non, j'entends rien d'ici ! »

C'était un mensonge bien sûr, mais j'avais mes raisons pour lui mentir, juste histoire de me divertir un peu. Alors qu'il devait être à cinq mètres du sol, je pris discrètement une flèche et armai mon arc de cette dernière. Héhé... Je visais alors la corde de linge.

« Gimli ! Ça craque !

— Quoi ? AAAAH ! »

Gimli tomba des cinq mètres avant d'atterrir sur son sac, un peu plus bas. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant cette scène, et en la revoyant encore dans ma tête ! Je me pliai en deux tellement l'envie d'exploser de rire était forte, et j'étais forcé de mordre mon poing pour ne pas alerter toute la garde elfique. Gimli se releva difficilement et et pesta contre la corde en levant les yeux vers ce qu'il en restait.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ?!

— N-Non.. !

— Mais c'est ta flèche là-haut ! C'est toi hein ?! C'est toi ! »

Je continuai de rire silencieusement tout en laissant quelques sons aiguës s'échapper entre mes doigts. Gimli fini par pouffer de rire avant de me donner une gentille tape à l'épaule.

« Espèce d'idiot ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir ! »

Après s'être calmé et avoir reprit notre sérieux, nous nous mîmes à longer la rivière en direction de l'Est. Il nous faudra encore traverser tous les Monts Brumeux, et ça ne m'enchantait guère, car je n'aimais pas du tout ce coin. Il y avait des géants de pierre, des gobelins, des orques.. ! Rien d'accueillant. A moins que nous passions par un endroit précis.

De nombreux jours se déroulèrent, je ne sais combien exactement, mais la fatigue me gagnait chaque jour plus rapidement. Je ne suis pas le genre de nain épuisable, mais une simple marche me forçait à faire des haltes de dix minutes à chaque fois. Et cela nous ralentissait. Nous étions dans les Monts Brumeux depuis plus de quinze jours, ça j'en étais sûr, mais nous n'étions pas encore dans cette partie dangereuse des montagnes.

« Que faisons-nous, fit Gimli en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Nous ne pouvons pas repasser par la Haute-Passe, c'est trop risqué.

— Je connais un endroit. Nous allons passer par Barazinbar, mais ça va être compliqué, car la neige y est permanente. Nous risquerions d'avoir des difficultés pour traverser.

— Et moi j'en connais un autre qui évitera que tu attrapes la mort ! Je vois à quel point tu es mal, Kili. Tu es pâle, tu te fatigues à une vitesse hallucinante et tu te pleins toujours de ces maux de têtes ainsi que de ces mauvaises nuits. Si nous passons par Barazinbar, tu t'arrêteras à bout de souffle et tu mourras dans la neige.

— C'est quoi ton idée, alors ?

— La Moria. »

Je manquai de m'étouffer en entendant ce nom. Il était hors de question que nous passions par-là ! C'est un endroit maudit, c'est un royaume qui a connu maintes batailles, et aussi bien mémorables que mauvaises.

« Tu sais que Azanulbizar se trouve entre Zirakzigil et Bundushathûr, et aux portes de la Moria ? Fis-je en le fixant.

— Je sais, mais c'est le seul moyen de passer et de s'en sortir. Nous ne ressasserons pas le passé, nous ne serons pas là-bas pour pleurer sur les guerriers perdus il y a 145 ans. »

Je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains et me mis à soupirer. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais j'avais été bercé par ces histoires, par ces légendes et batailles. C'est aussi là-bas que mon arrière grand-père et mon grand-père ont péri, que mon second oncle mourut.

« Très bien, dis-je enfin. Nous prendrons alors le versant sud. Mais nous n'entrerons pas dans la Moria. Nous traverserons que la vallée.

— Mais ? Pourquoi ?

— Gimli, tu étais où lorsqu'on te donnait des cours d'histoires ? (Il fronça les sourcils). Tu n'as pas l'air d'être au courant, mais il y a un monstre dans cette mine.

— Un monstre ?

— Un Balrog. On le surnomme aussi la Malédiction de Durin. Les nains ont creusés tellement profond pour avoir encore et encore du mithril qu'ils ont réveillé la bête et ce dernier a décimé toute la population. Il est là depuis bien longtemps, cet endroit est à lui maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas entrer. Et puis, l'entrée principale a été ensevelit pour que personne n'y aille et que rien n'en sorte. Et tu imagines bien que s'il y avait eu d'autres portes, nous ne pourrions les ouvrir à cause du charme que les nains leur jettent. On raconte que pendant la bataille d'Azanulbizar, les nains tombés au combats n'ont pas pu retourner à la Pierre, car la bête était à l'intérieur de la mine et n'aurais pas hésiter une seconde à tuer ceux qui tenaient encore debout. Les corps ont alors été brûlés...dans la vallée même. »

Nous nous remîmes alors en marche silencieusement, en direction d'Azanulbizar. Même si la route n'était pas enneigée, elle n'était tout de même pas évidente à parcourir. Certains chemins se faisaient entre deux flans de montagnes, et passer avec nos sac sur le dos nous était impossible. Je me rendis compte, en revanche, que j'avais bien du mal à passer aussi, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de nerf et de rester coincé entre deux murs. Cette étroitesse m'avait rappelé les murs cachés d'Erebor et ses passages. Ils étaient moins étroits, certes, mais cela m'avait soudainement ravivé de mauvais souvenirs et ma pensée s'était aussitôt dirigé vers mon frère, qui pouvait lui aussi être enfermé dans un cachot, le dos en charpie. Un frissons désagréable me parcouru le dos et une envie de vomir me tordit le ventre. Je n'aimais pas penser à ce genre de choses. Vraiment pas.

Mais ces chemins étroits n'étaient qu'un début, car il y avait aussi de gros rochers tranchants qui étaient parsemés sur notre route, des rochers faisant fendre nos semelles, et aussi trébucher avant de s'ouvrir les mains en se rattrapant. Mais le pire fut, finalement, cet chemin escarpé qui s'était étendu sur plus de trois kilomètres. Et comme par hasard, il s'était mit à venter et pleuvoir en même temps. J'avais eu la peur au ventre tout le long de la traversée, imaginant des géants de pierre surgir hors de l'ombre d'une montagne et voir un énorme rocher déchirer le ciel.

Mais tout s'était plutôt bien déroulé. Nous avions que quelques coupures, de la terre et de la poussière sur le visage et dans les cheveux, et quelques vêtements déchirés. Mais nous étions sains et saufs.

Toute cette traversée avait prit autant de temps que lorsque nous avions quitté Rivendell. Cela faisait donc presque un mois que nous nous trouvions dans les Monts Brumeux. Et nous n'en étions pas encore sorti, car nous nous trouvions à peine au dessus de la vallée d'Azanulbizar.

« Ça me fait bizarre de me trouver ici... Comme si cet endroit n'existait que dans les histoires, où que seuls des élus avaient foulés ces terres...

— Il reste encore des armes de la bataille...fit Gimli en scrutant la vallée. Hum ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour ressasser le passé, ne l'oublions pas ! (il me regarda) Allons, ne perdons pas de temps ! Fili a besoin de nous ! »

Je me mis à sourire en pensant que chaque jours passé, nous nous rapprochions de mon frère. Mais nous étions encore loin de la forêt dans laquelle il avait été enlevé, et encore bien plus loin d'Erebor. Nous commençâmes à descendre dans la vallée, et lorsque nous fûmes au beau milieu du champ de bataille, une crampe me prit au ventre et me força à me recroqueviller sur moi-même, par terre. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas mangé depuis un moment, mais une crampe comme ça, j'en ai jamais eu !

« Hé ! Kili, ça va ?

— N-Non.. ! J'ai...une... ! »

Ah bon sang ! Ça faisait atrocement mal ! J'avais l'impression que mon estomac s'était retourné ! Mais littéralement ! Je sentis les mains de Gimli se poser sur mes épaules pendant de longues secondes, sûrement pour me réconforter un peu. J'attendis alors cinq bonnes minutes et cette sensation cessa enfin. Je relevai enfin la tête et inspirai profondément l'air frais de la vallée.

« Une.. ? Fit Gimli en arquant un sourcil.

— Une crampe à l'estomac, répondis-je en me relevant. O-Oulah.. !

— Attention ! Ne tombe pas... (il m'aida à me rasseoir). Comment se fait-il que tu sois si mal en point ces derniers temps ? Tu es plutôt robuste habituellement, tu n'as pas pu attraper un rhume et te sentir ainsi mal ! Et puis, tu as tenu tête à bien pire fut un temps... Je trouve ça bizarre, quelque chose ne va pas.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes au début du printemps, c'est normal que mon organisme soit un peu bouleverser. Dans cette période je mange moins, et puis ce séjour chez les elfes m'a complètement assommé à ne rien faire de nos journées... Ça passera. »

Sauf que je savais que ça ne passerait pas. Je tentais de garder un air sérieux et normal, mais en réalité je me sentais très mal. J'avais soudainement très chaud, la tête qui tournait et toujours cette étrange sensation à l'estomac. Non, je n'allais pas vomir, mais ce n'était pas habituel.

« Mais que font le fils de Dis et le fils de Gloïn ici ? »

Mon cœur se mit accéléré à l'entente de cette voix, et ma tête se releva d'elle même instantanément. Je me levai, malgré mon mal être et me précipitai vers cette personne que je n'espérais plus depuis presque trois années.

« Gandalf ! »

Je m'arrêtai à sa hauteur, comme soudainement embarrassé d'avoir réagis comme un enfant, mais il me sourit et ouvrit grands ses bras pour m'enlacer. Il salua ensuite Gimli et il s'assit avec nous sur un gros rocher qui faisait face à l'entrée principale de la Moria.

« Quel heureux hasard de vous croiser ici, Kili !

— Est-ce vraiment un hasard ? Avec vous, ce n'en est jamais vraiment un.. !

— Et vous avez raison. Je pensais simplement vous croiser plus loin sur vos pas, et non en avance sur les miens !

— Pourquoi nous cherchiez-vous, Gandalf ?

— Eh bien, de grandes choses se préparent à l'Est. Thorin a rassemblé son armée et se prépare à attaquer Dale.

— Quoi ? Fis-je surpris. Mais...Pourquoi ?

— Vous vous êtes éloigné de la Montagne beaucoup trop longtemps. On raconte que votre frère se serait enfuit avec Bard de Dale, et que c'est pour cette raison que votre oncle veut leur déclarer la guerre. Je suis venu vous chercher parce que vous êtes celui qui pourra approcher Thorin facilement et l'éliminer avant que la guerre n'éclate une nouvelle fois.

— Vous me demandez de risquer encore ma vie en allant affronter ce monstre ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites tous cela ? D'abord le Seigneur Elrond, puis Dame Galadriel.. ! Et maintenant vous.

— Parce que vous êtes le plus meurtris, et que Thorin cédera en vous voyant. Ce sera l'occasion idéale pour le poignarder dans le dos, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

— Hm...L'amadouer, lui tendre un piège...fis-je en posant mon regard au sol. C'est une bonne idée. Je me sens de le faire.

— Non ! »

Gandalf et moi tournâmes en même temps nos têtes dans la direction de Gimli,qui se tenait droit comme un piquet, la hache de son père dans les mains. Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais il ne semblait pas me calculer mais plutôt provoquer Gandalf du regard.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de demander à Kili de faire ça, parce qu'il n'est pas en état de combattre, ni de voir Thorin !

— Gim', oubli un peu ça... C'est important et je dois le faire.

— Mais pense un peu à toi pour une fois ! Tu es sans arrêt en train de penser pour le peuple, pour tes amis, pour ton frère ! Mais jamais tu te dis de faire une pause pour te reposer. Tu préfères te meurtrir davantage pour les autres. Cesses de te sacrifier ainsi, Kili ! »

Un silence embarrassant prit place et Gandalf me regarda de cette façon où il semble arriver à lire en vous. Je me sentais très mal à l'aise de la situation, car Gandalf était un ami que j'appréciais énormément... Et je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'avais été torturer ou bien que j'étais faible.

« Vous êtes malade, Kili ?

— Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme, on va dire. Ça fait plus de quatre mois que je me traîne ça. Et ça commence à me fatiguer. »

Il plissa les yeux et hocha faiblement la tête à l'affirmative. Il se leva en s'aidant de son bâton et se positionna devant moi. Il me demanda alors si j'acceptais qu'il m'inspecte. Il était magicien, et un de confiance cette fois-ci, s'il pouvait me soigner alors je sais qu'il le fera. Et bien. Il posa un genou à terre et leva sa main droite dans ma direction et ferma les yeux un instant tout en murmurant des paroles incompréhensible. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, pleins de confusion, et fronça les sourcils avant de se pincer les lèvres.

« Alors ? Fit Gimli. Qu'a-t-il donc ?

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, Kili. Mais, sachez que je n'ai pas l'habitude de traiter ce genre de cas... Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider...

— Mais.. ! Vous êtes le plus grand magicien que je connaisse ! Vous devez forcément savoir soigner ça ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'ai d'abord ?

— Oh eh...eh bien...fit-il en se rasseyant sur le rocher tout en prenant sa pipe en bouche. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer...Car ce n'est pas dans l'ordre de chose et la première fois que je vois ça.

— S'il vous plaît, Gandalf... Dites-moi... Je dois savoir. »

Le magicien souffla la fumée par ses narines et se tourna lentement vers moi, un air troublé sur le visage. Un mélange de sérieux et à la fois de surprise. Pendant ces longues secondes de silence, mon ventre ne cessait de se tordre sous le stress et l'angoisse, et je commençais à vraiment avoir chaud tant l'attente et la tension était insupportable.

« Kili... Je crains que vous ne soyez en pleine grossesse. »

Je me figeai et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il plaisantait.. ? Bien sûr qu'il plaisantait !Un mâle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, tout au moins ne peut pas en porter ! C'est ridicule ! Quelle idée farfelue ! Je me mis soudainement à rire tout en me tapant la cuisse tant le fou rire était violent.

« Une grossesse ! Continuai-je en riant. Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Vous devriez être comique Gandalf, et non artificier !

— K-Kili, fit Gimli sur un ton grave, je crois qu'il était sérieux...

— H-Hein.. ? »

Je regardai Gimli, qui semblait extrêmement alarmé, puis regardai le magicien avec de grands yeux et une inquiétude largement visible sur mon visage. Gandalf pinça ses lèvres et hocha faiblement la tête. Je restai immobile pendant de longues secondes, qui me sembla être une éternité, toujours cette expression de choc et d'incompréhension sur le visage. Mon regard fini par dévier dans le vide alors que je tentais de chercher une solution, ou surtout une explication.

« C'est-...fis-je la voix tremblante. C'est pourtant impossible.. !

— Il faut croire que vous êtes une exception, fit le magicien en soupirant. Mais vous n'êtes probablement, et je dirais même sûrement, pas né ainsi. Quelque chose a dû se produire pour que vous ayez pu tomber enceinte.

— Attendez...Vous dites que si je suis comme ça, c'est à cause d'un certain événement ? (il hocha la tête) Bon sang, je sais d'où ça vient dans ce cas. »

Je fermai les yeux et réalisai enfin la gravité de la situation. J'étais certain, voir convaincu, que c'était le fameux sort de Radagast. J'expliquai alors rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé après nous être enfui de Mirkwood, ainsi que la halte chez le magicien Brun et tout ce qui s'en suivit avec le sort, l'enlèvement de Fili et les elfes de Rivendell.

« Quel idiot.. ! Fit le grand gris en soupirant d'exaspération. J'ignorais qu'il existait un sort pouvant rendre quelqu'un fécondable.. ! Mais une chose m'échappe. C'est peut-être indiscret de ma part, mais... vous avez été fécondez Kili. Cela voudrait donc dire que...

— Oui... Oui j'ai eu un rapport peu de temps après, avec...avec un homme... »

Gimli lâcha un petit cri de surprise avant de se tourner vers moi, les yeux ronds et plein d'interrogation.

« Comment ça ?! Et je ne suis pas au courant ?

— C'est quelque chose de privé tu sais, je n'allais pas t'y inviter non plus !

— Mais qui est-ce ?

— A ton avis, gros béta..! »

Il se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes puis il écarquilla de nouveau les yeux et se mit à rire bêtement. Sûrement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Je soupirai d'exaspération tout en roulant des yeux.

« Il s'agit de votre frère, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Gandalf, la pipe en bouche.

— Oui, c'est av- Comment savez-vous ça ?

— Oh eh bien, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, vous savez ! Et je reste plus magicien qu'artificier ! »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et de rigoler. Gandalf restait un magicien effectivement, et son univers est complètement envahis par la magie. Il est donc inutile de se poser trop de question avec lui, ça restera toujours un mystère.

Le bon côté des choses, même si apprendre ma grossesse était encore un choc, était que l'enfant était de Fili et qu'il y avait un espoir de sauver notre lignée désormais. Oh mais oui ! Tout est clair maintenant ! Je possède une âme qui sauvera les Durin ! Galadriel parlait de cet enfant ! Mais quelle idiote aussi, elle aurait pu directement me le dire au lieu de m'enfermer pendant des mois !

« Attendez, je viens de comprendre une chose. Si je porte un enfant, la lignée est sauvée. Mais je ne peux aller combattre, car cela mettrait l'enfant en danger. (Je soupirai un long moment) Quel dilemme.. !

— Ça, je ne vous le fait pas dire ! Répliqua Gandalf, vous allez devoir vous abstenir de la bataille qui s'annonce à l'Est.

— Il est hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire. Même si cet enfant est l'espoir de notre lignée, je ne peux pas garder les bras croisés en train de regarder mon peuple, mes amis et mon frère mourir sous mes yeux !

— Ne pensez vous pas que vous serez désavantagé par cette grossesse ? Vous en êtes malade, et l'ennemi ne vous fera pas de cadeau en vous voyant dans cet état. Il en profitera justement ! Dites vous simplement qu'à partir de maintenant, vous n'êtes plus un guerrier, Kili, mais un futur père qui doit protéger sa lignée et sa vie.

— Attendez, je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça, moi ! Il est vrai que c'est un miracle, que je suis extrêmement chanceux de pouvoir sauver notre lignée, et surtout porter l'enfant de l'être que j'aime. Mais je n'ai rien voulu de tout ça. (Un idée me frappa soudainement) Attendez ! Comment est-ce qu'il va sortir !?

— Hum hum...Très bonne question.. ! »

La panique me submergea tout à coup et de grosses chaleurs commencèrent à se faire ressentir. L'enfant devra forcément sortir un jour ! Mais comment ?! Il faudra probablement m'ouvrir le ventre ?! Mais je m'en sortirais pas moi !

Je sursautai tout à coup lorsque je sentis une sorte de vague dans le ventre. Je me figeai un instant, trouvant cette sensation bien étrange. Je posai alors doucement ma main sur mon abdomen et constatai que, effectivement, j'étais beaucoup plus rond qu'il y a quatre mois et demi. La race des nains est réputée pour avoir une grossesse un peu plus longues que les autres. Les naines portent en général l'enfant pendant neuf mois, mais le cycle complet est de dix mois et demi. Si je suis donc enceinte depuis quatre mois et demi, je suis donc à la moitié de cette grossesse.

Je me mis soudainement à sourire lorsque je sentis une ruade contre ma paume. C'était étrange, mais très agréable à la fois. C'était comme si savoir sa présence l'avait éveillé. Et je l'aimais déjà.

« Il commence à bouger...

— C'est plutôt bon signe, fit Gandalf en souriant, il est donc en bonne santé et votre petit calvaire quotidien vous sera plus supportable désormais.

— Que comptes-tu faire Kili ? Intervint Gimli. Tu ne peux pas prendre le risque d'aller sur le champ de bataille avec cet enfant.

— Je suis d'accord, répondis-je l'observant. Mais il faut que je retourne là-bas. J'ai un argument tout simplement infaillible pour convaincre les elfes de Mirkwood d'intervenir dans la bataille et nous aider. Et si nous gagnons, la vie reprendra son cours et toutes nos relations repartiront de zéro. Mais pour cela, nous devons d'abord nous rendre chez Thranduil. »

Je soupirai en pensant encore au chemin qui s'annonçait et les routes dangereuses et escarpées qui se dressaient au loin. Nous n'y serons pas avant deux mois. Si nous continuons sur cette voie, nous arriverons aux Champs aux Iris, qui se trouve près de la Lothlorien. Il nous restera à traverser la forêt par le sud, mais cela signifie que nous passerons près de Dol Guldur. Et ça ne m'enchante pas trop.

« Si je puis intervenir, je suis venu avec Gris Poil et deux autres compagnons, hasardeusement idéal pour votre taille.. !

— Vous êtes venu avec des poneys ? fis-je débordant de joie. Vous êtes alors réellement venu nous chercher ! Vous ne cesserez de me surprendre, Gandalf !

— Allons, ne nous attardons plus une seconde de plus ici. Nous avons encore un long voyage à faire !

— Mais bien moins long que si vous n'avez été là ! »

Nous quittâmes alors la vallée d'Azanulbizar et prîmes l'aval des Monts Brumeux. Ce fut tout de même avec une pensée pour mes ancêtres que je montai sur mon poney et que nous prîmes la route pour Mirkwood.

* * *

**Révélation officielle ! **

Ca y est, vous êtes au courant du sort que Radagast à jeter à Kili :) Certain d'entre vous l'avait surement deviné, mais pour ceux pour qui ce n'était pas le cas, j'espère que l'idée ne vous...dérange pas trop :/ En réalité, je n'avais pas du tout prévu que cette fic prenne cette tournure au départ, mais un jour je me suis tapé un trip avec ma soeur, puis on s'est regardé droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire et on s'est mise à sourire x) Et voilà où nous en sommes ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Pour ce qui est du passage devant la Moria, je ne sais plus où je suis parti chercher les informations concernant le Balrog, les nains qui ne sont pas retournés à la pierre... Mais je ne l'ai pas inventé, c'est surtout ça que je voulais dire :)

Une dernière info: Quand j'aurais terminé cette fiction, j'attaquerai sûrement un OS (ou alors une fic dépassant pas de plus de 10 chapitres) sur un Britchell encore, ou un Aidean vampirisé (je ne sais pas encore).  
\- Pour le premier ça serait Anders et Mitchell qui sont coloc' mais qui ne se connaissent pas du tout, et apprenent accidentellement ce que l'un et l'autre est, la cohabitation devient un peu compliqué, surtout quand MItchell commence à ramener son diner à la maison. Au final, pour résoudre le problème, c'est Anders qui devient sa proie.  
\- Pour le deuxième, ça serait Aidan et Dean faisant une pause après le deuxième opus du Hobbit, et ils s'amusent à visionner les séries et quelques films de l'un et de l'autre pour s'amuser et se taquiner. Mais un soir, alors qu'Aidan rentre à l'hotel, il se fait agressé dans la rue et se réveille le lendemain à l'hopital avec Dean à ses côtés. Leur petite pause va virer au cauchemar alors qu'ils comprennent qu'Aidan s'est fait mordre par un vampire et en est à son devenu un. La conclusion est la meme que le premier, Dean devient une obsession pour Aidan et le désire de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il le croise. Sa termine avec un petit couple à la fin, prêt à attaquer le 3eme opus !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sinon, n'oubliez pas les reviews !  
On se retrouve au chapitre 16 !  
(Où Fili va devenir le leader de Dale!)


	16. Chapter 16

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre: **Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Désolé de ce petit retard, mais je suis débordée avec mon école d'art et tous ces devoirs à la noix, que je ne peux même pas trop poster régulièrement les chapitres :/ Alors j'ai plusieurs nouvelles à vous annoncer : Tout d'abord, je continu toujours d'écrire ! Seulement le temps ne m'est pas trop donné pour le faire régulièrement. Ensuite, j'ai toujours énnooooormément d'idées pour des fictions ! Enfin, même si elle est toujours en cours ici, cette fanfic (Délivre-moi) est belle et bien, TERMINEE ! :D Je suis actuellement en train de continuer TGATV et une nouvelle fic qui sera une RPF AU (avec Dean et Aidan du coup) qui s'appellera peut-être "Going on an Adventure with You" ou "Familiar Friend", je ne sais pas encore.

PS: Sinon, qui va la world premiere du Hobbit TBOTFA ? Je voulais y aller mais je suis en cours et si je loupe un truc je serais grave emmerder ! (D'autant plus que je fais un exposé sur Lance O'Gorman le lendemain ;D) Ca aurait été cool de dire "So, I'm going to talk about Lance O'Gorman. By the way, I met his son yesterday !" aaarrrfff ! Ca sera un beau cadeau d'anniversaire pour notre Dean cette première mondiale ! (eh oui, ça tombe le 1er decembre !)

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Je partis en courant en direction de la tour nord, sous l'ordre de Bard, pour rejoindre Bain qui se tenait à son sommet. Je grimpai les marches de deux en deux, et manquai plusieurs de tomber dans les escaliers. Une fois sur le toit, je sprintai jusqu'à Bain, qui était armé de son arc.

« Fili ! Fit-il en me voyant, j'ai besoin de votre aide !

— Pourquoi suis-je ici, à votre avis ?

— Prenez un arc et des flèches incendiaires, nous devons les maintenir le plus éloigné de la cité ! »

J'attrapai alors un arc, sacrément grand pour ma taille, me plaçai sur un rempart et prit les flèches incendiaires, que je plongeai dans le flambeau pour allumer le combustible dans la pointe. J'encochai alors la flèche et bandai l'arc en direction des nains tentant de franchir le pont ouest, qui menait tout droit à Dale. Je relâchai la corde et cette dernière vibra et claqua contre ma joue.

« Aaaoutch ! dis-je en portant ma main à ma joue.

— Oh, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas à votre taille, je suis navré, je n'en ai pas de plus petit...

— Ce n'est rien, du moment que les flèches atteignent leur cible. »

Je pris alors une seconde, répétai mon action, bandai l'arc et décocha la flèche dans la direction des nains. La corde claqua une nouvelle fois contre ma joue déjà meurtrie

« Vous tirez bien à l'arc, Fili !

— C'est mon frère qui m'a apprit. S'il était là, il se moquerait bien de moi en me voyant me faire des steaks ! »

Et je continuais de mettre le feu aux nains de l'armée de Thorin qui se dirigeait droit sur nous. Ils étaient des miens, mais je devais défendre Dale. Tout se réglerait si Thorin se montrait et que je lui tirais une flèche en pleine poitrine ! Et là, tout le monde cesserait de se battre, car nous le savons tous, les guerriers et soldats de l'armée royale se battent parce que Thorin le leur a ordonner. Ils n'ont jamais voulu d'une vie comme ça, eux non plus.

Au final, Bard et moi n'avions pas pu partir à la recherche de Kili. Le régiment d'Erebor était arrivé une petite semaine après, et depuis, nous luttions pour défendre Dale, qui se faisait assaillir de tous côtés.

« BAIN ! ATTENTION ! »

Je lâchai mon arc et me jetai sur le fils de Bard pour le plaquer à terre juste à l'instant où une flèche siffla près de nos têtes et se planta entre deux roches de la tour. Je relevai la tête pour l'inspecter mais Bain ne semblait pas blessé. Nous nous relevâmes pour nous asseoir, à l'abri derrière les remparts de la tour, quand Bain se jeta soudainement sur moi, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je lâchai un petit cri de surprise étouffé quand je réalisai vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Je reculai alors, séparant nos deux bouches l'une de l'autre, et ancrai mon regard troublé dans le sien.

« J-Je...Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...

— Ce...Ce n'est rien... »

Je me relevai, toujours un peu perturbé et récupérai mon arc avant de retourner à mon post. Je continuais d'incendier notre ennemi, mais la présence de Bain me dérangeait. Je n'étais plus tranquille maintenant qu'il m'avait embrassé. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait recommencer, et ce, à n'importe quel moment.

« Fili !

— Gyaah ! Q-Quoi ?!

— Euh...Ce n'est que moi.. ! »

Je tournai alors la tête vers la bonne personne, qui s'avérait être Bard, qui venait tout juste de nous rejoindre. La frousse que j'avais eu ! Je me sentais si bête d'être à ce point tendu à cause de Bain. Son père s'approcha de nous et scruta l'horizon ou tout au moins l'ennemi qui se trouvait au loin.

« Ils semblent se replier. Nous devons rester sur nos gardes, ils vont probablement établir de nouveaux plans et de nouvelles stratégies pour entrer et essayer d'assaillir Dale. La nuit va bientôt tomber, Bain tu restes ici quelques heures avant que Fili ne te remplace. Souffle dans la corne de chasse si l'ennemi attaque.(Il se tourna vers moi) Vous, vous venez avec moi. »

Je ne répondis rien, car de toute façon je doute fort que je pouvais y redire quelque chose, et suivis Bard jusqu'en bas de la tour. Nous longeâmes les rues pour aller jusqu'au centre où tous les habitants étaient réunis. Il monta alors sur l'estrade, afin que tout le monde puisse le voir, et me mis à ses côtés.

« Peuple de Dale ! Encore un jour de plus où nous luttons contre l'ennemi de la Montagne Solitaire ! Mais plus le temps s'écoule, plus les risques que cette cité soit de nouveau assiégée voir détruite croît de jour en jour. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'évacuer tous les civils ! Mais pas n'importe qui, malheureusement. Parmi vous, se trouve des hommes puissants et doués. J'aurais besoin de vous pour la bataille qui a déjà commencé. J'ai donc décidé d'évacuer les femmes, les enfants ainsi que les aïeuls de Dale. Préparez ce dont vous aurez besoin pour le voyage, mais ne vous encombrez pas trop. »

Tout le monde présent sur la grande place parti faire ses bagages avant l'évacuation. Bard se tourna vers moi, avec un air grave sur le visage.

« Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. Si Dale venait à être assiégée, je serais certainement beaucoup trop occupé pour vous éviter un drame.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ?

— Je veux que vous escortiez ces gens vers le bois des elfes. Il se trouve à quelques petits kilomètres au Sud Ouest, entre Dale et Esgaroth. Les nains d'Erebor n'auront pas l'idée d'aller se frotter aux elfes avec tous ces événements.

— Pourtant, ils n'ont pas hésité une seconde à pénétrer dans la forêt noire pour nous poursuivre, Kili, Gimli et moi.

— C'est parce qu'ils vous avaient pisté. Vous partirez de nuit, l'ennemi sera bien trop occupé sur comment pénétrer dans Dale plutôt que vous poursuivre. Mais pour qu'ils y pensent, faudrait d'abord qu'ils vous voient, hors je doute fort qu'ils le puissent. »

Il emboîta soudainement le pas et je me mis à le suivre. Il me donna encore quelques instructions sur la sécurité, de veiller à ce que tout le monde reste groupé et silencieux pendant l'exode. Nous étions retourné à ses appartements, et il me donna des vêtements sombres ainsi qu'un capuchon bleu nuit.

« Vous serez aussi invisible que Siegfried sous sa cape magique.

— Je vous remercie...fis-je un peu embarrassé. C'est à cause de moi que nous en sommes là, et vous continuez de m'aider. Je ne pense jamais pouvoir vous remercier assez...

— Allons...Cette guerre aurait fini par éclater tôt ou tard. »

Une fois vêtu de ma fameuse cape rendant invisible, ce qui n'était pas réellement le cas bien évidemment, je m'inclinai devant le roi de Dale et tournai les talons pour retourner au centre pour rejoindre et guider le peuple.

« Attendez, fit Bard pour m'arrêter. Je sais qu'elles ne voudront pas... Mais...essayez de convaincre mes filles de partir avec vous. Je dois rester ici, avec Bain. Elles, ne le peuvent pas.

— Je le ferais, soyez en sûr. »

Je retournai alors au centre de Dale, où le peuple s'était de nouveau rassemblé pour la suite des instructions. Ce fut à mon tour de grimper sur l'estrade.

« Écoutez-moi tous ! Fis-je pour faire taire le brouhaha. Je suis Fili, fils de Dis, fille de Thrain, prince héritier sous la Montagne. Je suis tout autant victime que vous de ce que Throin Écu-de-chêne a fait ces deux dernières années ! Mon frère et moi, avons été ses boucs émissaires pendant de longues périodes, et je veux tout autant que vous que son règne cesse et que la paix puisse revenir en Erebor et à Dale ! Que cette cité puisse regagner sa vitalité et sa richesse d'antan ! Je ne suis pas comme mon oncle, je ne fais pas de promesse en l'air. Si Thorin Écu-de-chêne est détrôné, vous recevrez votre dû qu'il vous a promit et menti il y a deux ans. Je ne mens jamais, ou tout au moins très rarement et seulement pour préserver certaines choses. Mais croyez moi, cet or que vous réclamez depuis tant de temps vous reviendra ! Si vous acceptez de me suivre hors de Dale, vous serez encore vivant pour revoir cette cité retrouver l'âme et la magnificence qu'elle perdit il y a bien longtemps ! Acceptez-vous ? »

Ma voix raisonna entre les rues et les maisons, et le silence s'installa de longues secondes. Je baladai mon regards parmi les vieillards, les femmes et les enfants dans l'espoir de voir un quelconque consentement sur leur visage mais je ne vis rien. Seulement de l'inquiétude, de la peur mais aussi du doute.

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi. Je suis né dans les Montagnes Bleues, à l'extrême Ouest de ces terres, et je suis fatalement celui qui héritera du trône d'Erebor, de son trésor maudit et de sa pierre qui suscite la folie ! Je n'ai pas choisi d'être un descendant de la lignée de Durin, mais je ne suis pas comme ce tyran qui vit actuellement sous le pic solitaire ! J'ai un cœur, une conscience, de la compassion ! Je sais reconnaître ce qui est juste et bon pour un peuple ! Et je peux vous garantir que mon peuple ne devrait pas vivre ainsi ! Il est affamé, mal traité, mal conditionné ! Et aucun être en cette Terre ne devrait vivre ainsi. Je saurais m'occuper d'un royaume tout comme entretenir de merveilleux liens avec ceux alentours.

— Mais qui nous dit que vous nous abandonnerez pas en pleine nature pour que la garde du roi nain nous attaque !

— Parce que j'ai été le souffre douleur de mon oncle pendant des mois ! Criai-je de rage. (Le silence retomba brutalement). Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre ! Je ne lui ai jamais donné allégeance ! Je n'ai aucun respect pour ce monstre ! Il à osé vous mentir ! Il a osé mal traiter mon peuple ! Il a osé.. ! I-Il...(Ma gorge se serra) Il a...osé toucher mon jeune frère...fis-je la voix cassée. Mais je veux que tout cela cesse ! Je veux que Thorin Écu-de-chêne meurt et que cette tyrannie disparaisse avec lui ! Alors suivez-moi ! Et je vous garanti que vous aurez cet or qu'il vous a promit ! Que cette noirceur qui plane au dessus de nos têtes ne soit plus qu'un ciel lumineux et bien veillant ! »

Ce terrible silence plana de nouveau parmi la foule et commença à me décourager. Soudainement, des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre, puis à l'élever un peu plus pour redevenir un brouhaha collectif. Puis, tout cessa. Une femme, d'une trentaine d'années s'avança vers moi et prit la parole pour tous.

« Nous vous suivrons Fili, prince sous la Montagne ! »

Je soupirai de soulagement et pus enfin sentir mon cœur repartir. Il m'avait fallu vingt bonnes minutes pour les convaincre de me suivre quand même !

« Mais.. ! Reprit-elle sèchement. Seulement si vous nous garantissez que vous reviendrez vivant de cette bataille pour tenir votre promesse.

— Je vous promets que je reviendrais vivant, je ne peux tout simplement pas laisser les choses aller ainsi. Et je n'ai tout bonnement pas envie de mourir tout de suite. »

Je leur demandai alors de se rassembler près de la sortie Sud de Dale, et de se tenir prêt à partir, car le départ avait lieu dans quinze minutes. Je n'avais pas encore terminé ma mission de conviction. Il fallait que je trouve Sigrid et Tilda.

** Point de vue de Kili.**

Voilà, j'avais enfin terminé. Je relevai l'extrémité de ma flèche, que je venais d'épointé à l'aide de mon couteau de chasse, et observai sa pointe. J'y posai alors mon doigt et constatai qu'elle était assez pointu. Je la plaçai avec mes autres flèches dans mon carquois, attrapai mon arc qui était appuyé contre un arbre et m'enfonçai un peu plus dans la forêt, afin d'être sûr de ne pas être surpris.

Cela faisait presque une semaine que nous étions arrivé dans la forêt noire. Le roi Thranduil nous avait accueilli à sa façon, mais avait accepté de nous héberger quelques temps, le temps qu'il réfléchisse à l'offre qui je lui avais faite, quelques jours plus tôt. Gandalf était d'une très grande aide, non seulement sur le fait qu'il nous avait épargné deux mois de marche, car au final nous n'en avions eu seulement pour deux semaines, mais parce qu'il arrivait à raisonner le roi elfe et peut-être pourra-t-il le convaincre de nous venir en aide lors de la bataille.

Je regardai tout autour de moi, et l'endroit me sembla idéal pour décocher quelques flèches, sur les vieux cocons d'araignées. Il était difficile pour moi d'échapper à l'attention de Gandalf et surtout de Gimli, car ils veillaient tous les deux à ce que je me tienne au calme, que je ne fasse pas trop d'effort au risque de me faire mal ou de faire mal à l'enfant. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça sans rien faire. Je devais m'entraîner, car je devais pouvoir me protéger et protéger mon enfant je venais à être attaqué.

Non, en réalité, je prévoyais de participer à la bataille, en m'échappant au dernier moment alors que tout le monde sera occupé par son poste.

J'attrapai une flèche, la plaçai sur mon poing et calai la corde dans l'encoche. J'inspirai profondément puis bandai l'arc avant de décocher la flèche, dans les feuillages.

« Argh ! Mais ! Fis-je frustré. Bon, c'est la première et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus tiré à l'arc. Ça va revenir. »

Je recommençai alors la manipulation, tendis la corde et vis la flèche partir à vive allure et se planter dans une branche. J'inspirai profondément, agacé de ne pas arriver à viser ce cocon gros comme un âne, et repris une flèche. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de la quatrième qu'elle atteint enfin son but, de justesse. Je lâchai un petit cri de satisfaction et à la fois d'étonnement.

« Eh bien, il était temps ! »

Je me retournai pour voir d'où venait cette voix et scrutai les branches. Je fronçai les sourcils pour mieux voir, et vis, effectivement, une petite tête rousse cachée derrière deux grosses feuilles.

« Je vous ai vu, Tauriel. Depuis quand m'observez-vous ?

— Depuis que vous épointiez vos flèches, fit-elle en descendant de son arbre. Vous ne semblez pas être au top de votre forme.

— Justement, j'essaie de me reprendre. J'ai été trop distrait ces derniers temps pour m'entraîner. J'ai du temps à rattraper.

— C'est parce que vous êtes en colère, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une grosse racine pour être à ma hauteur. Il faut faire le vide total dans son esprit lorsque l'on tire... Mais lors d'une bataille, il faut être également sur le qui-vive. Il faut donc trouver l'équilibre entre les deux. Et vous semblez très perturbé, angoissé même... »

J'inspirai profondément avant d'ancrer mes yeux dans les siens. Oui, j'étais troublé, anxieux et en colère. J'avais dû mal à me dire que j'allais être père, j'avais peur de comment les choses allaient se dérouler ensuite pour l'enfant et moi, et puis cette colère contre Thorin qui mène un guerre. Je n'arrivais plus à faire ce vide dans ma tête depuis un bon moment. Je vis mes mains trembler lorsque je compris que je ne pourrais probablement plus être le même à la sortie de cette bataille, à la sortie de cette grossesse. Je ne serais peut-être plus du tout, même.

« Qu'avez-vous.. ?

— R-Rien, dis-je en détournant mon regard du sien. Il faut que je continu de m'entraîner.

— Pourquoi tant d'acharnement ? Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

— 'Pourquoi' vous dites ? Dis-je agacé par la tournure de la situation. Parce que je suis devenu mauvais, que je dois reprendre la main et tout de suite ! Ou bien je me ferais tuer lors de la bataille et ni moi, ni cet enfant ne verra Erebor s'épanouir ! »

Je me stoppai net et mon souffle se coupa alors que je réalisai que je venais de lui cracher au visage l'existence de cet enfant. Tout au moins sa futur existence. Je me figeai alors qu'elle se leva de sa racine pour s'approcher de moi d'un pas lent, voir trop lent à mon goût, puis me regarda de haut en bas.

« Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez vous...(Je fronçai les sourcils). Cela fait longtemps ?

— Vous ne vous demandez même pas comment c'est possible ? Toutes les personnes qui le savent ne cessent de se le demander. (Elle insista du regard). Cinq mois et demi.

— Vraiment ? Fit-elle surprise. Vous ne semblez pas très gros pourtant. Enfin, je veux dire...fit-elle embarrassée, pour une personne enceinte..(Je me mis à rire). Ce sont peut-être vos vêtements amples et lourds qui vous cachent ?

— Et qu'ils continuent de le faire... Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de mon peuple ou même de votre roi s'ils apprenaient qu'un nain, un mâle, est tombé enceinte. Ce serait une catastrophe et une honte.

— Et qui est le père de cet enfant ? »

Le feu me monta soudainement aux joues. Le feu de la honte. Un nain enceinte c'est déjà beaucoup, alors si l'autre père de cet enfant est le frère de celui qui le porte... Je relevai timidement la tête vers Tauriel, et me sentis tout à coup faible. J'aimais beaucoup Tauriel, elle était gentille, juste et une certaine noblesse se dégageait d'elle. Tout comme le premier jour ou je l'ai rencontré.

« Je vois...

— Quoi ? Vous voyez quoi ? Fis-je troublé.

— Je vois que quelque chose s'approche de la Halle. »

Et elle bondit sur un arbre avant de disparaître dans les branches et ses feuilles. Je me tournai dans la direction qu'elle venait d'emprunter et vis, au loin, les feuillages remuer faiblement puis s'agiter avec vigueur avant qu'un son de frottement et de pas extrêmement rapide ne me parviennent aux oreilles. La chose était déjà là.

« Tauriel! »

Aussitôt elle retomba de sa branche à mes côtés, attrapa une flèche et banda son arc dans la direction des buissons animés, quand une douzaine de gros lapins blancs en surgirent soudainement. Tauriel s'apprêta à tirer mais je lui baissai aussitôt l'arc.

« Non !C'est Radagast ! »

Et le traîneau de bois sortit enfin des branchages, chevauché par le vieillard vêtu de couleur brune. Il freina brutalement à nos côtés avant de poser un pied à terre et de souffler, comme s'il avait lui même couru cette longue distance. Tauriel rebanda son arc, toutefois méfiante.

« Que faites-vous si près de la Halle du Roi des Elfes, magicien ?

— Ô gente demoiselle elfe, j'ai été informé par les animaux que...Oh ! Kili ! Fit-il soudainement en me voyant. C'est vous que je cherchais ! »

Je fronçai aussitôt les sourcils ne voyant aucune raison pour qu'il puisse me rechercher ainsi, au point de se déplacer loin de chez lui. Tauriel rangea alors ses armes et me regarda d'un œil interrogateur. Mais je n'étais même pas apte moi-même à savoir l'exacte raison de sa venue.

« J'espère que vous vous portez bien ! Fit-il en fouillant dans sa grande robe marron, car j'ai fini par mettre la main sur le livre – mais bon sang où est-ce qu'il est – et ai trouvé la formule que je vous ai malencontreusement jeté.

— Oui, je-

— Ce qui est étrange, si nous pouvons dire que quelque chose est étrange pour un magicien, ria-t-il, c'est que je ne me souviens pas avoir appris cette formule ! Je me demande bien comment j'ai pu la confondre avec une autre... Enfin, oui je sais, c'est le deuxième mot qui est différent, mais vous ne saurez exactement lequel, car vous ne parlez certainement pas le magicien ! Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je sais quel sort je vous ai jeté, et - bordel mais où ai-je mis ce fichu bouquin ?! »

Il s'arrêta net, ouvrit grands les yeux et se tut enfin. Je regardai discrètement Tauriel qui me regardait, elle aussi, avec un air bizarre.

« Quel idiot ! Reprit-il. Il est dans le traîneau ! (Il se pencha et le tira de dessous quelques peaux.) Voilà ! Alors je disais quoi déjà.. ? Ah oui ! Je vous ai jeté le sort de la fécondité ! (Je me mis à soupirer de désespoir). Ça veut dire, que vous pouvez tomber enceinte.

— Oui, je s-

— Mais de toute façon, ce ne doit pas être très grave, car vous ne pourrez l'être que si vous avez eu des rapports avec un mâle ! Or je doute, quoi que je n'en sais rien en fait. Mais en tout cas ! Je peux supprimer le sort si vous le désirez ! »

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre tout à coup. Il pouvait...y remédier ? Je n'aurais plus ces étranges sensations, ces désagréables envies de vomir et ses grosses faims qui m'assaillent sans arrêt ? Je me sentirais de nouveau complètement maître de mes mouvements, pourrais reprendre les entraînements beaucoup plus régulièrement et pourrais retrouver mes valeurs et mes qualités d'archer que j'ai perdue.. ?

« Sauf que c'est trop tard, réussis-je enfin à dire.

— Trop tard quoi ?

— Je suis déjà enceinte et de cinq mois »

Il se figea et me regarda d'un air étonné, comme s'il n'avait pas prévu ce détail dans son plan. Peut-être pouvait-il y remédier, mais seulement si le sujet n'avait pas été 'fécondé' justement. Il se mit à froncer les sourcils, et plongea son regard dans le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il feuilleta deux ou trois pages avant de relever la tête vers moi tout en plissant les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, je peux supprimer ce sort et également supprimer la vie que vous portez. Même si cela est contre mes principes, surtout au stade où vous êtes... »

Le monde tout autour de moi sembla se ralentir soudainement puis se figer. Il pouvait y remédier totalement... mais était-ce ce que je désirais vraiment ? Au final, je m'étais habitué à ces étranges sensations, qui se faisaient agréables au final... J'avais l'impression de me sentir beaucoup plus vivant, beaucoup plus motivé dans mon objectif. J'avais cette force en moi, cette confiance qui était sûrement provoqué par cet enfant. Et je ne voulais pas la perdre, tout comme lui. Je m'étais finalement fait à l'idée que j'allais devenir parent dans quelques mois, que je l'étais en quelque sorte déjà puisque je veillais à ne pas trop mal me porter pour que l'enfant puisse être en bonne santé. Je ne voulais pas que cette âme me quitte subitement, brutalement, pour me laisser seul et vide. Cette sensation, c'était comme celle que j'entretiens avec Fili. C'est déjà difficile d'être actuellement séparé de lui, alors si je n'ai plus cet enfant, enfin notre enfant, je pense que je me sentirais comme anéanti.

Je sentis soudainement quelque chose me toucher la main, et sursautai à son contact. Je relevai la tête et constatai que Tauriel me cherchait du regard, et également physiquement, puisque sa main avait frôlé la mienne. Elle semblait m'observer depuis un moment déjà, et je me demandai alors combien de temps j'étais resté ainsi sans rien dire ni bouger.

« Non. »

Radagast releva la tête, car il semblait s'être endormit sur son grand bâton, et me regarda d'un air surpris. Je sentis les doigts de Tauriel se glisser entre les miens, et je pu enfin bomber le torse pour faire face à la réalité.

« J'ai dit, non.

— Mais que...commença à balbutier le magicien, je croyais que vous n'en vouliez pas ?

— Si j'avais su dès le départ l'origine de ce sort, alors j'aurais demandé à ce que vous le fassiez. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard et je me suis attaché à cet enfant. Il est ma moitié et celle de la personne que j'aime, il est celui qui sauvera notre lignée. Je ne veux pas ruiner cet espoir... Mahal a voulu que nos chemins se croisent et que vous ratiez votre sort, fis-je en souriant timidement. Ça pourrait être une malédiction pour certain, mais c'est une chance et un bonheur pour moi. J'assume la responsabilité de prendre soin de cet enfant et de ma propre personne, et ce même si je me fais rejeter par les miens. Ou même par mon frère...

— Eh...Eh bien...me voilà donc soulagé.. ! Fit Radagast en souriant. Supprimer une vie ne me bottais pas trop, vous voyez ! Si vous aimez cet enfant, alors occupez-vous en bien ! Il aura la chance d'avoir comme père un prince si généreux, talentueux et juste ! »

Il s'inclina rapidement devant Tauriel puis devant moi avant de nous annoncer qu'il devait retourner vers chez lui pour s'occuper de ses animaux malades, suspectant les ténèbres et les araignées responsables de ce désastre. Il s'approcha de son traîneau, rangea son livre dans son manteau et saisi les rênes.

« Oh ! J'oubliais ! Fit-il trépignant sur place. Les oiseaux m'ont informés de la venue des hommes de Dale et de LacVille dans le Nord-Est de la forêt, pas très loin de Rhosgobel. Et votre frère en est le meneur. »

Une violente sensation me pris d'assaut et je fus comme foudroyer sur place. Fili ! Fili était vivant ! Et en marche dans ma direction ! Le magicien se mit à rire en voyant, sûrement, l'expression de surprise et de joie qui se mit à déformer mon visage. Le savoir en sécurité avec les civiles me soulagea grandement, j'avais tellement peur qu'il soit impliqué dans la bataille et que je ne puisse plus jamais le revoir.. !

Je remerciai vivement Radagast de sa venue et de cette information, puis il repartit aussi promptement qu'il était venu. Je me tournai vers Tauriel, prêt à exploser de joie mais son visage était grave.

« Qu'avez-vous ? Fis-je troublé.

— Ne comptez pas sur moi pour que je vous y emmène. Vous risqueriez gros, vous et votre enfant.

— Mais ! S'il vous plaît ! Cela fait cinq mois que je n'ai plus vu mon frère ! Et il n'y a que vous que je connaisse qui connaît ces endroits et qui ne s'y perd jamais ! Fis-je en tirant sur sa main tel un enfant réclamant un jouet à sa mère.

— Je suis navrée, mais je refuse d'être impliquée et responsable s'il vous arrive quelque chose. »

Elle retira lentement sa main de la mienne, détourna son regard du mien et se mit à fixer longuement le sol. Je me sentis tout à coup bouillonner de l'intérieur, attrapai mon arc pour le ranger dans son carquois et lui fit face une dernière fois.

« Soit. Dans ce cas, j'y irais sans vous. »

* * *

**Pardonnez moi xD**

Je sais, le passage avec Bain n'était pas necessaire (surtout le baiser) mais j'imaginais trop Bain en admiration sur Fili, car il est un prince lui aussi et veut prendre exemple sur lui ! Et puis, dans DoS, Fili lui sauve bien la mise au jeune homme lorsque les orques arrivent chez eux (c'est le syndrome du "je tombe amoureux de mon sauveur" dans la famille de Bard xD)

Alors, y en a certain à qui le M-Preg ne plait pas... Désolé, j'espère que la fic vous plaira toujours, parce que ce serait vraiment dommage de vous perdre en route... Après, ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais le reste de l'histoire est très intéressante ! Le M-Pref ou l'inceste (du moins entre Fili et Kili) n'est qu'un détail, car l'objectif principal reste toujours de détroner Thorin et de l'éliminer pour rétablir la paix et la justice.

Petit caprice de Kili à la fin avec Tauriel xD J'aime beaucoup Tauriel en amie avec Kili (pas en couple, surtout pas ! O.O) du coup, je peux pas m'empêcher de les faire si proche, de créer une certaine complicité entre ces deux là. D'ailleurs, dans mon RPF AU, Aidan et Evangeline sont meilleurs potes ! :D (d'ailleurs, si vous voulez plus d'info sur cette nouvelle fic, dites moi :D )

Sur ce, je vous laisse et espère vous voir dans les reviews !  
Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on vous suit (ça me rendrait super triste d'apprendre que je vous ai perdu ! U.U)

Bon, on se retrouve au chapitre 17 alors :D  
( Où les retrouvailles risquent d'être un peu douloureuse...)


	17. Chapter 17

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre: **Bonjour ! Oui,encore en retard, mais le rythme des cours et du taf est assez intensif, j'ai donc du mal à trouver un peu de temps pour moi, alors pour poster ou encore écrire, je vous raconte même pas... Enfin bref ! Je poste le chapitre 17 :) J'espère que vous me suivez toujours, car j'ai débuté une autre fiction en parallèle de TGATV (ne vous en fait pas pour celle-là, j'ai deux chapitres d'avance mais je trouve pas cela assez comme marge pour poster ^^" ) L'autre s'intitule "In an Other life", je l'ai débuté y a un petit mois, mais j'attends d'atteindre les 5 chapitres pour poster le premier :) C'est une RPF, mais à la fois un crossover, vous verrez ^^.

**PS**: Vous êtes allez voir le dernier opus ? Je l'ai vu mais je n'ai été autant emballé que pour le premier et second... Je savais ce qui allait se passer (pour pas spoiler) parce que j'ai lu le livre, mais j'ai été un peu déçu de la manière que P. Jakcson a utilisé pour le mettre en oeuvre.  
**PPS:** Pour celles et ceux qui l'on vu... Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé comment cette P*TAIN de cloche s'est retrouvé dans le hall doré pour briser le mur à l'entrée principale ?! xD Genre : "Yo ! On est des nains ! On va forger une cloche de 10 mètres de haut et 7 mètres de diamètre en deux temps trois mouvement, et ça va se solidifier super rapido et on va péter le mur !" Gné hé ! xD  
**PPPS**: Ouais, je sais encore un peu xD Quand j'ai vu le dernier opus, je me suis sentis puissante avec Délivre-moi. Cette fic est une post BOFA et la plupart des détails que j'avais utilisé dedans, je les ai retrouvé dans le film (ex: la folie de Thorin a cause de l'or et l'Arkenstone, le hall d'or solidifié, Bilbon qui avait caché la pierre a Thorin pour le préserver de la folie...)

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

« Je me demande pourquoi je vous ai suivis...

— Parce que vous m'aimez un tant soit peu pour ne pas me laisser aller seul dans une forêt infestée par des Attercops !

— Ne dites pas cela trop fort, si elles nous observent, elles pourraient vous entendre et se jeter sur vous pour vous transformer en leur dîner !

— Ah ah ah ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous me sauveriez d'une araignée !

— Ne vous y habituez pas trop tout de même... »

Je me mis alors à sourire en repensant à notre première rencontre. Je m'étais fait passé pour un bon à rien, désarmé, et ne pouvant même pas faire face à une stupide araignée. Néanmoins, cela ne se serait pas produit si mon cocon ne serait pas tombé à l'écart des autres ! Et puis si ces derniers c'étaient aperçu que je n'étais finalement pas avec eux. Surtout Fili en fait, il a fallu que je me mette à crier lorsqu'une de ces bestioles me sauta dessus pour qu'il réalise que je ne répondais pas à l'appel.

Dans n'importe quel cas, j'aurais fini par faire la connaissance de la Capitaine de la Garde de Mirkwood. Mais peut-être ne serait-elle pas devenue une amie... Oui oui, une amie. Étrange pour des nains et des elfes.

« Sommes-nous encore très loin ? Demandai-je alors que je me sentais fatiguer.

— Non, nous avons déjà parcouru un peu plus du trois quart du trajet, nous serons sûrement à la clairière ce soir si nous continuons à ce rythme. »

L'après-midi avait bien été entamé, et je fus soulagé d'apprendre cette nouvelle, car nous étions parti depuis cinq jours. Je ne cessais de penser à Gimli, qui devait gronder et tonner de rage chez Thranduil, car je ne l'avais pas prévenu de mon départ, même si je savais qu'il aurait été heureux de revoir Fili. Mais j'avais été beaucoup trop pressé, alors je suis directement parti. Et puis, au bout de trois heures de marches, je m'étais rendu compte que Tauriel m'avait suivis, malgré elle apparemment.

Le soleil commença à lentement décliner vers l'Ouest avant de disparaître totalement derrière les arbres, puis derrière la longue chaîne qu'étaient les Monts Brumeux, et que nous n'apercevions qu'a peine d'où nous nous trouvions. C'est alors que de nouvelles odeurs se firent sentir et que celle aigre de la forêt noire commença à se dissiper. Ça sentais le bois de Hêtre, de Chêne et de Châtaignier.

« Chut, fit Tauriel en s'arrêtant entendez ? »

Je tendis alors l'oreille pour mieux écouter et je cru d'abord entendre le vent pénétrant les feuillages des arbres, mais c'était tout autre chose. Il s'agissait de chuchotements, de voix. Nous nous enfonçâmes en peux plus et nous débouchâmes sur une clairière où était dressé des camps et de grands chars tirés par des chevaux et des bœufs.

« Ce sont eux ! Ce sont les Hommes de Dale et LacVille ! »

Après un commun accord, nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers les camps, à la recherche de quelqu'un pouvant nous renseigner. C'est alors que je vis Sigrid auprès de Tilda, en train de la consoler. Je dis alors à Tauriel que je connaissais ces filles, et elle affirma aussi les connaître. Ah oui, c'est vrai que nous nous trouvions chez elles lorsque Tauriel me sauva du poison de la flèche de morgul. Nous nous avançâmes alors vers les deux sœurs et lorsque Tilda me vit, elle s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer et resta comme choquée.

« Prince...Kili ? (Sigrid releva aussitôt la tête) Oui ! C'est le prince Kili !

— Prince Kili ! Fit son aînée en me voyant et en se relevant. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions plus de vos nouvelles ! Où étiez-vous donc passé ? Savez vous ce qu'il se passe à Erebor ?

— Oui je sais ce qu'il se passe, et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Ai-je raison ? (Elle hocha positivement la tête). Depuis combien de temps la bataille a commencée ?

— Depuis plus de deux mois...fit-elle en baissant les yeux. Mais Bain et notre père sont restés à Dale pour lutter contre l'ennemi. J'ai peur que...qu'ils ne reviennent pas... Vous devez faire quelque chose ! Je sais que vous êtes bon et loyal envers votre peuple et aussi le notre !

— Non, il ne peut rien faire, intervint soudainement Tauriel. N'est-ce pas, Kili ? »

Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire alors qu'elles me demandaient de l'aide. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant de compassion, pourquoi est-ce que j'aime à ce point vouloir aider les gens qui en ont besoin ? Je resserrai les poings ainsi que ma mâchoire, et mon regard se perdit au loin, derrière les filles. Je pus entendre Sigrid me supplier dans un murmure puis l'entendre soupirer avant de lâcher un faible sanglot.

« S'il vous plaît...continua Tilda, et il y retourné hier à l'aube...Il aura sûrement besoin de vous...

— Qui ça ? Dis-je en regardant la jeune fille.

— Votre frère.

— Quoi ?! Fili est retourné à Dale pour se mêler à la bataille ?! Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce qu'il est un guerrier et aussi un prince, et qu'il ne veut pas voir Thorin gagner, fit Tauriel pensive. Mais je vous interdis d'y aller, ce ne serait pas bien pour vous.

— Et quoi ? Dis-je en me tournant vers l'elfe rousse. Parce que vous ne voulez pas être impliquée et responsable de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver ? Dans ce cas, à dans trois heures, nous nous retrouverons sur le chemin ! »

Je commençais à prendre un sentier menant vers le nord, quand Tauriel me reteint par le bras et se mit à me parler à voix basse, mais sur un ton autoritaire.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller Kili. Tu vas te faire tuer, toi et ton enfant.

— Il faut que j'intervienne. Je suis le seul qui puisse amadouer Thorin et lui tendre un piège. Je ne peux pas laisser Fili seul face à ce monstre. Alors si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, ne m'accompagnes pas, je m'en sortirai très bien tout seul pour aller jusqu'à Erebor ou Dale. En revanche, si tu ne veux pas te sentir responsable d'un quelconque accident, retourne auprès des tiens et demande à ton roi si l'offre concernant les gemmes blanches de la Montagne le branche toujours. S'il vient nous aider, alors il les aura. »

Je dégageai mon bras de sa main et jetai un dernier regard aux filles de Bard qui nous observaient de loin. Je ne devais pas les laisser tomber, tout comme je ne pouvais laisser tomber mon peuple et mon frère. Je suis un prince, un guerrier et il est de mon devoir d'intervenir afin de sauver les miens.

« Ta vie est bien plus importante qu'une poignée de pierre précieuse, Kili !

— Thranduil se fiche complètement de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de moi. S'il y a un trésor à la clé, alors peut-être acceptera-t-il de nous venir en aide.

— Mais je...(elle se redressa et parla un peu plus fort). Très bien. Je vais retourner auprès des miens pour convaincre mon roi.

— Je vous en remercie...

— Mais je vous interdis de mourir, c'est comprit ? »

Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa furtivement la joue avant de partir à grande enjambée vers la forêt. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer tout en souriant et me mis à ricaner. Je fis alors signe à Sigrid et Tilda pour leur dire que je m'en allais pour Dale.

C'est alors que commença un court voyage, de dix jours seulement, à travers clairières et bosquet de la forêt noire du nord, avant de déboucher à sa lisière. Je vis au loin les ruines de Dale, et une affreuse sensation me retourna le ventre. Ce point de vue me rappela celui de la Montagne Solitaire, où je me rendais chaque soir avant que ma vie ne devienne un enfer et prenne un sacré tournant. Ce n'était que l'aube pour le moment, mais la journée s'annonçait déjà chaude en ce début de mois de juin et les oiseaux de la Montagnes s'aventuraient déjà par ces terres. Je relevai la tête pour observer une petite silhouette noire voler au loin, quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un corbeau. Aussitôt, je me cachai derrière un bouquet d'arbres et observai l'oiseau. C'était peut-être un espion de Thorin, il fallait que je me fasse discret si je voulais faire un effet de surprise. Alors que j'épiais le charognard, mon cœur fit un bond lorsque je sentis un coup dans le ventre. Je me mis à ricaner bêtement, réalisant que même le petit s'amuser à me faire des frayeurs.

« Tu as choisis le bon moment pour me faire peur, toi. J'espère que tu ne serais pas comme ça lorsque tu pourras courir sur tes deux jambes, sinon, je crains fort que l'un de tes parents ne décède avant l'heure. »

Je relevai vivement la tête lorsque j'entendis un grondement au loin. Je vis alors de la poussière s'élever dans les airs, tel un nuage, au nord de Dale. Ça ne présage rien de bon. Ils ont dû réussir à détruire les portes de la ville. Je devais vite intervenir, ou bien tout sera perdu.

Je me levai et parti en direction de la citée des Hommes, après avoir regardé le ciel et m'être assuré que le corbeau était partit. Il me fallut seulement deux petites heures pour arriver près de la ville, et me cachai derrière quelques arbres. Mon cœur battait déjà la chamade par le simple fait d'imaginer la bataille, le sang et le sons des armes s'entrechoquant. J'ouvris les yeux, que j'avais inconsciemment fermés, et me rendis compte que le bruit des armes était bien réel. Il fallait que j'entre dans Dale.

Je jetai un regard aux remparts et m'aperçus que de nombreux archers étaient postés là-haut, prêt à tirer sur le premier nain venu. Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais merde...je suis un nain, moi. C-Comment vais-je faire pour rentrer ? Si je me poste devant la porte Sud, ils ne vont pas réfléchir et décocher directement leur flèche sans même me laisser le temps de me présenter.

Une corne de chasse résonna alors dans toute la citée et tous les archers tournèrent leur tête dans la même direction puis partirent tous en courant. Quelque chose venait de se produire, car ils n'auraient jamais quittés leur poste sinon. Je devais profiter de cette absence pour me diriger vers l'entrée. Je sortis alors de ma cachette et courus le plus rapidement possible avant d'atteindre la grande porte de bois. Je tentai de l'ouvrir mais elle me résista. C'était évident, ils n'allaient certainement pas laisser la porte ouverte avec des nains hargneux dehors. Je secouai la tête, me trouvant tout à coup bête, puis me mis à réfléchir sur un moyen d'entrer. Je vis alors une gouttière de bois remonter le long d'un rempart, et me dis que c'était le seul moyen de pénétrer dans Dale. Reste à savoir si elle arrivera à nous soutenir. Je cherchai donc quelques appuis et commençai à escalader le grand mur de pierre. Je fini par atteindre le sommet et, en me relevant, réalisai et constatai l'ampleur des dégâts. Bon sang... C'était atroce.. ! Le mur de l'entrée principale avait était abattu, les nains de Thorin avaient envahis tout Dale, des maisons brûlaient, des corps gisaient au sol, et les Hommes se démenaient pour repousser l'ennemi. Une effroyable peur me prit violemment et l'envie de faire demi tour pour me mettre à l'abri se fit ressentir. Mais je ne pouvais pas, j'avais fait tout ce chemin pour combattre et non pour fuir. Je me mis à courir sur les remparts pour rejoindre le nord de Dale, où la bataille faisait rage mais fus rapidement bloqué par un effondrement du rempart, datant sûrement de la désolation de Smaug. Je fus donc contraint de descendre en sautant sur quelques toits, puis balcons avant d'atterrir enfin sur le sol ferme. A peine je me relevai, que je me trouvai face à un garde de Dale, la lame de son épée sous ma gorge.

« Non ! Fis-je surpris. Ne faites pas ça, pitié !

— Qui es-tu ? Tu ne portes pas d'armure de l'armée du roi sous la Montagne. Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer ?

— J-Je suis passé par la gouttière accolée aux remparts, au sud. »

Il fronça les sourcils, puis descendit lentement sa lame de mon cou avant de l'arrêter sur mon ventre. La colère monta brutalement.

« Ôtez votre lame de là.

— Vous n'avez pas à me dicter quoi que ce soit.

— Retirez-la ou je vous jure que je vous la fait avaler. »

Il se mit à ricaner et se contenta seulement d'ouvrir un peu plus mon manteau avec la pointe de son arme. Il plissa les yeux comme pour mieux voir puis me regarda étrangement.

« Si dans trois secondes vous n'avez pas retiré votre arme, je-

— Qu'est-ce donc ?

— Trois...

— Ces symboles.

— Deux...

— Que signifient-ils ?

— Un... »

D'une torsion agile, je me dégageai de sa lame et lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes puis dans la tête lorsqu'il se plia pour se les tenir. Il tomba lentement à genoux au sol, silencieusement.

« Ce sont les armoiries de la lignée de Durin. Vivant si près de la Montagne Solitaire, tu devrais le savoir. (Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.) Je suis Kili, prince sous la Montagne. Où se trouve mon frère aîné, Fili ? »

Il continua de se tenir le ventre, mais prit la peine de tendre son bras vers la gauche et de m'indiquer une direction. Je lâchai un petit merci courtois avant de presser le pas dans cette fameuse direction. Je n'avais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas apprécié qu'il pointe son épée sur mon ventre. Et puis quand il avait demandé ce que c'était, j'avais cru, sur l'instant, qu'il parlait de mon ventre un peu rond qui était dissimulé sous mes vêtements.

Alors que je m'approchais de la zone d'activité, je me mis à longer les murs des maisons pour me faufiler sans trop risquer de me prendre un coup d'épée.

« KILI ! »

Je me figeai telle une statue et mon sang se glaça. Cette voix...N-Non ! Je dégluti difficilement et tournai lentement la tête vers ma gauche et vis, au loin, une silhouette que je reconnu aussitôt. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir à capuche, dissimulant un peu le haut de son visage, laissant apparaître une armure de mithril brillant et les armoiries de notre lignée ; Thorin se tenait droit et fier, son épée de dégainée. Je posai instinctivement ma main sur mon ventre, redoutant le pire pour les choses à venir.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi les combattants, abattit un homme au passage, et se dirigea vers moi d'un pas pressé. Je sortis aussitôt mon épée de son fourreau et me mis en garde. Mes mains tremblaient, ma lame vacillait et mon souffle devenait de plus en plus court. Je devais lui faire face. Je devais faire face à cette peur. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi, les yeux aussi sombres que les ténèbres, et ce sourire malsain toujours omniprésent sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un air terrifiant.

« Voilà presque la moitié d'une année que je ne t'ai plus vu, Kili. Où étais-tu passé ?

— Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Dis-je la voix tremblante

— Oh que si ça me regarde ! Tu. es. à. moi. Alors, oui, ça me regarde.

— Je ne vous appartiens pas. Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre qui cherche à dominer et contrôler tout ce qu'il se passe autour de vous ! Mais quand ça vous dépasse, vous avez peur ! Et vous tentez de redresser tout ça par la force et la violence ! »

Il brisa d'un seul coup les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient, éjecta mon arme des mains en un coup de lame, et me plaqua violemment contre le mur de la maison, le fil de son épée sous la gorge. Son visage ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'il se passe autour de toi ? Fit-il sèchement. Nous sommes en train de gagner. Les hommes tombent les uns après les autres, et Dale se fait assiéger. Rien ne m'échappe, Kili. Tout est sous mon contrôle...Et toi aussi, tu l'es. »

De sa main libre, il commença à la glisser à l'intérieur de mon manteau, près du col de ma tunique, avant de la descendre lentement sur mon torse et s'approcher dangereusement de mon ventre.

« Arrêtez. S'il vous plaît.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui décide Kili. »

Sa main ne continua pas sa progression mais ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et força un baiser alors que je tentai de me dégager de son emprise. Je réussis tout de même à murmurer contre sa bouche...

« P-Pas ici...dis-je difficilement. Ce n'est pas un endroit...pour des retrouvailles...

— Ce n'est pas faux...fit-il en se redressant un peu. Allons à l'intérieur. »

Il retira sa lame de mon cou, m'attrapa le bras pour me tirer avec lui, mais je me dégageai aussitôt de son emprise, lui donnai un coup de pied dans le ventre et parti en courant, en prenant soin de prendre mon épée, au cœur de la bataille. Je me fis aussitôt bousculer par une horde de nains et tombai par-terre. Les Hommes manquaient de me piétiner, et j'essayai de me relever mais les lames s'entrechoquaient, résonnaient dans ma tête, les cris et les larmes faisaient échos comme si un fantôme me possédait, et ma tête me faisait atrocement mal. Je me mis alors à ramper au sol pour trouver une zone plus dégagée mais une flèche se planta brutalement dans la poussière, juste à côté de ma tête. Je relevai les yeux et vis, sur un rempart, un homme de Dale, l'arc bandé et la flèche pointée dans ma direction. Je dégluti douloureusement et me faufilai à vive allure entre les jambes des combattants au sol, mais l'archer semblait me viser, car les flèches me suivaient, tuant quelques autres nains au passage. J'entendis la voix de Thorin gronder non loin, et mon cœur se mit à s'emballer douloureusement. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ici, merde ?! Ma respiration était saccadée, et tout mon corps tremblait. Je réussis à embrouiller l'archer en me faufilant un peu n'importe où, puis réussis à me relever. J'entendis un cri dans mon dos, et je vis un nain, brandissant sa hache droite sur moi. Aussitôt, j'esquivai le coup et lui tranchai un flan de ma lame. Mais il ne cédait pas, il s'acharnait sur moi. Je contrai sa hache de mon épée lorsque celle-ci s'abattit sur moi, et luttai pour le repousser. Une atroce douleur, comme une crampe, se fit ressentir dans mon abdomen, et je compris alors que j'étais en train de beaucoup trop forcer et que l'enfant ne devait pas trop apprécier la situation. Je repoussai violemment le nain par un coup de pied dans la poitrine, et je fus à bout de souffle pendant de longues secondes.

« Thorin ne savait pas si vous reviendriez, mais si vous le faisiez, il nous avait donné l'ordre de ne pas vous tuer. Mais vous voyez, je m'en fiche de ce qu'il dit. Je vous voue une haine profonde, et je ne vais pas me gêné à vous éliminer. »

Il s'élança vers moi, la hache en l'air. Je m'élançai également vers lui, la lame prête à s'abattre, mais au moment de la collision, au lieu de fondre mon arme sur lui comme une masse d'arme, lui portai une violente estocade. Mon cœur cessa de battre un instant, alors que le poids de mon semblable se fit davantage sentir contre mon épaule. Mon épée, qui ressortait par son dos, était maculée de sang et le nain commençait à s'étouffer par son propre liquide vital. Je le repoussai difficilement et il tomba au sol sur le dos, faisant élever la poussière. Je saisi le pommeau de mon arme et la retirai d'un coup sec. Je regardai tout autour de moi, et constatai que personne ne semblait me prêter cas, sûrement bien trop occupé par leur propre assaillant.

Je m'arrêtai net, alors qu'une violente montée d'adrénaline venait de me foudroyer. Je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu ! Je continuai de balader mon regard parmi tout ce monde à sa recherche mais je ne le voyais plus. J'étais certain de l'avoir vu ! Jamais je ne le confondrais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je me glissai entre les combattants, évitant quelques coups d'épées et de haches, et arrivai enfin près d'un rempart. Il y avait un échelle, je me mis donc à grimper pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble et, lorsque je fus en hauteur, baladai de nouveau mes yeux sur la foule.

Il me fallut seulement deux minutes pour le repérer. Il était sur le rempart d'en face, en train d'affronter deux nains, bien décidés à l'éliminer. Il se démenait comme un diable, et Mahal seul savait à quel point je le trouvais encore plus beau à cet instant précis. J'étais comme figé, comme si le temps autour de moi s'était ralenti, que je faisais partie d'une autre dimension et que je n'étais seulement que spectateur de la scène. Il esquivait les coups de haches d'un bond en arrière, faisait un demi pivot pour contrer la lame du second nain, puis reculait de plusieurs pas pour éviter un corps à corps trop dangereux. Il grimpait sur le rebord du rempart, pour prendre de la hauteur, avant de sauter à grande enjambée par-dessus le mur écroulé et de se remettre en garde face aux deux nains qui comptaient bien le rejoindre. Puis il releva la tête, et son regard croisa le mien. Mon cœur se mit a tambouriner dans ma poitrine, alors que son visage exprima la surprise et le trouble. Je pu lire mon nom sur ses lèvres, comme s'il l'avait murmurer pour lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de lever doucement la main pour lui faire signe mais je me stoppai net. Un des deux nains se rua vers lui, l'épée prête à pourfendre mon frère. Ma main toujours en suspens, j'attrapai habilement mon arc, une flèche que j'encochai adroitement et bandai mon arme dans la direction de mon frère. Fili se mit à froncer les sourcils, ne comprenait sûrement pas pourquoi je le visais. Je suivais le nain ennemi de la pointe de ma flèche et lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Fili, mon cœur s'arrêta. Je n'ai pas le droit de le louper. Ce n'est pas comme à l'entraînement. Si je loupe ma cible, c'est Fili que je tue.

J'inspirai profondément tout en serrant la mâchoire. Faire le vide... Faire...le vide... Et décochai la flèche. Tout s'arrêta. Mon souffle, mon cœur, les bruits. Je vis alors le nain tomber lentement de l'autre côté du rempart avant de disparaître. Fili s'était vivement retourné pour voir son ennemi chavirer, et avait fait de même pour le second, en l'expédiant d'un coup de pied bien placé. Tout reprit alors son cours, et je me mis à rire nerveusement. Je n'avais pas loupé ma cible ! Je continuai de rire et me mis finalement à pleurer tout en cachant mes yeux derrière ma main droite. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotions en peu de temps. Je craquais.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, je sentis deux bras s'enrouler brutalement autour de moi. J'ouvris alors les yeux et constatai que Fili m'avait rejoins en longeant le rempart par son sommet. Je lâchai mon arc au sol et l'attrapai avec la même vigueur pour le serrer atrocement fort contre moi.

« Je ne croyais plus te revoir...fit-il la voix enrouée. Je ne t'espérais plus...

— Tu m'as terriblement manqué, Fee... Terriblement.. ! »

Notre étreinte se fit plus puissante puis j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et inspirai profondément son odeur. Je me sentais au complet. Je me sentais terriblement bien.. ! Nous nous séparâmes doucement avant de nous regarder droit dans les yeux. Aussitôt, je scellai mes lèvres aux siennes pour entamer un fougueux et langoureux baiser. Je sentis sa langue entrer en contacte avec la mienne et se mirent à danser ensemble pendant de longues secondes. A bout de souffle, nous rompîmes le baiser tout en collant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes joues et je fermai les yeux pour réaliser qu'il était vraiment là. Ses lèvres vinrent se presser contre les miennes doucement avant que je ne l'entende rire en soupirant.

« Je t'aime Kili...Plus jamais, et là je te le jure sur ma vie, nous ne serons séparés. Maintenant que je te tiens, dit-il en resserrant ses mains sur mon visage, je ne te lâcherais plus.

— Moi aussi je te ne lâche plus, fis-je en saisissant ses avants-bras. Ne te plains pas si les prochains mois et prochaines années je te colle sans arrêts. »

Il se mit à rire timidement avant de m'embrasser tendrement une nouvelle fois.

« Comment te sens-tu.. ? Que t'est-il arrivé pendant tout ce temps.. ?

— Je vais bien maintenant, dis-je en lui souriant, mais pour ce qui est du reste, c'est beaucoup trop long à expliquer et l'endroit n'est pas trop approprié pour prendre son temps.

— Oui. Oui, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas un endroit et le moment pour papoter. Il faut trouver Thorin, et ensuite la garde royale n'aura plus de chef et d'ordre à suivre.

— Je l'ai vu moi, fis-je la voix tremblante. Il m'a accosté près de cette maison. Mais j'ai un plan. »

Fili arqua un sourcil comme surpris, et je l'attrapai par la main pour courir le long du rempart afin d'arriver près d'un balcon. Nous sautâmes par-dessus le vide et atterrîmes sur cette petite plate forme. Nous entrâmes alors dans la maison et nous commençâmes alors à discuter.

« Voilà, commençais-je, je compte tendre un piège à Thorin. Je vais...lui faire croire que je veux me retrouver seul avec lui, et -

— Non. Non, je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves seul avec lui, Kili. Je sais ce dont il est capable, et il est hors de question qu'-

— Laisse-moi continuer Fee. (Il se tut). Quand je serais seul avec lui, je l'amadouerai et au moment fatidique, toi ou moi, nous le poignarderons. »

Le silence prit place dans la pièce, tout au moins entre nous, et Fili commença à réfléchir. Je m'apprêtai à lui expliquer le détail mais je ne dis rien, car une petite ruade au creux de mon ventre me ramena à la réalité. Il y avait encore ce détail, ce détail important que je devais dire à Fili. Mais comment réagira-t-il ? Je m'étais dit, pendant tout ce temps, qu'il serait heureux, mais au final ? Le sera-t-il ?

Et puis ce plan avec Thorin, je savais que c'était risqué, mais s'il était amené à me toucher un peu plus que prévu, je ne le supporterai pas. Et pas seulement parce que j'ai un mauvais souvenir de lui, mais tout simplement parce que ça me dégoûterait, car il n'a certainement pas le droit de toucher cet enfant.

« Kili ? Tout va bien ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

— O-Oui, ça va. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

— Je pense qu'il faut agir, et vite. Mais je pense que ça reste une mauvaise idée.

— Et comment veux-tu faire dans ce cas ?

— Je veux qu'il soit exécuté devant tout le monde. »

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 17 !**

Etant donné que c'est bientot les vacances, je vais pouvoir poster plus régulièrement et continuer d'écrire TGATV pour poster la suite.  
Sinon, que pensez-vous des retrouvailles entre les deux frères ? Et surtout, que pensez-vous du plan de Kili ?  
Je trouve Thorin toujours aussi insupportable qu'avant (de la fic je parle, hein xP), mais vous finirez par avoir de la compassion pour lui, et si tout est bien fait, vous pleurerez même !

Sinon, comment imaginez-vous la réaction de Fili lorsqu'il sera au courant pour l'enfant ?  
N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans les reviews ! :D

On se retrouve au chapitre 18 alors ! :D  
(Où le monde va s'écrouler autour de Kili...)  
MOUAHAHAHA ! (hum, désolé)

A pluuus ! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre:** Merci a tous pour vos commentaires ! :D J'ai pu également voir que j'avais de nouvelles lectrices ! (peut-être nouveaux ? ;P ) et également pleiiiin de gens qui me suivent et qui m'ajoutent à leur favoris ! :D Ca me touche beaucoup, ca me remonte le moral après le dernier opus du Hobbit ! Je vous envoi la suite du programme ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Les choses n'avaient pas été très longues et difficiles à mettre en place. Le plan allait bientôt être mit à exécution, même si l'idée venait de Kili et qu'elle ne me plaisait aucunement. Mais il avait raison sur un certain point, il était le point faible de Thorin et ce ne serait que de cette façon que nous pourrons l'approcher afin de pouvoir le traîner jusque dehors, au milieu de la foule pour ensuite le tuer. C'est pourquoi, j'avais fini par accepter l'idée que mon frère aille séduire notre oncle.

Il avait été convenu que ce serait moi qui m'occuperais de prendre notre oncle par surprise et de l'assommer pendant qu'il serait distrait par Kili. Ensuite, nous nous occuperons de le traîner jusque dehors et là, le monde le verra dans un piteux état et à ce moment-là, nous le ligoterons et, après son réveil, lui listerons ses actes impuni et pour ensuite l'exécuter devant le peuple des hommes et des nains.

Mais rien de tout ça n'était encore fait. Je me tenais dans une maison vide de ses occupants, et m'étais faufilé au dessus du salon, en grimpant sur les poutres qui soutenaient la charpente du toit. Je me tenais-là, accroupis, prêt à bondir lorsque le moment sera venu.

Je n'étais pas tranquille. J'avais laissé Kili sortir seul dehors dans la bataille pour trouver Thorin et l'emmener dans cette maison, mais le temps commençait à se faire long, et je ne tardai pas à me demander s'il n'était pas arrivé malheur à mon cadet. Pile à l'instant où j'allais me raviser et descendre, j'entendis la porte de l'entrée claquer, et je me figeai aussitôt. Je reconnu la voix de Thorin s'élever dans les airs pour demander pourquoi Kili changeait si soudainement de comportement, mais surtout pourquoi l'emmenait-il à l'écart des autres.

« Tout à l'heure, commença Kili, j'ai un peu paniqué lorsque je vous ai vu. Mais je me suis rendu compte que l'attention que vous me portiez m'avait...manqué... Je reviens donc sur mes mots. Nous sommes seuls désormais (il se rapprocha lentement de Thorin). Nous avons presque six mois à rattraper... n'ai-je pas raison ?

— Ça m'étonne que tu demandes ce genre de choses...fit Thorin en se rapprochant lui aussi. Il me semble que tu n'appréciais pas vraiment ça, il y a six mois.

— Mais c'était il y a six mois... Ça peut paraître étrange, mais...j'y ai prit goût...(Il embrassa le coin des lèvres de notre oncle). Mais j'aimerais vous montrer que l'on peut faire ça en y allant plus... délicatement... »

Kili se colla doucement contre Thorin avant de rapprocher son visage du sien, et de happer timidement ses lèvres entre les siennes. Le roi corrompu se laissa guider par cet élan de tendresse et répondit au baiser en accentuant se dernier en plaçant une de ses mains dans la nuque de mon cadet. Kili posa ses mains à plat sur les épaules de notre oncle et approfondi leur baiser en glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de notre ennemi.

C'était difficile pour moi de voir une telle scène. Je n'avais plus vu Kili depuis plus de cinq mois et le voir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que moi me fendait le cœur, mais le voir dans les bras de ce monstre me submergeait de rage également. Je devais garder mon calme pour ne pas signaler ma position et foirer ce plan. Ou bien Kili risquerait de se faire blesser, voir tuer. Je restai alors immobile tout observant cette scène douloureuse qui se déroulait sous moi.

Thorin aventura ses mains dans le dos de mon cadet avant de les descendre plus bas et de le forcer à reculer de quelques pas pour butter contre le sofa et se coller exagérément contre son corps. Mon cœur se brisa lorsque j'entendis ce long soupir s'échapper de la bouche de Kili, et la rage pulsa violemment lorsque Thorin commença à glisser ses mains sous sa tunique pour effleurer sa peau. Bon sang.. ! Quand est-ce qu'il donne le signal ?! Mon sang se glaça lorsque je réalisai, qu'autant, Kili appréciait réellement ce que Thorin lui faisait et qu'il ne pensait plus à me donner signe de lui bondir dessus.

Je perdis soudainement l'équilibre et me retins de justesse à une poutre pour ne pas chuter. Thorin releva la tête mais Kili attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes pour reporter son attention sur lui.

« J'ai entendu du bruit, fit Thorin contre ses lèvres.

— Il y a une bataille dehors, normal qu'il y ai du bruit...

— Ça semblait venir de l'intérieur pourtant.

— J'ai verrouillé la porte après nous, et les habitants de cette maison ne semblent plus être là...(Il s'assit sur le dossier du sofa et enroula ses jambes autour de Thorin). Il n'y a que...toi, et moi... »

Thorin se reconcentra alors sur mon frère et continua d'aventurer ses mains sous ses vêtements, en remontant toujours un peu plus haut sur son corps. Kili sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise.

« A-Aïe...Ne touchez pas ici...Je me suis blessé en venant jusqu'à Dale.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ce-C'est rien, mais ne touchez pas.

— Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. C'est bizarre, montre-moi. Déshabille-toi.

— Je...Non, je ne veux pas, on peut pas se contenter de continuer ? Fit Kili soudainement paniqué.

— Tu as peur. Retire tes vêtements, je veux voir ton ventre. »

Thorin commença alors à forcer ses mains sous les vêtements de mon frère pour le déshabiller mais Kili commença à se débattre et à tenter de le repousser. Que...Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?! Je sais que les choses tournent mal, mais... !

« FILI ! »

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et aussitôt, je bondis de la poutre où je me tenais pour atterrir sur notre oncle, une masse de fer prête à s'écraser contre sa tête.

Mais Thorin avait été déstabilisé par le comportement de Kili et alerté par mon nom, il avait donc pu se retourner à temps pour m'éviter en cabriolant sur la gauche, se redresser et m'arracher la masse de fer des mains. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis la colère embrumer et noircir son regard, avant qu'il ne frappe violemment Kili en plein ventre à l'aide de la masse.

« KILI ! »

Je me redressai pour me précipiter vers mon frère qui gisait inconscient au sol mais je sombrai aussitôt lorsque je sentis une atroce douleur heurter l'arrière de mon crâne.

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Un cor...Oui, je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un cor que j'entendais au loin. J'ouvris lentement un œil et constatai que je me trouvais dans une tente de combat, allongé à même le sol. Je tentai de me relever doucement mais une abominable douleur m'en empêcha et m'obligea à rester couché. C'est alors que je me souvins. Thorin cherchant à me déshabiller, Fili bondissant sur Thorin mais qui le loupa, et puis cette douleur, cette impression de destruction au fond de moi...et le noir. J'ouvris le deuxième œil en entendant une nouvelle fois ce cor, et sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je remontai lentement mes mains avant de les déposer, tremblantes, sur mon ventre douloureux. Je restai ainsi de longues secondes dans l'espoir d'avoir un signe, une ruade, mais ce fut presque une quinzaine de minutes qui s'écoula, et l'enfant n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Ma gorge se serra lentement mais douloureusement, mon souffle s'était tout à coup coupé, et les larmes dévalaient silencieusement sur mes joues. Mes doigts s'agrippèrent spasmodiquement à ma tunique alors que je sentais le chagrin et la colère m'envahir intensément. De faibles gémissements arrivaient à se faire entendre, mais je n'arrivais plus à reprendre une seule inspiration. J'étais en train de suffoquer sous cette peur, cette colère et cette anéantissement que je ressentais.

« K-Kili.. ? »

Je desserrai les poings pour reposer mes doigts à plat sur mon ventre lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon frère s'élever sur ma droite. Je réussis à cet instant à reprendre mon souffle mais lâchai, par mégarde, un gros sanglot que je tentai aussitôt d'étouffer. Fili se rapprocha de moi pour se pencher et me prendre doucement contre lui.

« Oh Mahal...Tu es réveillé...fit-il en me berçant légèrement. J'avais peur que tu mettes beaucoup plus de temps et que tu ais de graves séquelles...(Il me regarda droit dans les yeux) Oh Kili, pourquoi pleures-tu ? T-Tu as mal quelque part ? (Je hochai faiblement de la tête). Où ça ? Montre-moi... »

Je tentai alors de me redresser en m'appuyant sur la paume de mes mains mais une douleur dans les abdos me coupa net et m'empêcha de me redresser davantage. Fili remarqua alors d'où venait mon mal, et s'apprêtait à relever ma tunique quand un garde entra dans la tente.

« Lâche le brun ! Cria le garde à Fili. Le roi réclame sa présence dans sa tente.

— Je ne le lâcherai pas une seule seconde, Moïnar.

— Sauf que ce n'est pas toi qui décide. »

Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide et lourd dans notre direction et me saisit violemment le bras pour me tirer contre lui. Là encore, la douleur me rappela dans quel état je me trouvais, et une sensation de déchirure se fit ressentir à l'intérieur de mes entrailles. Mes jambes me lâchèrent tant la douleur était atroce mais je fus retenu par le bras que Moïnar tenait, ce qui me fit crier davantage de douleur.

« Lâche-le ! Hurla Fili, tu ne vois pas que tu lui mal, Bundbuzun !

— Vafur ! Vient me filer un coup de main ! »

Fili se releva et se rua sur Moïnar avant de se jeter sur lui pour le plaquer au sol et, de ce fait, puisse me lâcher. Il commença alors à l'étrangler pendant que je tentais de me redresser sans trop me blesser davantage, mais Vafur entra dans la tente et attrapa Fili par l'arrière de sa tunique avant de l'envoyer au sol, non loin de moi.

« Moïnar, ça va ?

— La ferme, espèce d'idiot ! Aide-moi à me relever et à séparer ces deux-là ! Le roi souhaite avoir le brun dans sa tente d'ici dix minutes !

— Ça ne va pas être possible, l'armée des Hommes s'est trouvée des alliés !

— Quoi ?! Fit Moïnar en se relevant seul. Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore, Vafur ?!

— C'est la vérité ! Tu n'entends pas les cors ?! »

Nous tendîmes tous l'oreille et entendîmes, non loin, un cor puissant résonnant dans la vallée et dans toute la cité de Dale. Alors ce cor que j'entendais...était celui des alliés des Hommes ? Attendez une seconde...Les alliés ?

Une chaleur vint m'envahir au niveau de la poitrine lorsque je réalisai qui était ces alliés et que nous avions une chance de gagner cette bataille. Je me penchai doucement vers Fili qui s'était relevé et qui se tenait près de moi.

« Ce sont les elfes, Fili. Gandalf a réussi à convaincre Thranduil à venir ! Murmurai-je à son oreille.

— Gandalf ? T-Tu as vu Gandalf ? »

Moïnar me jeta un regard noir quand le cor résonna de nouveau mais beaucoup plus proche, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans la base de Thorin. Ils furent contraint de sortir de la tente mais nous entendions bien qu'ils se tenaient toujours près de l'entrée pour nous garder. Vafur partit, manifestement, prévenir Thorin de l'arrivée des elfes mais Moïnar resta non loin, ce qui ne me rassura aucunement. Fili se tourna alors vers moi, le regard inquiet.

« Il t'as fait encore plus mal, n'est-ce pas ?

— O-Oui...fis-je faiblement en repensant à l'enfant que je n'avais certainement plus. J'ai l'impression ne pas pouvoir forcé avec mon ventre...Même respiré devient douloureux. »

Fili posa soudainement mais délicatement sa main à plat sur mon ventre, ce qui me fit sursauter et me mit tout à coup terriblement mal à l'aise. Il devait forcément se douter, maintenant qu'il avait la main de posé sur mon ventre arrondi, que quelque chose de bizarre se tramait. Mais devais-je lui dire ? Je ne sentais plus l'enfant bouger en moi, je...j'étais déjà assez anéanti comme ça. Alors devais-je lui dire que j'étais enceinte mais que maintenant c'était fini ? Je ne voulais pas davantage le rendre mal... Il semblait déjà souffrir de la tête et des côtes après que Vafur l'ai projeté par-terre. Devais-je le faire souffrir encore plus ?

Dit comme ça, la question ne se pose même pas. Fili ne doit pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et...et ni savoir l'existence de cet enfant.

« Ton ventre est étrange.. ? »

Je m'apprêtai à répondre un mensonge mais un cri de douleur provenant de l'extérieur parvint à nos oreilles et nous coupa dans notre début de conversation. Nous restâmes ainsi, silencieux pendant quelques secondes, quand un nain entra brutalement dans la tente.

« Enfin je vous trouve ! Hurla-t-il en nous voyant. Kili, nous réglerons nos comptes plus tard, pour le moment, je dois te mettre en sûreté.

— Gimli ! S'exclama Fili. Que c'est bon de voir un visage amical ! (Il retrouva soudainement son sérieux). Nous devons effectivement mettre Kili à l'abri, il est souffrant.

— Souffrant ? Fit-il de sa voix rocailleuse en s'approchant de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Comment va-t-il ? Fili est au courant ?

— T-Tais-toi...fis-je la gorge nouée. N-Non...Il ne faut pas. C'est...C'est terminé, Gim'... »

Fili, ne comprenant rien à mes propos, se mit à jongler du regard entre moi et Gimli. Ce dernier, me regardait avec de grands yeux emplis d'inquiétude, de colère et de chagrin.

« Si tu étais resté avec moi, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé ! Commença-t-il à sérieusement s'énerver. Tu es insouciant, inconscient et idiot, Kili ! T-Tu devais en prendre soin ! Tu le sais, ça ?!

— Ar-Arrête.. ! fis-je en pleure. Je le savais et j'ai tout fait pour ! Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien ?! Je m'étais attaché à lui, je l'aimais ! Et tout ça à cause de Thorin, il-

— C'est Thorin ?! Hurla le fils de Gloin. Je vais lui faire bouffer sa propre barbe !

— Hey ! cria soudainement Fili en faisant retomber le silence. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?! Je ne comprends rien et je n'aime pas ça ! »

Je jetai un regard à Gimli et je cédai enfin. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher une si grosse chose, et je ne pourrais pas continuer de vivre avec ce secret sur la conscience. Et Mahal sait comment Fili pourrait réagir s'il l'apprenait un jour.. !

« Dit-le lui...fis-je à demi-mot. Je ne m'en sens pas le courage... »

Avec quelques efforts, je réussis à me mettre debout et me retins à l'épaule de mon aîné lorsque je sentis la tête me tourner. Je commençai alors à m'avancer vers la sortie afin de ne pas assister à cette conversation. Je ne voulais pas voir et entendre la réaction de Fili, j'avais trop peur... Et ce serait beaucoup trop en si peu de temps. Je quittai enfin la tente et pu constater ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Le campement de Thorin se trouvait dans un renfoncement, dans une colline non-loin de Dale. En revanche, je pouvais voir d'ici la cité en fumée...mais des cris et des cors résonnaient dans les airs, ce qui affirmait la venue des elfes. Mais quelque chose me tracassait...Pourquoi Gimli était là ? C'était comme s'il savait où le camp se trouvait et n'avait pas une seconde hésité à venir ici, comme s'il n'avait même pas fait halte à Dale. Je baissai les yeux au sol et vit Moïnar, gisant mort dans son propre sang. Gimli l'avait tué.. ? Quelque soit la raison de la présence de Gimli ici avant les elfes, nous ne sommes toujours pas sorti d'affaire. Peut être que Vafur a vu la scène et est parti prévenir Thorin. A moins que ce dernier soit déjà sur le champ de bataille...

Je sentis une main se plaquer brutalement sur ma bouche et mon cri de surprise fut étouffé aussitôt. Un bras s'enroula fermement autour de moi pour m'empêcher de me débattre et une voix se mit à murmurer près de mon oreille.

« Si tu fais quoi que ce soit...Je te tue. »

Mon sang se glaça lorsque je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de Thorin, et qu'une dague menaçait de m'éventrer. Mon cœur, qui battait la chamade, commença à lentement se calmer. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il voulait...

Il me banda rapidement les yeux d'un morceau de tissus et m'emmena je ne sais trop où. La seule chose que je savais, c'était qu'il m'emmenait en hauteur, car nous ne faisions que marcher et gravir certains rocher plus où moins imposants. Allait-il me pousser dans le vide ? Me forcer à regarder la cité de Dale et les miens mourir ? Je commençais à être essoufflé quand je sentis que nous empruntions des marches. Elles n'étaient pas naturelles, mais elles avaient été taillées dans la roche il y a bien des âges. Nous continuâmes de monter encore quelques minutes avant d'atteindre une hauteur suffisante pour sentir le vent souffler. Thorin me força à avancer et à m'agenouiller avant d'attraper mes poignets et de les ligoter derrière moi mais surtout autour, ce que je dirais être, un pilier de bois. Je pouvais entendre des murmures et ce n'était pas celui du vent. Il y avait du monde autour de moi, qui était certainement en train de me dévisager et de me critiquer ou bien de me plaindre.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'étais resté ainsi, agenouillé, ligoté à ce morceau de bois et les yeux bandés. Mais assez de temps pour ne plus sentir mes genoux et mes épaules. Le vent me frigorifiait, et mon corps tout entier était parcouru de violents spasmes et de douloureux frissons. Je sortis de mes limbes lorsque j'entendis de nouveau des pas arriver sur ma gauche, et une respiration courte et bruyante. Quelqu'un était essoufflé. L'action que j'avais vécu quelques temps plus tôt se répéta sur le nouvel arrivant. Je tentais alors de communiquer avec lui sans que le monde autour de moi ne s'en aperçoive mais elle n'arrivait pas à m'entendre. Où bien étais-ce moi qui n'avais plus de voix ?

« Kili ! Fili ! »

Ma tête tourna aussitôt dans la direction de la voix enragée de Gimli, qui se mettait a gémir de colère et insultait les personnes qui semblaient le retenir contre sa volonté. Le retenir de venir nous libérer, moi et...F-Fili ? C'est alors qu'une lumière aveuglante vint me brûler les yeux lorsque mon bandeau fut retiré, et que je vis, après un court temps d'adaptation, mon frère aîné ligoté à mes côtés, les yeux toujours bandés mais le côté droit de son visage complètement ensanglanté. Mon regard dévia sur Gimli qui tentait de se débattre et de s'arracher de l'étreinte de trois nains qui le neutralisait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Où étions-nous ?

Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, mais il ressemblait beaucoup au sommet du Mont Venteux, se trouvant près du Rhudaur. Une petite assemblée de nains était là, et je reconnus Balin et Dwalin parmi eux.

« Balin ! Cria soudainement Thorin qui se tenait derrière nous. Il est l'heure de passer au jugement. »

Balin sembla hésiter et regarda tout autour de lui, surtout son cadet qui semblait affligé par la situation. Le nain à la barbe blanche croisa mon regard et baissa alors le sien. Je pus lire sur ses lèvres quelque chose ressemblant à « Je suis navré... » puis il se leva avant de s'avancer au centre de la vieille structure. Thorin passa devant nous et lui tendit un papier roulé avant de se poster face à nous, les bras croisés, le regard à la fois froid et brûlant de rage, et un sourire cynique sur les lèvres. Un nain, portant une large hache, s'approcha de Fili et lui défit le bandeau. Il sembla un instant perdu mais lorsque son regard croisa le mien, il tenta de se défaire de ses liens, mais rien n'y faisait. Balin déroula doucement le papier et commença à lire.

« Fili, fils de Dis, fille de Thrain, prince héritier sous la Montagne, vous êtes accusé de...trahison et de vol envers votre roi Thorin Écu-de-chêne, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror. Vous ne lui avez pas...juré allégeance, vous avez fuit son autorité en vous alliant aux hommes de Dale, vous...n'avez pas rempli votre devoir de prince héritier et de neveu, vous avez dérobé de nombreuses sommes d'or dans la salle du trésor que vous avez...stupidement gâchée et donnée au peuple d'Erebor, vous avez également volé dans la réserve des cuisines royales pour nourrir le peuple et appauvrit les vivres de votre roi et sujet en ces temps rudes qu'étaient les jours d'hiver à cette accusation. Vous êtes aussi accusé de...Hein ? (Balin se tourna vers Thorin) Non, je ne peux pas dire ça à voix haute devant tout le m-

— Continue, Balin.

— Je...(Le nain à la hache raffermit sa poigne sur son arme) T-Très bien...Hum. Fili, vous êtes aussi accusé de...d'inceste avec votre frère cadet, Kili. Et pour terminé, vous êtes accusé de tentative d'assassinat sur votre roi. Pour toutes ces accusations et fautes graves, Fili, vous êtes...con-condamné...à...à mort.. ? »

Balin se retourna vers Thorin les yeux écarquillés et larmoyants mais le roi tyran n'y prêta pas cas, il se contenta de continuer de sourire de satisfaction, voyant la situation tourner en sa faveur, pour une énième fois. Il ordonna à Balin de continuer, et de passer à ma personne. Le vieux nain se plaça devant moi et baissa aussitôt ses yeux sur sa feuille pour ne pas affronter mon regarde ni celui de Fili.

« K-Kili, fils de Dis, fille de Thrain, prince sous la Montagne, vous êtes accusé de trahison et de vol envers votre roi Thorin Écu-de-chêne, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror. Vous ne lui avez pas...juré allégeance, vous avez fuit son autorité et sa personne en quittant le royaume pendant de nombreux mois. Vous avez également dérobé de nombreuses sommes d'or dans la salle du trésor et de la nourriture pour les donner au peuple d'Erebor qui n'en avait nul besoin. Vous êtes également accusé d'inceste avec votre frère aîné Fili, et accusé de tentative d'inceste sur votre oncle afin de parvenir à le tuer par le biais de votre frère. Pour terminé, vous êtes accusé de sorcellerie et de tentative de détrônement du roi Thorin. Pour toutes ces accusations et fautes graves, Kili, vous êtes...condamné à mort. »

Il baissa les bras tout en roulant le papier et retourna s'asseoir, le regard rivé sur le sol. Le nain à la hache s'approcha de nous lentement, et se posta prêt du roi, attendant certainement son signal.

« Un dernier mot à dire ? Fit Thorin en arquant un sourcil.

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu recevoir un sort, fis-je la tête baissée. Vous croyez que je me suis fait ça tout seul ? Vous croyez que ce qu'il m'arrive était prédit et avait pour but de vous détrôné ?! »

Je relevai la tête pour affronter Thorin du regard qui lui semblait surpris que j'ose prendre la parole. Il s'approcha lentement de moi.

« Je suis certain que ce que tu as en toi me veux du mal.

— Et vous avez raison de le croire Thorin. Il va sauver notre lignée ! Après que vous aurez été détrôné, bien sûr.

— Crois-tu sérieusement que tu es en état de faire quoi que ce soit ? »

Je le soutenais aussi durement du regard que je le pouvais, car la rage bouillonnait dans mes veines. Thorin se mit à ricaner avant de reculer de quelques pas et de faire signe au bourreau de nous exécuter. Je jetai un regard à Fili, qui lui me regardai avec douleur mais à la fois avec amour. Au moins, nous mourrons ensemble...nous ne serons plus séparer...

Une soudaine vague d'adrénaline m'envahit chaudement et agréablement lorsque je sentis cette sensation étrange. Cette sensation qui m'avait terriblement manqué.. ! Une ruade. L'enfant était toujours en vie ! Je me mis à rire soudainement et surtout nerveusement. Tout le monde se mit à chuchoter et le bourreau fut déstabilisé par ma réaction.

« Deviens-tu fou ? Ta mort imminente t'amuse ?! S'empourpra Thorin.

— Hé hé hé...Bien sûr que non...C'est la votre, mon oncle.. ! Et puis la folie ne serait pas chose nouvelle dans notre famille, n'est-ce pas.. ? (Mon regard dévia sur quelque chose qui attira mon attention au loin derrière). Vous croyez avoir le pouvoir, être le roi parfait, mais... si nous faisions une liste, cher oncle, vous auriez bien plus d'accusations et de fautes graves que mon frère et moi réunis. Si le monde savait Thorin.. ! S'il savait ce que vous nous avez fait.. ! S'il savait tout ça, croyez-vous qu'il vous laissera régner sous la Montagne ? Bien évidemment que non ! Ce serait ici, à ma place, que vous vous tiendriez !

— Cela suffit !

— Vous savez, j'ai été accidentellement victime d'un sortilège... Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'accuser de sorcellerie alors que le monde dans lequel nous vivons en regorge ! Condamneriez-vous les elfes qui ont cette longévité de vie dépassant la raison ? Condamneriez-vous un jeune enfant voulant tout connaître sur cet univers ? Condamneriez-vous les gens possédant des objets magiques ? Vous savez à qui je fais allusion, mon oncle. Mais surtout...condamneriez-vous les Istaris vivant en cette Terre ? Ils sont eux même constitués de mystère et de magie ! Les Condamneriez-vous ?!

— OUI ! Hurla Thorin submergé par mes paroles.

— Dans ce cas, vous avez un nouvel ennemi. »

Alors que le dernier mot raisonna dans les airs, je criai à Fili de fermer les yeux et je fis de même alors qu'une vague de lumière aveuglante s'abattit et souffla violemment sur la petite assemblée. J'ouvris alors les yeux et vis Gandalf à l'entrée de la vieille structure.

« En voilà un qui retient la leçon.

— Gagner du temps.. ! »

Alors que tout le monde était sonné et momentanément aveuglé par la violente lumière que Gandalf avait produit avec son bâton, il en profita pour nous délier et aida Gimli à se relever, car ce dernier n'avait pas été prévenu de l'intervention du magicien. Aussitôt debout, nous partîmes tous les quatre en courant afin de descendre de cette colline et de retourner à Dale.

« J'ai cru que tu étais devenu fou ! Fit Gimli alors que nous courions. Qu'est-ce qui t'as redonner espoir pour tenir tête ainsi à Thorin ?

— Je l'ai senti, fis-je en souriant bêtement. Il est toujours là Gimli. »

Nous nous arrêtâmes, car nous étions arrivés en bas, mais surtout parce que le magicien nous avait entendu et voulait certainement intervenir.

« Vous avez manqué de le perdre ? Fit-il troublé.

— A cause d'un mauvais coup de Thorin, oui. Mais je l'ai sentis là-haut, et là, je suis également en train de le sentir. »

Gimli et Gandalf me regardèrent avant de souffler de soulagement. Mais rien n'était encore parfait. Je me tournai vers Fili, qui se tenait debout, non loin de nous, en train de nous observer.

« Fee...Je...Tu es au courant.. ?

— Gimli a eu le temps de m'en parler avant que des gardes ne nous attrapent. (Il marqua une pause). Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé toi-même ?

— J'avais peur, Fili... Et puis trop de choses s'étaient produites, et très rapidement d'autant plus, et je... je ne savais pas comment les choses auraient tournées si je t'en avais parlé. Surtout qu'à ce moment-là, je croyais l'avoir perdu... »

Je l'entendis soupirer et son regard se riva sur le sol. Je m'approchai lentement de mon frère et, une fois à sa hauteur, saisi doucement sa main dans la mienne. Après quelques secondes d'inaction, il tourna enfin la tête dans ma direction et ancra ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

« C'était donc ça...

— Quoi donc ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Le sortilège que Radagast t'avais accidentellement lancé. (Je hochai positivement la tête). Et puis cette rétissance que tu avais eu lorsque Thorin avait commencé à te toucher...Tu n'avais pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non...Tu as juste...

— Et pour ces larmes d'il y a quelques heures, de cette douleur abdominale...c'était encore ça ? »

Je baissai la tête et hochai de nouveau à l'affirmative. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que Fili en pensait.. J'avais l'impression qu'il était en colère, qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir accepter l'enfant...Et ça me faisait une douloureuse pointe dans l'estomac.

Je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules, et vis Fili lorsque je relevai la tête.

« C'est un étrange moment pour apprendre un pareil événement...fit-il pour commencer. Mais sache que...que je t'aime Kili...Et que je veux que tout cela cesse pour que nous puissions bien vivre, aussi bien le peuple que nous deux. Cet enfant...continua-t-il, il est de toi et de moi. Nous sommes donc trois. Et je vais d'autant plus me battre pour restaurer la paix dans notre royaume, parce que ta vie est en jeu, tout comme la sienne.

— Il va sauver la lignée de Durin...

— Alors nous devrons veiller sur lui...et l'aimer.

— Je l'aime déjà, fis-je un peu gêné. Mais je t'aime aussi, n'en doute pas...

— Je n'en doute pas une seconde... »

Il se pencha vers moi et scella doucement ses lèvres aux miennes tout en me prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Il l'acceptait...J'avais l'impression qu'à partir de cet instant, tout irait pour le mieux. Après ce court moment de tendresse, nous fûmes contraint de reprendre la marche en direction de Dale afin d'élaborer un plan avec les elfes et les hommes. Nous devions tendre un piège à Thorin, mais qui fonctionnerait cette fois-ci. Et il sera exécuté devant tout le monde, comme il a voulu le faire pour Fili et moi. Il allait payer.

* * *

**Alors... **

Pour ceux qui sont a fond sur le M-Preg, la façon dont la nouvelle a été annoncé à Fili n'était pas digne de mon idée initiale... Au fur et à mesure, je me suis rendu compte que les scènes devenaient de plus en plus tendu entre les deux frères, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire quelque chose de "posé", alors c'est Gimli qui s'en est chargé, et puis même si on a l'impression que ça passe étrangement bien avec Fili, (genre : Ah ok, cool pour toi! (un peu je m'en foutiste en fait xD)) et bien c'est qu'il n'a pas trop le temps de réaliser. Vous verrez ça dans les prochains chapitres, et il y aura tout à coup plus de responsabilité et de "protection" que jamais de Fili envers Kili.

Sinon, je voulais faire une feinte de "mort" sur le Ravenhill (là où ils sont jugés) (et aussi la tour dans BOFA ! uhuh) parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on oubli à quel point Thorin était devenu fou et qu'il se faisait des idées sur ses neveux. Et puis, je voulais faire intervenir Gandalf en sauveur x) Comme dans Goblintown dans le premier film.

BREF ! Sur ce, je vous laisse  
N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire  
(bonnes ou mauvaises critiques, tout est bon à prendre !)

Et nous nous retrouverons donc au chapitre 19 !  
(Où un nouveau cambrioleur va être désigner !)

See yaaa ! ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre:** Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos reviews ces derniers temps !:D Elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir et je rageais de ne pas trouver du temps pour vous remercier et de surtout vous poster la suite de cette fiction ! (d'autant plus que je l'ai fini, faut juste trouver du temps pour poster). Le mois de Janvier a été plutôt intense niveau boulot à mon école d'art, et je n'ai même pas pu continuer d'écrire TGATV (j'ai troooop les glandes U.U) En tous cas, je vous remercie encore et je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

** Point de vue de Fili.**

Alors que Thorin s'était retiré de la vallée de Dale pour probablement préparer l'ultime attaque afin de mettre un terme à cette bataille mais surtout à notre vie ; Kili, Gimli, Gandalf et moi nous étions réunis avec les hommes les plus distingués de Dale et les elfes de hauts rang de Mirkwood dans une salle dérobée, sous la Grand Place. Nous aussi parlions d'ultime attaque, afin de mettre un terme à cette bataille qui durait déjà depuis plus de trois mois et qui avait causé énormément de perte... Pas autant qu'à la bataille des cinq armées pour le moment, mais notre ennemi, à cette époque, était sans pitié et vouait une haine profonde pour notre espèce... Alors la situation n'est tout de même pas comparable.

« Pour que tout cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute, commença Bard, nous devons frapper en plein dans la source de ce conflit !

— Nous savons tous ce qu'est cette source, Bard, répondit Gandalf, la question est plutôt comment pourrions nous l'atteindre !

— Oui, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Intervint Kili. J'ai l'impression qu'il est très malin, et qu'il sait à l'avance tous nos plans qui lui sont destinés.

— Lui tendre un piège ne marchera pas, dis-je à mon tour. C'est comme à la chasse. Lorsqu'un piège échoue sur un animal que l'on traque, et que l'on retente de le capturer, celui-ci se méfie davantage et aura comprit la supercherie. Nous devons trouver autre chose qu'un piège. »

Un silence retomba dans la salle alors que tout le monde se mit à réfléchir. Je baladai mon regard sur l'assemblée, et constatai que Thranduil semblait distrait, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible.

« Votre majesté ? Fis-je à son attention. Avez-vous une idée ?

— Non, pas vraiment. J'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées, en m'imaginant déjà tenir mes gemmes blanches que votre frère m'a promit...

— Cela vous arrivera si nous trouvons une idée pour détrôner le roi actuel sous la Montagne. Ce commentaire nous n'est d'aucune aide. »

Ses yeux bleus s'ancrèrent dans les miens alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus en plus, sûrement offusqué et blessé de mes paroles. Je n'y prêtai pas cas et continuai de chercher une solution au problème, quand Kili sembla touché par la grâce.

« Je sais ! Fit-il en bondissant presque de sa chaise. Il nous suffit de supprimer ce qui provoque sa folie ! L'or, l'Arkenstone !

— Je doute que l'on puisse déplacer tout le trésor d'Erebor et le cacher Kili, dis-je en soupirant. Mais nous pourrions commencer par l'Arkenstone.

— Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée...intervint le magicien en caressant sa barbe. Cette pierre provoque la folie chez quiconque la possédant. Je me souviens d'un ami, qui avait voulu préserver votre oncle de cette folie... Il avait eu le courage de lui mentir, de le défier, pour la sécurité du royaume, de ses amis et de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui... »

Un nouveau silence retomba, mais un silence pesant et douloureux.

« Bilbon...fit Kili la gorge nouée. Il savait ce qui allait se produire si Thorin mettait la main sur cette pierre. Il le savait, et il avait vu juste. (Il marqua une pause). Peut-être...Peut-être que si nous faisions de même, que nous prenons l'Arkenstone pour la cacher de son propriétaire, la folie le quittera ?

— Je doute que lui supprimer la pierre arcane lui retirera sa folie, bien au contraire, répondit Bard. Imaginez que l'on vous prend ce qui compte le plus au monde... Comment réagiriez-vous ? Moi, j'en deviendrais fou. Mais nous devons quand même essayer, car quoi qu'il en soit, cette pierre est maudite. Nous devons nous en débarrasser ou bien l'isoler afin que plus personne n'y mette la main dessus. »

Nous fûmes tous d'accord sur ce point. Mais il restait à constituer ce plan et son déroulement pour dérober l'Arkenstone. Kili et moi étions les mieux placés pour savoir où elle se trouvait. En effet, la dernière fois que je l'avais aperçu, était au dessus du trône, là où est sa place. Nous décidâmes donc d'envoyer un ou plusieurs cambrioleur afin de pénétrer dans les murs d'Erebor sans être vu des gardes présent, mais surtout de Thorin qui y était probablement retourné.

« Je me porte volontaire.

— Quoi ? Fis-je surpris. Il est hors de question que tu fasses partie du plan, Kili. Tu ne peux pas. Et tu sais pourquoi.

— Il a raison, répondit Gimli. La dernière fois, ça lui a presque coûté la vie.

— Mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés !

— Je vais vous y forcer, intervint Tauriel qui se tenait non loin. Je vous avais averti, et vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Je vous interdit d'y aller. Et j'y mettrai la force si vous ne vous y pliez pas. »

Kili lui jeta un regard noir et Tauriel lui répondit de la même façon. Mon cadet fini par détourner le regard et se mit à soupirer bruyamment avec de pousser un juron, les dents serrées. Il fut donc contraint de rester à Dale, alors que les cambrioleurs engagés furent choisis. C'est donc ainsi que Gimli et moi nous étions retrouvés à fureter sur le chemin en direction d'Erebor la nuit qui suivit, dissimulés sous de longues capes capuchonnées.

Il ne nous fallut que quelques heures pour atteindre l'entrée principale de notre royaume, mais nous n'étions pas idiots. La porte était sérieusement gardée par une dizaine de gardes armés de pied en cape, nous décidâmes alors de longer le versant Ouest afin de trouvé l'autre passage.

« Mais où nous conduis-tu, Fili ?

— Il y a un autre passage, là-haut. »

Nous levâmes la tête en même temps et vîmes cette gigantesque sculpture représentant un nain, se fondre dans le décore de la montagne. Impressionné, Gimli resta immobile et bouche bai pendant de longue seconde, avant que je ne lui donne un coup de coude pour l'inciter à bouger. Nous commençâmes alors notre ascension, et lorsque nous atteignîmes le seuil de la porte, un doute s'imisça en moi lorsque je me remémorai une conversation datant de plus de trois ans.

_« Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée ! Intervint Balin alors que tout le monde criait d'enthousiasme. On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne..._

— _Eh...Cela, mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout a fait vrai...fit Gandalf en sortant une clé de fer massif aux finissions dignes du peuple nain. »_

_Thorin se mit à fixer intensément l'objet que le magicien venait de faire apparaître sous ses yeux, avec avidité et espoir._

_« Comment avez-vous eu ça... ?_

— _Elle m'a été confié par votre père, par Thrain... Pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous, maintenant. »_

_Gandalf tendit la clé à Thorin, qui la saisit comme la chose la plus précieuse et fragile puissant exister en cette Terre. La tension était à son comble dans le petit vestibule, et le silence régnait en maître alors que nous voyons, pour la première fois, la transmission directe d'un héritage longuement attendu. Aussi bien pour Thorin, que pour nous tous. Mais quelque chose m'interpella._

_« S'il y a une clé...Il doit y avoir une porte ! »_

Quel idiot...Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Je m'approchai de la roche et appuyai lourdement ma tête contre la Montagne, m'insultant de tous les noms possibles. Nous avions marchés jusqu'ici en sachant pertinemment que l'entrée principale n'était pas libre, et nous avions grimpés jusqu'ici sans même penser à cette fichue clé !

« Fili !

— Quoi ? fis-je agacé.

— Il y a une porte de pierre ! »

Je tournai la tête et vit Gimli pousser la roche pour laisser apparaître un passage. Je m'avançai lentement et entrai dans les murs d'Erebor. Je me tournai et vis, au dessus de l'encadrement de la porte, une inscription : '_Ici se tient le septième royaume du peuple de Durin. Puisse le cœur de la Montagne unir tous les nains dans la défense de ces lieux._' Tu parles, l'Arkenstone n'a fait que les désunir et semer le chaos !

« Quelle bande d'idiot... Ils n'ont jamais refermé ce passage après l'avoir ouvert, fis-je en riant. C'est vraiment un coup de chance !

— On dirait bien que Mahal veille sur nous ! »

Nous empruntâmes alors un chemin dans ces murs cachés avant de déboucher sur les étages supérieurs de la salle du trésor. Nous nous arrêtâmes, surpris de nous trouver ici mais surtout à un tel point de vue.

« Bon sang, mon père a beau être banquier, je n'ai jamais vu autant d'or de toute ma vie.. ! Fit Gimli les yeux rond.

— Tu imagines bien qu'il y en a assez pour le peuple et pour celui des Hommes du lac ainsi que de Dale.

— Assez ? Il y en a même beaucoup trop ! »

Nous longeâmes la grande salle dorée en prenant sur notre droite et nous dirigeâmes vers les étages inférieurs de la Montagne. Il y avait, un peu plus bas, la salle des gardes et d'armurerie, et un grand couloir menant au Hall D'Or. Nous le nommions ainsi, désormais, de par son allée recouverte d'or massif qui illuminait l'entrée principale quand nous y entrons et laissons les portes ouvertes pour y laisser le soleil s'y refléter. Les murs étaient, par endroit, éclaboussés d'or qui semblait parfois couler et s'infiltrer dans la pierre comme des veinures d'or naturelles. Et cela était l'œuvre de nos amis et de Smaug. Après avoir tenté de le brûler vif dans de l'or en ébullition, le serpent du nord avait réussis à s'échapper du lac doré. Voilà pourquoi le Hall était désormais recouvert d'or. Mais là n'était pas notre destination, car cette pièce devait grouiller de soldats prêts pour la bataille qui s'annonçait le lendemain. Le temps nous était maintenant compté. Nous devions nous hâter.

Nous passâmes alors par le grand triforium, qui surplombait le Hall d'Or, afin d'arriver dans la salle du Trône, qui se trouvait à quelques pièces de là. Nous y vîmes Thorin, en train de tourner en rond au pied du grand siège de pierre, à jurer et parler seul.

« Ils n'ont pas le droit de m'humilier ainsi devant l'assemblée ! Criait-il. Ils n'ont pas le droit de me faire ça, pas à moi ! Ils me doivent tout, je suis leur oncle, j'ai été comme un père pour eux, je suis leur roi ! Et voilà comment ils me remercient ?! En tentant de m'assassiner ? Et s'enfuyant de leur potence sous mon nez ? S'ils pensent que je suis un imbécile, et bien ils se trompent ! Je vais leur prouver qu'ils ont eu tort depuis le début ! (Il s'arrêta net). Oui...Oui, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire... »

Et il pressa le pas hors de la salle, déterminé à faire je ne sais quoi. Je tournai la tête vers Gimli, qui me regarda étrangement avant de faire de petits cercles avec son index au niveau de sa tempe. Pour être fou, il l'était ! Nous attendîmes alors quelques minutes afin d'être sûr que personnes ne reviendrais, puis nous passâmes par dessus la balustrade pour atterrir sur le casque de la grande statue de nain.

« Une fois sur la passerelle, tu vas vers la grande porte pour surveiller pendant que je prends l'Arkenstone. Si quelqu'un arrive, nous partirons par ce passage.

— Très bien ! »

Nous nous accrochâmes alors aux différentes parties du visage du nain de pierre afin d'atteindre le sol qui se trouvait à quelques mètres plus bas, puis partîmes à notre poste. Une fois devant le trône, je grimpai dessus, et me trouvai enfin face à face avec l'Arkenstone.

C'était une pierre magnifique... Elle brillait aussi fort qu'une étoile et offrait de merveilleuses couleurs dignes de celles de l'arc-en-ciel. Sa lueur était intense et à la fois profonde. Elle était...envoûtante...

Je déposai le bout de mes doigts sur le joyau du roi quand un échos me parvint aux oreilles. Je fronçai les sourcils, n'ayant pas comprit ce que cette voix me disait, mais surtout surpris qu'une voix se dégage de la pierre.

« Fili ! »

Je revins brutalement à moi et réalisai que cette voix n'était autre que celle de Gimli qui tentait de me ramener à la réalité. Je secouai la tête et appuyai sur le mécanisme en dessous de la pierre pour la décrocher et l'enfouir aussitôt dans le sac avant de la mettre dans mon sac à dos. Je reparti en courant rejoindre Gimli, et prîmes le fameux passage de secours pour prendre la fuite et retourner à Dale. A notre plus grande surprise, mais soulagement aussi, la garde royale était bien trop occupée à préparer les armes et des plans pour la bataille du lendemain, notre fuite fut donc sans encombres.

Alors que nous étions sur le chemin du retour, Gimli me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle du Trône, lorsque je devais décrocher la pierre.

« Je...Je l'ignore. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette pierre doit être scellée à double tour, et ne jamais se retrouver entre les mains de quiconque ! Elle est maudite. »

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Dale, il était très tôt et nous fûmes accueillit comme des héros, alors que rien n'était encore fait. Je dis aussitôt à Bard et Thranduil que la garde de Thorin se préparait à l'ultime attaque et que d'ici la fin de la journée, l'armée naine serait de nouveau aux portes de Dale.

« Fili, donnez-moi la pierre, je vais la mettre en lieu sûr, fit Gandalf alors que tout le monde se préparait pour la nouvelle attaque.

— Oui, bien sûr. »

Alors que tout le monde était sortit, sauf Kili qui était dispensé de combat, il ne restait plus que nous trois dans la salle dérobée. J'ouvris mon grand sac pour en sortir la besace qui brillait faiblement à cause de la pierre, et hésitai un instant. Je...Je n'arrivais pas à la lui donner.

« Fili...répéta-t-il, donnez-moi la pierre arcane...

— Je...fis-je troublé...Je...N-Non... »

Je reculai d'un pas, bien décidé à plaquer la pierre contre mon torse et m'enfuir avec, mais deux mains saisirent la poche luisante et ma retirai sèchement des mains.

« Kili ! Criai-je de rage, rends-moi la pierre !

— Non ! Fit-il en donnant la besace à Gandalf avant de s'approcher de moi. Elle commence à te rendre fou toi aussi, il ne faut pas la garder, Fili ! »

Ses mains se posèrent sur mon visage et tout sembla se dissiper. Ce trouble, ce brouillard et ce bourdonnement qui m'avait soudainement prit la tête. Je posai à mon tour mes mains sur les siennes et fermai un instant les yeux avant de soupirer. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme mon oncle...

« Excuses-moi Kee...Je...Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...

— C'est la pierre, intervint Gandalf, elle a une attraction sur vous, et en aura sur quiconque qui la possédera. Laissez-moi la mettre en lieu sûr et l'observer afin de desceller ses secrets. (Je hochai la tête). Bien, reposez-vous un peu... La bataille qui aura lieu plus tard dans la journée vous demandera beaucoup d'énergie... »

Le magicien disposa alors, me laissant seul dans la salle dérobée avec Kili, qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver ainsi avec moi.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Fis-je en m'approchant de mon cadet.

— Ça va...Je n'ai plus si mal au ventre, et puis...le simple fait de savoir qu'il va bien me fait aller mieux...

— Je pense que tu devrais voir un guérisseur elfe... Il pourrait peut-être te soulager ?

— J'ai dit que ça allait, Fili...fit-il en m'enlaçant doucement. Et tout irait encore mieux si tu ne devais pas repartir...

— Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, tu sais, dis-je en l'enlaçant à mon tour.

— Dans ces moments-là, le temps passe toujours trop vite... »

Nous restâmes de longues minutes dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre afin de savourer notre présence ensemble. Il me chuchota à l'oreille qu'il n'avait pas arrêté d'angoisser toute la nuit, me sachant à Erebor et peut-être entre les griffes de Thorin. Je lui avouai avoir eu peur de ne pas revenir à cause de cette soudaine attirance pour la pierre, mais que Gimli avait su me faire revenir à moi-même avant d'être corrompu par la folie.

Nous nous séparâmes lentement avant que je n'ancre mes yeux dans les siens. Je voulais lui demander quelque chose, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a.. ?

— Je...fis-je hésitant. Ça va te paraître peut-être bizarre, mais... est-ce que...je...est-ce que je peux...toucher.. ? »

Ma main était en suspend près de son ventre, et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, et qu'il la vit, il se mit à sourire avant de me traiter de gros bêta. Il saisit alors ma main dans la sienne et la déposa doucement sur son ventre. Je...Je n'avais pas encore vraiment réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il nous était arrivé pendant tout ce temps, et puis cette longue absence sans l'un et l'autre... Cette nouvelle, cette grossesse, m'avait réellement perturbé, mais ce n'était qu'à l'instant présent que je réalisai une chose : j'allais être père. Après avoir comprit, quelques années plus tôt, que mes sentiments envers Kili étaient bien plus puissants que de la fraternité, j'ai su qu'une fois sur le trône, je n'aurais jamais de successeur. Quand bien même Kili n'aurait jamais été au courant de mes sentiments, je n'aurais pas voulu m'unir à une naine dans le simple but d'avoir une descendance. Car dans tous les cas, je n'aurais aimé que Kili. Et selon moi, un enfant doit avoir été conçu par deux êtres s'aimant, et non par intérêt. Mais il a fallut que mes sentiments soient retournés, chose inespérée en y repensant... et que notre chemin croise celui de Radagast Le Brun. Je me serais largement contenté de Kili en tant que frère et en tant qu'amant. Et le destin a voulu m'offrir plus...Nous offrir plus. En revanche, cette chose là, était vraiment inespérée. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cela puisse être possible... Et pourtant, nous en étions là.

Kili et moi nous aimions bien plus que ce qui nous était autorisé, et nous allions avoir une descendance. Le fruit de notre amour...

« Fili.. ?

— Je viens seulement de réaliser que...que nous allions être parents...

— J'ai mis aussi du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais bien plus longtemps... Il a fallu attendre plus de quatre mois de grossesse pour que je sois mis au courant, fit-il en riant nerveusement. Mais je m'y suis habitué, et je me suis mit à l'aimer...

— Je l'aime aussi...dis-je en glissant ma main sous ses vêtements pour mieux toucher. C'est étrange comme tes vêtements dissimulent bien tes rondeurs. Si je ne t'avais pas touché ou qu'on ne me l'avait pas dit, je n'aurais pas deviné.

— C'est l'avantage d'être nain et d'avoir des vêtements amples. »

Je me rapprochai davantage de lui, la main toujours à plat sur son ventre, en l'attirai contre moi pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement du bout des lèvres. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou pour approfondir le baiser et faufila sa langue dans ma bouche pour rejoindre la mienne. Une énorme vague d'émotions m'emporta soudainement, submergé par la joie, le plaisir, le désir...mais aussi la peur, l'anxiété et la tristesse. J'avais peur de tout perdre... Perdre Kili, perdre notre enfant... J'avais peur de ne pas revenir de la bataille... Ou bien que cette salle soit découverte alors que je serais en train d'affronter Thorin...et que Kili...

« F-Fili.. ? Dit mon frère en se détachant de moi. P-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

— Arf...fis-je en essuyant rapidement mes larmes, pour rien ne t'en fais pas... »

Il me regarda avec des yeux larmoyants, et ce fut l'ultime épreuve pour ne pas fondre en larme devant mon frère. Je devais me montrer fort, je ne devais pas me montrer si faible, ou bien il se ferait beaucoup trop de soucis alors que je serais parti combattre.

Je fronçai soudainement les sourcils avant de sourire un peu bêtement, lorsque je sentis une vague contre ma paume. Cette sensation me réchauffa le cœur mais me le serra aussi douloureusement.

« Il a bougé.. ! Fis-je en souriant. T-Tu...tu aimerais que ce soit quoi ?

— Hm...Je ne sais pas... Peut-être... un troll ?

— Kili...

— Je ne sais pas...Je m'en fiche, Fili... Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, ça m'est égale... Du moment qu'on l'aime et qu'on prenne soin de lui ou d'elle.

— Tu as raison, peu importe... L'amour et la sécurité avant tout. »

Nous sursautâmes lorsque Gimli entra brutalement dans la pièce, complètement essoufflé.

« Bon sang, Gim' ! S'exclama Kili, personne sauf toi et Tauriel êtes au courant de notre relation, on a cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre !

— Et ç'aurait pu être le cas ! Fit-il toujours essoufflé. Fili ! Il faut que je te parle ! Enfin, c'est Gandalf, Bard et Thranduil qui veulent te voir, et tout de suite ! »

Un peu affolé, Kili et moi suivîmes Gimli hors de la pièce dérobée pour longer le long couloir souterrain et arriver dans la demeure de Bard, où tout le petit monde nous attendait.

« Fili, fit Bard en nous voyant arriver, nous avons un problème. La garde royale de Thorin marche déjà sur Dale.

— Oui, continua Thranduil, Legolas et Tauriel viennent de revenir, et ils affirment avoir vu Thorin Écu-de-chêne venir vers nous avec sa garde. Il a manifestement découvert que l'Arkenstone lui avait été dérobée.

— Je dois m'occuper de la cacher, intervint Gandalf, mais je dois d'abord l'examiner de plus près. C'est pourquoi je vais me rendre à Lacville aussitôt afin de pouvoir l'étudier sans qu'elle ne risque de tomber entre les mains du roi sous la Montagne.

— Est-ce que cela veut dire que la bataille aura lieu plus tôt ? Comprit enfin Kili.

— Oui, lui répondit Bard, j'en ai bien peur. »

Kili se tourna vivement vers moi, le visage déconfit par la peur et les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Je pouvais lire de la détresse dans ses yeux, et aussitôt, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et sa tête se logea dans le creux de mon épaule.

« Je ne veux pas, fit-il la voix serrée. J'ai trop peur, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles... !

— Kili...dis-je en lui enserrant la taille. Il le faut...

— Tu m'as promit qu'on ne serait plus jamais séparé, Fee... Tu me l'as promit ! Fit-il en pleurant silencieusement. Reste avec moi, ou c'est moi qui te rejoins. »

Je me séparai doucement de lui, à contre cœur, et lui embrassai tendrement le front pour ne pas en faire de trop devant les autres. Il était hors de question qui Kili m'accompagne, mais il n'était pas envisageable que je reste ici non plus. Je lui murmurai un faible « je t'aime » et ordonnai aussitôt à Tauriel de s'occuper de lui.

« Bien, je vais faire de mon mieux pour le garder en sécurité.

— Merci Tauriel, vous êtes une amie...

— Non ! Fili ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

Tauriel s'approcha de lui, et effleura de sa main le visage de Kili en murmurant des paroles elfiques. Aussitôt prononcées, Kili commença a tituber et à fermer les yeux en continuant de gémir de mécontentement. L'elfe rousse m'aida à le réceptionner lorsque mon cadet tomba dans un profond sommeil, et nous l'emmenâmes aussitôt au dernier étage de la demeure de Bard, afin que Kili soit loin de la bataille. J'avais le cœur gros de le laisser ainsi, de briser cette promesse que je lui avais faite... Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Lorsque nous retournâmes auprès des autres, Gandalf avait déjà prit la route pour Lacville, et Bard donna les premières directives pour attaquer à ses hommes et aux elfes.

C'est la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais actuellement de front devant Dale, avec Gimli à mes côtés, Legolas et bien d'autre dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

« Je crois bien que ce sera la seule fois où je combattrais avec des nains ! Pesta Legolas en me jetant un regard noir.

— Eh bien ce sera également la première et dernière fois où je combattrais avec des elfes ! Rétorqua Gimli sèchement. Tsk, je déteste les elfes. »

La conversation fut coupée net lorsque l'armée de Thorin pointa en face. Nous nous mîmes tous en garde, et alors que mon oncle s'avança seul vers nous, Bard en fit de même vers lui. La distance était assez courte pour pouvoir entendre leur discution.

« Vous pensiez à quoi en me volant la pierre du roi, Homme !?

— Cette pierre est la source de votre fureur !

— Ah ah ah ah ! Et vous croyiez qu'en me la retirant, je recouvrerai la raison ? (Bard ne répondit rien). Je ne suis pas fou, la raison existe pour ceux qui se croient fou et qui espèrent trouver remède à leur fureur ! L'espoir est pour les faible.

— C'est l'espoir qui nous aide à lutter ! Intervins-je de colère. Lorsque nous n'avons plus rien, il ne nous reste que l'espoir, et c'est l'espoir qui nous aide à nous relever ! Il nous rend plus fort, plus fort qu'un guerrier, plus fort qu'un créateur ! Et personne ne peut aller contre une personne qui espère. Personne ! »

Thorin regarda par dessus l'épaule de Bard et se mit à rire en me voyant. La colère se mit à bouillonner dans mes veines, et une furieuse envie de bondir et d'aller lui arracher la tête me prit d'assaut, mais Gimli me retint de justesse.

« Comme c'est pathétique... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te tiens dans le camp ennemi, Fili. Tu es un nain, pas un homme ni un elfe ! Tu es d'autant plus mon héritier ! C'est à mes côtés que tu devrais combattre !

— Si je me tenais à vos côtés, mon oncle, vous serrez déjà en train de gésir sur le sol dans votre propre sang.. !

— Quelle animosité et méchanceté envers ton oncle !

— Ne vous êtes pas vous-même posé cette question à mon égard à celui de Kili lorsque vous nous battiez et violiez ?! »

Un silence de mort tomba entre les deux armées, et Bard jeta un regard d'incompréhension et de dégoût à Thorin.

« T-Tu n'es qu'une pourriture ! Hurla le roi sou la montagne. Oserez-tu me défier ?! Moi ? Ton roi et ton oncle ?!

— Vous ne me faites plus peur, dis-je en resserrant les poings sur la gardes de mes cimeterres. Et vous n'êtes rien pour moi. Rien. »

Le roi avança d'un pas dans ma direction mais Bard le contra en lui barrant la route de sa personne.

« Laissez-moi passer, j'ai un compte à régler avec cet... cet usurpateur !

— Vous ne lui ferrez rien, répondit Bard sévèrement.

— Thorin ! Criai-je pour avoir de nouveau son attention. Je vous propose un marcher. Un combat singulier, entre vous et moi. Ça sera une petite vengeance personnelle, en quelque sorte. »

Gimli et Legolas me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et inquiets. C'était la seule solution si nous voulions éviter des pertes inutiles et mettre un terme rapidement à ce conflit. Thorin réfléchit quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête. Le roi sous la montagne resta à sa place, alors que Bard revint sur ses pas, vers nous. Je pris alors un pas rapide mais soutenu pour me diriger vers Thorin, quand Bard m'interpella lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur.

« Fili, il y a d'autres possibilités...

— Je sais, mais c'est la plus efficace. J'ai un compte à régler avec lui.

— Vous n'êtes pas totalement remis de votre traumatisme, et puis pensez à Kili.. !

— Oui... Mais pensez à ces femmes et ces enfants qui ont l'espoir de revoir leurs pères, leurs frères, ou leurs maris revenir ? C'est cruel, mais mieux vaut une perte et détruire une famille, que des centaines de pertes et des centaines de familles dévastées.

— Vous êtes brave Fili, fit Bard en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Vous parlez comme un roi et pensez comme un père. (Je le remerciai d'un faible hochement de tête) Attendez, si..si jamais ça finissait mal... Que voudriez-vous dire à Kili.. ?

— Dites-lui...Dites-lui que j'aurais aimé honorer ma promesse, et m'excuser de ne pas lui avoir correctement dit au revoir...(J'inspirai profondément) Qu'il prenne soin de lui et de l'enfant. »

Bard hocha doucement la tête avant de me donner une tape sur l'épaule et de retourner auprès de mes amis. J'inspirai un grand coup pour me donner du courage et repris ma marche en direction de Thorin, qui semblait s'impatienter.

« Je trouve ça tellement prétentieux de ta part de penser pouvoir me vaincre.

— N'est-ce pas prétentieux de penser être invincible ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non, car je suis certain de l'être. »

Il défourailla Orcrist avant de la pointer dans ma direction, me laissant le privilège de frapper en premier. Il ne savait pas que j'allais lui démonter la face. Sinon, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé attaquer en premier. Je me précipitai alors vers lui, les cimeterres prêt à s'abattre sur lui, mais il contra mes deux lames par celle elfique avant de me repousser agilement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Fis-je perturbé. J'ai frappé de toutes mes forces et tu n'as même pas oscillé !

— Je t'ai dit que j'étais invincible. Qu'il y a t-il de si difficile à comprendre ?! »

Il se rua dans ma direction, Orcrist prête à se planter dans ma poitrine, mais une roulade sur la gauche me sauva de justesse de cette attaque meurtrière. Mais a peine relevé, Orcrist me taillada le flan et me projeta au sol. Je tentai de me relever mais la pointe de l'épée de l'ennemi pointa juste sous mon menton. Je cessai tout mouvement.

« Tu es si faible, Fili... Je pourrais te tuer immédiatement, et toute cette histoire serait terminée. Je récupérerai Kili, et me débarrasserai de cette chose qu'il porte. Je veillerai à m'occuper quotidiennement de ton frère...

— Tu n'es qu'un-

— Mais comme j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, je vais te laisser te débattre et lutter pour survivre. Un peu de distraction me ferait le plus grand bien... »

Je serrai la mâchoire et me relevai pour me mettre en garde. Je pouvais encore tenir, et lui porter le coup de grâce.. ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir pourquoi il avait une telle force... Je savais qu'il était puissant, ne serait-ce déjà par les coups que j'avais dû recevoir ou même le jour où il m'avait forcé à... enfin passons. Quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas normal. Et cette étrange force semble l'habiter depuis que nous sommes revenu à Erebor. Lui retirer l'Arkenstone aurait dû le calmer... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il...invincible ?

* * *

** Voilà pour le chapitre 19 ! :D**

Alors il est peu mouvementé, mais une réunion était primordial pour établir un nouveau plan pour Thorin. Enfin, peu mouvementé au début x).  
L'idée de l'Arkenstone était présente depuis le début, et je vous assure que ce chapitre était déjà écrit quand j'ai vu le Hobbit 3, et ça m'a vraiment fait bizarre x) Je me suis sentit...puissante oO  
BREF ! Nous sommes proche de la fin, aussi bien de cette fiction que de la fin du conflit entre les nains d'Erebor et Thorin.

Et comme je vous aime et que je suis gentille, je ne vais pas vous laisser sur cette faim/fin ^^  
Je vous envoie direct le prochain chap :)

Donc à tout de suite, au chapitre 20 !  
(Où vous allez chercher des mouchoirs parce que moi-même j'ai pleuré xD)

A toute ! :P


	20. Chapter 20

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre:** La suite comme promit ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Je ne pouvais pas rester là ! Je ne pouvais pas tourner en rond dans cette chambre et regarder par la fenêtre qui donnait pile sur la bataille. Je voyais tout, mais je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi est-ce que Bard et Thorin se parlaient ? Et puis que racontait Fili ? Il semblait si énervé et hors de lui. Mais je ne pouvais que voir, et c'en était déjà assez. Alors que je quittai la fenêtre pour m'asseoir sur le lit, Tauriel brandit tout à coup des dagues lorsque quelqu'un se mit à frapper à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ?

— Ouvre-moi ! C'est Gandalf ! »

Aussitôt dit, la porte fut ouverte et le magicien, essoufflé, entra dans la chambre avant de se tenir au mur pour mieux respirer. Il nous annonça qu'il avait commencé à étudier la pierre sur le trajet, et qu'il s'était aperçu de quelque chose. Il sortit l'Arkenstone de la besace et s'approcha de Tauriel et moi pour qu'on puisse voir de plus près.

« Vous voyez, fit-il en pointant une partie de la pierre, il manque un morceau. Un éclat seulement !

— Et bien ? Fit Tauriel.

— Cela veut dire que la pierre a été volontairement retaillée. Et seul le roi a accès à la pierre. Sauf si un voleur est venu la tailler pour la remettre en place, ce qui serait stupide.

— Vous pensez que mon oncle aurait retaillé la pierre lui-même ? (Gandalf hocha la tête). Mais pourquoi ?

— Pour en garder un morceau sur lui. Pour être certain de rester le roi sous la montagne. Cette pierre est maudite, Kili. S'il porte cet éclat depuis quatre années, il est donc la source de sa folie. Il faut trouver cet éclat d'Arkenstone et la lui prendre. »

Nous sursautâmes tous lorsque Legolas apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Nous lui demandâmes pourquoi il n'était pas sur le champ de bataille, mais il nous annonça que les choses avaient changées. Fili et Thorin allaient s'affronter en combat singulier pour mettre un terme plus rapidement à la bataille.

Il est hors de question que je laisse cet affrontement avoir lieu. Je profitai que Tauriel et Gandalf soient occupés à parler avec Legolas pour reculer silencieusement jusqu'à la fenêtre et grimper sur le rebord et longer le pan de mur extérieur afin de sauter sur un toit en contre bas.

« Hm ! Fis-je de douleur. Va falloir éviter les cascades... »

Je relevai la tête et constatai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore aperçu de mon absence. Je parti alors en courant de toit en toit jusqu'à toucher enfin le sol ferme et me dirigeai vers l'armurerie, où toutes mes armes avaient été déposées, pour attrapai mon arc, mon carquois et mon épée avant de partir à vive allure vers la brèche que l'armée de Thorin avait causée quelques jours avant. Je me postai en hauteur sur le rempart détruit et je vis ce que je redoutais le plus.

« FILI ! »

Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je vis mon aîné couché au sol, sur le dos, ses cimeterres à quelques mètres de lui et l'épée de Thorin de pointée sur sa poitrine. Je me demande lequel des deux à voulu ce combat singulier ! Et ce dernier serait idiot !

J'attrapai mon arc, saisi une flèche de son carquois, et encochai cette dernière sur la corde que je bandai à son maximum. Je ne devais pas louper ma cible...Je ne devais pas...Et pourtant, je ne devais pas non plus le tuer.

Je plissai mes yeux pour mieux viser, et décochai la flèche dans un soupir, faisant vibre la corde. Malgré ma distance, j'entendis la voix grave et déchirée de Thorin s'élever dans les airs et celui-ci tomba à genoux, en lâchant son épée. Je descendis aussitôt du rempart et parti en courant sur le champ de bataille, pour arriver auprès de Fili, que j'aidai aussitôt à se relever.

« K-Kili.. ? Fit mon frère en me voyant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Tu me remercieras plus tard »

Nous tournâmes la tête en même temps vers Thorin qui avait arraché la flèche de son épaule, et qui nous regardait d'un air menaçant. La douleur semblait l'avoir immobilisé, c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'intervenir.

Alors que je m'approchai lentement de lui, j'eus l'impression qu'un silence de mort s'était installé tout autour de nous...Comme si tout le monde attendait la suite des événements. Est-ce que le roi sous la Montagne allait mourir ? Est-ce qu'il va réussir à riposter à temps ? Est-ce que cette guerre est enfin terminée.. ?

Je m'arrêtai alors face à Thorin avant de m'accroupir à sa hauteur et d'avancer ma main vers son épaule blessée. Mon oncle me regarda avec haine mais à la fois avec douleur... Il semblait troublé du fait que j'avais osé le blesser, et pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Je fis passer ma main vers le col de sa tunique et la glissai dans son cou. Je fis surpris de sentir une petite chaîne, et la tirai d'un coup sec pour la lui arracher.

Il se mit soudainement à grogner de douleur avant de plaquer violemment une de ses mains contre son front, comme si une terrible migraine venait de l'assaillir.

Quant à moi, j'ouvris le poing et vis, à ma plus grande stupeur, l'éclat d'Arkenstone au bout de cette chaîne d'or.

« K-Kili.. ? »

Mon sang se glaça à l'entente de cette voix. C'était celle de Thorin, oui, mais elle sonnait différemment. Elle était...chaude, tremblante...et comme meurtrit. Je relevai la tête et vis, pour la première fois depuis des années, une lueur que je n'avais plus vu dans le regard de Thorin. De mon oncle. Il tendit lentement son bras dans ma direction, mais je ne bougeais plus. J'étais trop troublé par la situation... Est-ce que...Thorin...aurait retrouvé la raison ?

« Ne le touches pas ! Fit Fili en m'attirant contre lui pour m'éloigner de Thorin. Tu ne le toucheras plus.

— Fili, dis-je en me tournant vers lui, je crois que...c'était ça qui le rendait fou. »

Je lui montrai l'éclat mais la rangeai presque aussitôt, car je savais que Fili était, lui aussi, attiré par la pierre. Mon aîné jeta un regard à notre oncle, qui lui, ne semblait plus savoir où il se trouvait. Il releva la tête vers nous et resta un long moment sans rien dire à nous regarder avec cette expression de terreur sur le visage.

« Par Mahal... Que...Qu'ai-je fais.. ?

— Bien des choses atroces, lui répondit Fili. Et Mahal ne vous pardonnera jamais. Vous avez fait honte à son septième fils, vous avez entaché la lignée de Durin. »

Thorin se mit alors à me regarder et je vis une larme dévaler sur sa joue. Thorin qui pleurait.. ? C'était bien la première fois que je voyais ça... Tout au moins, la dernière fois remonte à la mort de notre tendre Hobbit. Plusieurs larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues, puis j'en reçu tout à coup sur le bout du nez. Non, ce n'était pas une larme.. Je levai la tête et senti encore une goutte. C'est alors que je remarquai que le ciel était aussi gris que mon humeur, et que lui aussi, pleurait.

« C-Comment ai-je pu faire une telle chose.. ? Fit Thorin les yeux emplit de larmes. Je ne savais pas.. ! Je... Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.. ! (Il marqua une pause lorsque la pluie tomba vigoureusement). Bilbon avait vu juste en me cachant l'Arkenstone. Il savait que j'allais devenir...un...un monstre.. !

— Sauf que nous ne pouvons pas vous pardonner, Thorin... fit Fili et ramassant ses cimeterres. Vous pourriez recommencer.

— Oui, oui je le pourrais.. ! Répondit Thorin terrorisé. J-Je suis attiré par la pierre ! Et...Et je sais que je continuerai inconsciemment à la chercher si jamais on me la cachait...(Un silence douloureux prit de nouveau place.) J'ai...J'ai fait tellement de choses atroces, Fili...Tellement.. ! Tu le sais toi-même... Et je ne veux plus que ça recommence...

— Mon oncle.. ? Dis-je avant qu'il ne demande le pire. Nous...Nous pourrions y arriver !

— Non, Kili...répondit-il. Je suis condamné à recommencer... Je ne veux plus te faire de mal, je ne veux plus en faire aux personnes que j'aime, à mon peuple... Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen.

— Il y en a forcément un autre ! Criai-je en larmes.

— Je crois qu'il est grand temps que j'aille rejoindre quelqu'un, Kili...Quelqu'un qui m'attend... Depuis longtemps maintenant... »

Ma gorge se noua en pensant à Bilbon. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de lui sans hausser le ton, sans me menacer de me violenter. Et il en parlait avec tristesse et amour...Et non avec rage et trahison.

Nous étions actuellement tous trempés jusqu'aux os, et la pluie ne semblait pas vouloir cesser avant un long moment. Malgré ce que mon oncle m'avait fait, nous avait fait... Je ne voulais pas le voir mourir... Il était notre dernière famille, et je l'aimais malgré cette folie qui avait coulé dans ses veines ces trois dernières années.

Il jeta un regard mouillé et rougit à mon aîné, et qui était dans le même état. Nous étions tous dans le même état. C'était tellement...dur ! Cette fatalité, ce...ce drame familial !

« Fili...reprit Thorin à voix basse. Tu es mon héritier...Je veux...

— Je ne pourrais pas...lui répondit-il. N-Ne me demandez pas ça, s'il vous plaît...

— Fili... Je t'en prie. Ce ne serait pas seulement un acte de vengeance... Cela te délivrera...(J'entendis Fili lâcher un sanglot) Alors, je t'en supplie Fili...Délivre-moi également.. »

Je saisi doucement le manteau de mon frère et je le sentis presque défaillir. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable, et je le comprenais parfaitement... Ce n'était pas le manque de courage qui l'en empêchait, mais l'amour qu'il vouait à notre oncle... Un amour que je partageais... Nous l'aimions comme un père. Je le sentis se ressaisir doucement et, pour la première fois, le regard bleu de mon frère croisa les miens.

« R-Reste en arrière...

— F-Fili, non...

— S'il te plaît... »

Il se dégagea doucement de ma poigne et s'approcha de Thorin qui était toujours à genoux, dans la boue maintenant. Mon frère s'arrêta devant lui, et posa à son tour un genou au sol. Il prit un de ses cimeterres, et posa la pointe contre la poitrine de Thorin.

« Sachez...commença Fili la gorge nouée, que je vous pardonne...Et que Kili ne vous en veux certainement déjà plus...

— Je ne mérite pas le pardon...Mais ça fait du bien de l'entendre.

— Il est l'heure...

— Oui... »

Tout mon corps tremblait, et non seulement par l'humidité et le froid, mais par la peur de perdre un être cher... Par la peur de le voir partir sous mes yeux.

Fili déposa son front contre celui de notre oncle et déposa sa main libre sur son épaule. Cela semblait prendre une éternité... Et l'hésitation, la peur et le chagrin en était la cause. J'entendis alors Fili compter à rebours à partir de trois. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Deux. Mes larmes ne faisaient plus qu'une avec la pluie qui continuait de tomber. Un. Je resserrai mes doigts avec violence sur ma tunique. Zero.

La lame s'enfonça brusquement dans la poitrine de Thorin, qui échappa un cri de douleur lorsque le cimeterre le transperça de part en part. Je me laissai tomber à genou, les mains sur le visage pour me cacher la scène. Mais j'avais déjà tout vu. Et j'entendais encore.

Une longue râle de douleur s'éleva, suivit d'une respiration tout à coup difficile et bruyante. Je baissai doucement mes mains, et je vis notre oncle, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de mon frère...reposant dans ses bras.

« P-Pardonnez-moi...fit Fili en lâchant un bruyant sanglot. Pardonnez-moi.. »

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du corps de notre oncle, désormais vide de son âme, et qui était maintenant parti dans la Halle de L'Attente. Je me traînai difficilement jusqu'à mon frère et les enlaçaient tous les deux avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

C'était fini.

Thorin, notre oncle, avait été vaincu.

Mon frère l'avait délivré. Il nous avait délivrés.

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière bataille. Et la culpabilité, le remord et la douleur me rongeaient chaque seconde depuis. Je n'arrivais plus à me regarder dans le miroir, je revoyais ses yeux et entendais ses cris dans mes nuits... Je n'avais pas le courage de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, je n'arrivais même pas à regarder quelqu'un droit dans les yeux tant la peur d'être jugé me tordait le ventre.

En ce peu de temps, la garde royale s'était retirée de l'entrée de Dale pour retourner à Erebor. Les elfes étaient reparti dans leur forêt, et les Hommes commencèrent à lentement reconstruire la brèche causée par notre race dans les remparts de leur cité.

Mais quelque chose me faisait encore plus angoisser, aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, était le jour où Thorin devait retourner à la pierre, le jour où je devais donner l'or dû aux Hommes et au peuple d'Erebor, le jour où je devais rendre les gemmes que convoitait Thranduil...

Toute cette responsabilité me tombait sur les bras comme la foudre pourrait vous tomber dessus sans prévenir. Je savais à quoi m'attendre, mais c'était tellement...frais.

« Oh...Tu es là.. ? »

Je sursautai à l'entente de la voix de Kili qui s'était élevée dans mon dos, et me retournai pour lui faire face. Il me jeta une sourire triste avant de s'approcher de moi et de s'asseoir sur le rocher non loin.

« Toi aussi tu trouves que cet endroit est idéal pour se remémorer les moments heureux, tristes et douloureux ? Pour se morfondre ? (Je ne répondis rien). Quand je venais ici, je ne cherchais qu'à me faire du mal, à aider le regret et le remord à me ronger davantage... Mais, je me suis aperçu que ce faire du mal n'aidait pas aller de l'avant... Ça nous fait stagner, nous faisons du sur-place. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec certaines culpabilités, certaines responsabilités sur le dos sans les prendre pour fardeaux... Ce sont des épreuves de la vie, et la notre est loin d'être courte... Nous en aurons sûrement d'autres plus ou moins durs, mais nous devons tenir bon, et aller de l'avant. Toujours aller de l'avant...

— Comment fais-tu.. ?

— Q-Quoi donc.. ?

— Pour ne pas y penser.. ? Pour ne pas pleurer la nuit ? »

Il se leva et s'approcha doucement de moi avant de s'asseoir contre moi et de glisser en bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer contre lui.

« Je me demandais la même chose au début...pour Bilbon. Ça ne passe pas tout seul... Il faut y mettre du sien, et le temps nous aidera à panser nos blessures...

— J-Je l'ai tué...

— Non, Fee... Tu l'as libéré...fit-il en me serrant contre lui. Tu l'as libéré de cette folie, de cette souffrance qu'il avait en luttant... Il était devenu esclave de la pierre, et il en était devenu dépendant. Tu l'as libéré, Fili... Et il est avec notre heureux Bilbon désormais...

— J'aimerais tellement te croire...

— Alors crois-moi... »

Je relevai la tête et déposai mon front contre le sien. Si Kili n'avait pas été là, enfin, si nous n'avions pas été là l'un pour l'autre du début à la fin et encore aujourd'hui, nous n'y serions pas parvenu. Nous n'aurions pas réussi à lutter, à combattre et à encaisser.

Je déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes et c'est comme si un poids s'était enlevé de mes épaules. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de Thorin que j'embrassais mon frère. Et ça m'avait tellement manqué... Ça faisait tellement de bien après tant de douleurs.

Je glissai ma main dans sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser pendant encore de longues secondes avant de le rompre pour reprendre notre souffle, et de nous embrasser de nouveau.

« Ça fait un bien fou...fis-je contre ses lèvres.

— Oui, ça m'a fait tout bizarre dans le ventre...

— En parlant de ça...Comment va-t-il.. ?

— Il a la bougeotte depuis la bataille... Mais je sens qu'il va bien.

— Il va falloir faire en sorte de le protéger, de l'aimer, et l'élever dans un milieu conf-

— Je ne doute en rien sur ces points, Fili... Nous y arriverons. Nous sommes tous les deux dans la quatre-vingtaine, ça devrait aller.. ! »

Nous nous embrassâmes une nouvelle fois, avec plus d'amour et de tendresse mais fûmes interrompu par l'entente d'un cor de chasse raisonnant au loin. La corniche donnait une vue imprenable sur la vallée, et nous pûmes voir d'ici la cavalerie des Hommes arriver, avec Bard à sa tête. Il était l'heure de faire la distribution...

Je regardai Kili, qui lui, me regarda en souriant.

« Tout va bien se passer... »

Nous nous levâmes pour retourner dans le Hall d'Or afin d'accueillir nos nouveaux alliés, et amis. Bard s'inclina devant moi pour me saluer mais je lui dis aussitôt de se redresser. Je n'étais pas encore roi, personne et certainement pas le roi de Dale devait s'incliner devant moi ainsi. Nous ne parlâmes de pas grand chose au premier abord, car sa venue n'était pas là seulement pour la distribution de notre trésor... Mais pour Thorin. Et l'heure était effectivement proche.

Les jours qui suivirent sa mort, nos meilleurs tailleurs et mineurs s'étaient donné du mal à lui creuser une cave digne du roi qu'il était. Pas le roi Tyran qu'il était devenu, mais pour tout ce qu'il fut avant. Le prince déchut, le prince qui guida le peuple d'Erebor à travers la Terre du Milieu pour le sauver et lui offrir une vie dans les Montagnes Bleues, le prince qui combattit auprès des siens aux portes de la Moria, le roi déchut qui voulu reprendre son trône, qui récupéra la terre de ses ancêtres... Et puis une belle tombe de granite et de mithril était prête à accueillir son corps afin qu'il puisse une bonne fois pour toute, retourner à la pierre... Et que Mahal puisse à nouveau refaçonner un être digne d'accueillir son âme...

De bonnes heures passèrent avant que les elfes ne furent venu, et que le peuple d'Erebor se rassembla. Même si la foule était présente, seul certains d'entre nous avait le droit et le privilège d'assister à ses funérailles. La grosse plaque de granite et de mithril était posée au sol, et le corps de Thorin venait d'être déposé dans la tombe. Il paraissait encore si vivant...mais endormit. Il était vêtu de sa tenue de roi, et ses cheveux étaient ornés de perles de mithril ainsi que d'or et de pierres précieuses. Il était majestueux... Il était Thorin II.

La compagnie était présente, et le silence régnait parmi eux. Seules les larmes montraient leur chagrin, mais je ne leur en voulait pas de ne pas montrer plus de compassion...car Kili avait raison, il était désormais libre...

« Nous ne devons pas le pleurer...fis-je doucement mais assez fort pour qu'ils m'entendent tous. Nous devons garder le bon de Thorin en nous, car certains souvenirs ne meurent jamais... Et ce sont ceux-là qui nous font sourire ou pleurer, qui nous donnent envie de les revivre... Ce sont ces souvenirs-là qu'il faut garder de notre oncle, ami, et roi...Ce sont eux qui nous donnent les meilleures images, et qui nous permettent de mieux nous rappeler des personnes qui nous ont été chères. Nous rappeler de leur voix, de leur regard...de leur parfum...de leur histoires, de leur prouesses... Nous devons garder le meilleur de lui-même. Pendant cent quatre-vingt-quinze années il a été l'exemple et le digne héritier et guerrier de la lignée de Durin. Ce ne sont pas ces quatre dernières années qui vont effacer tout le reste. (Je m'approchai de la tombe pour observer mon oncle). Je garderais le meilleur de toi, mon oncle... »

Alors que quelques nains scellèrent la dalle à jamais, Bard et Thranduil s'approchèrent à leur tour pour s'incliner devant l'ancien roi sous la Montagne. Avant de quitter la cave, le roi des Elfes déposa Orcrist sur la plaque de granite.

« Que cette épée, forgée par mes ancêtres, puisse vous garder du Mal qui court cette terre. Sa lueur bleue vous avertira du danger approchant votre royaume, prince Fili. »

Je m'inclinai devant lui pour le remercier, puis nous quittâmes la cave, qui fut sceller, à son tour, après notre passage. Contrairement à ce que l'on peu croire, la tombe de Thorin ne se trouvait pas isolée du monde ou cachée de toute lumière... Elle se trouvait dans les profondeur, certes, mais ayant pour plafond seulement le sommet de la montagne, tous nains se baladant à l'intérieur (peu importe l'endroit où ils se trouveront) pourront avoir un œil sur cette tombe de granite et de mithril sous leur pieds, à des centaines de mètres. Si Orcrist doit un jour briller, nous la verrons tous.

Le reste de la journée se déroula relativement vite. Le trésor avait été équitablement distribué chez les Hommes de Dale et ceux d'Esgaroth, et le peuple d'Erebor semblait rayonner de nouveaux avec l'or qui lui avait été tant dû. Grâce à ça, les conditions de vies s'amélioreront, la santé ne se dégradera plus, et tout le monde mangera désormais à sa faim. C'était un rêve que Kili et moi avions réussis à rendre réalité. Les gemmes blanches que convoitait Thranduil lui furent également offertes, à son plus grand bonheur. Nous faisions alors une croix sur l'hostilité existante entre les nains d'Erebor et les Elfes de Mirkwood. Un traité de paix fut signé, et nous nous retrouvions désormais en unions et enfin en paix avec nos royaumes avoisinants.

Le soir même, alors que nous nous retrouvions à faire un grand repas avec la compagnie dans la Grand Salle Royale, je fus ravi de retrouver mes amis et une ambiance que je n'avais plus vécu depuis notre voyage vers Erebor. Des chants de guerres résonnaient dans la salle, des chants de gloire, des chants folkloriques, et des improvisations amusantes aussi.

Mais malgré cette air festif, j'angoissais encore. Et plus pour Thorin, étrangement...car depuis qu'il était retourné à la pierre, je me sentais tranquille. Non, j'étais angoissé par mon couronnement imminent, et par la grossesse de Kili. Comment les choses se dérouleront le jour où l'enfant devra venir au monde ? Je ne veux plus de drame, de vie mise en jeu pour en sauver une autre. Lorsque ce jour arrivera, je veux avoir Kili et l'enfant. Pas l'un des deux.

Ça me fait tellement peur.

* * *

**Ca y est, le roi est mort, longue vie au roi !**

Alors pour ceux ou celles qui s'attendaient à ce que Thorin retrouve la raison et vive, et bien je suis navré mais l'histoire devait se terminer ainsi depuis le premier chapitre... Mais en même temps, il aurait vécu avec tous ça sur la conscience, et puis maintenant, il a rejoint son cher et tendre.. :')  
Ca a été assez dur de se mettre dans la peau des héritiers pour faire la scene de mort, mais je l'ai trouvé tout de meme assez intense pour porter les larmes aux yeux...

Sinon, oui, Fili se sent coupable depuis cet acte, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible. Du coup, prochaine étape : le couronnement ! :D

Maintenant, à savoir comment les choses vont se passer pour Kili !

Je vous dit à la prochaine, au chapitre 21 !  
(Où un petit zeste de citron sera versé dans les bains !)

Tshuuuuusss ! :)


	21. Chapter 21

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre:** Ah ah ! I'm back ! Ca faisait un moment que je me disais "tient, ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus posté sur FF!" Alors me voilà ! Je vous envoie le chap 21 aujourd'hui et dans une petite semaine celui qui suit, puis le dernier, qui sera le prologue ! J'espère que vous me suivez toujours et que l'univers de Tolkien vous plait toujours autant, car j'ai eu une petite baisse après le dernier opus, car j'avais été un peu déçu, mais maintenant ça revient et j'écrit même une nouvelle fic ! Y a que 5 chapitres pour le moment, mais j'attends de l'avoir bien avancé pour la mettre en ligne. Je vous laisse lire !

**PS:** **Zeephyre**, désolé de ne pas avoir trop répondu à tes reviews sur les précédents chapitres de cette fic et celle de TGATV mais j'ai été quelque peu occupé, et en ce qui concerne ta fic, pour tout te dire, Une Ame Pour Les Bouleverser Tous me manque pas mal ^^" Je vois que tu reblog souvent sur Tumblr, mais discuter avec toi remonte à loin :/

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**Point de vue de Kili.**

De nombreux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis les funérailles de Thorin, et à partir de cet instant, tout le royaume, y comprit les petites gens du peuple, s'était préparé au couronnement du nouveau roi. De Fili. C'était un jour que tout le monde attendait depuis des années, et la joie et l'air festif emplissait tout Erebor.

Nous étions tous mobilisés à décorer la Hall d'Or et la salle du trône pour le couronnement qui aura plus tard dans la soirée. Ce n'était pas chose simple de tout organiser. Heureusement que quelques amis étaient là pour m'aider à donner les directives, car tout seul, c'est perdu d'avance !

« Seigneur Kili ! Attendez ! »

Je me retournai et vis Vafur arriver en courant vers moi, un parchemin sous le bras. Il s'inclina devant moi, avant de me tendre l'objet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Je l'ignore, mon seigneur, mais ça vient du magicien gris.

— Oh...Je vais y jeter un œil tout de suite. Vous pouvez disposer.

— Merci.

— Attendez, fis-je pour l'arrêter. Savez-vous où se trouve mon frère ? Je le cherche depuis plus de trois heures et je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois.

— Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais il faudra bien le retrouver pour le couronnement de ce soir. Il est peut être intimidé ou angoissé ?

— Oui...Sûrement. Merci Vafur.

— Mon Seigneur. »

Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de disparaître dans la foule de gens qui courait dans tous les sens pour les préparations. J'inspirai profondément, désespérée face à tout ce chaos, mais revint aussitôt à ce parchemin que je tenais dans mes mains. Il était de Gandalf... Que pouvait-il bien me vouloir ? Il était invité ce soir, pourquoi ne pas attendre quelques heures ? Je suis débordé, moi !

Je tournai les talons et quittai la Hall d'Or pour me diriger vers le bureau royal pour m'y installer et lire plus attentivement le massage du magicien. Une fois dans le fauteuil et la porte close, je déroulai le parchemin et commençai à lire. Il parlait de l'Arkenstone.

_« Kili, je doute fort qu'il soit sage de laisser la pierre arcane entre les mains de votre frère aîné. Ce dernier semble être attiré par le joyau du roi, et pourrait retrouver la folie que votre oncle à laissé derrière lui et devenir ainsi le roi tyran qu'il fut ces dernières années. Et je crains que personne ne veuille revivre et voir ceci refaire surface. Votre frère est le nouveau souffle d'espoir pour le peuple et le royaume d'Erebor. C'est pour quoi je vous demande de trouver la solution la plus juste et raisonnable vis-à-vis de l'Arkenstone. Je sais que vous ferrez le meilleur choix, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais choisissez bien, prenez votre temps. En revanche, une solution devra avoir été trouvée ce soir, au couronnement de votre aîné afin qu'il ne puisse mettre la main sur la pierre. C'est un beau joyau, certes, mais ce qui fait de quelqu'un un roi, est son sang et son rang. Ni vous, ni votre frère, ni personne d'autre n'a besoin de la pierre pour savoir s'il doit régner sous la montagne. Bon courage Kili, vous en aurez besoin pour les prochains instants et mois. »_

Il avait parfaitement raison. Ce n'était pas un caillou qui allait dire qui devait être roi ou non. Il était effectivement de mon devoir de trouver un moyen de nous débarrasser de la pierre une bonne fois pour toute, et de protéger mon frère, notre enfant, et notre peuple.

Je restai alors assis pendant de longues minutes, le regard dans le vide en train de réfléchir à un moyen. La briser ne servirait à rien, car il en resterait des fragments et des éclats, et nous avons tous vu qu'avec un si petit morceau de la pierre, la folie arrivait a pénétrer et couler dans les veines de celui la portant ou la convoitant. La jeter dans le cratère d'un volcan n'est pas non plus une bonne idée, car avant d'être ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, la Montagne Solitaire était un volcan, d'où ses gisements d'or et surtout de diamants et autres pierres précieuses. L'Arkenstone a donc déjà été confronté au feu et à la lave... Ça ne la détruirait pas. Et admettons que des âges plus tard, des êtres mettent à miner, tout comme nous, dans ce fameux volcan... Il retomberait dessus à coup sûr.

« Et si cette histoire se répétait avec nous.. ? Fis-je pour moi-même. C'est vrai.. ! Et si par le passé des personnes ont voulu se débarrasser de l'Arkenstone en la jetant dans le volcan qu'était la Montagne Solitaire à cette époque ? Si c'est vrai, c'est un cercle vicieux ! »

Cette pierre est maudite. Il faut trouver un meilleur moyen. Mon regard se posa de nouveau dans le vide, et cette expression de concentration sur le visage commença à s'installer. Comment être sûr que personne ne mettra la main dessus ? Il faudrait l'enfouir dans un endroit que personne n'aura accès ou dont on ne soupçonne l'existence.

Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque je repensai à une chose. Les nains font des portes cachés...Si nous construisons une salle spéciale pour l'Arkenstone et que nous la scellons par une porte naine, personne (sauf celles qui auront créée la pièce et la porte) ne saura qu'un tel endroit existe.. ! Je devais arpenter Erebor afin de trouver le lieu idéal.

Je quittai alors le bureau royal et me mis a parcourir les couloirs et les pièces de tout le royaume de long et en large. Ça me permettra de trouver Fili si jamais je le croisais. J'espère simplement qu'il va bien...

Au bout de deux heures de marche constante, je fus contraint de m'asseoir en bas d'un escalier pour reprendre mon souffle. Cette grossesse me rendait de plus en plus lourd chaque jour, et me déplacer aussi longtemps et avec autant d'entrain m'était de plus en plus difficile. Balin dit que je devrais me tenir plus tranquille, d' arrêter de sans arrêt vouloir faire quelque chose ou me rendre utile. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire plus de dix minutes. Et quand bien même on m'enfermerait, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

Je posai main main gauche sur mon ventre tout en soupirant. Il me restait environ deux mois encore...J'essayais de ne pas trop y penser, mais j'avais peur du jour J. Je ne savais pas comment les choses allaient se dérouler, si j'allais avoir mal, si j'allais survivre... Et lorsque j'y pensais, le soir avant de dormir, mon estomac se tordait d'angoisse et je passais ma nuit les yeux grands ouverts en train de me poser des tas de questions effrayantes tout en essayant de me rassurer.

Je relevai la tête en sentant un courant d'air. C'est étrange... Je suis presque au plein cœur de la montagne, et j'ai sentis du vent ? Je me relevai difficilement, car je commençais à prendre pas mal de place (d'ailleurs, mes vêtements ne dissimulaient plus grand-chose maintenant). Je restai immobile quelques secondes afin de déterminé la provenance de ce courant d'air et fini par trouver une fissure dans un mur. L'air était glacial, mais il y avait de l'air. Je me penchai un peu et me mis à regarder à travers. C'était complètement sombre, je ne voyais rien. Je reculai de quelques pas pour observer le mur de pierre et me rendit compte de cette fissure n'en était pas une. Mais l'encadrement d'une porte mal refermée. Une porte toute simple, mais en pierre. Je la poussai alors doucement et le mur s'ouvrit. Les ténèbres se dressaient devant moi, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de m'y enfoncer pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait. Mes yeux prirent pas mal de temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité mais lorsque ma vue s'accommoda à l'absence de lumière, je ne vis qu'une vieille salle d'armes complètement sans dessus dessous et tapissée de poussière ainsi que de toiles d'araignées. Je m'approchai d'un stand, et remarquai que toutes les épées et haches étaient rouillées, et émoussées par le temps. Cette pièce doit son état à l'époque du règne de Smaug, voir même avant.

« Cet endroit serait parfait si cette porte de pierre n'était pas visible. »

Je quittai alors l'ancienne salle d'armes et refermai la porte derrière mois. Effectivement, c'était une porte visible...Enfin, si on remarquait les fissures qui étaient l'encadrement, et l'entaille profonde qui était la poignée. De toute façon, je ne trouverais certainement pas un endroit aujourd'hui...J'ai énormément de choses à faire, et Gandalf avait simplement dit de trouver une solution. J'en avait une, alors l'histoire était réglée. Il fallait que je retourne à la Hall d'Or afin de voir ce qu'ils ont tous fait.

Alors que je remontai les couloirs pour retourner dans la salle en question, je fus interpellé par un garde, debout devant une grande porte.

« Mon Seigneur, vous cherchez notre futur roi ?

— Euh...Oui, c'est Vafur qui vous l'a dit ?

— Oui, et je sais où il se trouve. (Il pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté pour m'indiquer la grande porte derrière lui). Il est là dedans depuis un moment, et je n'ai pas pu lui refuser l'accès.

— Bon sang...Qu'est-ce qu'il est parti faire à l'intérieur ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul...Même si l'endroit lui était déconseillé, sous vos ordres.

— Merci bien, Fentrag»

Il m'ouvrit alors la porte, et lorsque je vis les montagnes d'or se dresser devant moi, je fus convaincu que trouver Fili ne sera pas une mince affaire. Malgré la distribution, la salle regorgeait encore d'or. Une fois la porte close, je m'avançai lentement parmi les pièces, les calices et autres trésors débordant sur le chemin qui avait été déblayé après la reprise d'Erebor. Je n'aimais pas venir aussi, tout simplement parce que cet endroit me rappelait la cupidité des nains, et l'obsession pour tout cet or que ma lignée a, déjà, depuis plusieurs générations. Étrangement, je ne suis pas affecté par tout cet or, ni même pas la pierre arcane, et j'en remercie Mahal de ne pas m'avoir maudit ainsi et frappé de cette fatalité que mon frère semble, lui, avoir reçu. C'est pour quoi le savoir ici ne m'enchante pas tellement. Je n'avais pas pensé à la salle du trésor pour le chercher, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas censé y être.

Je m'arrêtai soudainement à l'entente d'un bruit de pièces en train de dégringoler. Je jetai un œil au loin, dans l'océan doré mais ne vit rien en particulier. Je n'avais pas vu le monstre en action, mais Bilbon nous avait raconté la terreur qu'il avait eu lorsque le dragon s'était lentement mais sûrement éveillé sous ces pièces. Des rivières de pièces qui glissaient les unes sur les autres, dévoilant doucement les naseaux du monstre, puis ses paupières closes et enfin son corps tout entier. L'idée que Smaug surgisse de par la pièce me provoqua une désagréable sensation dans l'estomac, mais je chassai aussitôt cette vilaine idée pour me remettre en marche. Tout est entassé ici, pas étonnant que, certaines fois, des choses se mettent à dégringoler. Néanmoins, je continuai de fixer le fond de l'immense salle, par simple précaution et histoire de me rassurer...

« Kili ? »

Je mis tout à coup à hurler en voyant mon frère devant moi, droit comme un piquet mais désormais en train de s'affoler. Je repris mon souffle difficilement avant de lui donner une grosse tape sur l'épaule et de me mettre à rire nerveusement.

« Ne me refais plus JAMAIS ça...

— Tu crois vraiment que je voulais te faire peur ? (Je lui jetai un regard). Je suis désolé, ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention... Que...Que fais-tu là ?

— Je pourrais te retourner la question, mon cher et tendre. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là. Je te l'avais pourtant dit. Qu'as tu dit à Fentrag pour qu'il te laisse entrer ? Si ce sont des menaces, ce n'est pas bien F-

— Kili, tais-toi, s'il te plaît...fit-il en posant son index sur mes lèvres. Merci... »

Je fronçais les sourcils par ce geste mais il retira son doigt et me tourna le dos quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir à même le sol et de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il semblait a bout, et sur le point de craquer... Je m'avançais alors vers lui et m'assis à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais que je t'ai cherché de partout aujourd'hui...C'est à cause du couronnement ?

— J'angoisse comme un malade, c'est...c'est terrible !

— Tu n'as pas à te mettre dans cet état, tu sais ? Tu es différent de Thorin, tu feras un très bon roi... N'en doute pas. Tu as déjà beaucoup fait alors que ce titre ne t'as même pas encore été remit. Ce n'est pas parce que tu passes de prince à roi que tu vas changer... C'est comme au mariage chez les Hommes. Ce n'est pas parce que le nom de la femme change, qu'elle change elle aussi. Elle reste la même, mais porte simplement un autre titre.

— Je sais...Mais de grandes responsabilités se dressent devant moi, de grandes choses, que j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire...

— Fili... Tu as été élevé pour être un jour sur le trône. Tu sauras parfaitement gérer ces choses-là. Et puis, n'oublies pas que je suis là... J'ai également reçu une éducation pour ça. Si tu as besoin, je pourrais toujours t'aider. Tout comme Balin, j'en suis certain. »

Il releva ses yeux vers moi avant de hocher doucement la tête. Je me mit à sourire et l'attirai contre moi en glissant un bras dans son dos avant de l'enlacer franchement de longues secondes.

Mais nous ne pûmes rester bien longtemps ainsi. J'avais perdu beaucoup de temps en cherchant cette salle pour la pierre, et à également chercher mon frère partout dans Erebor. Il devait me rester seulement cinq heures pour tout terminer avant que le peuple se rassemble sur la Grand Place, que les hauts rangs de notre race n'arrivent, et que les Hommes et les Elfes ne viennent. Et puis Fili n'était pas prêt mentalement, ni physiquement. C'est pourquoi nous quittâmes la salle du trésor pour partir à nos tâches respectives.

Voilà deux bonnes heures que je m'y étais correctement remis. Et grâce à mes amis de la compagnie, le Hall d'Or ainsi que la salle du Trône étaient prêtes à accueillir le monde. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir les fournisseurs de boissons et du banquet afin que tout le monde puisse célébrer le nouveau roi sous la montagne ce soir et cette nuit dans la cité et dans le palais. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, seulement deux petites heures suffirent à terminer tous les préparatifs. Dans une heure, les invités arriveront. Mais maintenant que j'avais du temps libre, je pouvais aller voir mon frère et me poser un peu avec lui avant l'ouverture de la cérémonie. Il avait sûrement besoin d'un câlin pour lui redonner du courage.

Alors que je me trouvais devant ses appartements et que je m'apprêtais à entrer, quelque chose m'interpella. La porte était entre ouverte... Je pouvais me permettre d'entrer mais peut-être ne voulait-il pas être dérangé au final ? Je devais d'abord m'assurer qu'il était bien là.

« Fili.. ? Fis-je en toquant à sa porte. Est-ce que t'es là ? »

Aucune réponse. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de renouveler les coups mais toujours rien. Je haussai les épaules et entrai de moi-même avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre... Étrange, car il devait se préparer pour la cérémonie. Je m'avançai près du lit et vis son long manteau couleur garance qui lui avait été confectionné exceptionnellement pour l'occasion. Il était orné d'une fourrure crème au niveau du col qui descendait tout le long de l'ouverture. Des fils d'or étaient cousus aux bouts des manches, formant des arabesques et quelques figures géométriques. Une sorte de capuchon passait par dessus la fourrure, mais lui était aussi garance que le reste du manteau et également dorée en ses arêtes. Au niveau des épaules retombait comme des manches courtes par-dessus les manches longues, mais celles-ci étaient, elles aussi, ornées de fils d'or mais également de sortes d'écailles d'or en forme de losanges cousues. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Ce manteau ne pouvait avoir une autre allure que celle royale et prestigieuse.

Je sursautai à l'entente d'un bruit provenant dans la salle de bain, puis entendit une insulte. Je me mis à sourire en reconnaissant la voix de mon frère et me dirigeai vers ladite pièce. Lorsque je pénétrai doucement dans la salle embuée, je distinguai la silhouette de mon aîné dans le grand bassin d'eau chaude, en train de plonger puis remonter à la surface. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tout en arquant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait cet idiot ? Je m'avançai silencieusement juste derrière lui, et lorsqu'il remonta à la surface pour la je ne sais combien de fois, je me permis de lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Mais je n'eus que pour réponse un cri de terreur avant qu'il ne se retourne vivement vers moi en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts. Je me mis à éclater de rire alors qu'il commença à s'offusquer et à me traiter d'idiot de lui avoir fait peur.

« Chacun son tour, mon frère ! Fis-je en faisant allusion à la salle du trésor un peu plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Je cherche une de mes perle ! Je les ai retirer pour me laver les cheveux, mais j'en ai fait tomber une dans l'eau, et je la cherche depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Je commence à croire que je ne le retrouverais pas.

— Raah...C'est embêtant.. ! Fis-je pour le stresser davantage. Surtout que tout le monde arrive dans une heure, voir un peu moins maintenant.

— T'es sérieux ?!

— J'ai une tête à raconter des conneries ? »

Je pris tout à coup un air sérieux et grave. Fili me regarda tout à coup inquiet avant de me tourner le dos et regarder dans l'eau, toujours à la recherche de sa perle.

« Laisse-tomber, Fee...

— Non, ces perles ont été faites par Père ! Je ne peux pas en perdre une bêtement dans un bain, alors que je les ai portés pendant presque quatre-vingt ans pour certaines !

— Très bien ! Je vais t'aider alors.

— Je ne la trouve pas en étant dans l'eau, c'est pas toi en étant à l'extérieur qui va m'aider.

— Qui t'as dit que je restais à l'extérieur ? »

Fili me jeta un regard avant de plisser ses yeux de malice. Je secouai la tête avant de me redresser et de commencer à retirer mon manteau de cuir brossé. Je me sentis tout à coup gêné de me retrouver dans cette situation face à Fili, car cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais plus mis nu devant lui, et notre relation se résumait qu'à des baisers et de longues étreintes ces derniers temps.

« Je ne regarde pas si tu préfères...

— Je...Non, ça devrait aller. »

Je fis alors abstraction de la présence de mon frère, mais se dernier sentant ma gêne détourna tout de même le regard jusqu'à ce que je le rejoigne dans l'eau chaude. Fili se rapprocha de moi avant de m'attraper doucement le bras.

« Kili, il faut qu'on discute...

— On a pas le temps, Fili, il faut qu'on trouve ta perle.

— Non, je veux qu'on parle d'abord. D'autant plus si c'est important. »

J'inspirai profondément avant d'ancrer mes yeux dans les siens et d'acquiescer faiblement de la tête. Nous partîmes alors nous asseoir sur les marches immergées du bain pour mieux discuter.

« Kili...Est-ce que...fit-il difficilement. Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? Enfin, je veux dire...Plus qu'un simple frère.. ?

— C'est quoi cette question stupide ? Fis-je troublé. Bien évidemment que je t'aime ! Bien plus que je n'en ai le droit, d'ailleurs...

— Alors pourquoi es-tu si distant avec moi.. ? Pourquoi as-tu...peur que je te vois nu ? Avant que l'on se dise qu'on s'aimait, tu n'avais aucune gêne... Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

— Je...Je ne sais pas trop, fis-je en baissant la tête. Je crois que...oui, je crois que c'est à cause de...de la grossesse.

— Pourquoi ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Eh bien...Je ne suis plus comme il y a sept mois...Je suis...gros, lent, facilement irritable... Rien de très attirant en fait.

— Oh...sourit-il en m'attrapant contre lui. Tu as peur que je ne t'aimes plus à cause de ça ? (Je hochai faiblement la tête) Pfff ! C'est n'importe quoi. Déjà, tu n'es pas gros, tu es rond et ça ne concerne que ton ventre ! D'autant plus que ce n'est que temporaire. Ensuite, tu n'es pas du tout lent ! Depuis que nous avons gagné la bataille, tu ne t'es pas reposé une seule fois malgré les conseils qu'on te donne. Irritable ? Tu motives tout le monde en ce moment pour les préparatifs, je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois hausser le ton ou partir en désinvolture ! Et pour terminer, mon petit Kee, tu es toujours autant attirant et désirable... »

Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon visage pour le tourner vers lui, et m'embrasser vigoureusement en mêlant sa langue à la mienne. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit tout à coup et un soupir d'aise m'échappa alors que je répondais au baiser avec autant de ferveur et que mes bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou pour l'attirer davantage contre moi. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, et un petit hoquet de surprise s'échappa de nos bouches lorsque nos sexes entrèrent en contact. Nous étions tous deux très excités de nous trouver si proche l'un de l'autre, nu, et surtout en train de faire grimper la température. Sa bouche dériva dans mon cou pour légèrement mordiller ma peau avant d'y déposer ses lèvres et de se redresser pour s'agenouiller sur une marche devant moi, afin de pouvoir s'allonger un peu plus contre moi, en me poussant doucement contre les autres marches se trouvant dans mon dos.

« F-Fee...fis-je entre deux gémissements, je ne crois pas qu'on ai...l-le temps pour faire ça...

— Ça fait presque la moitié d'un ans qu'on a plus fait l'amour Kili, je ne peux plus attendre. »

Ma tête parti brusquement en arrière lorsque sa main s'empara de ma virilité et y commença un vigoureux et intense va et vient. Je sentais tout mon corps se contracter, et ma respiration devenir chaque seconde de plus en plus courte et saccadée. Je sentis sa bouche venir embrasser la peau de mon cou avant de la mordiller délicatement et de remonter jusqu'à mes lèvres pour y glisser sa langue entre et entamer une danse endiablée avec la mienne. La température de la pièce et de l'eau me sembla tout à coup très haute, voir étouffante, alors que je luttais pour ne pas craquer tout de suite. Car l'envie était très forte.

« Aïe...fis-je en séparant ma bouche de celle de mon aîné. Je crois que j'ai senti un truc sous ma main...(Je me mis à tâter). Ah je l'ai...

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Oh, ta perle ! Tu pouvais chercher longtemps au milieu du bain, elle était sur une marche ! »

Alors que je me mis à ricaner, Fili me donna une petite pichenette sur le bout du nez avant de prendre la perle dans son poing et de la poser sur le rebord avec toutes les autres.

« Trêve de plaisanterie, fit-il en se plaçant correctement entre mes jambes. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, alors on n'y va pas par quatre chemins !

— Il n'y en a qu'un, de toute évidence ! »

Ce fut à son tour de rigoler pendant quelques secondes avant de m'embrasser tout en collant son corps au mien. Je le sentis entrer doucement en moi, et cette sensation me fit presque atteindre l'orgasme à cet instant. J'avais tellement rêvé de cet acte depuis le premier, mais les événements ne s'y prêtaient pas tellement pour remettre ça. Il plaça un bras dans mon dos pour me maintenir contre lui alors que mes mains partirent s'aventurer dans ses cheveux et que nos lèvres continuèrent de se happer amoureusement. Ses allées et venues étaient d'abord lentes et peut profondes, mais au fur et à mesure des pénétrations, le rythme devint plus soutenu, plus intense, et Fili poussait toujours plus loin. Je m'accrochait désespérément à lui alors qu'il allait de plus en plus fort et plus profondément, car je sentais cette délicieuse chaleur me chauffer le bas ventre, qui m'annonçait déjà la prochaine étape. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent tout à coup à mes hanches et il se redressa sur ses genoux pour intensifier ses coups de bassins, et lorsqu'il tapa en plein dans cette zone sensible, je fus comme électriser et dans une ultime pique d'excitation, je jouis entre nos deux corps, dans l'eau et dans de bruyants gémissements. Dans le flot d'excitation, Fili ne tarda pas également à atteindre l'orgasme, qui le paralysa presque instantanément. C'est le souffle court et le sourire aux lèvres que nous nous enlaçâmes pendant de longues minutes avant de nous embrasser.

« J'ai pensé tellement de fois à des retrouvailles comme celle-ci... fis-je l'esprit encore embrumé. Et celle là est la meilleure.. !

— C'est toujours mieux en vrai...fit-il en m'observant. Je t'aime Kili... Tu m'as terriblement manqué... »

Il m'embrassa du bout du lèvres avant de se laisser aller contre les marches à côté de moi.

« Bon...Il doit nous rester trente minutes...

— T'es sérieux ?! Dit-il en bondissant pour s'asseoir.

— J'ai une tête à dire des conneries ?

— Ouais, c'est ça le problème. »

Je lui envoyais de l'eau au visage mais ce fut une vague que je reçus en guise de réponse. Même si l'envie de nous envoyer des tsunami aux visages nous démangeait, nous fûmes obligés de quitter les bains afin de nous préparer chacun de notre côté. Dans la demi heure qui suit, nous nous retrouverons dans la salle du trône, devant les peuples des royaumes voisins, pour le couronnement de Fili.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre 21 ! :)**

Alors, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose à part cette mini quête que Kili doit accomplir avant le couronnement de Fili, pour cacher la pierre... D'ailleurs, vous saurez plus tard, qu'on ne parle plus de cette pierre, car tout simplement, Kili a fini par trouver la pièce idéale pour la cacher de quiconque serait tenter de la voler. Et lui seul était au courant, et donc, en gardera le secret.

Sinon, petit info sur la fic dont je parlais en avant-propos: Il s'agit d'une RPF (Real Person Fiction) avec Aidan et Dean du coup, mais en AU et CrossOver. Vous devez vous demander ce que ça va donner x) En fait, c'est un élève de photo, Aidan, qui a un nouveau prof dans la matière Photographie, et ce nouveau prof s'appelle Dean O'Gorman. (Ahah, jusque-là, c'est normal, à part que c'est déjà un AU, puisqu'il ne s'agit pas de la même vie d'Aidan Turner et de Dean O'Gorman que nous connaissons). Ils tombent presque aussitôt amoureux (donc oui,un slash encore, sauf qu'ils finissent par se rendre compte que cette attirance est bien plus puissante et cherche à savoir pourquoi. Il s'avère, en fait, qu'ils sont tous les deux une réincarnation...héhé, mais de qui ? xD (et la, c'est le crossover qui entre en jeu !)

Sinon, en esperant vous trouver au chapitre 22 !  
(Où se sera la dernière ligne droite pour kili... :C )

See yaa...


	22. Chapter 22

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre: **Nous approchons à grand pas de la fin, car ce chapitre est le dernier ! Mais je vous rappelle qu'il y a ensuite un prologue, et là, ce sera bel et bien la fin de cette fanfiction... Je tiens à vous dire aussi que j'ai été très heureuse d'écrire cette fic et de vous la faire lire... Je ne poste pas souvent, mais dès que j'ai le temps, je continue d'écrire ma nouvelle fiction. Pour ceux qui suivent "TGATV", cette fic est donc en suspend pour je ne sais encore combien de temps, malheureusement... Je pense que j'aurais un peu de temps de la continuer au mois de mai, lors des jours fériés ou les ponts... Voici donc le chapitre 22 ! J'espère que vous me suivez toujours et prenez le temps de lire :)

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Je ne pouvais plus attendre. A chaque fois que je passais devant le grand miroir, j'avais l'impression de voir un lion en train d'arpenter sa cage. Balin pouvait arriver à tout moment pour me dire qu'il était enfin l'heure du couronnement, mais il ne venait toujours pas. J'angoissais qu'il ne vienne pas, mais je savais également que j'angoisserais lorsqu'il sera là, car cela annoncera le moment que tout le monde attend depuis longtemps déjà. J'ai une pression énorme sur la poitrine... Je ne dois pas faire de faux pas, ils comptent tous sur moi pour la relève de ce royaume.

Mon sang se figea, et tout le reste aussi d'ailleurs, lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte de mes appartements. Je me précipitai aussitôt vers cette dernière pour l'ouvrir et tombai nez à nez avec Balin, tout sourire.

« Quel noble accoutrement que tu portes-là, Fili ! Personne ne pourra se tromper en te croisant dans les couloirs.. !

— M-Merci, fis-je un peu nerveux. Il...Il y a beaucoup de monde ?

— Oh ! Un sacré paquet, mon gars ! Le peuple d'Erebor est là, celui des Monts de Fer, les Hommes de Dale et LacVille, et les elfes de la Forêt Noire ainsi que quelques uns de Rivendell ! »

Je cru m'évanouir sur l'instant mais l'encadrement de porte se trouva, par chance, sur mon chemin. Balin me guida jusqu'au lit pour m'asseoir et souffler quelques minutes avant d'y aller.

« Allons mon garçon, tout va bien se passer ! Ces gens-là ne seront pas déçus de toi, ils le savent et tu le sais...

— Ce n'est pas le problème, fis-je les mains tremblantes. J'ai peur d'être tétanisé devant le peuple, de ne pas être capable de dire mon discours, de...de gâcher le couronnement...

— C'est le trac ! C'est tout à fait normal ! Fit Balin en riant. Mais dis-toi que nous sommes tous-là pour te soutenir, et que Kili sera juste à tes côtés. »

Balin avait raison. Il fallait que je me calme, je n'avais pas lieu d'angoisser à ce point avec tout ce monde, tous ces gens en qui j'ai confiance qui m'entourent et me soutiennent. J'inspirai profondément avant de hocher faiblement la tête à Balin, puis nous quittâmes mes appartements afin de nous diriger vers la salle du trône.

« Avant ton couronnement, ton frère ainsi que Dwalin et moi devons faire une introduction et l'ouverture de la cérémonie. Tu attendras près de la porte Est, et je viendrais te chercher lorsque tu devras faire ton entrée.

— Ça me fait peur...

— N'ai pas peur, mon gars, c'est comme le plus beau jour de ta vie !

— C'en est un, oui, mais j'ai tellement la pression ! »

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte avant que le plus vieux d'entre nous pose ses mais sur mes épaules avant de me tirer contre lui pour une étreinte.

« Tu es un enfant pour moi, j'ai connu ta mère alors qu'elle était plus jeune que toi...dit-il nostalgique. Mais tu es grand désormais, et ce pour quoi tu as été élevé est enfin venu. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, et tu sais ce que tu fais. Alors il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, mon grand... »

Je lui adressai un sourire alors que nous nous enlaçâmes une dernière fois avant que Balin ne m'emmène à la porte Est, où se trouvaient déjà Dwalin et Kili. Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque je vis mon cadet. Il était vêtu d'une tunique à manches longues bleu azur, cette dernière recouverte par un long manteau à manches courtes d'un brun identique à ses yeux et à son pantalon. Sur cette tunique, et sous ce manteau, il portait une cotte de mithril brillant aux armoiries de la lignée. Le tout était ceinturé, sous con ventre, par une ceinture du même métal, ornée par des saphirs plus ou moins gros et travaillés.

J'étais figé. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Il était si séduisant dans une telle tenue.. ! Il paraissait si...majestueux et noble ! Et puis cette fine tiare de mithril, elle aussi ornée de saphir, posée simplement sur son front et faisant le tour de sa tête, me faisait littéralement fondre sur place.

« S'il te plaît, arrête de me fixer comme ça, ça devient un peu embarrassant...

— D-Désolé, fis-je en tentant de retrouver mes moyens. Euh...Hum, très belle tenue...

— Tu trouves ? Fit-il en esquissant un sourire. J'ai pourtant l'impression de ressembler à un boudin avec cette cotte...

— Non, non ça te va très bien, dis-je aussitôt pour le convaincre. Tu es très...beau comme ça... »

Un petit sourire en coin prit place sur ses lèvres, et je me sentis tout à coup très embarrassé. Le feu commença à me monter aux joues alors que mes doigts ne cessaient de se tordre et mes jambes de vaciller légèrement. J'étais fou amoureux de mon frère, et j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de le voir sous différents accoutrements...Mais je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de le voir habillé ainsi. Même pour le couronnement de Thorin Kili n'avait pas été si bien présenté.

« Merci...dit-il faiblement avant de s'approcher de moi pour commencer à me murmurer à l'oreille. Je voulais te plaire... »

Un frisson me parcouru tout le corps et je fus électrisé lorsque ses lèvres embrassèrent ma joue. Il passa son chemin, devant certainement aller devant tout ce monde qui était venu pour moi, en lâchant un petit rire amusé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et souffler légèrement en souriant. Mon petit frère ne changera jamais. Et c'est tant mieux.

Je me postai alors non loin de la porte afin d'écouter l'ouverture de la cérémonie, mais la salle du trône était tellement grande que je n'arrivais pas à clairement entendre les propos de mon amant et de mes amis. Seuls quelques mots comme « espoir », « renouveau », « nouveau départ », ou encore « exemplaire » et « humble » arrivaient jusqu'à mes oreilles, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient... S'il s'agissait de moi, ou bien d'autre chose. Mais la seule chose qui me préoccupait le plus, était mon cadet, en train de parler, de sourire et de se tenir fièrement devant tout ce monde qui était venu pour moi. Il semblait si heureux, et je voulais le rendre encore plus. Et je savais comment faire. Ce sera le clou du spectacle.

J'attendis encore quelques minutes avant que Balin ne vienne me chercher comme convenu, alors que Kili continuait de parler.

« Tu es prêt ? Me fit-il en souriant.

— Je...Je crois.. ?

— Ne t'en fais pas... allez, vas-y, ton frère t'attend. »

J'inspirai profondément avant de franchir le seuil de la porte Est, et de me retrouver devant une foule de nains, d'elfes et d'hommes présent jusque au fond de la salle. Mes jambes se raidirent tout à coup et une boule commença à se former dans mon estomac. J'étais paralysé. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, c'était effrayant. Alors qu'un atroce bourdonnement commençait à s'emparer de ma tête, je revins brutalement à la réalité lorsque je sentis une pression sur mon bras et que je vis Kili devant moi, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« N'ai pas peur...Viens... »

Je réalisai alors que je venais de me ridiculiser devant plus d'un millier de personnes mais la confiance et la bonne humeur de Kili me permit de ne pas m'enfuir à grande enjambée loin de cette foule intimidante. Je me mis à le suivre vers le trône et arrivé près du fauteuil de pierre, je me tournai face aux peuples et Kili posa un genou au sol quelques secondes avant de se relever, de saisir la couronne que Dwalin tenait dans un linceul blanc ivoir, et de se tourner vers les peuples.

« Voici la couronne de Durin ! Fit-il en élevant cette dernière. Elle fut portée par lui-même, nos pères, et aujourd'hui, ce sera un nouveau fils de Durin qui la portera. Un fils qui consacra toute sa vie et son éducation pour ce jour si particulier. (Il se tourna doucement vers moi). Fili, fils de Dis, fille de Thrain...mon frère... »

Il s'avança vers moi, et je courbai légèrement légèrement l'échine pour qu'il puisse déposer la couronne sur ma tête. Il me regarda fièrement avant de sourire et de dire tout fort.

« Longue vie au nouveau Roi Sous La Montagne ! Longue vie au roi Fili ! »

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et Kili se mit tout à coup à s'agenouiller à mes pieds et tous les peuples en firent de même.

« Je te jure allégeance et obéissance, te voue toute ma confiance et ma fidélité, ma vie ainsi que tout l'amour qui peut couler dans mes veines... »

Ses mots me firent prendre conscience de la situation, et quand bien même ils me touchèrent sincèrement, je secouai la tête frénétique avant de me pencher et d'attraper le bras de mon cadet pour le relever.

« Tu ne t'inclinera devant plus personne, mon frère...fis-je en l'enlaçant soudainement. Enfin, façon de parler...lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. »

Je l'entendis ricaner et répondre à mon étreinte quelques secondes avant que je ne sois contraint de le lâcher pour ensuite dire mon discours. Après un dernier sourire, je m'avançai sur le promontoire afin de dominer tout le monde et leur adresser la parole.

« En tant que Roi Sous La Montagne, commençais-je, je vous promets prospérité, hospitalité et épanouissement dans mon royaume ! Peut importe de quels horizons vous venez, peut importe ce que vous êtes ou qui vous êtes, vous serez toujours les bien venus à Erebor ! (Des applaudissements s'élevèrent). Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont vécu la misère ces trois dernières années...dis-je plus sérieusement. Je sais qu'à cause de cela, vous avez perdu des êtres qui vous étaient chers, et qui vous manquent et qui vous manqueront toujours... (un silence douloureux avait soudainement prit place). Et je vous jure sur ma propre vie que vous ne vivrez plus jamais ces situations ! Vous ne vivrez plus dans la famine, vous vivrez dans l'abondance et la jouissance ! Comme tous nains qui se respectent ! Je ne veux pas que vous doutiez de mes compétences et mes promesses d'avenir... Vous, peuple d'Erebor, pouvez avoir confiance en votre nouveau roi ! Souvenez-vous de ces risques que nous prenions, mon frère, mes amis et moi pour vous aider dans le difficile quotidien lors du règne de Thorin Écu-de-chêne ! (Je marquais une pause). D'ailleurs...Je sais qu'il vous sera difficile de comprendre, mais... ne détestez pas ce roi. Il a tout de même reprit la montagne, mais s'il était devenu l'être acerbe qui a ruiné vos vies, c'est à cause du joyau des rois, de l'Arkenstone ! C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'est pas présente aujourd'hui, et que ce couronnement ne s'est pas déroulé avec elle. Cette pierre est maudite, et quoi qu'elle soit, je suis né avec le sang de Durin ! Je n'ai nul besoin d'un quelconque caillou pour justifier ma légitimité en tant que héritier et désormais Roi Sous La Montagne ! Je suis un descendant direct, alors aillez confiance en moi, croyez en moi et je vous promets de vous surprendre ! »

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent tout à coup dans toute la salle, accompagné d'applaudissements assourdissants et de sifflements, me faisant comprendre que tout irait bien désormais. Je me tournai légèrement vers Kili avant de souffler en tirant légèrement la langue pour évacuer le trop plein de stress. Mon cadet se mit à rire avant de s'approcher de moi et de m'enlacer à nouveau. C'était le moment venu, je devais en parler. Et ce même devant le peuple. Après quelques tentatives, je réussis enfin à récupérer le calme dans la salle pour enfin avoir leur attention.

« Écoutez, je crois qu'il est nécessaire que vous sachiez plein de choses. Je vais commencer par cette stupide loi qui condamne l'homosexualité ! Nous savons tous que nous ne décidons pas qui nous aimons, et nous savons également que le cœur de nos belles naines ne peut être conquis par deux fois. Vous avez déjà vécu cette situation, quand votre regard s'accroche à celui d'un inconnu, d'un ami et que vous vous apercevez que ce regard n'est pas vide de sens, bien au contraire. Puis s'en suit ce pétillement dans le ventre, et cette agréable chaleur qui se propage dans la poitrine... Oui, je parle du sentiment amoureux. Et je ne veux plus que vous aillez peur en réalisant que vous l'êtes, et ce d'un nain ou même d'un homme ou d'un elfe. Dès aujourd'hui, plus personne ne sera condamné d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que lui ! Même vous, mes dames ! »

Et ce fut encore pire que précédemment, mais cette foi-ci, j'étais bien plus confiant et fier de mes propos. Non seulement mon peuple allait mieux vivre, mais il allait également pouvoir vivre librement sa vie amoureuse, sans se cacher. Ce fut moins difficile de les calmes cette fois, car ils étaient certainement tous enthousiasmé de découvrir les fameuses choses que j'avais à leur dire. J'avais commencé par une bonne nouvelle, alors ils voulaient tous connaître la suite.

« Abordons maintenant un sujet délicat...fis-je difficilement. Cette fois-ci, il n'est pas réellement question de loi, mais plutôt de tolérance... (J'inspirai profondément). Je vous disais que nous ne décidions pas qui nous aimions... Et c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je...J'aime mon frère cadet, Kili. (Tout le monde se tut tout à coup). Je n'ai pas chercher à l'aimer, ça m'est tombé dessus, comme une évidence. Étant des nains tous deux, nous faisions entrave à la loi précédemment citée, mais étant tous deux également frères, la situation était bien plus délicate. Ce n'était pas autorisé, et je ne vais pas faire une loi qui l'autorise, mais pas non plus qui la condamne ! Il ne sera question que de tolérance, et cela dépend de chacun de vous. De la manière dont vous élevez vos enfants, de votre mode de vie... C'est pourquoi je vous demande, à vous peuple d'Erebor, si vous tolérez cet amour. Ceux qui le sont, qu'ils lèvent la main. »

Un court silence prit place, et quelques chuchotements se firent entendre avant que ça ne devienne un léger brouhaha. Puis, des mains commencèrent à se lever doucement. Au bout de quelques secondes, la majorité du peuple d'Erebor (et même les autres) avaient les mains en l'air. Ma gorge se noua lentement alors que je sentais l'émotion me gagner. Je voulais les remercier, mais je n'arrivais plus à dire un mot, et je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues. Kili essuya rapidement ses petites gouttes salées, et s'avança devant moi pour faire face à la foule.

« Nous vous remercions pour votre acceptation et votre tolérance ! Nous ne pensions pas, qu'un jour, des gens pourraient comprendre et accepter cet amour. Comme disait mon aîné, nous ne choisissons pas, et nous devons arrêter de souffrir de cet condamnation. Je sais que cela peut paraître immoral pour certain, mais pour ceux-là, essayez de vous imaginez à notre place. (Toute la foule applaudit pour montrer son approbation). J'ai d'ailleurs une nouvelle importante à annoncer, continua-t-il. Comme la plupart le savent, j'ai reçu accidentellement un sortilège pouvant me rendre fécondable. Alors pour ceux qui ignoraient et qui se demandaient pourquoi j'étais aussi...( il me jeta un regard avant de sourire) rond... Et bien faites le lien. Je suis effectivement en pleine grossesse, de sept mois exactement. Alors ne vous en faite pas, il y aura bien une descendance dans la lignée, la relève est assurée, comme on dit. »

Lui aussi se mit tout à coup à soupirer mais plus fébrilement que moi, et me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Je m'approchai alors de lui pour l'enlacer et je compris qu'il avait prit énormément sur lui pour faire un tel aveux devant tout ce monde. Mais je sentais que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas... La foule se mit alors à applaudir et a approuver la grossesse de mon petit frère en sifflant et en nous encourageant dans notre futur vie de parents. Je me séparai doucement de mon cadet, toujours en lui tenant la main, et me tournai une dernière fois vers le peuple.

« Une dernière annonce pour clore cette cérémonie, fis-je en souriant. Étant désormais Roi Sous La Montagne, je désire que Kili, fils de Dis, fille de Thrain, devienne mon consort ! »

Une explosion de cris de joies et de sifflements m'assourdit tout à coup, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de sentir et de porter attention sur la main de Kili, qui s'échappa doucement de la mienne. Je tournai vivement la tête vers lui, pensant le voir partir en courant après cette annonce, mais au lieu de ça, je le vis blanc et sur le point de tomber inconscient au sol.

Dwalin le réceptionna à temps et l'allongea doucement au sol alors que je me précipitai près de mon cadet pour le prendre doucement contre moi.

« Kili ! Kili répond-moi, s'il te plaît !

— Il a fait un malaise ! Me gronda Dwalin.

— Comme si je n'avais pas deviné ! Fis-je un peu sur les nerfs. Il faut l'emmener dans sa chambre, il doit être mit à l'écart de tout ce bruit et ce monde. »

J'invitai alors les peuples à festoyer dans tout le royaume, et que j'essaierais d'aller saluer les plus hauts placés de chaque peuple lorsque le temps me le permettra. Sur ces paroles, nous quittâmes la salle du trône pour nous diriger vers les appartements de Kili. Dwalin et moi allongeâmes mon frère sur son lit, alors que Balin partit dans la salle d'eau avec Ori pour chercher de l'eau et un linge humide. Il n'avait pas de fièvre, mais nous préférions prévoir.

« Gimli, fis-je en voyant ce dernier entrer, c'est Kili... Il a fait un malaise.

— Un malaise ? Mais il semblait aller bien pourtant ! Et puis tomber dans les pommes pile à cet instant.. ! Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas écouté ce que tu as dit.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je veux juste qu'il se réveille pour le moment. Est-ce que tu peux faire un saut aux cuisines ? Il faudrait du sucre s'il te plaît.

— Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Je revins alors à mon frère qui se mit à faiblement gémir de douleur, les yeux toujours clos. Que se passait-il ? Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas quand je l'ai regardé tout à l'heure. Peut-être l'angoisse d'avoir parlé au public ? Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse s'évanouir de cette raison.. ? Ou est-ce le fait d'avoir parlé de la grossesse ? Pourtant c'est un sujet qu'on aborde souvent lorsque nous sommes ensemble, je ne comp...

« Juste au ciel. Il faut aller chercher un médecin !

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Fit tout à coup Dwalin inquiet. Ce n'est qu'un malaise, il suffit d'attendre !

— Ori, va vite chercher quelqu'un ! »

**Point de vue de Kili.**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus surpris de voir tout ce monde autour de moi, surtout de me trouver dans mon lit, dans mes appartements. Sans rien dire, je me redressai lentement pour m'appuyer contre la tête de lit afin de m'aérer un peu, et aussitôt mon aîné s'assit à mes côtés.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

— J'ai atrocement mal au crâne...mais ça peut aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Tu as fait un malaise à ma dernière annonce... Ori est partit chercher un médecin.

— Je suis certain que ce n'est pas nécessaire... C'est juste un malaise, non ? Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

— C'est ce que je lui ai dit ! Intervint tout à coup Dwalin.

— Mais ça peut être plus grave ! Reprit mon frère plus sévèrement. Kili... Et si ça avait un lien avec la grossesse ? Il ne faut pas prendre les choses à la légère dans ton état... »

Un malaise à cause de l'enfant ? C'est absurde. Je suis à mon septième mois et malgré mes quatre-vingt ans, je n'ai jamais connu de naines ayant fait des malaises ou des fausses couches... Je fus tiré hors de mes pensées quand Ori entra dans la pièce accompagné du Seigneur Elrond, Gandalf et Oïn. Oh non...la honte... Je ne vais tout de même pas me faire ausculter par eux ! Malgré mon embarras, je fis mine d'aller bien et d'être ravis de les voir. Ce qui était tout de même le cas pour le dernier point, même si le Seigneur Elrond m'avait laissé un amer souvenir de sa personne il y a quelques mois...

« Comment vous sentez-vous Votre Altesse ? Fit Elrond en s'approchant de moi.

— Eh...Eh bien, un peu fatigué, dis-je perturbé. Mais que me vaut ce soudain titre ?

— En fait, commença Fili, seulement quelques secondes avant que tu ne perdes connaissance, j'ai annoncé aux peuples que...que je faisais de toi mon consort. »

Le silence plana dans la pièce alors que je réalisai doucement la signification de ce mot mais surtout de l'importance qu'il avait désormais, puisque Fili avait fait une annonce officielle. J'inspirai profondément, après avoir longuement retenu ma respiration, et me mis à sourire bêtement avant de me cacher le visage dans les mains.

« Tu...Tu es sérieux ? Fis-je la voix nouée.

— Je ne plaisante jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, Nadadith...

— Oh Mahal.. ! »

Je ne pu retenir ce petit sanglot de joie avant de me mettre à rire et d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin. J'étais le consort de Fili.. ! Enfin, j'allai devenir le consort de mon Nadad ! Je n'avais pas tant espérer en si peu de temps... En une moitié d'année, beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites. Pas toutes jolies mais de belles avaient eu lieu et d'autres étaient encore en perspective.

« J'ai du sucre ! J'ai du sucre ! »

Tout le monde se retourna vers la porte d'entrée pour voir Gimli essoufflé dans l'encadrement, un petit sac de sucre broyé dans la main, qu'il brandissait en l'air telle une épée. Nous nous mîmes tous à pouffer de rire alors que le neveu d'Oïn resta quelques secondes perplexe avant de demander s'il était le centre de notre amusement.

« Bien sûr que non, Gim', dis-je en me mordant la joue. Apporte-le-moi, ça ne me fera pas de mal.

— Kili, reprit tout à coup mon aîné sérieusement, si nos amis sont là, c'est pour s'assurer que tu vas bien et que l'enfant aussi. Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse ou de la lâcheté d'accepter l'aide des autres. D'autant plus qu'ils sont nos amis... »

Alors que je saisis le sac de sucre, je me mis à réfléchir. Je devais arrêter d'être si têtu, ça me coûtera la santé un de ces quatre, et peut-être la vie de notre enfant. Je soupirai et acquiesçai finalement. Balin me tendit un verre d'eau pour que je puisse y dissoudre le sucre afin de le boire. Oïn, Elrond et Gandalf s'approchèrent de moi et commencèrent une série de questions afin d'établir un diagnostique avant de m'ausculter physiquement. Après plusieurs minutes, ils en conclurent que je m'étais beaucoup trop surmené ces derniers temps, et que je devais impérativement rester au repos jusqu'au terme de cette grossesse.

« Quoi ?! Je ne vais quand même pas rester trois mois dans mon lit sans rien faire de mes journées !

— Il va pourtant bien le falloir, Kili... fit mon aîné en baissant les yeux. C'est très important que tu le fasses.

— J'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez faire pour maintenir notre cher et tendre Kili cloué au lit pendant tout ce temps ! Rétorqua Dwalin un semi sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Je me sens encore très bien ! Répondis-je sur la défensive. Je peux largement tenir deux mois sans rien risquer ! Et puis je n'ai jamais connu de naines qui aient eu ce genre de problèmes avant la naissance de leur enfant, je ne vois pas pourquoi MOI je m'arrêterai plus tôt.

— Parce que vous n'êtes pas une naine Votre Altesse Kili, répondit Gandalf en se levant du lit, et il s'agit là d'un sort que vous avez reçu par un magicien ! Il se peut que, finalement, vous ne fassiez pas une grossesse nanique ordinaire.

— Où voulez-vous en venir... ? Fis-je inquiet. »

Une pointe d'angoisse commença à s'installer dans ma poitrine alors que le silence retomba et que tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le magicien gris, qui semblait chercher ses mots pour ne pas trop nous brusquer. Je sentis Fili s'asseoir à mes côtés et m'attraper délicatement une main pour enlacer nos doigts ensemble. Soit il était autant angoissé que moi, soit il avait déjà deviné ce que Gandalf allait dire et là, ce serait une angoisse différente de la mienne.

« La grossesse nanique dure au maximum dix mois et demi, commença le grand gris, mais dure environ neuf mois. Chez les Hommes et les elfes, c'est différent. Elle dure neuf mois maximum mais se termine généralement au début du huitième.

— Vous voulez dire que Kili pourrait faire une grossesse...humaine ? Répondit Fili un peu inquiet.

— C'est une possibilité...

— Je veux une certitude, dis-je à mon tour. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je ferais une grossesse humaine alors que je suis un nain.

— Eh bien...si la formule a été créée pour être utilisée sur une femme ou une elfe, alors la grossesse durera ce qu'elle doit durer, que vous soyez un nain, ou pas. »

Mon regard se perdit un instant dans le vide alors que mon esprit commença à être envahit par de nombreuses pensées et images plus angoissantes les unes que les autres. J'allais devenir père plus rapidement que prévu et j'allais bientôt devoir passer par la case « accouchement » qui me terrorisait. Le seul bon point, ici, était que j'allais finalement rester qu'un mois au lit. Mais était-ce vraiment une réjouissance.. ?

« Comment va se dérouler l'accouchement.. ? Fis-je la voix tremblante. Parce que, voyez-vous... Je ne suis pas une naine. Je ne vous cache pas que ça me terrorise...

— Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Elrond, nous avons déjà eu recours à des incisions abdominales sur certaines de nos mères ayant eu des grossesses à risques, et elles ont toutes survécu ainsi que leur enfant. C'est l'une des facultés des elfes, savoir pratiquer des opérations sans douleurs et surtout avec un bon rétablissement derrière.

— Voilà une nouvelle qui me rassure...fis-je en soupirant de soulagement.

— Si vous nous le permettez, votre Majesté, pouvons-nous rester en Erebor le temps que son Altesse arrive au terme de sa grossesse afin de pouvoir lui venir en aide le jour venu ?

— Bien sûr que je vous le permet, répondit Fili en souriant, il va de soit que la santé de mon frère et de notre enfant est primordiale ! Vous êtes les bienvenus en tout temps, de toutes manières. »

**Point de vue de Fili.**

Le jour de mon couronnement n'avait été que le début d'une multitude d'incidents et de tourmente... C'était comme si la sonnette d'alarme avait été tirée, et que le seul moyen d'arrêter la panique qui coulait dans mes veines était d'éteindre ce feu qui se propageait de plus en plus chaque jour autour de moi. Et je ne voulais pas l'admettre, je voulais seulement fermer les yeux et ignorer ces flammes qui le dévoraient petit à petit, et moi avec.

Kili n'allait pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. Il ne cessait de nous dire le contraire, mais nous avions finit par nous dire que ces mensonges étaient aussi là pour le rassurer lui, et non forcément nous. Nous avions tous peur... J'avais peur que ça se termine mal.

J'inspirai profondément et entrai silencieusement dans la chambre que Kili et moi partagions depuis que nous étions officiellement un couple royal aux yeux du peuple. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité grâce à de lourds rideaux devant les fenêtres, mais je pouvais tout de même voir mon cadet allongé dans notre lit, la respiration difficile et tremblant de froid malgré la couverture épaisse qui gisait sur son corps. Je m'assis doucement à ses côtés et décollai quelques mèches de ses cheveux de son front. Il ouvrit alors lentement les yeux et tourna son regard vers moi avant de sourire fébrilement.

« Salut...fit-il la voix enrouée. Comment se passe ta journée.. ?

— J'attends un miracle...

— Arrête d'être si défaitiste, Fee... Je vais très bien.. !

— Non Kili... Tu es fiévreux, tu fais encore des malaises, et tu n'arrives pas à quitter le lit sans manquer de tomber...

— Je suis sûr que ça va passer...

— Ça fait un mois que ça dure, Kee... Et aucuns des médecins que nous connaissons n'arrivent à te guérir... »

Un court mais lourd silence s'abattit tout à coup sur nous. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir les flammes le consumer petit à petit... Je ne voulais pas admettre la terrible vérité qui se dressait devant moi. J'ouvris soudainement les yeux, que j'avais inconsciemment fermés, lorsque je sentis les doigts gelés de mon cadet se poser sur ma joue. Son sourire me brisa le cœur, car il était empli de tendresse mais à la fois de chagrin et de terreur. Et puis ce regard larmoyant de fièvre et de larmes sur le point de couler... Il disait qu'il allait bien, mais lui aussi savait... Il n'y aura pas de miracle... Ce n'est que dans les histoires pour enfants que tout est bien qui fini bien...

« Reste...avec moi aujourd'hui...

— P-Pourquoi ? Fis-je la gorge nouée.

— J'ai peur... J'ai peur...de m'endormir sans toi... »

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement et aussitôt je m'allongeai contre lui pour l'enlacer et nicher mon visage dans son cou. Alors il le sentait... Il sent que c'est pour bientôt... J'inspirai profondément pour respirer son odeur et me mis à pleurer silencieusement. Je ne pourrais plus le sentir, entendre sa voix, voir son sourire et son regard pétillant... Mais le pire, je crois, est que si je le perd...Je perdrais aussi notre enfant... Alors je n'aurais plus rien de lui...

Je fini par m'endormir contre lui pendant de longues heures sans me soucier de la tragédie qui s'annonçait, mais fus tiré hors de mes songes par une violente poigne sur mon avant-bras. Je me redressai d'un bond dans le lit et vit mon cadet la mâchoire serrée ainsi que ses poings fermement clos sur les draps et mon bras.

« K-Kili ! fis-je en le prenant contre moi. Nadadith ! Dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en pris !

— J-Je savais qu'il se passerait un truc aujourd'hui.. ! AAH ! »

C'est alors que je compris. Je laissai quelques secondes Kili dans le lit pour me précipiter hors de la chambre et donner l'ordre à un des gardes d'aller chercher Elrond, Gandalf et Oïn. L'enfant allait arriver. Je retournai au près de mon frère qui gémissait de douleurs et pleurait tant cela devenait insupportable. Il s'agrippa fermement à ma main, la serrant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à l'arrivée de nos amis. Aussitôt là, Elrond s'approcha de mon cadet et m'aida à le déshabiller pour procéder à l'incision abdominale.

« Fili ! S'écria mon frère. J-Je vais pas tenir, ça fait trop mal.. !

— Tu vas tenir petit frère ! Je t'interdis de baisser les bras, d'accord ? Fis-je presque en colère. Tu es un guerriers, tu as traversé de nombreuses épreuves et douleurs, tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre par cet accouchement ou par le mal qui te ronge ! »

Il rejeta violemment sa tête en arrière alors qu'un cri s'arracha de sa gorge douloureusement. Je resserrai la mâchoire et les poings. C'était insupportable de le voir dans cet état. J'avais envie de m'enfuir et de ne pas assister à cette scène, mais Kili avait besoin de moi.

Elrond commença alors à murmurer des choses dans sa langue tout en posant ses mains sur le ventre de mon cadet qui cessa lentement de gémir bruyamment avant de ne laisser que de simples plaintes à peine audible s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Il ne sentira plus la douleur, désormais. Nous pouvons commencer. Maître Oïn, donnez-moi les instruments. »

Ne voulant pas voir la scène qui suivait, je m'assis alors sur le lit, dos aux médecins, pour simplement regarder Kili qui semblait complètement ailleurs et lui saisis la main de la mienne, et lui caressait tendrement la joue de mon autre main. L'opération dura une demi heure jusqu'à ce que de petits cris strident atteignent mes oreilles et attirent mon attention. Gandalf se posta devant moi avec un petit être remuant dans une couverture et criant l'air qui s'était douloureusement infiltré dans ses poumons.

« C'est un petit prince, fit Gandalf en tendant l'enfant vers moi. Prenez-le... »

Le cœur battant et la gorge serrée, j'attrapai mon enfant dans les bras et le collai doucement contre mon torse pour l'observer. Il avait plein de cheveux bruns en bataille et encore tout collé, mais ses yeux étaient encore clos. Ses cris cessèrent doucement pour devenir de petites plaintes voir de petites mélodies par moment. Je me mis à sourire et jetai un regard à Kili, qui semblait être redescendu sur terre.

« Regarde-le...fis-je en lui montrant notre enfant. C'est un garçon... Il a les cheveux aussi foncés que toi...

— Il est...magnifique...fit-il faiblement. Il a le même sourire que toi.. ! »

Gandalf m'informa alors que l'incision avait été refermée, et que Kili pouvait maintenant tenir notre enfant dans les bras. Mais lorsque je jetai un regard à mon cadet, mon cœur loupa un battement.

« K-Kili.. ?

— Je me sens...très faible...

— Il ne semble pas réussir à s'en remettre, ajouta Elrond en observant mon cadet. Le mal qui le rongeait ne semble pas vouloir le quitter, et l'empêche de remonter la pente.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Fis-je inquiet en regardant mon frère. Il y a forcément un moyen pour pas qu'il... »

Tout le monde baissa les yeux. Je regardai alors mon amant qui m'observait les yeux mi-clos, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Eraïn...Je voulais...l'appeler comme ça...

— Un mélange d'Erin et Etaïn...fis-je en souriant à mon tour. Il aura un sacré caractère s'il a les deux noms en un... Et ça me plaît... »

Kili fronça tout à coup les sourcils tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un silence tomba tant la tension était palpable à cet instant, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, nous pûmes tous de nouveau respirer. Il tendit doucement les bras vers moi pour attraper Eraïn et l'observer à son tour.

« J'aurais...voulu le connaître plus...

— Ne dit pas ça, Kili. Tu vas t'en sortir !

— C'est maintenant toi...qui mens... »

Mon cœur se serra. Il avait raison... Et je ne voulais pas l'admettre, encore une fois. Nos amis nous laissèrent alors dans la chambre tous les trois, et je me plaçai à côté de mon cadet afin de profiter de lui au maximum, une dernière fois. Pourquoi Mahal devait me prendre l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde.. ? Je n'avais plus de mère, ni de père, ni d'oncles... Et voilà qu'il veut me prendre mon frère... Nous avions tant vécu et traversé... Pourquoi échouer ici ? Est-ce écrit quelque part ? Est-ce...l'ultime épreuve.. ?

« Alors...c'est ainsi que tout se termine.. ? Murmurai-je.

— Seulement pour moi...fit-il en ancrant ses yeux noisette dans les miens. Mais pour toi...Pour Eraïn...Tout continu.

— Je t'ai promit de rester pour toujours à tes côtés Nadadith...

— Je ne t'en voudrais pas...si tu brises cette promesse...

— Et moi, je m'en voudrais tout au long de ma vie...

— Tu n'as pas le droit...de me suivre, là où je vais... Et puis...(il jeta un regard attendrit à Eraïn). Il est là, lui aussi... Tu ne peux pas le laisser...

— Je pourrais très bien te retourner cette phrase. »

Un léger silence prit place mais j'en profitai pour l'embrasser doucement du bout des lèvres avant de coller mon front au sien. Tout était calme dans la pièce, même le ton de nos voix était léger voir presque serein. Mais c'était une cacophonie dans ma poitrine et dans ma tête. J'avais une furieuse envie de hurler, de pleurer... Mais je ne voulais pas que Kili...parte avec ce souvenir de moi...qui pleure.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi.. ?

— Des choses que ton idiot de frère...t'as empêché de faire...ria-t-il faiblement.

— Je n'ai passé que cinq années de ma vie seul, Kili... Je ne sais pas vivre sans toi... S'il y a Fili, alors il y a Kili aussi. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, tu te souviens ? (Il hocha lentement la tête tout en versant quelques larmes). Tu te souviens quand Mère nous disait de tout le temps rester ensemble ? Nous l'avons fait, et nous le ferons toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je...Je n'ai plus la force de continuer...

— J'ai veillé sur toi toute ma vie, Kili...

— Il est temps de te libérer de ce fardeau...Fee...

— Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.. ! Tu es tout Kili...Tu es mon souffle, mon sang, mes pensées et ma raison de vivre ! Nous sommes des inséparables, tous les deux nous brillons aussi fort que des étoiles.. ! Mais sans toi, je m'éteins...Mais ensemble, nous sommes une lumière éternelle, Kee.. ! »

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens alors que les larmes dévalaient sur nos deux visages. Non, je ne pouvais envisager une vie sans lui... Je ne pouvais simplement pas le concevoir !

« K-Kili.. ? »

Son regard dévia au loin, laissant une sensation de vide dans ses yeux et une lueur froide y naquis fébrilement. Mon cœur s'arrêta quand je m'aperçus que son corps ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration et que sa bouche entre-ouverte, ne laissait sortir plus aucuns souffles.

« KILI ! »

* * *

**Je sais, vous n'aimez pas quand mes chapitres se terminent comme ça x)**

Mais c'était donc le dernier chapitre (imaginez, le prologue n'est pas obligatoire, l'histoire aurait pu se terminer ainsi.) Mais je suis gentille alors je vous ai quand même fait un prologue pour vous retirer cette frustration :)

Sinon, désolé pour le côté un peu nian nian du "oh il a les même cheveux que toi" ou "il a le même sourire que toi !" les truc complètement con qu'on peut dire devant un bébé qui, en réalité, ne ressemble à rien d'autre qu'un petit cochon rose et potelé xD.

Est-ce que le nom de l'enfant vous plait ? Eraïn m'est venu il y a trèèèèès longtemps, avant même que cette fic devienne une M-PREG x) Il y avait une rue, près de chez moi, qui s'appelait Herain, ou truc comme ça, et je l'ai tourné en Eraïn ! :)

Bref, je vous laisse sur cette fin tragique tout de même... Mais des fois, pour sauver une lignée, faut perdre une vie... :/

Je vous donne rendez-vous au Prologue  
(Je ne vous dit, en revanche, aucun indice...)

See yaa !


	23. Epilogue

**1\. Appartenance:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, et tiré du célèbre livre The Hobbit, du même auteur.

**2\. Rating:** Cette fiction contiendra beaucoup de sévices (c-a-d violence physique, morale, sexuelle...) et c'est pour cela que je mets un "M" en rating, car certains propos pourraient choquer. Alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre /!\

**3\. Autre:** Bonjour à tous, enfin le dernier des derniers chapitres ! L'épilogue ( et pas le prologue, comme j'avais précédemment marqué xD) BREF ! Cette fiction touche à sa fin, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, et que malgré les péripéties des personnages, elle ne vous a pas trop déçu en certains points (comme la grossesse de Kili, la mort de Thorin, ou celle de Kili, au chapitre 22). Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre, qui est donc l'épilogue de cette histoire :) On se retrouve à l'après propos !

* * *

** Epilogue**

**Point de vue de Fili.**

C'est pas vrai ! Mais où est-il passé ?! Voilà plus d'une heure que je le cherche et impossible de mettre la main dessus ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais que ça à faire de ma journée ! Arpenter les couloirs d'Erebor est censé être dans mon temps libre, or, aujourd'hui je n'en ai pas ! Je dois faire un saut au conseil en fin de journée, Bard vient me rendre visite d'ici quelques heures et Daïn est notre invité d'honneur aujourd'hui en raison de notre nouvelle alliance sous la nouvelle constitution de mon royaume.

Je m'arrêtai enfin et m'assis sur un banc de pierre placé dans un des couloirs. J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à faire et pourtant je dois à tout prix le trouver.

« Tu sembles achevé, mon brave !

— Balin ! Fis-je heureux de le voir. Oh tu vas m'aider à faire un truc !

— Non, je ne t'aiderais pas à chercher ton fils !

— Balin, s'il te plaît.. ! J'ai des tonnes de choses à faire et quand Daïn arrivera, il faudra qu'Eraïn soit là ! Ils ne l'ont encore jamais vu et il doit être présenté au royaume des Monts de Fer. Il est quand même l'héritier d'Erebor et il doit connaître ses cousins des terres de l'Est !

— Je comprends, et moi aussi j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, tu sais ? Je dois rassembler tous les traités que nous avons fait jusqu'ici pour les modifier et être à jour sous la nouvelle constitution ! Bah ! Je me demande qui a voulu changer tous ça ! »

Je roulais des yeux en percevant clairement la pique que Balin venait de me jeter, accompagnée de son clin d'œil. Oui...c'était moi... Mais je dois trouver ce petit chenapan avant que Bard n'arrive !

« Bien, si tu ne m'aides pas, j'irais demander à Gimli. Ils sont cul et chemises depuis un temps. Il doit forcément savoir où Eraïn se trouve. »

Je repris alors ma marche rapide sous le regard amusé de Balin pour me diriger vers la cours royale, où Gimli se trouvait souvent ces derniers temps, en vu des rémunérations à donner au peuple pour leur travail. Et j'avais vu juste.

« Gimli ! Criai-je pour l'interpeller.

— Sa Majesté ! Fit-il sur un ton ironique avant de faire une courbette. Comment vas-tu ?

— Je cherche... ! Fis-je essouffler de ma course vers lui. Er...Era...

— Eraïn ? Hm...Non, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui...

— Je sais que tu sais où il se trouve.. ! Il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui et il disparaît !

— Peut-être parce qu'il a peur des nains des Monts de Fer ?

— Ce serait tellement idiot ! Fis-je enfin les poumons gonflés d'air. DONC ! Gimli.. ?

— Tu lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit..Hm ? (je hochai doucement la tête). Il est parti se réfugier dans les écuries avec Daisy et Basalte. »

Je soupirais de soulagement, à l'idée de ne plus avoir à courir dans tous les sens, mais donnait un regard appuyé à mon ami. Il était à deux doigts de ne rien me dire, celui-là ! Je partis, cette fois-ci, plus lentement en direction des écuries. Voir le roi courir dans tout le royaume a dû en amuser plus d'un, on va éviter de se ridiculiser davantage.

J'ouvris doucement les grandes portes et attrapai deux pommes qui traînaient dans le grand saut avant de me diriger vers les deux box. Aussitôt près de l'ouverture, une grosse tête grise en sortit avant de laisser échapper un ébrouement de ses narines.

« Salut Basalte...fis-je en lui caressant le chanfrein. Tient, c'est pour toi... »

Je lui tendis la pomme et aussitôt il la happa entre ses lèvres avant de la croquer à pleine dents. Je lui donnai quelques tapes amicales sur la joue avant de m'avancer vers le box d'à côté. Elle n'avait pas autant d'entrain que Basalte, mais à ma vue, Daisy se leva de la paille sur laquelle elle était couchée pour s'approcher de la fenêtre et me donner un coup de museau.

« Hé...du calme ma belle... C'est ça que tu cherches ? Fis-je en montrant la seconde pomme. Mais oui, elle est bien pour toi, ne t'en fais pas.. ! »

Elle attrapa à son tour le fruit entre ses lèvres avant de la croquer bruyamment tout en remuant ses oreilles. Je me penchai alors sur elle et lui embrassai le dessus des naseaux. Je revins à moi lorsque j'entendis un bruit de pas dans mon dos. J'esquissai un sourire avant de me tourner lentement.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Fis-je en arquant un sourcil. »

Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Mais Gimli ne voulait pas que je le dénonce, alors je devais faire comme si j'étais venu dans les écuries pour simplement voir les poneys. C'est alors que je vis, derrière une botte de foin, une tignasse de cheveux bruns dépasser. Je me retins de rire et m'avançai lentement vers le petit être qui pensait être invisible.

« Bouh ! Criai-je en me jetant sur lui.

— AAH !

— Ah ah ! Je te tiens petit morveux !

— Non ! Pitié ! Adad, non ! Pas les cheveux ! Pas les cheveuuuux !

— Tu sais que je te cherche depuis trois bonnes heures ? dis-je en continuant de lui frotter le dessus de la tête.

— Je ne veux pas voir Daïn ! Il doit avoir des pieds énooormes et il pourrait m'écraser ! »

Je cessai tous mes mouvements avant d'éclater de rire. Alors c'est le terme Pied de Fer qui le terrorise.. !

« Oooh...C'est vrai ? Tu as peur de lui à cause de son titre ? (Une petite moue se dessina sur ses lèvres). Allons... On me surnomme Fili le Féroce, je ne suis pourtant pas méchant pour un sous !

— C'est ce que tu crois ! Me dit-il en me tirant la langue.

— Tu oses me tirer la langue ? A moi ? Ton père et ton roi ? Fis-je faussement énervé. On devra t'appeler Eraïn le Téméraire alors !

— Pourquoi pas l'intrépide ?

— Aah...Ce titre là appartient déjà à ton autre père...

— Voleur ! C'est moi qui voulait être intrépide !

— Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Tu l'es déjà bien assez du haut de tes dix ans, fripouille ! Allez, on va vite aller dans ta chambre te préparer et te faire un brin de toilette, parce que tu sens un peu...comment dire...le poney !

— Non ! Je veux puer le poney !

— Mahal...Et aussi têtu que lui ! »

Je l'attrapai fermement dans mes bras avant de le balancer sur mon épaule droite telle un baluchon avant de quitter les écuries. Malgré ses coups dans le dos et qu'il se tortillait tel un asticot, je réussis à atteindre sa chambre et à nous enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

« Allez hop ! Dans le bain petit prince !

— Avec les vêtements et tout ?

— Mais non, gros bêta ! Comment veux-tu te laver si tu as tes vêtements sur toi ! »

Il se mit à ricaner avant de faire un grand saut tout nu dans le bain d'eau fumante. Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, il me regarda avec des yeux ronds en se rendant compte qu'il avait une tresse de détachée.

« Haan ! J'ai perdu ma perle !

— Mais non elle est resté dans ta tunique, regarde.

— Ouf ! Tu peux me la refaire ?

— D'abord on va laver ces cheveux plein de terre et ensuite je referais tes tresses ! »

Il s'approcha alors du bord pour que je puisse lui savonner la tête et ensuite le dos. Pour ce qui est du reste, il savait le faire. Après une vingtaine de minutes de baignade, c'est enroulé dans une serviette, assis sur un tabouret, que je commençai à retresser les cheveux de mon fils.

« Tu vois, commença-t-il de sa petite voix, j'ai une tresse de chaque coté de la tête et devant les oreilles, comme toi (Je hochai la tête). Eh bien j'aimerais que tu les tires vers l'arrière de ma tête et que tu les attaches ensemble avec la barrette de mithril !

— Monsieur se soucis de son apparence, à ce que je vois !

— Ça ferait plus cool ! »

Je me mis à ricaner devant tant d'enfantillage et, après avoir tressé ses cheveux, liai ses deux tresses ensemble avec sa fameuse barrette de mithril. Il se leva et se regarda dans le miroir quelques secondes avant de me lancer un sourire. Un sourire digne de celui de Kili.

« Merci Adad ! »

Et il déguerpi dans la chambre à côté. Je soupirai quelques secondes avant de me lever à mon tour pour le rejoindre et l'aider à s'habiller. Une fois tout propre, il se retourna vers moi et ancra ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tes yeux et les cheveux de Adad Kili ?

— Parce que c'est Mahal qui a choisit...

— Oh...Et c'est aussi Mahal qui a choisit que j'ai deux Adad ?

— Hm...Non, c'est plutôt un magicien fou et maladroit !

— Oh.. ! »

Nous quittâmes alors sa chambre pour nous diriger vers les cuisines, car s'il m'avait fuit pendant plus de trois heures, il n'avait certainement pas pu manger au déjeuner. C'était surtout ça qui m'inquiétait à vrai dire.

« Adad ?

— Oui Eraïn ?

— Quand on est dans la salle du trône, ou n'importe où en fait, on voit une tombe tout en bas quand on se penche par-dessus les barrières.

— Je ne veux plus que tu te penches, tu pourrais tomber et rien ne pourra amortir ta chute à part cette tombe, dont tu parles.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Il s'agit de ton grand oncle, un roi remarquable, en son temps donné... bien sûr. Il s'appelait Thorin II. Mais on l'appelait Thorin Écu-de-chêne. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes ici, que nous avons pu regagner la Montagne des griffes de Smaug.

— Alors ce ne sont pas que des légendes ? Est-ce que tu as connu cette histoire ?

— Bien sûr. J'y étais... J'ai vu les villes brûler, l'ombre du serpent du nord survoler LacVille... J'ai même participer à la bataille qui s'en est suivit avec les quatre autres armées. J'ai tout vu, et si je te raconte ces histoires, c'est pour que tu puisses un jour les raconter à tes enfants. Ce sont des histoires qui forgent notre existence, nos croyances et nous donnent espoirs lorsque les temps sont sombres.

— Et qu'est-il arrivé à Thorin ?

— Le frère de ma mère est devenu fou à cause de cette fameuse pierre, dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Le seul moyen de le délivrer de cette folie était de l'éliminer.

— Alors il a été assassiné ?! Fit Eraïn horrifié.

— Hélà, non... Ce...C'est lui qui a voulu que ça se termine ainsi...( Il me regarda tout à coup avec terreur). Eraïn ?

— C'est...C'est toi qui l'a tué ? Tu...Tu es un assassin ?

— Je te répète que j'ai fais mon devoir de neveu et d'héritier à cette époque. Et puis, je suis également un guerrier, j'ai déjà ôté la vie à de nombreuses créatures... Mais parce qu'il le fallait, pour me protéger moi, ton père Kili ou notre oncle Thorin. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ça, tu dois justement apprendre à savoir faire les bons choix le temps venu... »

Je clos alors la conversation en attrapant sa main et en nous dirigeant vers les cuisines, où nous vîmes Bombur en activité. C'est alors avec faim voir voracité qu'Eraïn mangea le contenu de son assiette.

« Je préfère qu'il vienne tardivement manger, plutôt qu'il vienne me piquer une ou deux cuisses de poulet ! Fit Bombur en riant.

— Tout est prêt pour ce soir ? Lui demandai-je

— Oh, oui ! Daïn se souviendra avec joie, cette fois-ci, du banquer qu'on donne en son honneur à Erebor.

— Ce n'était pas avec le même roi, faut pas l'oublier. »

Nos regards s'égarèrent sur les garnitures quelques secondes avant que Bombur n'ancre ses yeux dans les miens. Il sembla hésiter un instant mais décida de parler.

« Est-ce qu'il sait que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

— Je crois que la venu de Daïn le préoccupe beaucoup trop...

— D'ailleurs, tu m'expliqueras une chose ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu fasses venir Daïn aujourd'hui pour les traités, alors que (il prit un ton plus bas) c'est l'anniversaire de ton fils, mais aussi le jour de Durin ! Ça fait trois grandes choses à faire en une soirée ! Tu n'es pas un peu fou, Fili ?

— Il s'agit de ses dix ans, je voulais faire une pierre deux coups. Il fera connaissance avec le royaume voisin. Thorin Casque-de-Fer a eu une fille, et j'aimerais qu'ils fassent connaissance...

— Si jeune ? Fili...

— Du calme ! J'ai pas dit que je voulais les caser ! »

Nous nous arrêtâmes lorsqu'une petite tête brune aux yeux bleus se glissa entre nous, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Il y aura une princesse aussi ?

— Euh...O-Oui... Tu es content ?

— Cool ! Je vais pouvoir m'amuser à lui faire peur !

— Non non ! Surtout pas ! M'écriai-je en voyant Eraïn s'enfuir gaiement hors des cuisines. Eraïn ! »

Je me tournai vers Bombur, une expression d'exaspération sur le visage. Je n'arriverais jamais à passer une journée sans lui courir après... Et dire que Kili et moi étions comme ça plus jeune. Et nous étions surtout deux. Je me demande comment mère et Thorin faisait pour ne pas exploser de colère. Je me mis à ricaner en repensant à la tête de Thorin lorsque Kili et moi l'avions fait trébucher en tendant brutalement une corde de part et d'autre d'un couloir. J'ai bien cru, ce jour-là, qu'il allait nous étrangler.

La suite de la journée passa plutôt rapidement. J'avais réussi à retrouver Eraïn pour le supplier de ne pas aller se rouler dans la boue ou dans le foin des écuries pour la soirée qui s'annonçait, et étais reparti à mes occupations de roi.

L'heure était venue à la réception de Daïn avec son fils Thorin Casque-de-Fer et sa jeune fille Soryan. La Grand-Salle était prête à les recevoir, et c'est dans un cortège qu'ils arrivèrent et foulèrent nos terres de leurs pieds. Eraïn resta à sa place lorsque je m'avançai vers mon aïlleul pour le saluer et m'incliner.

« Fili ! M'enlaça-t-il finalement. Tu es devenu si...majestueux !

— C'est peut-être la couronne ? Fis-je en riant. Daïn, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. A toi, ton fils et ta petite fille. (Je me tournai vers mon fils et lui fis signe d'approcher). Daïn, Thorin, Soryan...Je vous présente mon fils, Eraïn.

— Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Eraïn, fils des Aridrìs...

— C'est donc ainsi que vous nous appelez...fis-je un sourire en coin... « Le sang des frères amants »...Je m'attendais à pire, mais finalement c'est plutôt gratifiant ! »

Je les invitai alors à entrer dans la Grand-Salle où tout était déjà en place pour fêter le jour de Durin, mais surtout l'anniversaire de mon fils. Étant une soirée de fête, Daïn et moi décidâmes de mettre la consultation des traités au lendemain, voulant pleinement profiter du jour de Durin et de l'anniversaire d'Eraïn. La soirée avait commencée depuis de nombreuses heures déjà mais Eraïn semblait s'ennuyer, car il était assis tout seul dans son coin.

« Que ce passe-t-il Eraïn ? Fis-je en m'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

— Je m'ennuie...

— Tu ne veux pas t'amuser avec Soryan ? Elle n'a que deux ans de moins que toi, tu sais... Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est une fille, que vous allez mal vous entendre.. !

— Ce n'est pas ça...fit-il en reniflant. C'est juste que j'aimerais que tu passes plus de temps avec moi...

— Oh...fis-je en l'enlaçant tendrement. Mais je suis là si tu le veux... »

Malgré les chants et la musique qui résonnaient dans tout le royaume, et même les feux d'artifices de Gandalf, nous sursautâmes tous les deux lorsque nous entendîmes un cor résonner dans la nuit. Je fronçai d'abord les sourcils, me demandant se qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour que les gardes sonnent l'alarme, mais lorsque le cor retentit une nouvelle fois, mon regard croisa celui d'Eaïn qui lui aussi semblait avoir comprit. Il ne s'agissait pas du cor d'alarme !

Eraïn et moi partîmes en courant hors de la Grand-Salle pour nous précipiter dans la cours royale. Au diable ceux qui rigoleraient de voir leur roi courir ! Je n'ai que quatre-vingt-quinze ans ! Je suis encore en pleine forme ! Surtout pour aller jusqu'à l'entrée de royaume. Eraïn commença à me doubler et à me distancer grandement avant de disparaître dans la foule. Je ne me faisais pas de soucis pour lui, il savait très bien quel chemin prendre pour se rendre à l'entrée principale.

C'est tout de même essoufflé que j'arrivai à la gigantesque entrée de pierre où se tenait fièrement nos deux grands gardiens. Eraïn regardait au loin, cherchant à percer la nuit de son regard.

« Je ne vois rien ! Je ne vois rien ! S'écria-t-il de frustration.

— Et moi, je le vois. »

Droit et fier sur sa monture, il brandissait son cor en l'air et y soufflait à plein poumons pour signaler sa présence. Non, son retour. La cavalerie s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée, et aussitôt à l'arrêt, Eraïn s'enfuit à toutes jambes en direction du Capitaine de la Garde qui venait de mettre pied à terre. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus long qu'avant, et il semblait bien plus puissant qu'à son départ. Je ne pouvais plus tenir en place. Je parti à mon tour en courant sur les pas de mon fils pour m'arrêter seulement à deux mètres de lui, qui serrait déjà fermement Eraïn dans ses bras.

« Je suis si content de te revoir ! Fit le petit brun d'une voix étouffée dans du tissus.

— Et moi donc, petite fripouille ! »

Sa voix... Bon sang qu'elle m'avait manquée elle aussi ! Tout m'avait manqué ! Il se releva doucement, laissant tout de même Eraïn s'accrocher fermement à sa jambe, et plongea son regard noisette dans le mien.

« Je suis de retour...Nadad...

— Oh...Kili.. »

Je m'empressai de l'enlacer contre moi de toutes mes forces. Bon sang ! Il m'avait terriblement manqué.. ! Je resserrai davantage mes bras autour de lui alors que son étreinte se voulait tout aussi puissante.

« Oh Fee... Plus jamais tu ne m'envoies aussi loin de vous !

— Oh ça non ! Un an et demi, c'est bien trop long !

— Mais au moins nous savons ce qu'il se trame près du Mordor. »

Sans indiscrétion, je saisis son visage entre mes doigts et l'embrassai à pleine bouche devant tout le monde. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou pour approfondir le baiser en mêlant nos langues ensemble.

« J'étais terriblement inquiet, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. Je n'ai plus reçu tes lettres depuis plus de quatre mois...

— Faut croire que mes oiseaux étaient un peu idiots...Après leurs départs, ils revenaient deux semaines plus tard, la lettre toujours à la patte.

— Mais tu es là...fis-je en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Et pile le jour de Durin, et celui de l'anniversaire de ton fils.

— Et c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait ce soir ! intervint Eraïn en tirant la cotte de maille de Kili.

— A bon ? Fis-je un peu vexé. L'épée que je t'ai forgé ne te plaît pas ?

— Bah si ! Mais...c'est pas le même cadeau Adad Fili ! Parce que je savais que j'allais avoir un cadeau de toi ! Mais pas du tout de Adad Kili !

— C'est incomparable ! Je suis bien meilleur que toi, Fee ! Fit Kili en haussant promptement un sourcil accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

— Toi, tu me cherches !

— Et j'espère bien te trouver ! »

Il passa à mes côtés avec Eraïn sous un bras tout en me donnant une tape sur une fesse de sa main libre. Je sursautai au contact et regardai tout autour de nous, mais le garde de l'entrée principale se mit à ricaner. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait que de Bifur ! Je levai les yeux au ciel et ordonnai aux autres cavaliers de ramener leur poney aux écuries et d'aller se détendre dans la Grand-Salle.

« Gandalf ! S'écria Kili en voyant le magicien. Cela fait combien.. ? Presque dix ans ?

— Eh ! Je le crois bien votre Altesse ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Je suis épuisé du voyage mais je suis au top de ma forme, car si je me souviens bien, la dernière image que vous aviez de moi n'était pas aussi gratifiante et active qu'aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh ça non, vous êtes rayonnant ! D'ailleurs, vous sentez-vous capable de me donner l'explication de ce miracle ? Il y a dix ans, vous ne vouliez pas en parler.

— Ce n'était pas simple pour moi à cette époque...fit Kili avec une petite moue de nostalgie. Mais vous en parler aujourd'hui ne me gêne aucunement ! En fait, fit-il tout à coup à voix basse, lorsque j'étais dans la Halle de l'Attente, j'ai vu ma mère. Elle m'a ordonné tel à un enfant de retourner d'où je venais, car ce n'était pas mon heure. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'a donné le courage de revenir...

— Qui donc ? Qui d'autre avec vous vu ?

— Un vieil ami...fit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Notre marcheur invisible, notre...Hobbit.

— Vous avez vu Bilbon ! S'esclaffa Gandalf de joie. Et que vous a-t-il dit pour réussir à vous ramener parmi nous ?

— Que je ne devais pas mourir maintenant, auquel cas il serait mort trois années plus tôt pour rien, et que s'il s'était sacrifié pour moi, c'était parce qu'il avait vu en moi un être qui pouvait rendre les gens meilleurs. Et que cette Terre, en ces temps si sombres, en avait bien besoin.

— Voilà de sages paroles, Bilbon... Grâce à lui, et par deux fois, vous êtes encore là. »

Après quelques minutes de conversation, Gandalf fut rappeler par les plus jeunes afin de les distraire de nouveau avec ses feux d'artifices. Même si beaucoup désirait discuter avec mon frère, c'est lui qui m'attrapa par la manche et me tira à l'abri des regards, dans une petite salle dissimulée par un grand rideau de velours bleu nuit. D'un geste habile, il me plaqua contre un mur et s'empara sauvagement de mes lèvres avant d'y glisser sa langue entre pour aller retrouver la mienne. Mes mains partirent s'aventurer dans son dos alors que les siennes commencèrent à s'activer sur la boucle de ma ceinture.

« K-Kili..Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Tu m'as trop manqué, je peux plus attendre.. !

— M-Mais ici ?! Enfin, quelqu'un pourrait tirer le rideaux et...

— Shhht...fit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Fait-moi l'amour tout de suite.. ! »

Ces paroles eurent un effet d'embrasement dans tout mon bas ventre et je le saisi tout à coup par le bras avant d'échanger nos positions. Kili se retrouvait désormais avec le dos contre le mur, et moi contre lui. Ne pouvant plus attendre non plus, je m'activai à retirer moi-même ma ceinture et à descendre mes braies et mes sous-vêtements jusqu'aux genoux, alors que mon cadet s'était lui aussi occupé lui-même de ses affaires. Nous étions terriblement excités, mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je me collai à lui langoureusement afin de faire monter davantage la température et forçai sa bouche de ma langue pour entamer un rythme plus violent et plus bestial. Je sentis alors ses doigts venir s'enrouler autour de nos deux membres tendus pour entamer de rapides et secs va et viens, nous faisant gémir tous deux dans la bouche de l'un et de l'autre. Mon cœur commençait à douloureusement tambouriner dans ma poitrine tant l'excitation était à son paroxysme. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier ses caresses, mais je ne l'avais pas vu s'accroupir et prendre mon érection en bouche.

Je retins un hoquet de surpris mélangé à un gémissement en me mordant douloureusement la lèvre inférieure.

« K-Kili.. !

— Va bien falloir que ça rentre, non ? »

Je me mis à pouffer de rire à sa phrase mais revint tout à coup à la réalité lorsqu'il n'y alla pas de main morte pour bien lubrifier mon érection. Mes poings se resserrèrent sur les murs alors qu'il y allait plus fort et plus profondément.

« Nad-dadith.. ! Ça fait très longtemps et- Hm ! - Et je pourrais v-vite venir.. ! »

Mon cadet se releva avec un sourire de satisfaction avant de poser une jambe sur ma hanche. Il me lança un regard lubrique avant de venir me mordre délicatement la lèvre inférieure. Je ne pu empêcher ce gémissement de franchir mes lèvres, et aussitôt, j'attrapai l'autre jambe de mon cadet pour qu'il puisse les nouer autour de ma taille. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou pour mieux se tenir, alors que mes mains partirent sous ses fesses pour le soutenir. Je commençai alors à lentement m'enfoncer en lui, me provoquant une intense chaleur autour de mon sexe. C'était délicieusement excitant ! Kili rejeta sa tête contre le mur tout en gémissant bruyamment, et j'en profitai aussitôt pour aller goûter la peau de son cou. Alors que mes pénétrations se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et profondes, nos gémissements, eux aussi, devenaient de plus en plus fort. Nous tentions de nous taire en scellant nos lèvres ensemble, ou en enfouissant notre visage dans le cou de l'un ou l'autre, ou bien en se mordant mutuellement. Mais dans n'importe quel cas, nous gémissions outrageusement. Nous étions aveuglé par le plaisir et l'excitation, et plus Kili gémissait, plus j'étais prit de violentes montées d'adrénaline qui me poussaient à m'enfoncer encore plus en lui, le faisant aussi plus crier de plaisir.

Bon sang.. ! J'aimais cette vie là. Cette vie avec lui, où il fait partit de mon monde, où nous aimons comme la première fois... J'avais tellement eu peur de le perdre il y a maintenant dix ans, que je pense être vraiment chanceux de l'avoir toujours avec moi... Mahal n'est pas si cruel au final ! Il m'a donné l'amant que je voulais, l'héritier que je n'espérais pas, un royaume extraordinaire, et un consort ne pouvant pas attendre d'aller dans une chambre pour se retrouver charnellement avec son roi.

« Je...Je vais venir, Fee.. !

— Att-Attend ! Fis-je tout à coup paniqué. Je retire d'abord ça et ça...

— Gros bêta... fit-il en souriant. Dépêche-toi ! »

Maintenant torse nu, je repris mes violents coups de reins et dans les cinq secondes qui suivirent, Kili scella violemment ses lèvres aux miennes tout en jouissant entre nos deux corps. C'était beaucoup trop divin et excitant pour tenir encore. Je me libérai à mon tour en lui dans une longue râle tout en déposant mon front contre son épaule. Nous retrouvâmes difficilement notre souffle et nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux. Nous scellâmes tendrement nos lèvres ensemble alors que je le serrai de plus en plus fort contre moi.

« Tu m'as énormément manqué Nadadith...

— Toi aussi...fit-il en m'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Mais je crois qu'on a un petit problème...

— On va en mettre de partout ?

— Ah...Ouais, c'en est un aussi ! Eh...Hum, non. Je parlais de CE problème. »

Je tournai la tête dans direction du regard de mon cadet et je cru faire une crise cardiaque. S-Soryan ! Elle se tenait droite devant nous, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte. Mahal ! Qu'est-ce que Thorin va me faire ! Encore Daïn ! Je jetai un regard de détresse à Kili, qui lui souriant.

« T'inquiète, on aura cas cacher le corps ! »

La petite Soryan s'enfuit de la pièce en pleurant. Je me séparai de mon cadet et me rhabillai rapidement alors que lui était mort de rire.

« Bordel, Kee ! C'est la princesse des Monts de Fer !

— Mais je sais !

— Elle a été traumatisée parce qu'elle vient de voir et en plus de ça tu lui fais peur ! Daïn va nous tomber dessus !

— Déstresse un peu ! Fit-il en attrapant ses braies. On ira voir Gandalf et il lui effacera la mémoire !

— Et tu te vois expliquer ça à Gandalf ? Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, nous devons faire attention !

— Hey...fit-il en se rapprochant sensuellement de moi, toi non plus tu n'as pas pu attendre d'être dans une chambre...hm ? »

Il m'embrassa au coin de la bouche avant de sortir de la pièce. Un sourire niais se figea quelques secondes sur mon visage avant que je ne réalise que j'étais encore en torse nu. Bon sang ! Kili ! Tu nous fourres toujours dans un de ses pétrins ! On a tous les deux un pied dans le piège à loup ! Qui va venir nous délivrer maintenant ?

Je finis par exploser de rire. Cette adrénaline et cette peur.. ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de redevenir gamin un instant ! Je fini de me rhabiller et quittai la pièce. Faudra remettre ça !

« Ah ! Fili ! S'exclama Daïn. Je te cherchais ! »

Oh Mahal...

* * *

**Ah ah ! Bonne surprise n'est-ce pas ?**

J'adore vous faire croire qu'un perso meurt alors que non xD Je sais, c'est complètement sadique et jouissif en même temps xD Et puis, quand j'y pense, Kili est toujours celui qui manque de crever, mais sérieusement x) Pour ceux qui ont lu les Héritiers d'Erebor Un Amour Eternel, ils sauront de quoi je parle x)

BREF, revenu sur cet épilogue, c'est le dernier chapitre donc de cette histoire, et j'espère que cette fin ne vous frustre pas trop, et vous laisse une ouverture pour imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer avec Daïn x) (au choix, ils se font envoyé à la Halle de L'Attente, ou alors c'est complètement pour autre chose xD)

Dites moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre, ce que vous avez aimé, ou pas ; ou comment vous avez ressenti la solitude de Fili au début, quand vous pensiez TOUS que Kili était bel et bien mort xD Et puis quand, finalement, il est revenu !  
Et puis ce dernier petit lemon ;P

BREF !  
Sur ce, je ne vous dirais pas "on se retrouve au prochain chapitre" :/ Mais d'ici quelques jours, je posterai une nouvelle fiction : 'In An Other Life', dont je vous ai déjà parlé.

J'ai été très heureuse de vous avoir comme lecteurs(rices) et espère vous retrouvez prochainement dans ma nouvelle fiction !  
A bientot ! :D

Larysa. R


End file.
